Ligados pelo Destino
by Kel Costa
Summary: Um vampiro, uma lenda, uma escolhida. Ela nasceu para ser dele, no momento certo, mas não sabia disso. Ele, seguiu todos os passos da vida dela, sem saber se poderia se apaixonar ou não.
1. Chapter 1

_O ano era 1480 quando ele tornou-se vampiro e seu antecessor, antes de morrer, lhe concedeu o trono e o avisou sobre a lenda. De que um dia ele precisaria possuir** "a escolhida"**__ para perpetuar a raça. Ele precisou esperar pelo ano, pelo lugar e pelo dia certo. Até que ela nascesse._

Mas quando se é o rei de toda uma raça e está acima de tudo e todos, não se imagina que uma simples humana, pode acabar virando seu mundo de pernas para o ar.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu passei pouco mais de 500 anos esperando. O tal ano não chegava nunca. O que tinha sido me avisado, era a data e o local. Mas eu não saberia facilmente que era a criança. Seria preciso olhar uma por uma para achar a tal cicatriz que viria na pele dela. Um forma parecida com uma lua, na sua virilha.

Estávamos em 1991 e eu já tinha me mudado da Romênia para Londres, local exato do nascimento. Naquele 13 de setembro eu coloquei todos os vampiros da Inglaterra para rodarem os hospitais da cidade. Foi numa minúscula clínica na rua Great George St. que ela nasceu.

Fui chamado no meio da madrugada e me dirigi para o local. Fiquei invisível e entrei a ala da maternidade indo direto para o berçário. Só tinham 4 crianças ali e apenas uma era menina. Entrei de qualquer maneira e a enfermeira estranhou a porta balançar. Devia imaginar que era só o vento. Afastei de leve a fralda e pude ver o marca em forma de lua do lado direito da virilha. Era ela. Isabella Swan era o nome que estava na sua pulseirinha.

Acho que o toque da minha mão fria a assustou, porque a criança abriu começou a chorar e eu achei melhor sair logo dali. Durante aqueles dias, eu fiquei impaciente para saber para onde ela seria levada, quem eram os pais dela, tudo mais. Descobri que a casa deles não era muito longe da clínica, logo, era num bairro bom.

Quando os pais fecharam a porta de casa eu pude descansar e voltar para a minha. Tinha comprado uma casa na parte mais deserta da cidade. Lembro que quando fechei o contrato com o corretor, ele ainda me perguntou se eu tinha certeza disso, pois diziam que a tal casa era assombrada. Quis respondê-lo que os fantasmas se assustariam comigo, mas deixei passar.

- Drac...

Peguei Emmet pelo pescoço para fazê-lo se calar. Ele era um bom amigo, mas um pouco tapado.

- Edward! Meu nome aqui é Edward! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir isso?  
- Certo, já entendi! O que eu posso fazer se estou acostumado a te chamar pelo outro nome desde... sempre?  
- Acostume-se, Emmet. Drácula ficou na Romênia. Aqui, eu sou Edward Cullen.  
- Não vejo o motivo disso tudo.

Ele passou por mim chutando o ar, de cara fechada e bufando.

- Como você acha que as pessoas reagiriam se eu me apresentasse com meu nome verdadeiro, imbecil?  
- No máximo elas perguntariam se é por causa do filme...

Ele fazia para irritar, pois sabia que eu tinha verdadeiro ódio dos filmes que falavam sobre minha pessoa.

Eu teria que me acostumar com aquela humilde residência, já que era a maior que eu consegui achar pela cidade. Era uma pena pensar que não se faziam mais castelos... O máximo agora, era chamado de mansão, o que ainda assim, não chegava perto do tamanho de um castelo. Principalmente o meu. O 6º e último andar eu tinha isolado apenas para mim. Não queria ninguém passando por ali, queria calmaria pelo menos, já que espaço seria difícil.

- Edward?

Tinha ouvido Alice se aproximar desde que pisara no início da escada, mas quis deixar ela chegar, para ir me acostumando a ser uma pessoa normal. Esperei ela me chamar para então, olhá-la.

- Sim?  
- Agora que ela nasceu... Nós não poderíamos voltar?  
- Para a Romênia?  
- É... Sinto falta do espaço lá...  
- Alice, o fato dela ter nascido não significa que acabou. Ou você acha que eu vou dar tchau e voltar daqui há 17 anos?

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu via o medo dentro dela.

- A-anos?  
- Claro. Acompanharei a vida dela. Não vou dar chance para o azar. Ela pode... ser atropelada, ser baleada, ser estuprada...

Acho que a fiz entender meu ponto de vista, já que a pequena revirou os olhos e saiu do meu quarto.

- Ela pode cair de uma árvore, ou cair de alguma ponte...  
- EU JÁ ENTENDI, EDWARD!

Fiquei satisfeito pela sua compreensão.

O bom de ser o único, o rei e o mais poderoso dentre eles, é que ninguém me dizia não. E ninguém vinha tirar satisfações comigo. E ninguém também me xingava quando eu colocava todos eles para andarem atrás dos pais dela para cima e para baixo. Ah vai, era legal! Eles estavam conhecendo melhor a cidade. Na primeira vez que ela quase morreu, eu tive vontade de decepar a cabeça oca da mãe dela. Renée. Ela passeava com Isabella deitada no carrinho e estava na calçada para atravessar a rua quando virou-se para trás para falar com uma amiga que a chamou, e simplesmente tirou as mãos do carrinho. Eu estava há pouco mais de um quarteirão de distância quando vi o carrinho deslizando para a rua e os carros vindo.

- Renée, sua incompetente!

Tive que ficar invisível e ir que nem um foguete até ela. Apenas segurei o carrinho, fingindo que ele tinha parado sozinho e fiquei, esperando a belezura parar de conversar. Aquele dia eu precisei me controlar para não deixar a criançã orfã de mãe. Fala sério, até eu sou mais cuidadoso do que essa retardada!

- Vamos para casa, coisa linda da mãe?

Ela falava como se fosse excelente... Paciência!

Quando ela completou 8 anos eu estava apavorado. Criança cresce tão rápido assim? Ou eu que já não sentia mais o tempo passar? Analisando-a agora, eu podia imaginar que ela seria uma mulher bonita. Bella, como eu passei a chamá-la, de tanto que ouvia os outros fazendo isso, tinha os cabelos castanhos e pouco ondulados, até o meio das costas e uma franjinha que quase cobria os olhos. Eu sabia que ela odiava aquilo, mas Renée quase a obrigava a cortar. Ela ficava na hora do recreio bufando e fazendo a franja levantar e abaixar.

- Hey Bella! Quer ver eu contar para todo o colégio que você ainda faz xixi na cama?

Wow! Aquilo não era legal. Realmente ela tinha... um pequeno probleminha para controlar a bexiga. Inúmeras vezes ela sonhava que estava no banheiro, quando na verdade, estava na cama. Bella ficou roxa e cruzou os braços em volta do peito, quase chorando. Criança quando quer, consegue ser má.

- Me deixa!  
- Eu vou contar... eu vou contar!

A loirinha enjoada estava atrás dela batendo pé com a mão na cintura.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ela queria me fazer chorar! Ia espalhar para o colégio todo que eu faço xixi na cama. Queria sair correndo de perto da Lauren, ela me odiava! Levantei e dei língua para ela antes de correr.

- Não foge Bella! Eu não vou contar para ninguém que voc...

Ela estava gritando e então parou. Parecia ter congelado com os olhos arregalados. Bem-feito, seu nariz tá mal feito!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Tive que dar um jeito nisso, né? Apertei o pescoço fino até que ela ficasse sem voz. A menina se mijou, coitada.

Naquele dia cheguei em casa para descansar, mas tive que me estressar com problemas de Emmet. Ele entrou no meu quarto sorrindo de um jeito que eu sabia... Tinha transformado alguém.

- Oi.  
- Homem ou mulher?  
- O que? Nem sei do que você está falando, Dra... Edward.

Eu estava tirando a roupa para ir tomar um banho e tinha me virado de costas para ir ao banheiro. Mas sabia que ele tinha aquele semblante cínico, de quem está mentindo.

- Estou com pressa, Emmet. Se puder ir direto ao assunto, seria melhor.  
- Ok, eu conto. É uma mulher e eu queria saber se ela pode ficar aqui.  
- E Rosalie?  
- O que tem? Nós não temos compromisso nenhum.

Mas o que eu tinha a ver com tudo isso? Por mim ele podia ter uma em cada esquina! Dei de ombros e concordei.

- Traga-a para eu conhecer. Qual seu nome?  
- Isabella.

Parei na porta e virei para olhá-lo. Ele sorria sem-graça, coçando a cabeça.

- É, eu sei, o mesmo nome da sua... O que ela é sua, afinal?  
- Não a quero aqui.  
- Mas...  
- Sem mais. Nenhuma Isabella aqui, além dela.  
- Ok, Edward... você não acha que a sua Isabella vai demorar um pouquinho para vir aqui?

Ele não estava mesmo discutindo comigo, estava? Fiz Emmet flutuar até o teto e olhei sério.

- Eu não a quero aqui.  
- Já entendi.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

- Querida, que tal almoçarmos fora amanhã para comemorar seu aniversário?  
- Não quero, mãe.  
- Mas Bella... Só um almoço, nada demais.  
- Não quero, prefiro ficar em casa lendo.

Ela fez uma careta para mim e me beijou na testa antes de sair do quarto. Eu acho que nunca gostei de aniversários. Lembro que na minha festa de 10 anos, eu passei a tarde toda chorando enquanto meus pais me obrigavam a me vestir. Nossa, como era bom crescer e começar a ser dona do próprio nariz!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

- Vai onde, Edward?  
- Não acho que seja da sua conta, mas vou na Bella.  
- Fazer?  
- O que acha, Emmet? Vou bater um papo, perguntar como ela se sente, falar com os pais dela... Tudo que eu faço sempre!

Ele me olhou confuso e depois pareceu entender a ironia. Sim, ele demorava a entender essas coisas.

- Perguntei por perguntar.

Hoje era 12 de setembro de 2005. Bella faria 14 anos amanhã e eu ia mais uma noite observá-la dormir. Não que eu fizesse isso sempre, ok, eu fazia. Entrei no quarto dela e olhei aquela parede que me irritava profundamente, cheia de fotos de adolescentes que deveriam ter uns 2 ou 3 pentelhos no saco, mas que faziam as meninas da idade dela babarem e gritarem pedindo autógrafos. Hoje ela estava dormindo abraçada com um livro. Coisas de Bella. Tirei-o de seus braços e olhei a capa. Eu mereço. O livro era sobre vampiros.

O que raios ela fazia com um livro sobre vampiros? Não era muito nova para ficar lendo sobre isso? Aí lembrei que a mãe dela era uma incompetente e provavelmente não sabia que a filha já entrava na sessão de terror da biblioteca. Sentei na beira da cama e folheei o livro. A mesma coisa de sempre, que vampiros viram morcego e não gostam de alho... Quanta palhaçada. Tive vontade de dar sumiço no livro, mas não ia fazer isso no aniversário da criatura. Fiquei algum tempo olhando a respiração tranquila dela e me curvei para falar em seu ouvido.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Sonhei? Sentei rápido na cama e olhei em volta, vendo o quarto vazio. Devia estar sonhando então. Um vento frio passou rápido por ali e eu levantei para ir fechar as janelas, mesmo lembrando de ter fechado-as antes de dormir. Antes de deitar de novo, vi meu livro na beira da cama, mas não lembrava de tê-lo colocado ali. Eu tinha dormido abraçada com ele, tinha certeza!

- Você andou sozinho é?

Abri ele na página que eu tinha parado e dei mais uma lida. Nossa... Seria tão bom se vampiros existissem! Olhei para a janela e sorri.

- Não ia reclamar se um vampirão gostosão entrasse aqui para me morder!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela tinha quantos anos mesmo?

Eu tinha perdido alguma coisa? De onde vinham todos esses hormônios? Eu sabia que ela já tinha sangrado pela primeira vez, e lembro que ela quase morreu de susto, porque estava no meio da rua. Mas dali para cá não aconteceram muitas coisas. Não aconteceu nada para ser mais exato! De onde veio todo esse fogo? Ela tinha um sorriso de satisfação quando fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir. Melhor ir embora ates que eu enlouqueça de tanto tentar achar uma resposta.

- Edward.  
- Estou subindo, não me incomodem mais hoje.

Passei sem dar atenção para Alice e Jasper que estavam se lambendo na sala. No meio da escada tive o desprazer de encontrar Emmet, que me parou.

- E aí?  
- E aí o que?  
- Foi lá na Bella?  
- Fui.  
- Edward... sem querer me meter...  
- Se não quer, não se meta.

Continuei subindo para meu andar e o chato veio atrás. Até hoje eu me perguntou porque escolhi eles para virem comigo.

- Não, sério. Olha só, a garota só não interessa para quando você precisar... Você sabe, cumprir a profecia?  
- Sim.  
- E por que você se envolve tanto com ela então?

Me senti um idiota pensando numa resposta coerente. Que não veio. Peguei Emmet e joguei lá embaixo.

- Avisei que não queria ser incomodado.

Aquela porra daquela pergunta ficou atazanando minha mente. Que diabos eu estava fazendo? Tentando ser o melhor amigo de Bella? Era tão mais simples eu apenas esperar pelo dia, pegá-la, fazer o que tem que ser feito e pronto! E é como vai ser de agora em diante. Não ficaria mais atrás dela para lá e para cá. Desisti de ficar em casa e achei melhor sair para comer alguma coisa. Estava com fome de ruivas hoje, não sei por que.

- Ué, vai sair?  
- Vou.

Fechei a porta antes que chovessem mais perguntas. Não precisei ir muito longe para achar uma presa. Bastou ir até um pub, sorrir para uma ruivinha e sair de lá com ela.

- Qual seu nome?  
- Não importa muito.

Conversar para que? Elas adoravam e só tomava meu tempo. Furei logo o pescoço e voltei para casa saciado. No dia seguinte, quando acordei, fiquei pensando no que ia fazer. Inglaterra não era tão legal quanto a Romênia... Que se dane! Não dá para não ficar tomando conta da vida dela. E lá fui eu de novo mais um dia. Mais outro. E mais outro.

Quando se é igual a mim, apesar de eu ser único, há algumas vantagens que os outros não possuem. Tipo, andar de dia, desde que não esteja uma merda de um sol brilhante lá no céu. Não me perguntem o que me fazia assim, mas eu era o único vampiro que conseguia tal proeza sem morrer em chamas. Naquelas duas semanas Londres resolveu virar o inferno na Terra. Não que eu não gostasse de um inferno... Mas não daquele tipo. O sol escaldante lá fora me impossibilitou de ver Bella durante o dia. Eu precisei me contentar com as noites.

- Oi, Edward!

Parei no meio da escada olhando para aquela figura loira na minha frente e olhei em volta.

- Tanya? O que faz aqui?  
- Fiquei com vontade de mudar de ares, sabe? Coisa nova...  
- E escolheu justo Londres?

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu sedenta como sempre.

- Talvez eu tenha sentido... saudades.

Seu cheiro inebriante de fêmea me querendo, chegou até minhas narinas. Colei meu rosto no seu pescoço, passando a língua pela pele fria, mas voltei a me concentrar nos meus afazeres.

- Já estava de saída. Fica para a próxima.  
- Sim senhor.

Ela beijou minha mão e me deixou passar. Na Romênia, Tanya era uma das poucas que tinham livre acesso aos meus aposentos e eu admito que já sentia falta daquele corpo em cima do meu.

Quando cheguei na casa dela, Bella estava no banheiro falando ao telefone. Pela animação dela, deveria ser Angela do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sei que ele popular e tal, mas o que posso fazer se estou afim dele?

Ela deitou de bruços na cama com os pés balançando no alto. Ela está afim de quem? Eu odiava esse sol desgraçado que não me deixava ir no colégio.

- Vou tentar sim! Eu acho que hoje ele bem já deu umas olhadas nas minhas pernas! Amanhã vou de saia mais curta!

Hein? Isso muito me preocupava... Eu precisava dela virgem!

- Já ando até sonhando que estou beijando aquela boca... e outras coisas mais...

Ok, eu teria muito trabalho em mantê-la intocada. Merda! Saí puto dali e fui matar minha fome em outro lugar. Dentro de Tanya.

Entrei em casa e fui atrás do cheiro dela, que vinha do 2º andar.

- Já viu quem está aqui, Edward?  
- Já... Não nos interrompa.

Passei direto por Jasper e fui até o quarto dela, totalmente tomado com suas coisas. Mulheres são rápidas...

- Dracul!  
- Edward.  
- Ah sim... ainda tenho que m acostumar com isso.

Ela se levantou e tirou o roupão de seda, deixando-o cair aos seus pés.

- Pelo visto continua a mesma.  
- Sempre ao seu dispor...

Me aproximei dela e a fiz ajoelhar, levando junto minha calça. O bom do sexo com vampiras, era não precisar me preocupar em matá-las ou agradá-las. Ali eu era o agradado. Porém, elas não tinham o calor do corpo das humanas. Não eram quentes como elas.

- Senti falta disso, Edward...

É claro que ela sentia. Qualquer uma sentiria falta de mim. Tanya já estava deitada com a cabeça no meu peito, depois que terminamos. Eu jurava que ela estava achando que tinha alguma propriedade sobre mim. Levantei rápido e me vesti.

- Já vai?  
- Até outro dia, Tanya.  
- Estarei esperando.

Saí do quarto para descansar um pouco já que estava amanhecendo e eu podia sentir que o sol continuaria aparecendo forte.

Eu achei que fosse poder descansar um pouco durante o dia, mas Emmet, claro, teve que me fazer enxergar que isso não era possível.

- Edward?

Ele entrou no meu quarto com aquela cara de quem queria pedir alguma coisa. Eu não precisava olhá-lo, eu sabia que ele estava com a tal cara.

- Fale.  
- Eu vi que Tanya está aqui.  
- Ela chegou ontem.  
- É...

Abri só um olho e pude vê-lo coçando a cabeça. Emmet não parecia ter congelado na aparência todos esses séculos. Ele parecia ter congelado na mentalidade também.

- Fala logo, Emmet.  
- Então... é que Rosalie não tem me dado muita atenção, sabe?  
- E?  
- Acho que Tanya pode me dar o que estou precisando...  
- Quer Tanya para você?

Senti sua voz vacilar com medo.

- Não, claro que não! Bem... talvez um pouco...  
- Pode usá-la. Eu não a tomei como única.  
- Sério? Não vai se importar?  
- Suma daqui logo, Emmet. E boa transa.

Ouvi uma risada de vitória no corredor enquanto ele descia as escadas. Eu estava pouco me lixando para quem Tanya daria ou não. Contanto que ela estivesse disponível quando eu precisasse...

Naquela noite de sábado as coisas não aconteceram como eu havia imaginado. Quando cheguei na rua de Bella, vi ela saindo de casa com uma amiga. Que pais são esses que deixam uma garota de 14 anos andar pela rua às 21h? Resolvi seguí-las de longe e vi quando entraram numa casa dois quarteirões depois. Estava rolando uma festa ali? Eu mereço!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG! Quanto gato! Estufa o peito que você ainda não tem, Bella! Entrei com Jessica na festa, procurando logo por Mike. Eu precisava trocar uns olhares com ele hoje.

- Achou ele, Bella?  
- Não. Vou morrer se ele não tiver vindo!  
- Também não o vejo...

Ok, aquilo foi estranho... Um calor infernal e do nada, eu sinto um vento frio nas minhas costas.

- Sentiu isso, Jess?  
- O que?  
- Essa corrente de ar?

Ela me olhou confusa. Será que só eu senti?

- Que ar, Bella? Está um forno aqui!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ops. Acho que grudei demais atrás dela. Mal calculado. Mas era preciso, né? Não deixar muito espaço para circulação masculina por ali, era importante.

- Bella! Jess!

Conhecia aquela voz. Era Angela chamando as duas lá no fundão, onde tinha um grupo de garotos vestidos com jaqueta de time de futebol. Qual deles era o tal de Mike?

- Viu? Ele veio!

Olhei para a direção que Jessica olhava e vi um garoto em forma de osso puro e loiro. Era com isso que eu competia? Piada.

- OMG. Ele está lindo! Me segura que vou agarrar, Jess!

Lindo? Ele parecia um girino. Elas foram até o grupo e quando chegaram, o loiro sorriu para Bella.

- Oi, Swan.  
- Oi...

Toda derretida. Se cuida, moleque. Quando você crescer vou quebrar teus ossos.

O que eu vim fazer aqui? Se fosse uma festa com orgias e bebidas e sangue, de preferência, tudo bem. Mas só tinha girinos e meninas querendo transformar os sapinhos em príncipes!

- Ei, garotas! Querem o ponche batizado?  
- Batizado? Como assim?  
- Roubei uma vodca do meu pai...

Ah que lindo! As inocentes sorriram felizes aceitando o ponche "batizado". Bella pegou o copo dela e antes de tomar o primeiro gole, colocou em cima do balcão para ajeitar os cabelos. Eu troquei o copo na velocidade da luz e joguei o batizado fora.

- Está forte, Bella?  
- Não! Nem dá para sentir o gosto de álcool...  
- Credo... Você já é uma bebum então.

Ah como eu estava me divertindo! Aquela música ultrapassando os limites permitidos de volume e um bando de pirralho querendo ficar bêbado. Não que eu também não gostasse de uma mulher bêbada se jogando em cima de mim. Mas eu não gostava da minha Bella bêbada se jogando em cima do girino.

- Posso falar contigo depois, Bella?  
- Aham. Vou no banheiro rapidinho e já volto.

Ela falou nervosa e saiu puxando Angela pela mão. Eu segui, claro.

- Ok, é hoje! Hoje eu perco a virgindade!  
- Oi?

Oi? Faço minha a pergunta de Angela.

- Da boca, sua doida!  
- Ah! Que susto, cara... quase pensei que fosse... você sabe.  
- Ew. Lógico que não!

Bom saber que ela disse "ew". Continue achando nojento por mais longos anos, querida. Notei que suas mãos estavam tremendo quando ela passou-as no cabelos, tentando bagunçá-los.

- Vai com fé, amiga! A fama é que ele beija muito!  
- Ai meu Deus, estou nervosa! Tipo, tremendo, olha.

Eu é quem já estava ficando nervoso. Ela ficaria chateada se o futuro ficante morresse afogado?

As duas voltaram para junto do grupo e eu senti que precisava sair um pouco. Não estava dando mais para aguentar a invisibilidade. Fui dar umas voltas pela rua e encontrei um dos meus perambulando sedento por ali.

- Nome?  
- Jonas, e o seu?  
- Quem você acha que eu sou?

Ele deu dois passos para trás e ficou mais pálido que o normal.

- Dr-drácula?  
- O que faz aqui nessa rua?  
- Sério, você é ele? Wow! Eu ouvi um lance de que o chefão estava na Inglaterra... mas não sabia que íamos cruzar o mesmo caminho!

Ele olhou meu anel e esticou a mão para beijar. Idiota!

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Estamos em público!  
- Me desculpe.  
- Pode dar meia volta. Não tem nada aqui que te interesse.

O retardado pareceu querer me desafiar, olhando em direção à casa.

- Mas está tendo uma festa ali.  
- Exatamente. E eu acabei de mandá-lo embora, não foi?  
- Eu... não posso me alimentar?  
- Não aqui.

Ele me olhou mais uma vez e eu parei para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Mandei uma corrente elétrica para ele, que abaixou a cabeça e foi embora. Odeio esses vampiros que não ganham um ensinamento adequado. Tem imbecis por aí que acham que é só morder e largar no mundo! Olhei de volta para a casa e me preparei para voltar ao inferninho.

Quando entrei na casa, Bella estava de maõs dadas com o tal do Mike, subindo as escadas. Vamos parando! Eles não precisam procurar um quarto para se beijarem, ok? Lá fui eu atrás... Preparado para matar um adolescente se fosse preciso.

- Eu achava melhor ficarmos lá com o pessoal, Mike...

Acho o mesmo. Mas ele não a obedeceu e sorriu para ela.

- Aqui é mais tranquilo, só isso. E além do mais, lá embaixo está muito cheio para conversarmos.

Me engana que eu gosto. Quando eu estava dando meu primeiro beijo na boca, seu tataravô nem sonhava em ser um esperma, imbecil! Ela foi nervosa para o quarto que ele abriu e sentou sem jeito na cama. Não senta na porra da cama, Bella!

- Então... acho que você notou que já estou um tempo interessado, né?  
- Aham.  
- Você é linda!  
- Obrigada.

Ele sentou do lado dela e botou a mão na sua coxa. Sobe mais e fica sem os dentes.

- Posso te beijar?  
- Sim.

NÃO. Ela é minha, porra! E além do mais, quem é que pergunta se pode beijar? Beijo não se pede!

Ok, eu não posso ver isso. Ela levou a mão delicada ao pescoço dele e deu um selinho. Ótimo, selinhos são ótimos! Podemos ir agora?

- Que boca gostosa!

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e os seus olhos desviaram dos deles. Mas o esqueleto loiro não se satisfez e invadiu a sua boca.

Aquele beijo estava demorando demais. Até pensei em sair dali e deixar um pouco de intimidade para ela, mas aí vi a digníssima mão do girino descendo pelo seu pescoço em direção aos seios dela.

- Olha a mão, Mike...  
- O que tem ela?

Ele não deixou Bella terminar de falar e voltou a asfixiá-la com o beijo.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Nós dois demos um pulo da cama quando a porta abriu e fechou fazendo um barulho.

- Ok... o que foi isso?  
- Eu não sei.  
- Essa casa é mal-assombrada?

Mike me olhou assustado. Sério que ele ficou com medinho de uma porta batendo?

- E se for?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Além de tarado, era cagão. Tudo bem, vai... eu não devia ter feito isso. Mas as mãos estavam perto demais e ela tinha deixado claro que não queria!

- Acho melhor voltarmos lá para baixo, Bella.

Mas é muito cagão mesmo! Ela parecia estar aliviada em sair dali, porque ele mal terminou de falar e Bella já estava no corredor, ajeitando a roupa.

- Mike?  
- Oi.  
- Eu be-beijo bem?  
- Dá para o gasto. Vamos?

Ele desceu as escadas e esqueceu ela parada no meio do corredor. Dá para o gasto? Ok, moleque, você pediu. Empurrei ele sem querer da escada, e o esqueletinho saiu rolando até chegar lá embaixo. Vivo, infelizmente.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG. Eu queria morrer! Só me toquei que Mike caiu da escada, quando cheguei lá embaixo. Acho que ele pensou que eu o tivesse empurrado, porque levantou me olhando de cara feia. Céus!

- Bella, está tudo bem?  
- Não. Vou embora, Jess!  
- Calma aí, o que foi?  
- Depois eu te conto...

Saí rápido da festa sem procurar Mike com os olhos. Acho que nunca mais conseguiria encará-lo e ainda teria que rezar para que ele não espalhasse para todo o colégio sobre o meu beijo.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu posso afirmar que nunca vi Bella correr daquele jeito. Ela quase esmagou as pessoas pelo caminho até chegar na rua. Lá fora ela começou a andar rápido para casa e aí caiu no choro. Mas por que ela chorava? Será que não percebia que tinha se livrado de um imbecil? Ela tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu com as palmas das mãos viradas para o chão.

- Droga!

Isso já não era mais surpresa para mim. Me acostumei a vê-la caindo sem motivos aparentes durante todos esses anos. Ela caía até no parquinho de cara na areia, quando era criança. Vai entender... Ela entrou em casa e eu fiz o caminho mais rápido. Chegou no quarto tirando a roupa. Ok, essa era a parte em que eu não me intrometia. É sério, eu sempre virava de costas... Sou cavalheiro. Tudo bem, eu confesso que a via pelada até os 10 anos. Mas depois parei, já que o corpo dela começava a ganhar formas que me deixariam com tesão incubado. Esperei ouvir o barulho dela se deitando e então, encostei na parede em frente a cama. Ela chorou por mais alguns minutos e levantou de novo para pegar o livro sobre vampiros, deitando abraçada com ele.

- Seria tão bom se vocês existissem mesmo...

Nós existimos. Esperei ela pegar no sono para ir embora, e já estava saindo quando resolvi me aproximar da sua cama. Me curvei sobre ela e beijei de leve seus lábios.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

- Você beija muito bem...

Eu abri os olhos quando senti ser beijada e agarrei o ar! Como? Quando? Onde? Foi real demais para ser um sonho!


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Que bom que estão gostando da fic :)_

_Eu comecei ela há alguns dias no orkut e também estão gostando... Então, tem + aí procês!]_

_Um aviso: no orkut, eu costumo colocar músicas para acompanhar os posts, porém aqui não dá (eu não sei) colocar os links do youtube, então vou deixar apenas o nome da música, caso alguém queria ouvir enquanto lê.  
_

_Bjs!_

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela foi mais rápida do que eu imaginava. Tive que ficar invisível às pressas para não ser visto. Eu quis rir quando ela sentou na cama olhando em volta, mas achei melhor ir embora e deixá-la em paz pelo resto da noite.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, isso era muito estranho. Nenhum sonho podia ser tão real! Podia? Será que eu estava ficando louca? Vi as cortinas da janela voando com o vento e por um momento, fiquei viajando totalmente, imaginando que pudesse ser um vampirão entrando no meu quarto. Sonha Bella... sonha.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Entrei no meu quarto e me deparei com Tanya deitada nua na minha cama.

- Tanya... sabe que não gosto disso.

Ela se ajoelhou e me chamou com o dedo. Essa mulher estava dando sorte para o azar.

- Bem, como você parece estar tão mudado, eu pensei que talvez essa regra também pudesse ter mudado.

Segurei forte seu pescoço e falei sussurrando contra o rosto dela.

- Regras sobre o meu quarto nunca mudam.  
- Relaxe, Dracul...

Eu rosnei alto e joguei-a contra o colchão.

- Pare de me chamar assim! E saia daqui!

Talvez eu até estivesse exagerando, mas é porque eu tinha regras severas em relação aos meus aposentos. Ali era sagrado para mim e eu não tolerava mulher nenhuma na minha cama. Elas que esperassem eu ir até elas. Esperei a loira sair correndo para enfim, poder deitar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Sério que eu nunca acordei tão feliz na minha vida! Minto. Acho que é o segundo dia mais feliz, porque o primeiro foi quando eu comprei a edição especial do primeiro DVD de Anjos da Noite! Ok, isso não vem ao caso... O que importa é que eu fui beijada em sonho ou não, por alguma boca interessante. Que não era a de Mike. Por falar nisso, Mike who?

Disquei rápido para Angela, que atendeu o telefone com uma voz sonolenta.

- Oi Bella... Já viu que horas são?  
- Já! Conferência, rápido!  
- Mas agora?  
- É!  
- Ok, né?

Disquei o número de Jessica e ela atendeu com a mesma voz de sono. Essas criaturas não se alimentam direito não?

- Jess, conferência!  
- Oi Jess...  
- Oi Angie, oi Bella. Por que estão me ligando às... putz! São 08h30! Alguém avisou a vocês que hoje é domingo?  
- Foi idéia de Bella!  
- Vocês podem parar de reclamar? Tenho uma coisa importante para contar...

Silêncio na linha. Será que desligaram na minha cara? Eu mato!

- Vai contar ou não?  
- Ah bom! Estão aí ainda!  
- Onde mais iríamos, Bella?  
- Ok, então... Sabem ontem quando eu voltei para casa? Eu juro que não estava sonhando. Bem, talvez estivesse... Mas não importa! Alguém me beijou.  
- Quem?

As duas perguntaram juntas. Agora é a hora que eu sou chamada de maluca...

- Um... vampiro?

Tum. Tum. Tum. Barulho de telefone desligado na cara. Sabia!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Os dias voaram e eu quase fui pego de surpresa, quando 13 de setembro de 2006 chegou. Já tinha ouvido as conversas em torno dela e sabia perfeitamente que o tal 15 anos era comemorado com um tipo de festão próprio para essa data.

- Emmet, o que você daria para Rosalie de presente?  
- Meu corpo.  
- Obrigado.

Perguntei para a pessoa errada. Fui para a rua e entrei numa Tiffany & Co. da vida. Passam séculos e mais séculos e as mulheres continuam gostando de jóias. Isso era fato.

- Boa tarde!

A vendedora sorriu largamente para mim, claro. Parei minhas mãos no balcão aveludado e a olhei simpático.

- Boa tarde, tudo bem?  
- Tudo ótimo! Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
- Procuro uma jóia... para uma garota de 15 anos.  
- Sua filha?

Vai à merda! Não tenho cara de velho, porra!

- Amiga.  
- Bem... Ela é jovem... Imagino que prefira jóias mais delicadas.  
- Ela é delicada. Provavelmente deva preferir mesmo.

A mulher me mostrou várias pulseiras, brincos e colares. Mas eu bati o olho em um e decidi por aquele. Era um coração todo em diamantes, singelo.

- Custa U$8.550,00.  
- Dinheiro não é problema. Pode embrulhar.

Saí da loja com a caixa na mão e fui para casa me arrumar. Pois é, eu iria de "penetra" na festa.

**Música (Amy Winehouse - Rehab):**

Eu posso estar errado, mas o que eu sabia sobre baile de debutantes, não era nada parecido com o que eu estava presenciando. Onde estavam as meninas de vestidos bufantes brancos e a música lenta tocada por orquestra? Me certifiquei de estar no lugar certo, quando vi Angela de longe. Mas aquilo ali parecia apenas mais uma festa, com a diferença de que... bem... eu... dormi no tempo e Bella fez 18 anos? O que era aquilo? Quando que ela resolveu virar loira? Foi de ontem para hoje! Putz! E que up foi esse que ela deu? Ela realmente me surpreendeu com aquela produção toda...

Fiquei de longe observando-a e coloquei a caixa do colar na mesa com os outros presentes. Eu realmente odiava essa cantora. Tinha vontade de matar o DJ por tocar isso na festa. Me peguei olhando sem parar para ela, já que não conseguia me acostumar com aquele cabelo loiro repentino. Eu preferia Bella de cabelos castanhos, com certeza!

- E aí? Conhece Bella de onde?

Tinha um moleque falando comigo se achando o playboy! Magrelinho e com cara de índio. Ah! Claro! O tal de Jacob que ela reclamava de dar em cima dela.

- Conheço-a dos sonhos dela. E você?

Ele ficou calado de boca aberta procurando uma resposta para me dar, mas não conseguiu. Reparei que a roupa dele e dos outros garotos era bem diferente da minha. Merda!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG! Engasguei! Quem ou o que era aquilo que eu via conversando com Jake? Algo indescritível, já que nunca vi nada igual na minha vida. Primeiro porque ele destoava dos outros, por estar de smoking, segundo porque ele era simplesmente perfeito.

Para complicar a situação, ele me olhou. OMG. Ele me olhou de um jeito mortal e desviou rápido o olhar. Fui morrer e já volto. Minto. Puxei Angie pela mão.

- Suspende minha dança com o Jake!  
- Hein? Por que? Bella, a dança é agora!  
- Eu vou dançar com ele!

Apontei para meu alvo e ela engasgou quando o olhou.

- Tira o olho! Eu quero ele, traz ele para cá, Angie!  
- Mas... quem é ele?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia!

Eu lá ia ficar me fazendo perguntas logo agora? Claro que não! Empurrei Angie que foi rápido na direção dele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

**Música (Celine Dion - Beauty and the beast):**

Puta merda, que mole que eu dei! Angela já vinha na minha direção, do jeito que Bella mandou. Eu não tinha a mínima condição de ficar invisível agora, já que ela não tirava os olhos de mim.

- Oi! Tudo bem? Olha só que legal, você vai ter a honra de dançar com a aniversariante!

E fui puxado pela mão até o meio da pista enquanto a música dava seus primeiros acordes.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Senhor do céu, ele era mais perfeito ainda olhando de perto! Isso é presente do céu?

- Oi.  
- Oi. Parabéns, a próposito.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Estou na chuva então vou me molhar, né? Merda! Olhei-a nos olhos e toquei sua cintura, puxando-a para mim, mas ainda assim mantendo uma distância agradável. Ela apoiou a mão pequena no meu ombro enquanto entrelaçou os dedos da outra mão nos meus. Bella tremia. Eu queria rir com a letra da música e não me aguentei.

- A Bella e a Fera? Jura?  
- O que tem? Vai ver eu ainda tenho esperanças que as feras existam...

Cala-te boca, Edward.

- Quem é você? Digo... eu não te conheço... acho.  
- Entrei na festa errada. Sem querer.  
- E resolveu ficar?  
- Bebida grátis!

Ela riu e abaixou os olhos. Ok, apesar de tudo, eu não estava errado em tirar o lugar do índio. Ela seria minha de qualquer jeito e nada mais justo que esse momento fosse meu, certo? Foi o que ela mandou logo em seguida que me deixou assustado.

- Seria bom demais se você fosse do meu círculo social! Homem gato não cai no meu jardim...

Onde estava a Bella tímida que eu conhecia? Ela riu da minha cara, porque eu realmente fiquei sem reação, principalmente quando ela grudou mais em mim. Wow! Vamos parando por aqui...

- Bem, aniversariante... Foi um prazer conhecê-la e dançar essa dança!

Beijei sua mão quando a música terminou e ela sorriu agradecendo.

- O prazer foi com certeza meu!

Bella estava sinistra!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele saiu da pista e misturou-se rápido no meio das pessoas, o que dificultou minha visão.

- Bella, o que foi isso? Não era eu que iria dançar contigo?  
- Era, Jake. Passado.

Saí de perto dele e fui tentar catar meu príncipe encantado, sendo parada por Jessica no caminho.

- Sério, me dá o telefone daquele cara! Por favor, por favor?  
- Sai fora, Jess.  
- O que ele é seu?  
- Nada! Errou de festa.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés tentando achá-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele já devia ter ido embora quando percebeu que se meteu numa festa teen.

- Nossa, morri com ele...  
- Jess, chega.

Encostei na parede, decepcionada por não ter conseguido puxar ele de volta. Dali em diante nada na festa teve mais graça.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Já estava apavorado pensando como manteria Bella virgem por mais alguns anos, quando a ficha caiu. Ela não era atirada assim com os outros garotos. Na verdade nunca a vi sendo tão direta com ninguém. Se o problema fosse apenas comigo, eu teria problemas para aparecer mais vezes. Ela não parecia estar aproveitando o resto da festa e eu me preocupei de ter sido a causa disso. Imbecil. Cheguei perto e soprei o pescoço dela. Ah eu admito, adoro provocar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Wow! Mais uma corrente de ar perdida para a minha coleção? Sério, aquilo me deixava confusa. Porque era sempre só eu que sentia.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Péssima brincadeira! Porque eu vi de perto os pêlos do pescoço dela arrepiarem e fazerem meus dentes coçarem. Resolvi sair dali antes que acabasse mordendo a escolhida.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Impressionante, cara! Pior do que não ter um aniversário legal, era acordar com sua mãe aos berros de manhã! Ela entrou apressada no meu quarto e sem bater na porta. Ugh!

- Isabella Swan, quem te deu isso?  
- O que?

Peguei uma caixa fina da mão dela, com o logotipo da Tiffany em cima e abri. Uau!

- Sei lá quem me deu... Só sei que é lindo.  
- Bella, isso é uma jóia caríssima! Nenhum amigo seu teria dinheiro para comprar algo do tipo, isso significa que foi roubada, provavelmente! Você vai devolver!  
- Não vou não!  
- Não estou pedindo, mocinha!

Ela saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Eu senti raiva e meus olhos inundaram, uma reação normal do meu corpo. Olhei a caixa de novo, com as iniciais E.C. escritas num cartão minúsculo.  
_  
__"Procurei por algo que tivesse um brilho igual ao seu, mas como não foi possível achar nada assim, resolvi te dar esse pequeno coração."__  
_  
Realmente aquilo não tinha sido escrito por nenhum amigo meu. Mas também não tinha cara de ter sido roubado. Estava na caixa, com certificado de garantia e tudo. As pedras reluziam na claridade do meu quarto e eu tive vontade de colocar no pescoço, mas minha mãe daria um show. Guardei numa gaveta de calcinhas e torci para que ela esquecesse do assunto.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Quando eu fui de noite no quarto dela, encontrei-a na cama, de costas para mim, chorando no telefone. Bella era difícil de chorar. Ela precisava estar com muita raiva ou extremamente magoada para isso.

- Eu odeio ela, cara! Se você visse, Angie, como ele é lindo...

Ah eu sei que sou lindo! Mas jura que ela estava pensando em mim ainda? Supera, baby!

- Eu queria tanto usá-lo...

Daqui alguns anos, Bella. Espera um pouco mais...

- Não, não é falso. São diamantes mesmo.

Eu não sou de diamante! Ah ok, só agora eu vi que ela estava segurando o colar. Só não entendi porque ela não podia usá-lo. Não gostei quando Renée chegou entrando no quarto sem bater. Ela tem direito a um pouco de privacidade, não é? Certo, o sujo falando do mal lavado...

- Bella!  
- Oi.

Vi que Bella escondeu rápido o colar embaixo da perna e virou o rosto para olhar a mãe.

- Nós vamos amanhã devolver aquele cordão, ok?

Hein?

- Não vou nem amarrada! Mãe, isso não é coisa roubada!  
- Mesmo que não seja, a pessoa que te deu isso não se apresentou. Você não é uma qualquer para ficar aceitando jóias de estranhos!

Estranho porra nenhuma, sua otária! Conheço sua filha melhor que você! Eu vou matar Renée... Me segura! Ela saiu do quarto na hora que eu pensei em arrancar aquela cabeça.

No dia seguinte aproveitei o tempo nublado e fui na loja, falar com a vendedora. Expliquei a ela que o colar seria devolvido e mandei que ela me ligasse quando estivesse com ele em mãos. Antes da tarde cair, ela me ligou, avisando que Bella já tinha ido lá com uma senhora. Eu pensei nessa senhora sendo torturada lentamente, mas fiquei quieto e fui buscar a jóia. Quando voltei para casa e abri a caixa, além do meu cartão, tinha um pedaço pequeno de papel, escrito com a letra torta dela.  
_  
__"Se você por acaso receber isso de volta, saiba que minha mãe me obrigou a devolver, ok? Não sei quem é você, mas amei o presente! Queria muito ficar com ele :( Obrigada!"__  
_  
Dobrei a folha e guardei junto com a caixa. Um dia, seria dela novamente.

- Edward?

Emmet estava parado na porta do quarto com aquela cara de sonso. Fiz sinal para ele entrar, que veio sorrindo.

- Como vai hoje?  
- Fala logo, Emmet.  
- Ok. Então... tem uma mulher, que eu queria trazer para cá...  
- Nenhuma que se chame Isabella, certo?  
- Não, não! Tomei cuidado dessa vez! O nome dela é Stephenie.  
- Certo. Só tome cuidado para não causar uma superlotação aqui, ok?

Ele deu um risinho meio retardado e se mandou do meu quarto.

Os dias e as semanas foram passando e eu notava que Bella amadurecia muito rápido em alguns aspectos e muito lentamente em outros. Ela se fazia de forte e inabalável na frente dos amigos, e no quarto sozinha, era uma criança chorona. Numa noite eu cheguei no seu quarto e fiquei feliz, vendo as paredes vazias. Felizmente, ela tinha tirado as fotos dos atores famosinhos com cara de pirralhos! Mas no dia seguinte eu tive vontade de me bater, porque foi tudo ilusão. Bastou apenas um dia, para ela lotar as paredes com outras fotos, dessa vez, de vampiros do cinema. Dai-me paciência!

- Angie?

Estava tão concentrado olhando foto por foto, que nem tinha visto ela pegar o telefone.

- Então... o Jake não larga do meu pé!

Eu sei disso. O índio a seguia para todos os cantos. Isso me irritava.

- Eu estou pensando em dar uma chance ao pobrezinho... Vai ver eu acabo gostando...

Como assim?

- É... Eu não estou gostando de ninguém mesmo... Vou tentar com ele... Apesar de não ser muito o meu tipo...

Bella tinha tipos agora? O que eu perdi nesse meio tempo de 1 dia? Hormônios... hormônios... São tão complicados...

- Meus pais vão viajar amanhã e eu vou chamar Jake para vir aqui em casa ver filme.

E lá vou eu mais uma noite velando a intimidade dela. Só lamento.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Sério, OMG. Nunca quis tanto que meus pais se mandassem logo! Tudo bem que seriam só dois dias sem eles, mas para mim já era uma eternidade! Concentre-se, Bella! Tomei banho, vesti uma roupa não muito provocante nem muito careta e preparei o filme. Jake chegaria a qualquer momento.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela estava me deixando tonto, andando de um lado ao outro na sala. Já tinha subido para trocar de roupa 3 vezes e também roeu todas as unhas. Fiquei feliz quando ele tocou a campainha, porque pelo menos ela sossegaria a bunda numa cadeira.

- Oi, Jake! Entra!  
- Hey Bella.

Fala sério! O índio era mais baixo que ela... E olha que ela estava de chinelo... Ele deu dois beijos no rosto de Bella e entrou nervoso. O garoto suava frio.

- Então, seus pais já foram?  
- Não! Estão lá em cima e já vão descer para ver o filme com a gente.

Ok, essa me matou de rir. Ela era boa! Ele pareceu não ter entendido o sarcasmo e arregalou os olhos, até que ela resolveu consertar.

- Claro que foram, né Jake?  
- Ah. Ok. Que bom.

Respira, moleque! Ele sentou no sofá em frente a televisão e limpou a garganta.

- Qual o filme que você alugou?  
- Entrevista com o Vampiro, já viu? É ótimo!  
- Filme de vampiro? Putz, Bella... Que romântico!

E você quer romantismo para que, imbecil? Quase dei um tapa na cabeça dele. Mas sinceramente... Filme de vampiro, Bella? Ela foi na cozinha e voltou com uma tigela de pipoca e refrigerante.

- Eu gosto. E é um filme muito foda!  
- Eu acho tudo isso uma baboseira...  
- Lestat não é baboseira!  
- Quem é Lestat? O chefe deles?

O índio pegou a capa do filme para olhar, torcendo a cara. Ela arrancou da mão dele e guardou de volta.

- Não, mas ele é um dos mais famosos. Depois do Drácula, claro.

Eu sei meu bem, depois de mim, óbvio! Mas sem querer te deixar triste, Lestat não existe. Só na ficção...

- Drácula? Ah fala sério! Até meu cachorro assusta mais.  
- Ok, se você falar de novo de algum vampiro, eu te expulso daqui! E Drácula... se ele existisse, eu me daria para ele!

Morri.

Tive que controlar o Mister Drack que já dava sinais de estar acordando.

Quem não acordaria com uma frase dessas, né? O ladrão de oxigênio (N/A:

satisfeitas? rs) não ficou muito feliz com aquela declaração e apertou o

botão do dvd.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Bella.

Ela sorriu e beijou o rosto dele, bagunçando os cabelos compridos e sedosos

do moço. Alguém já disse para esse moleque, que de costas ele confunde-se com

uma garota? Enfim...

- Você podia apagar a luz...  
- Não vai ficar com medo?  
- Bella, eu não tenho medo de vampiros...

Se eu fosse você, eu começaria a mudar de opinião para ontem. E além disso,

que porra é essa de apagar a luz? Fui lá e acendi de novo.

- Ué. Deu tilte.

Ela levantou e apagou. Ok, vou deixá-los em paz. Por enquanto. Fui obrigado a assistir vampiros comendo ratos e eu juro que até hoje não entendo porque Hollywood fez isso.

Fui lá no quarto dela para poder sair um pouco da invisibilidade e encontrei várias calcinhas jogadas em cima da cama. Provavelmente isso aconteceu nas milhares de vezes que ela subiu para trocar de roupa. A pergunta que não quer calar é: porque ela trocou de calcinha também? Isso não era legal. Uma delas me chamou a atenção e eu peguei para ver melhor. Aquilo era demais para meus nervos. Era um pano branco minúsculo escrito _"BITE ME"_ na parte da frente. Joguei de volta na cama e voltei lá para a sala. Os dois pombinhos estavam mais próximos do que quando eu subi e ele estava com o braço nos ombros dela. Ok, isso eu deixo.

- Está gostando do filme?  
- Estou gostando mais de ficar aqui com você, do que do filme, serve?  
- É bom saber disso...

Ô cantada barata! Jake riu e puxou o rosto dela, beijando sua boca. Relaxa, está tudo bem, é só um beijo... Aproveitei para estalar meus ossos dos dedos enquanto isso.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele não beija bem, mas também não beija mal. Vamos continuar...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela não ofereceu resistência ao beijo, o que me deixou meio puto, mas eu sobrevivo. Eu só não gostei mesmo, quando ele se inclinou em cima dela no sofá.

- Eu te adoro, Bella!  
- Ok.

Tinha uma mão percorrendo a lateral do corpo dela e NÃO era a minha. Não que eu quisesse fazer isso. Bella apoiou as mãos no peito do indiozinho e falou sem fôlego.

- Melhor voltarmos a ver o filme, né?  
- Eu queria um pouco mais disso...  
- Vai com calma, Jake.  
- Você não quer?  
- Bem... se você quer saber se eu vou transar contigo, a resposta é não.

Bem sonoro, ouviu? Ou o nariz é tão grando que ocupa o espaço auditivo também?

- Bella, mas olha como eu estou...

O que? Ele pressionou o corpo no dela e eu a vi ficar vermelha. Ah maldito!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Jake!

OMG! Ele voou do sofá de costas na parede! Fui ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Jake, você está bem?  
- Você me chutou, Bella?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não, fui eu que te arranquei de cima dela, imbecil!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Sério, eu juro que não fiz nada! Você se machucou?  
- Não.

Ele levantou gemendo e capengando.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, Bella.  
- Mas o filme não acabou...  
- Eu sei, mas prefiro ir enquanto estou vivo. Depois a gente se fala, ok?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não, fui eu que te arranquei de cima dela, imbecil!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Sério, eu juro que não fiz nada! Você se machucou?  
- Não.

Ele levantou gemendo e capengando.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, Bella.  
- Mas o filme não acabou...  
- Eu sei, mas prefiro ir enquanto estou vivo. Depois a gente se fala, ok?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Vai na fé! Ela voltou para o sofá e começou a chorar. Tudo bem, eu sei que estraguei a noite dela, mas não poude me controlar!

- Droga!

Ela estava chateada com isso. Me senti culpado...

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Por que ele não gosta de vampiros?

Ok, era por isso que ela estava chorando? Que pessoa mais estranha! Bella subiu e eu fiquei ali. Achei melhor deitar um pouco, já que eu não tinha a menor intenção em deixá-la dormindo sozinha nessa casa. Já estava tranquilo, procurando alguma coisa interessante para fazer naquela casa, quando a criança desce as escadas de calcinha e sutiã. A calcinha era a _"BITE ME"_! Controle-se, Edward! Não me controlei, Mister Drack muito menos. Fui embora dali o mais rápido possível antes que eu fizesse merda!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Estava abrindo a geladeira quando a porta da sala bateu.

- Céus!

Derrubei a droga do leito no chão com o susto. Ok, coisas muito bizarras andam acontecendo à minha volta...

Voltei para o quarto e liguei para Angie.

- Bella, já passam das 2h!  
- Eu sei, eu sei... É que eu preciso te contar uma parada!  
- Fala.  
- Jake me beijou.  
- Parabéns! Posso voltar a dormir?  
- Não! Tem mais... Então, aconteceu uma coisa estranha e ele foi embora e tal. Mas não é isso que eu tinha para contar.

Pude ouvir Angela suspirando no telefone, impaciente.

- Sabe a minha marca de nascença?  
- Sei.  
- Ela tem formigado...  
- Hã?  
- Eu tenho sentido a marca formigar às vezes... e geralmente eu fico... er... excitada com isso.

Esperei ela terminar de rir e recuperar o fôlego. Era engraçado porque não era com ela.

- Isso é estranho, Bella.  
- Eu sei, né? Obrigada pelo apoio.  
- Foi Jake que te deixou assim?  
- Não tem nada a ver com Jake! A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi na minha festa... quando eu tava lá dançando com o gatão.  
- Então é porque você ficou animadinha com ele! Ui!  
- Angie, eu nunca mais vi o cara na minha vida!

Sentei igual Buda na cama e fiquei olhando a marca, que estava vermelha e formigando.

- Você está assim agora?  
- Aham.  
- E Jake estava aí?  
- Estava.  
- Então foi ele que te deixou assim!  
- Ela começou a formigar depois que ele foi embora.

Para ser mais exata, foi quando eu fui até a cozinha, mas isso não vem ao caso. Angela suspirou mais uma vez e percebi que não saíria nada de muito útil naquela conversa.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **_Obrigada pelos reviews ;)_

_Bjs, K._

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Os meses passaram lentamente, enquanto eu via Bella dar uns beijos vez ou outra em algum retardado. É claro que o máximo ao que eles chegavam era nisso, já que sempre acontecia algum tipo de assombração (eu :D) no local. Por um lado, eu me sentia culpado por ela estar ganhando fama de garota amaldiçoada no colégio... Mas por outro lado... Não. Quem eu quero enganar? Me sinto culpado não! Ela faria 16 anos, mas como sempre não quis comemorar. Eu aproveitei a noite para ir jantar com futuros sócios do meu atual negócio na cidade. Cassino dá dinheiro, sabiam? Não que eu precisasse de mais dinheiro... Mas uns milhões a mais sempre é legal!

- Posso escolher o vinho?

Perguntei educado para os outros. Já que era para beber aquele líquido ruim, escolheria o menos doce possível. Pedi um _Chateubriand _e fechei a carta de vinhos, e no mesmo momento eu senti o cheiro dela. Era só o que me faltava. Olhei rápido em volta e vi Bella entrando no restaurante com os pais e sentando numa mesa, por sorte, bem longe da minha. Área de não-fumantes. Agradeci por meus sócios serem chaminés ambulantes que morreriam de câncer em breve.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

- O que vai querer, querida?  
- Minha cama!  
- Bella, responda direito, por favor?

Meu pai só era machão quando minha mãe estava junto. Quando nós saíamos sozinhos, ele era mais criança que eu.

- Alguma massa... Qualquer uma.

Nem escutei qual foi o pedido que eles fizeram, estava ocupada me olhando no reflexo dos talheres, quando minha mãe tirou minha atenção.

- Já repararam que a ala de fumantes está sempre mais cheia?

Olhei para a tal área de fumantes só por acaso e bati um olho num deles. Que não fumava. OMG. É ele.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

- As máquinas de caça-níqueis são as mais usadas atualmente e...

Eu não estava vendo isso. Deixei de ouvir o que um dos sócios estava falando para prestar atenção no que Bella fazia. Ela estava indo ao banheiro, passando pelo corredor próximo a minha mesa, sem olhar para frente, e sim para mim. Você vai tropeçar, Bella... E não deu outra.

- A senhorita está bem?

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Como eu não vi o garçom? Droga! Paguei mico geral e ele ainda viu! Morra, Bella!

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ela apressou o passo e entrou correndo no banheiro, mais vermelha que pimentão. Olhei de volta para meus sócios, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Perdão, onde estávamos?

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Mais imbecil impossível, né Bella? Fui fazer xixi que não existia, mas eu forçei para não ter ido no banheiro à toa. Minha marca estava formigando para variar! Coçei até ela ficar vermelha e saí de lá sem olhar para os lados. Se ele estivesse rindo da minha cara, eu me jogaria debaixo de algum carro.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ela voltou rápido para a mesa, sem olhar para cá. Aprendeu, né? Tentei me concentrar de volta nos negócios e esquecer da presença dela ali. Mas logo ela voltou a fazer o mesmo caminho, dessa vez tomando o cuidado de intercalar olhares e mim e no corredor a sua frente.

- Senhor? Com licença.

Um garçom se aproximou de mim com um guardanapo.

- Pediram-me que lhe entregasse isso.  
- Quem pediu?  
- Uma senhorita. Mas ela implorou para eu não identificá-la.

Ele piscou e eu concordei, pegando o guardanapo de sua mão.

_"Ok, eu preciso te dizer que vc é lindo d+! Meu Deus! Estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar! Ok... ignora a última frase :)"_

Só rindo, né? Com essa carinha desenhada no final, eu precisava mesmo perguntar quem era? Logo depois ela saiu do banheiro e me olhou rápido.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

- A senhorita está bem?

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Droga! Outro tombo ninguém merece! Mas como esse garçom entrou assim na minha frente?

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

É claro que ele não iria responder! Ele nem me olhou direito, para falar a verdade! O quanto eu era idiota para achar que ele me notaria ali? Aff, Isabella!

- Vamos querida?

Levantei da mesa para sair do restaurante, querendo morrer! Eu estava tão louca por ele... OMG, ele levantou! E foi ao banheiro?

- Pai, mãe, preciso ir rápido no banheiro! Me esperem lá fora, ok?

Corri para lá antes que meu pai mandasse eu me segurar até em casa.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Aproveitei que ela estava indo embora e resolvi ir lavar as mãos. A tinta da caneta no guardanapo tinha me sujado bastante. Notei que o cheiro dela tinha ficado impregnado no ar, porque até ali no banheiro masculino, eu estava sentindo-o. Abri a porta para sair e dei de cara com ela.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

- Oi!

Deus! Perfeito, gostoso, milimetricamente desenhado! Deus!

- Olá.

Ele era tão sério e elegante... Abana!

- Lembra de mim?  
- Deveria lembrar?

Toma, Bella! Na cara!

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ela ficou sem-graça e eu me senti culpado por isso. Mas o que podia fazer? Esboçei um sorriso para ela.

- Sou péssimo para guardar fisionomias, me desculpe.  
- Você... entrou sem querer na minha festa... ano passado. Nós dançamos...  
- Ah sim! Claro! Lembrei, óbvio. Agora eu preciso voltar para minha mesa...

Tentei passar por ela, que entrou na minha frente, cuspindo as palavras.

- Qual sua idade?  
- 25.  
- Ah.

Ela mordeu os lábios e eu sabia que estava pensando em alguma coisa para falar. Me inclinei para frente e beijei seu rosto.

- Boa noite.

Senti sua pele queimar na bochecha e ri internamente enquanto voltava para meus sócios.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Senhor! Minha situação está piorando e muito! Tomei um banho frio quando quando cheguei em casa vesti só uma camiseta e uma calcinha. Minha virilha estava incomodando e eu não quis botar short nenhum. Agarrei o telefone e liguei para Jess e Angie.

- Conferência!  
- Oi Bella, oi Jess.  
- Oi Angie, oi Bella.  
- Ok, oi. Posso falar?  
- Estou ótima, Bella, obrigada por perguntar...

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Não consegui ir para casa depois que saí do restaurante. Precisava saber como ela estava depois do surto de hoje cedo. Quando cheguei no quarto me surpreendi com ela de calcinha. É castigo, né? Bella estava no telefone, sentada que nem Buda na cama. Ela adorava sentar assim.

- Eu bem o vi hoje! O carinha do meus 15 anos! ... No restaurante! ... Não, sozinho! Quer dizer, com outros caras. ... É sério, ele é gato d+, queria agarrar!

Não era bom para minha sanidade mental, ficar ouvindo essas coisas. Mister Drack se animava rapidamente.

- E a marca hoje tá pior que nunca! Cara! Dá vontade de chorar!

Só quando ela começou a coçar a virilha, que eu notei a marca em forma de lua super vermelha. Está chamando o papai, né? Aguenta firme, querida. Bella se irritou.

- Não, cacete! Ele não está aqui, está? Então é óbvio que não tem nada a ver!

Na verdade, Bella... eu bem estou aqui sim. Mas deixa quieto. Cheguei mais perto para dar uma refrescada nela e me curvei na cama, dando um sopro leve na direção da virilha.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

- OMG! ... Nada, é que correu um vento aqui e eu untei mais ainda.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

OMG digo eu! Fui!

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. E mais difícil ainda nas noites seguintes. Quase todas as noites a droga da minha marca me incomodava. Até em ginecologista eu fui para ouvir da boca da médica que não era nada grave. Claro! Não era ela que ficava formigando o tempo todo! E claro, no dia da consulta a porra da marca estava normal. Tinha me programado para não fazer nada no meu aniversário, mas minhas amigas estavam insistindo lá na campainha.

- Vai se trocar que nós vamos sair!  
- Para onde?  
- Vai se trocar, Bella! Sem perguntas!

Nem precisei pedir para meus pais. Eles rezavam para que eu saísse nos meus aniversários que nem uma garota normal.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ok, né... eu estava tranquilo sentado na poltrona olhando ela ler um livro, mas pelo visto, nós iríamos sair. Bella entrou no carro de Jessica e eu precisei correr para o meu. Até que a garotinha ali dirigia rápido. Minha surpresa foi... quando elas pararam no destino.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Elas estavam brincando comigo, né?

- Posso saber o que nós estamos fazendo num cassino?  
- Nos divertindo!  
- Relaxa, Bella! E tente aproveitar, ok?  
- Certo e como pretendemos entrar?

Jess abriu a bolsa e tirou identidades lá de dentro.

- Fakes, baby!

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ótimo! Meu cassino, e identidades falsas. Não combina! Merda! Esperei elas entrarem para dar a volta pelos fundos. Eu teria que fugir da minha invisibilidade essa noite.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

**Música****: **_**(50 Cent - In Da Club)**_

Ah ok, eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso. Um bando de homem gato para todos os cantos. Eu já disse que muitos estavam engravatados!

- Acho que tenho fetiche por gravatas...  
- Bella, na sua atual situação, você deveria se contar com qualquer roupa.  
- Me chamou de encalhada, Jess?  
- Ok, meninas, podemos não brigar? Olhem quanto homem bom!

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Entrei no cassino e fui rápido até minha sala trocar de roupa. Ali eu era o dono e precisava manter as aparências. Vesti um terno que tinha sobressalente por lá e desci. Bella estava com as amigas no bar. O que elas pensavam da vida? O idiota do barman olhou rápido para as identidades e sorriu para elas, servindo as bebidas. Bella estava com o copo na boca já quando cheguei.

- Boa noite.

Ela cuspiu a bebida longe. Reação normal. Sendo Bella, claro. As amigas estavam mudas me olhando.

- Suspenda as bebidas, Rodriguez.  
- Ei! Nós somos maiores!

Jessica me olhava petulante. Peguei as identidades de cima do balcão e olhei. Péssimas falsificações.

- Façamos o seguinte: eu finjo acreditar que vocês são maiores e vocês fingem acreditar que guaraná possui álcool. Que tal?

Jessica levantou se achando a rainha da cocada preta e se aproximou de mim com as mãos na cintura.

- Me chama o dono dessa espelunca!  
- Está falando com ele.

Ela perdeu a fala e Angie a puxou pelo braço.

- Jess, acho melhor aceitarmos a opção dele. O que acha, Bella?  
- Aham.

Tinha me esquecido de Bella, que me olhava congelada no lugar. Quando ela me viu olhando-a, sorriu.

- Lembra de mim?

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

**Música: **_**The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons**_

Ele sorriu para mim e falou educado.

- Dessa vez eu lembro, a menina dos 15 anos. Com licença.

Onde ele pensa que vai? Enquanto Jess bufava, eu virei com raiva para ela e segurei su pulso.

- Ele é o meu carinha! Imbecil!

Levantei e fui atrás dele, que tinha ido na direção de um lugar tipo uma boate. Ok, estava cheio aqui...

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ela me seguiu? Cheiro de Bella no ar. Virei para trás e ela deu de cara em mim. Nem parar na hora certa ela consegue.

- Sou a garota dos 15 anos sim! Mas estou fazendo 17 hoje!

Ela gritava para que eu ouvisse direito por causa da música alta. Mal sabe ela que eu ouvia mesmo se ela sussurrasse.

- Jura? Parabéns então!

Alisei seu braço e dei as costas indo para meu destino. Eu não precisava olhar para trás para saber que ela tinha ficado parada no mesmo lugar. Certo... Não consigo ser tão ruim assim com ela...

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

OMG ele estava voltando! Não para falar de novo contigo, retardada!

- Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa, como cortesia para aniversariantes?  
- Como o que?  
- Você me diz.

Eu quero você, pelado, na minha cama, me puxando pelos cabelos... Ok, minha marca queimava!

- Podíamos dançar...

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Esqueci de dizer para ela escolher algo que não me envolvesse, mais tarde demais, já que ela me puxava pela gravata. Ok, perto demais. Ela passava a mão pelo corpo e me olhava sedenta. Controle-se, Edward. Bella virou de costas e se esfregou OMG em mim! Ela esticou os braços e ficou na ponta dos pés, entrelaçando meu pescoço. Perto demais, Isabella.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

É agora ou nunca! Beijei sua boca.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Música: _The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up_

É claro que eu sentia tudo infinitamente mais rápido que ela. Em um segundo eu senti toda a excitação passando pelo seu corpo, seu coração acelerado e seus lábios salivando, querendo aprofundar o beijo. Peguei seu rosto devagar com minhas mãos e afastei-a aos poucos, tentando ficar tranquilo.

- Bella, acho melhor você e suas amigas irem para casa.  
- Como sabe meu nome?

Merda!

- Você me disse.  
- Não disse não.

Ela era dura na queda. Soltei seus braços do meu pescoço e a fiz abaixar os pés de volta ao normal.

- O que importa, é que aqui não é lugar para menores de idade, ok?  
- Você disse que poderíamos ficar!  
- Talvez eu tenha me enganado.

Aquilo era horrível, mas eu precisava tratá-la assim.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Céus! Nem comentar sobre o beijo ele comentou... E o pior, é que aquela boca parecia tanto com a do meu sonho...

- Desculpe pelo beijo.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ela pediu desculpas sem me olhar nos olhos e saiu. Saco! Fui atrás, né? Vi que ela procurou pelas amigas e não achou. Nem eu achei. Onde essas vacas se enfiaram? Bella estava saindo sozinha para a rua? Merda!

- Não volto mais hoje!

Falei para o segurança na porta e alcançei Bella que andava para casa.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela me olhou assustada e eu vi que estava chorando.

- Indo para casa como você mandou.  
- Sozinha? A pé?  
- É.

Eu tinha raiva dessa teimosia dela! Puxei-a pelo braço em direção ao meu carro. Ela puxou o braço de volta.

- Onde está me levando?  
- Para o meu carro.  
- Ok, eu posso ter te beijado, mas não sou tão fácil assim!

Abri a porta e coloquei ela lá dentro.

- Vou te levar em casa.

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

Senhor, faz minha marca parar de coçar! Por favor, eu imploro! Eu já disse que o cheiro dele era apetitoso? Foco, Bella! Ele dirigia calado enquanto eu tentava disfarçar minha coceira.

_**~ * Edward PDV * ~**_

Ela estava mesmo se coçando? Seu cheiro de excitação exalava pelo carro e entrava no meu nariz me fazendo aguar. Isso tudo era tortura demais!

- Onde você mora?

Fingi prestar atenção na sua explicação de como chegar à sua casa, mas na verdade só conseguia contar quantos pêlos do seu corpo dela estavam arrepiados. Todos, na verdade. É... eu contei um por um.

- Ok, confesso que fui eu quem te mandei o bilhete no restaurante! Ano passado... Mas é claro que já faz um ano e você não se lembra, porque você deve ter coisas mais importantes, provavelmente, na cabeça.

De onde saiu esse fôlego todo? Ela estava vermelha, sem ar, quando desviou os olhos dos meus.

- Eu não sou exatamente um total esquecido, sabia?  
- Então lembra?  
- Mais ou menos.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela percebeu que vacilou no sorriso, virando a cara logo depois.

- Qual seu nome? Já que você de alguma maneira, sabe o meu...  
- Edward.  
- Não tem sobrenome?  
- Eu sei o seu?  
- Swan.  
- Cullen.  
- Hum. Legal. Minha casa é aquela ali.

Ela apontou inocente e eu parei um pouco antes da sua casa. Não queria pais curiosos me fuxicando. Bella tirou o cinto e virou-se para mim.

- Desculpe ter te agarrado... É que não estou nos meus melhores dias.  
- Acho que não vou precisar me matar por causa disso.

Bella sorriu e se inclinou um pouco. Lá vem.

- Tipo, meu aniversário está terminando, então não vou reclamar se você quiser me dar algum presente. Beijos são aceitos! OMG, o que estou fazendo? Sério, não estou bem...

Puxei seu rosto e beijei-a na testa, mas ela se jogou em cima de mim, beijando minha boca.

Tinha uma Bella quente em cima de mim! Controle-se Mister Drack! Ele não queria se controlar e eu não o culpo! Por um momento eu me vi apertando a cintura dela, mas larguei rápido quando Mister Drack teve contato direto com seu ventre, fazendo-a gemer.

- Bella?

Afastei-a rapidamente de mim e quase fui atraído de novo por sua boca vermelha.

- Desculpe.  
- Pedir desculpas é um hábito seu?

Ela molhou os lábios com a língua e eu acompanhei o movimento.

- Acho melhor você entrar...  
- Certo. Boa noite.

Que porra está acontecendo contigo, Dracul? Quer dizer, Edward! A garota fica triste e você sai do carro para consolá-la? Estou realmente perdendo a droga da minha moral. Romênia me faz falta...

- Bella! Desculpe ser... frio assim contigo. Mas é o meu jeito.  
- Ok.  
- Como eu posso te recompensar?  
- Quer me recompensar?

_**~ * Bella PDV * ~**_

OMG. Diz que o quer na cama, Bella!

- Sei lá. Como você quiser.  
- Que tal eu te levar para almoçar qualquer dia? Pode ser?  
- Aham!  
- Combinado. Eu te procuro.  
- Ok.

Tem como ser mais monossilábica? Pelo amor de Deus, imbecil! Articula!

- Boa noite, Edward Cullen!

Eu sou mesmo retardada. Ele sorriu e entrou no carro.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** _Oie! :)_

_A demora pelo post foi porque fiquei sem pc e ainda estou... sorry!_

_Leiam, divirtam-se e comente! Adoro os reviews de vcs._

_Bjs, K._

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Cheguei um pouco alterado em casa e acho que o barulho que a porta da sala fez quando eu a bati com força, chamou um pouco a atenção. Jasper apareceu no alto da escada, me olhando curioso.

- O que houve?  
- Isabella Swan.

Passei direto por ele, que por algum motivo achou que eu estivesse com vontade de conversar. Jasper sentou numa poltrona em frente a minha cama, me olhando pensativo.

- Foi aniversário dela, não é? 13 de setembro...  
- Foi.  
- Ficou na casa dela?  
- Pretendia. Por que mesmo estamos conversando?

Ele sorriu calmo. A diferença entre Jasper e Emmet, é que o segundo parecia ter pressa de viver. Só esqueceram de avisá-lo que ele era imortal. Jasper cruzou as pernas e deslizou pela poltrona.

- Acho que você está precisando desestressar um pouco.  
- Para isso servem as mulheres, Jasper.  
- Sim, eu sei... Mas não estou vendo nenhuma aqui agora.  
- Porque você chegou antes.  
- Edward...

Desde quando eu passei do "quem mandava" para "o mandado"? Sentei na porra da beira da cama.

- Ela foi para meu cassino com as amigas, eu precisei intervir em alguns problemas e ela acabou, lógico, me vendo. E me beijando.  
- Hein?  
- Bella me beijou no cassino e depois dentro do carro, quand a levei para casa.  
- Você a levou?  
- Pois é.

Qual o motivo da piada para Jasper estar rindo. Apenas olhei para ele e travei seu maxilar, o que o fez voltar a ficar sério.

- Droga! Isso é ruim, ok? Ah cara, eu acho que você se envolveu demais com ela...

A intenção não era apenas esperar para possuí-la e pronto?

- Mais ou menos. Na verdade era só isso mesmo.  
- E por que você se envolve tanto com ela?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia.

E eu não fazia mesmo. Bastava eu esperar até o dia certo, ir lá, transar com ela, prendê-la no porão até a criança nascer e pronto! Romênia de novo!

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Ele falou que me procurava, né? Ok. Mas já se passaram 3 dias e nada dele me procurar! estou enlouquecendo, fato! Minha droga de marca coça todas as noites e isso realmente está me fazendo surtar! OMG, sou tarada, só pode ser isso!

- Bella, vai sair?  
- Vou na casa da Jess! Não vou demorar, ok?  
- Cuidado, querida...  
- Sempre!

Peguei um ônibus num ponto mais afastado de casa e fui para meu destino.

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Não pude ir no quarto dela essa noite, pois teria coreanos importantes no cassino hoje. Estava na porta, falando com um dos manobristas, quando vi Bella na esquina. Ela não estava realmente de roupa preta, gorro e óculos escuros, estava? Isso era um tipo de disfarce?

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Ele me reconheceu? Céus! Ele vem vindo, fica natural, Bella, natural!

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Ela apoiou uma mão na parede e a outra usou para fingir que estava observando as unhas roídas. Como disfarça mal.

- Olá.

Bella levantou devagar a cabeça e ficou calada. Estava fingindo não me reconhecer.

- Oh! Oi! Edward, né?  
- Exatamente.  
- O que faz aqui?  
- Sou o dono, lembra?  
- Jura? Não lembro, mas se você diz...

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Não dá mole, Bella! Minha marca só faltava começar a piscar em neon. Ele segurou um riso. Por que? Ok, eu sou patética.

- Me observar agora é seu passatempo?  
- Te observar? Tenho mais o que fazer, por favor!

Ele riu com vontade e eu desfaleci com aquele sorriso.

- Sabia que você não engana nem sua própria sombra?  
- Por falar em mim, eu lembro de você ter me perguntado se eu queria almoçar...  
- Lembra, é? Coincidência você ter me encontrado hoje e ter lembrado disso!

Ele estava visivelmente debochando de mim. Morra, Bella!

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Ela chutou uma pedrinha do chão e machucou o pé.

- Droga!  
- Que tal você ir para casa antes que se mate?  
- Eu sei cuidar de mim, ok? Fui!

Bella simplesmente virou de costas e foi para o ponto de ônibus. Eu precisava mesmo ter sido agraciado com uma escolhida louca?

- Pelo visto vai virar rotina eu te levar em casa, não é?

Ela deu um pulo quando eu a alcançei e falei isso. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela demonstrava não querer isso, torcendo a cara.

- Eu gosto de andar de ônibus.  
- Claro! Vamos?  
- Você é surdo?

Levei uma mão até suas costas e a fiz dar meia-volta. Claro que não foi nenhuma dificuldade, pois ela nunca rejeitaria a carona. Foi batendo os pés com força até o meu carro e bufou quando entrou.

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Ele sentou no banco e ligou o carro. Tirou a carteira do bolso, colocou no meio das pernas e afrouxou o nó da gravata. Morri.

- Que tal se nenhum de nós fôssemos agarrados hoje?  
- Quem agarria?

Ele me olhou de canto de olho, sorrindo. Eu era tão legível assim? Agarrei as laterias do meu banco para manter-me no lugar até chegar em casa.

- Te levarei para almoçar amanhã, está bom assim? Dessa forma não precisa mais ir disfarçada atrás de mim.  
- Você se acha muito, não é?

Edward não respondeu e parou na minha porta, destravando o meu lado.

- Boa noite, Bella.  
- Tchau!

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Ela fingiu me odiar e me achar petulante e bateu com força a porta do carro, entrando em casa sem olhar para trás. Estacionei a duas quadras dali e fui andando até seu quarto.

Não entendi porque ela estava de bruços chorando na cama. Perdi alguma coisa? Estava sentando na poltrona quando o celular dela tocou. Ela demourou um pouco para atender e colocou a ligação no viva-voz. Obrigado, querida.

- Oi.  
- Bella? Liguei para voce não esquecer de me levar o livro amanhã, ok?  
- Ok.  
- Está chorando?  
- Aham.  
- O que houve?

Ela deu uma fungada e virou de barriga para cima na cama.

- Acredita que eu estou seguindo o príncipe?  
- Ah, mentira!

Virei príncipe? Desse apelido eu não sabia...

- Verdade absoluta. Eu sou doente, eu sei. Mas é mais forte que eu...  
- Você o seguiu mesmo?  
- Mais ou menos... Eu fui no cassino. Mas ele me viu, lógico!  
- Criatura, você é louca! Assim ele vai saber que você está caidinha por ele...  
- Por favor, né Angie? Ele já deve saber disso desde a vez que eu encurralei-o no banheiro do restaurante. Eu me odeio! Por que não posso gostar de um cara mais acessível? Tipo, o Jake?

Ok, não me sentia bem vendo-a chorar quando o motivo era eu. Saí de lá e fui para o carro. Peguei me celular e digitei.

**~* Bella PDV *~**

- Angie, espera na linha... chegou mensagem aqui...

Coloquei a chamada em espera e abri a mensagem do número desconhecido.

_"Nós vamos almoçar amanhã às 14h. Te busco na porta do seu colégio. Não se preocupe, eu tenho meus métodos para descobrir onde é. Edward."__  
_  
- Angie?  
- Oi.  
- Vou morrer ali e já volto.

Ficou um silêncio no telefone e então ouvi a voz de Angie.

- Bella? O que foi?  
- O príncipe acabou de mandar uma mensagem...  
- Ele tem seu telefone?  
- Pelo visto tem, né?  
- Hã. E o que era?  
- Nós vamos almoçar amanhã.  
- OMFG.

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Talvez eu esteja assinando meu atestado de óbito. Ter contato direto com Bella por enquanto era perigoso. Aqueles hormônios estão em ebulição e eu também não sou uma pessoa santa. Eu precisava realmente trabalhar muito meu auto-controle para esperar mais esses meses. Não tinha a mínima intenção de entrar na vida dela agora...

- Edward!

Tinha acabado de entrar em casa quando Jasper me chamou e eu me deparei com uma figura desconhecida na sala.

- Drácula.  
- Não. Edward.

O vampiro na minha frente se curvou e beijou meu anel.

- É uma honra. Gostaria de saber se posso ficar aqui por uns dias. Estou de passagem por Londres.  
- Nome?  
- James.

Seus olhos vacilavam por algum motivo, mas não exatamente por má-fé. Examinei-o atentamente e cheguei próximo de seu rosto.

- Aqui, sou Edward Cullen. Pode ficar com a condição de não me causar problemas.  
- Ficarei fora da sua vida, claro. Só ficarei por uns dias mesmo.  
- Acomode-o, Jasper.

Subi as escadas e fui para meu quarto.

Era 13h57 quando parei na porta do colégio dela e a vi em pé no pátio com as amigas. Esqueci que ela usava uniforme... Me sentia estranho saindo em público com uma garota de uniforme, mas tudo bem. Desci o vidro e olhei para onde ela estava, que corou quando me viu.

**~* Bella PDV *~**

- Ok, tenho que ir. Me desejem sorte!  
- Será que ele vai te dar uma prensada no banco de trás?  
- Morra, Jess!

Fui rápido até ele antes que dessistisse e me largasse ali. Quando abri a porta e entrei, lá veio a droga da minha marca me atazanar o juízo.

**~* Edward PDV *~**

- Oi.

O vento deu uma leve levantada na saia dela quando entrou no carro. Eu mereço.

- Tudo bem?  
- Aham. Me pergunto como sabia que eu estudava aqui...  
- Tenho meus métodos, eu disse.

Sorri um pouco para ela e liguei o carro. Bella olhou em volta e franziu a testa.

- Esse não é o mesmo carro.  
- Não é não. Boa observação.  
- Você trocou?  
- Não. Apenas resolvi usar esse hoje.

Mentira. Eu quis mesmo foi usar um carro que tivesse aquele console grande entre os bancos, para evitar uma Bella jogando-se em cima de mim novamente.

Ela estava me olhando atentamente. Descendo um pouco mais do que devia o olhar, talvez, mas medindo cada centímetro meu.

- Você não parece ter 25 anos.  
- Pareço ser mais novo?  
- Fisicamente sim. Mentalmente não.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Ela pareceu ter se arrependido do que falou e se inclinou para mim, trazendo uma mão ao meu peito.

- Ow. Desculpa! Não quis te chamar de velho não!  
- Tudo bem, sem problemas. Talvez eu seja um pouco maduro para minha idade.

Afinal, 1400 e lá vai história, né?

- Você não namora, né?  
- Não.  
- Por que?  
- Sou ocupado... E tenho problemas com relacionamentos.

Elas acabam morrendo. Ou apenas me servindo sexualmente. Melhor não entrar em detalhes com ela.

- Eu não sou ocupada. Pelo contrário, eu sou o oposto disso!

Bella tentava me pedir em namoro ou algo do tipo? Ela viu que falou demais e virou a cara para a janela.

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Você não é ocupada? Que tipo de comentário tosco foi esse, Bella? Ele estaroa rindo de mim agora, claro! Quebra o clima, quebra o clima...

- Onde você mora?  
- Numa casa... mais distante.  
- E essa casa fica em algum endereço.  
- Claro.

Lógico que ele não daria o endereço para uma pessoa insensata como eu. Teria que descobrir sozinha. Ainda bem que guardei minha roupa de espiã.

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Parei na porta de um restaurante tradicional da cidade e entreguei o carro.

- Nós vamos comer aqui? Por que não me disse onde vínhamos? Eu teria trocado de roupa!  
- Onde achou que eu fosse levá-la?  
- Sei lá. Pensei num fast-food.

Século 21, Edward. Século 21. Abri a porta para ela e cheguei na hostess.

- Boa tarde, reserva em nome de quem?  
- Não temos reserva. Mesa para dois, por favor.

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Como assim ele vem aqui sem ter reserva? Em que planeta a pessoa mora? A hostess nos olhou com cara de nojentinha e respondeu a ele.

- Desculpe, senhor. Apenas com reservas.

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Espero que Bella não desconfie do meu... "talento". Apoiei os braços na bancada de madeira e aproximei meu rosto do dela, hipnotizando-a levemente.

- Eu não reservei, mas sei que você vai nos arranjar uma ótima mesa, não é.  
- Sim senhor.

**~* Bella PDV *~**

Hã? Mulher doida... Uau! Que aquário lindo!

**~* Edward PDV *~**

Claro que não percebeu. Bella era desligada demais para isso. Ela estava babando pelos peixes no aquário gigante e eu precisei puxá-la pela mão.

- Vamos?  
- Já temos mesa?  
- Sempre tivemos. Ela apenas esqueceu disso.

Sentamos na mesa, ela na minha frente, olhando assustada para os talheres. Putz, esqueci que ela não estava acostumada com isso.

- Ahn... quanto talher, não?  
- Quem precisa de tantos? Use os que você quiser.  
- Não vou pagar mico?

Alguém ousaria olhar torto para minha escolhida? Acho que não.

Ela estava comendo com o garfo errado, mas quem liga? Seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim, mesmo sem falar nada.

- Está boa a comida?  
- Uhum.

Ela comia bem! Estava batendo um prato de medalhões com arroz à piamontese que eu tentava imaginar como caberia aquilo tudo dentro daquela barriga inexistente.

- O seu não está bom?  
- Está.  
- Quase não está comendo...

Porque eu não preciso comer, querida. Só estou encenando. Sorri para ela e levei um garfo cheio até a boca.

- Posso perguntar por que estava me espiando?  
- Eu não estava!

Ela revirou os olhos e descansou os talheres sobre o prato.

- Ok, eu talvez estivesse. Mas tudo por boas intenções.  
- Que seriam?  
- Me preocupei se você não ia sofrer caso não conseguisse me achar para me convidar.

Eu já disse que ela era tenebrosa para inventar desculpas? Eu tinha vergonha por ela.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** _Oi pessoal!_

_O post de hoje é meio que especial, pois é o 1º quase-lemon deles rsrs_

_Espero que gostem. Ah, estou amando os reviews... saibam que quanto mais coments, maior é o incentivo para postar, então... não sejam tímidos(as) e comentem :D_

_Bom final de semana procês ;)_

_Bjs, K._

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Credo, Bella! Não tinha nada melhor para dizer, não? Seria muito chato se eu limpasse o molho que estava no canto da boca do príncipe? Seria muito chato se eu lambesse o molho... Ok.

O que ela estava fazendo, puxando a cadeira para ficar do meu lado?

- Está sujo aqui...

Bella esticou a mão e passou o dedo na minha boca. Ela me mostrou o dedo sujo de molho e sorriu, logo depois lamendo o próprio dedo. Estou calmo, estou.

Ela me olhou estranho e levantou correndo da mesa. Oi?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG! Calma, calma, calma! Empurrei a porta do banheiro a abaixei minha saia com a calcinha junto. Senhor! Isso é algum tipo de maldição!? Saí do privativo para ir na pia e enchi a mão com água para jogar na minha marca. Estou morrendo e isso é sinal do inferno, só pode!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela voltou, com o rosto vermelho, respiração ofegante e... saia molhada? Quando sentou do meu lado, eu entendi.

- Desculpe.  
- Está tudo bem?  
- Aham.

Eu sentia a marca em brasas, me chamando. Ou melhor... Chamando Mister Drack. Tive um pouco de pena quando ela deslizou disfarçadamente na cadeira para poder se coçar sem que ninguém visse.

- Eu pedi uma sobremesa para você.  
- Ow. Não podemos só ir embora?  
- Se quiser ir, eu cancelo o pedido...  
- Não é que...

Ela mordeu forte os lábios.

- Com licença. De novo.

Bella levantou e foi rápido para o banheiro. Eu sabia que a marca estava pior, porque nosso tempo juntos estava mais longo também. Achei melhor cancelar a sobremesa e pedir a conta enquanto ela não voltava. O garçom estava trazendo a máquina do cartão de crédito quando ela voltou.

- Jura que você cancelou a sobremesa? Desculpa...  
- Sem problemas.

Ela foi quieta no carro, com as mãos em cima das pernas, parecendo uma santa. Notei que estava calada demais... Tive vontade de tocar sua virilha para esfriar a marca, mas ou ela correria de mim, ou, louca como é, tiraria a roupa de uma vez.

Eu já estava tenso com aquele sofrimento dela. Parei na porta de sua casa e ela me olhou apressada.

- Obrigada, desculpa por tudo e espero que você não esteja traumatizado. Eu juro que não sou assim!  
- Não estou traumatizado.

Por enquanto, né? Não sabia quanto tempo mais me relacionando com ela, minha sanidade mental duraria.

- Bella, você promete ficar paradinha enquanto eu fizer uma coisa?  
- Parada? Por que?  
- Promete?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

É agora que ele vai me violentar! Se ferrou, Bella. Ou não. Cala a boca! Merda de marca!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me olhou confusa e balançou a cabeça.

- Não vai me matar, né?  
- Absolutamente não.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel. Eu por acaso mandei fechar olhos? Coisas de Bella... Tirei meu cinto e curvei-me sobre ela. Senti seu cheiro de fêmea que já estava me enlouquecendo, beijei de leve seu pescoço e discretamente, pousei uma mão quase no meio de suas pernas, por cima da saia mesmo, só para alcançar a marca. Mandei uma corrente fria ali, esfriando um pouco a região e voltei para meu lugar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Que alívio! Que mão mágica! Quando abri os olhos vi Edward na mesma posição e sorrindo para mim.

- Nos vemos qualquer dia desses.  
- Ok.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela abriu a porta e saiu um pouco tonta, quase tropeçando no caminho. Precisava ir para casa me desestressar um pouco. Espero que Tanya esteja por lá. Cheguei em casa e fui ao quarto de Tanya. Ela estava saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha branca.

- Edward!  
- Não precisa tanta empolgação, Tanya... Só faça o que saber fazer e pronto.

É, eu estava sem paciência para conversar. Ela andou rebolando na minha direção e veio me beijar. Aproveitei para puxar sua toalha e joguei no chão. Peguei a loira pela cintura e levantei-a indo para sua cama.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Acho que fiquei mais de meia hora no banho, enfiada na banheira de água bem gelada. Até então não sabia o que exatamente tinha sido aquilo no carro. Foi como... um vento direcionado apenas na minha virilha. Minto. Parecia uma pedra de gelo me encostando. Ah sei lá o que era, só sei que esfriou a desgraçada.

- Bella, está tomando banho?  
- Estou, mãe! Me deixa!

Ela entrou no banheiro, mesmo eu pedindo paz.

- Impressão minha ou você está aí desde que chegou em casa?  
- Estou! Esfriando a minha marca infeliz! Mãe, eu preciso urgentemente achar uma solução para isso! Eu passei uma vergonha agora na rua...  
- Os médicos dizem que não tem nada de anormal, querida.

Claro, né? Não são os imbecis que sentem o que eu sinto! Nem nunca viram ela quando está "acionada", em chamas. Sério, eu estava prestes a ficar em carne-viva de tanto me coçar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Fiquei horas pensando se deveria ou não ir até a casa dela. Talvez a fizesse mal, já que ela já não estava mais aguentando a marca. Mas eu não ficaria em paz se não fosse e a visse dormindo.

Ela estava deitada, de camiseta e calcinha e eu pude ver o vermelho sinistro da marca. Quando eu cheguei, lógico que ela começou a se coçar.

- Cacete! Mas já? Ow...

Sentei na beira da cama e assoprei na sua direção. Ela se arrepiou e fechou os olhos, largando os braços no colchão.

- Venta mais, venta...

Era cômico, mas eu não podia rir. Assoprei mais um pouco e ela sorriu satisfeita, até pegar no sono tranquila. Não quis ir embora dessa vez. Aproveitei o quarto escuro e seu sono profundo e saí da invisibilidade, continuando apenas ali, sentado na beira da cama.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Tinha alguém rosnando para mim, correndo atrás de mim e eu sentei rápido na cama. OMG!

- OM...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela pulou da cama quando me viu e precisei tampar sua boca num movimento rápido. seu coração batia forte tomado por um pavor extremo, quando virei-a de frente para mim. No início eu imagino que ela tenha visto apenas um vulto de homem, mas agora ela via com clareza que era eu.

- Calma, não vou te fazer mal. Vou destampar sua boca e você não vai gritar, ok?

Eu poderia usar minha hipnose com ela, mas quando era Bella, preferia que as coisas fossem naturais. Esperei ela concordar com a cabeça e tirei minha mão.

- Oi.  
- OMG. O que faz aqui? Veio me sequestrar? Me matar? Eu não sou rica! Só vivo bem! OMG.  
- Bella, calma.

Empurrei seus ombros para que ela sentasse na cama e me afastei um pouco.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele ficou de costas para mim, todo de preto, com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo um assassino ou sei lá o que.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. E prometo não te machucar.  
- Como entrou aqui?  
- Janela.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela piscou várias vezes e parou.

- Entrou pela minha janela? Que tipo de pervertido é você?  
- Seja mais clara, por favor.  
- O que faz aqui?

Ela então percebeu que estava pouco vestida e puxou o lençol para se cobrir.

- Estava te vendo dormir.  
- OMG! Que pervertido total!

Eu faria uma coleção de "OMG" que Bella falava. E isso era desde os 12 anos.

- Mais alguma pergunta?  
- Por que você faz isso?

É aí que as coisas complicam. História longa... No início, quando eu soube da profecia, eu não imaginava me envolver tanto assim. Mas com o passar dos anos, acompanhando o crescimento dela, eu sabia que me sentiria obrigado a contar tudo a ela. Um dia. Antes de fazer o que tinha que se feito, claro. Porém, não estava nos meus planos, contar agora.

- Hein?  
- Você acredita em lendas?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele andou lentamente pelo meu quarto e tirou um livro da minha prateleira. Um dos meus livros sobre vampiros. Parecia estranho, mas ele sabia exatamente onde o livros estava.

- Depende da lenda.  
- Gosta de vampiros?

Ele perguntou, olhando para a capa.

- Gosto.  
- Acha mesmo que eles existem?  
- Não. Eu sei que é tudo ficção. Não precisa me chamar de louca.

Ele sorriu. Por que ele sorriu? Hein? Maníacos também gostam de sorrir.

- Não te acho louca.  
- Ok. Me acharia louca se eu pedisse para dar o fora?  
- Não. Mas eu também não iria.

Ele puxou a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e sentou de frente para mim.

- O que você faria se estivesse falando com um vampiro agora?  
- Eu morreria de emoção, talvez.  
- Não estou te vendo morrer...

Minha marca acordou.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- O que? Você se acha um... vampiro?

Ela gargalhou e eu fiquei puto, com medo que seus pais viessem ver do que a louca estava rindo a essa hora.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Pelo visto ele não achou graça na minha piada. Ok, eu tinha que tentar descontrair, já que estava me mijando de medo. Quais as chances de um tarado invadir seu quarto e você sair ilesa? Nenhuma, né?

- Ok. Você é um vampiro. E veio sugar meu sangue?

Isso, Bella... Demonstre que está calma.

- Não exatamente. Bem, tem sangue na história... Mas não será do seu pescoço.

Edward estava levando a sério demais a história de vampiro. Será que ele era louco mesmo? Do tipo que fica internado em hospícios?

- Se é um vampiro... Me prova!

Ele sorriu meio torto e inclinou o corpo para frente, aproximando seu rosto do meu. Ele era tão lindo, tão perfeito... Por que tinha que ser louco?

- De que forma quer que eu prove?  
- Vire morcego!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Menos, Bella. Tudo culpa desses filmes imbecis que ela fica vendo.

- Vampiros não viram morcego.  
- Ah claro que não! Tampouco são afastados com alho!

Também não. Mas quem era eu para discutir isso agora com ela, né?

- Faça alguma coisa que só um vampiro pode fazer!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu ouvi um rosnado baixo vindo do seu peito. Então Edward me olhou de novo, com dentes de vampiro.

- Réplicas perfeitas! Comprou aonde?  
- Eu estou sinceramente me irritando com você.

Ele rosnou de novo e sumiu. Hein? Sumiu?

- Edward?

- Ok, Edward, isso não é engraçado...

Senti um vento frio nos pés e coloquei-os em cima da cama. Um arrepio no meu pescoço e uma risada no ar. OMG.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela já estava em pé na cama.

- Edward?  
- Bella...

Eu estava na frente dela, mas claro, ela não sabia disso. Seu corpo tremia de medo agora.

- Isso já perdeu a graça, Edward!

Vi que ela fez cara de choro e apareci novamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Não grite.  
- O. M. G.

Ela estava congelada no lugar, mas não olhava exatamente para mim, e sim para o que tinha atrás de mim.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu nunca acreditaria nisso, se eu não visse o que estava vendo com meus próprios olhos. Na parede atrás de Edward havia um espelho. E no reflexo, só havia eu. Mais ninguém. Meus pêlos arrepiaram.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Olhei para trás e entendi o pavor dela. Andei até o espelho, passando de um lado para o outro, provando a ela que não havia reflexo meu ali.

- Satisfeita?

Bella continuou imóvel no lugar e eu voltei até ela. Como estava em pé na cama, seu quadril ficava quase na altura do meu rosto e eu me sentia morrendo. Eu, claro. Porque Mister Drack estava mais acordado do que nunca.

- Perdeu a língua?

Segurei-a pelo quadril e puxei-a para mim, beijando sua barriga coberta pela camiseta.

- Que eu saiba, você sempre quis um vampirão gostoso entrando pela sua janela...

Ela me empurrou confusa e eu deixei. Era direito dela.

- Como sabe disso? E com... essas palavras?  
- Você costuma falar isso dormindo. E eu costumo vir bastante aqui.  
- E por que eu?  
- Porque sim. Não faça tantas perguntas, Bella...

E ela realmente não fez. Apenas puxou meus cabelos e pulou em cima de mim. Literalmente. Se não fosse eu, outro teria caído com o impacto do corpo dela. Nem ao menos eu tive chances de falar alguma coisa. Minha escolhida louca saiu me beijando. Seu corpo pequeno parecia até piada, perdido no meu. Ela me envolveu com as pernas e grudou de uma tal maneira na minha boca que para soltá-la eu acabaria usando força e machucando-a. Não que eu estivesse reclamando daquilo, logicamente que não. Suas mãos pequenas e finas percorriam meu cabelo e eu já imaginava os fios todos em pé.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Suga até a última gota de vida, Bella! OMG, ele é gostoso! OMG, ele é tesudo! OMG OMG ele é um vampiro! Babei e untei. Parei quando senti uma coisa... bem diferente. Pelo menos bem diferente da única coisa desse tipo que eu já senti na vida. A de Jake. Sim... aquilo era bem diferente da coisinha de Jake. Soltei o rosto dele e puxei o ar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Você não se preocupa de eu ser um vampiro que veio te sugar o sangue não?  
- Não! Quer me morder?

Ela virou o pescoço para mim e eu tremi, deixando-a escorregar pelo meu corpo.

- Não faça mais isso!  
- Por que?  
- Porque eu te mato.

Ela pulou e agarrou meu pescoço de novo, ficando com os pés balançando no ar.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te soltar? Tipo, nesse século? OMG eu tenho meu vampiro!  
- Seu?  
- Bem...

Bella mordeu os lábios e me olhou apreensiva.

- Ok... Quantas são?  
- Muitas.  
- Eu supero! Você pode vir todas as sextas?

Ela estava brincando, não estava? Eu ia fazer essa pergunta quando uma sobrancelha sua levantou.

- Para tudo! Se existe você... existem outros? Tipo, muitos outros?  
- Sim.  
- Uau!

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela olhava em volta que nem criança. Virei brinquedo, né? Perdeu mesmo a moral, Edward... Sua marca estava tão próxima que eu sentia a virilha dela queimando. Mas dessa vez ela nem estava ligando, de tão interessada no ser vampiro.

- Eu amo vampiros! Sempre quis ser uma! Só em conhecer um eu já ficaria feliz!  
- Eu sei.  
- Seu nome é Edward mesmo? Qual sua idade afinal? OMG eu quero saber tudo!

Andei com ela até a cama e me sentei, com ela sem me soltar. Suas pernas vieram de novo em volta de mim e dessa vez ela ficou aberta naquela pose sentada. Auto-controle é tudo na vida.

- Nasci em 1455 e virei vampiro em 1480.  
- Ok, agora eu realmente tenho que dizer. Você é velho!  
- Obrigado.  
- Gostoso e antigão! Ganhei na loteria!

Fui invadido com outro beijo. Seus lábios quente roçavam nos meus e sua língua procurava a minha. Desde quando Bella tinha experiência em beijo? Me descontrolei um pouco e puxei mais sua cintura, esfregando seu corpo no pobre coitado do Mister Drack, que resmungou dentro da cueca.

- Bella? Não podemos passar disso, ok?  
- Ok!

Ela me olhava atenta, observando meu rosto e meus olhos. Abriu minha boca e me senti um cão em pet shop sendo avaliado.

- Cadê os dentes afiados?  
- Não ficam sempre expostos. Só quando quero.  
- Me mostra eles agora?  
- Não. Preciso ir embora.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Oh shit! Meu vampiro querendo ir embora? Ele levantou e me colocou sentada na cama. Minha marca estava coçando, para variar e eu nem liguei. Saí coçando ela na frente dele mesmo, que parecia me olhar com pena agora.

- Está muito ruim, né?  
- O que?  
- A marca.  
- Como sabe disso?  
- Eu sei que ela coça, por estar perto de mim.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Achei melhor não dizer exatamente a verdade.

- O que quer dizer com ela coçar perto de você?  
- Ela... ganha vida quando tem um vampiro por perto. Algo assim.

Seus olhos foram da marca para meu rosto.

- OMG, você sabe como eu me sinto?  
- Sei, perfeitamente.

Me curvei sobre ela, que foi deitando na cama e eu realmente não sei porque estava fazendo isso.

- Eu sei também a forma certa de aliviar tudo isso...

Seus músculos da perna estavam tensos quando meu rosto aproximou-se do seu quadril. Quis cair de boca naquela calcinha, mas me controlei e olhei diretamente para a virilha, para a lua vermelha e quase em carne-viva.

- Ed...  
- Shhh.

Assoprei a marca com a boca bem próxima e seu corpo teve espasmos violentos. Espero que não seja orgasmos. Nem a toquei ainda. Então beijei a marca de lua, levemente e deixei meu hálito refrescá-la. Os músculos da coxa dela relaxaram e ela ficou entregue à mim.

- Obr-obri-obri...  
- De nada.

Tão perto como eu estava, podia ver um círculo úmido se formando no pano da calcinha. Isso era mais do que eu já tinha aguentado em todos esses séculos. Beijei aquele pequeno pedaço de carne coberto pelo pano fino e ela gemeu, fechando as pernas por instinto. Já não havia mais círculo nenhum e a parte frontal toda estava úmida. Subi pelo seu corpo, me torturando por deixar Mister Drack sentí-la tao de perto e fui beijar seu pescoço.

- Você sabia que é minha desde que nasceu?  
- Ahn...

Abaixei minha mão, passeando por sua barriga e descendo por dentro da calcinha. Ela agarrou o lençol quando passei um dedo por dentro de seus lábios.

- OMG...  
- Bella, querida... eu sempre soube que seu primeiro orgasmo seria comigo...

Seu corpo tremia enquanto eu brincava com meu dedo por aquele pequeno e delicioso clitóris.

- Qual... seu... nome...?  
- Drácula.

Ela sofreu o último e mais violento espasmo da noite, me olhando com olhos arregalados.

Eu esperei seu corpo parar de tremer e relaxar enquanto beijava seu pescoço devagar. Bella estava em transe, principalmente pela minha última resposta.

- Você...

Ela começou a falar, com o fôlego recuperado e eu a olhei.

- Eu...?  
- É mesmo... ele?  
- Drácula? Sim.  
- Não é ficção?  
- Não. Eu existo. Ou pelo menos eu acho que sim.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela beijou minha boca devagar, apenas para sentir meus lábios.

- Você é um tarado!

Levei um tapa? Aparentemente sim. Bella me olhava de rosto vermelho agora, me empurrando de cima dela.

- OMG agora que me dei conta do que eu te deixei fazer! OMG!  
- Não fiz nada demais...  
- Não! Claro que fez! Como você sai metendo a mão assim onde não é chamado?

Puxei o pescoço dela e olhei para baixo, para aquela cara irritada.

- Veja bem... Eu posso.  
- Não é porque você é um vampiro gostoso, que pode achar que pode!  
- Não é por causa disso, querida.

Eu não ia explicar a ela agora, o motivo de tudo isso. Esperaria um pouco mais. Por enquanto eu seria apenas um vampiro interessado nela. E realmente não era bem uma mentira. Tinha lá seu fundo de verdade.

- Eu vou embora, ok?  
- Não!  
- Não parece que você me quer aqui...  
- Eu quero!

Fui puxado para sua cama e para cima de seu corpo de novo.

- Isso que você fez... foi... wow.  
- Foi bom?  
- Aham.

Era tanta tortura... O que eu estava fazendo ali?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu dei para o Drácula! Quer dizer, eu não dei da forma de dar mesmo... Mas foi quase isso. OMG.

- Não era para ter feito. Mas já que você fez... merece os créditos.  
- Eu realmente não fiz nada demais, Bella.

Se isso não foi nada demais... Um calor subindo pelo meu corpo... Parou!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Minha marca... parou um pouco de incomodar...  
- Eu sei. Mas em daqui a pouco volta.  
- Jura? Droga!

Fiquei pensando se esperava a marca voltar a coçar e deixar Bella excitada ou se me mandaria logo dali. Beijei sua testa e levantei, ignorando seus dedos agarrados na minha blusa.

- Eu realmente preciso ir.  
- Tem certeza? Você volta?  
- Claro.

Bella levantou junto comigo e ficou na ponta dos pés, me abraçando com o máximo de força que ela tinha (e que não era muito).


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** _Oi pessoal! Lembrando que tem música nesse capítulo... É sempre bom que escutem enquanto lêem, ok?_

_Reviews, por favor! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido saem os capítulos :)  
_

_Bjs, K._

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Saí de lá e fui direto para casa. Quando subia as escadas, senti cheiro novo vindo do 2º andar e fui até lá. Era o quarto do vampiro novo, James. Abri sua porta e encontrei ele deitado na cama, transando com uma ruiva que eu não conhecia.

- Quem é ela?  
- Opa! Desculpe, deixa eu apresentar!

Ele levantou e puxou ela pela mão, parando na minha frente.

- Victória, Drácula.  
- Victória?  
- Isso. É uma honra poder conhecê-lo...

Enquanto ela beijava meu anel, eu olhava friamente para o loiro parado ali.

- Saia.  
- Eu?  
- Nos deixe a sós.

A ruiva passou por mim, me esfregando e fechou a porta. Ele me olhou confuso enquanto eu circulava-o.

- Vou deixar uma coisinha bem clara para você. Antes de trazer qualquer piranha que seja na minha casa, você precisa me pedir permissão.  
- Certo.  
- Eu não terminei.

Voltei a encará-lo e notei seu olhar vacilando.

- Outra coisa. Nunca me apresente como Drácula. Deixe que eu mesmo decida como ser chamado. E nunca, me interrompa quando eu estiver falando. Estamos entendidos?  
- Perfeitamente. Me desculpe.

Saí do seu quarto e encontrei a ruiva na porta, esperando ansiosa para terminar de ser comida. Encontrei Tanya sentada na porta do meu quarto, com cara de tédio. Ela sorriu quando eu cheguei e levantou.

- Já que não posso entrar, resolvi esperar do lado de fora mesmo...  
- Oi Tanya.

Passei direto por ela e abri meu quarto, percebendo que ela tinha ficado para trás. Gosto das obedientes.

- Eu vou ou não vou poder entrar?  
- Não vai.  
- Quer ir ao meu quarto então?  
- Não.

Ela rosnou baixo, mas suficiente para eu ouvir.

- Rosnou para mim, Tanya?  
- N-não.  
- Pensei.  
- Então... não vai me querer hoje?

Eu sorri quando tirei a camisa e fui até a porta, olhá-la nos olhos. Peguei uma mecha de seus cabelos que estava caída sobre o seu seio e soltei de novo.

- Acho que enjoei de você, sei lá. Mas no momento, estou preferindo coisas menos... rodadas.

Ela me olhou surpresa, sem esperar isso de mim, já que sempre foi uma de minhas preferidas.

- Então eu... não tenho mais serventia... para você?  
- Não.  
- Certo. Posso... ficar mais alguns dias?  
- Não precisa ir embora daqui, Tanya. O covil está aberto para quem quiser, só não teremos mais nenhum tipo de relação.

Segurei sua mão e beijei antes de dar as costas a ela.

- De qualquer forma, obrigado pelo seu tempo.

Ouvi os passos dela pela escada e fui fechar minha porta. Eu não a queria mais, mas sabia tratar uma mulher, lógico. Abri o armário onde estava a caixa do colar de Bella e peguei-o para dar uma olhada. Será que sua mãe ainda a faria devolver um presente, como antes?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, pois minha mente não parava de pensar nele e nele e nele. OMG estou enlouquecendo! Também tinha medo de dormir e acordar percebendo que tudo não havia passado de um sonho.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Coisas estranhas pelo visto começariam a acontecer. Eu estava sentindo-a. Ou melhor, eu estava sentindo-a me chamar. Algo assim. Talvez pelo fato de nossa ligação ter se intensificado mais hoje, não sei. Mas eu com certeza sentia Bella acordada pensando em mim. Concentrei-me e controlei-me para não voltar lá. A noite foi longa e arrastada.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Vai ou não vai contar como foi o almoço com o príncipe?

Saco! Jess e Angie me bombardeavam de perguntas, enquanto eu me sentia um caco total por ter ficado acordada até tarde. Não via a hora de me formar... Estava literalmente contando os dias.

- Foi bom, deu tudo certo.  
- E...?  
- E só! O que vocês queriam que acontecesse?  
- Que ele te agarrasse!

Eu quem agarrei e ele é um vampiro! Ahá, morram! Sempre duvidaram de mim, não é? Sorri para elas.

- Ele é um cavalheiro e não tocou em mim.

Mentira braba!

- Vocês vão se ver de novo?  
- Claro!

Eu espero que sim, para o bem dele!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tinha prometido que não veria Bella hoje. Isso estava fugindo do meu controle e não daria para resistir por muito tempo. Mas quando eram quase 14hs, eu estava na porta do colégio dela. Moral zero!

- Eu te ligo, Jess!

Ela estava de costas se despedindo da amiga e não me viu. Veio andando de cabeça baixa e eu imaginei que ela seria capaz de passar por mim e não perceber minha presença, tamanha era sua falta de atenção.

- Bella!

Uma moto parou na calçada e eu vi que era Jake quando ele tirou o capacete.

- Oi Jake.  
- Quer uma carona?  
- Não precisa... Obrigada.  
- Qual é! Sobe que eu te levo!

Eu deveria ter ficado quieto. Quanto menos contato com ela, melhor. Talvez Jake estivesse até me fazendo um favor em levá-la em casa. Mas lógico, eu não fiquei quieto.

- Oi.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Ele perto de Jake era... vergonhoso! Para o Jake, claro.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu olhei para baixo e ele olhou para cima.

- Você de novo?  
- Eu, claro. Sempre.

O índio nanico me olhou furioso e eu achei que ele fosse me chutar ou algo do tipo. Para mim seria como cócegas, mas para ele... bem, ele iria machucar-se.

- Edward? O que faz aqui?  
- O que você acha?

Os olhos dela brilharam e seu coração acelerou. Ela devolveu o capacete para Jake, que me olhou com mais raiva ainda. Vamos, me bate, vai.

- Você vai com ele, Bella?  
- Aham! Até depois, Jake!

Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para o carro. Droga... ele não ia tentar me bater! Quando entrei no carro ela estava sorrindo que nem criança.

- OMG sério que você veio me buscar?  
- Sério.

Nem eu acredito que fiz isso, mas é sério... Bella levantou as pernas e colocou em cima do painel do carro, colando os dedos dos pés no vidro. A saia curta encurtou mais ainda e eu quase via sua calcinha.

- Melhor te levar logo para casa...

Eu tentava me concentrar na estrada enquanto ela tagarelava do meu lado, batendo os dedos no vidro do meu Porsche Carrera.

- Eu achei que você fosse sumir, sabe? Tipo, usou e joga fora! Mas estou tão feliz que você não fez isso!  
- Eu te usei?  
- E não usou? Aquilo foi o que então?  
- Aquilo não foi te usar, Bella. Na verdade, foi você que usou o meu dedo.

Sorri para ela e a vi ficar vermelha, desviando o olhar do meu.

- Não precisa esfregar na cara, né?

E olha que eu não esfreguei nada na cara dela. Ainda. Merda, pare com essas porras desses pensamentos, Edward!

- Suas amigas fizeram perguntas sobre mim?  
- Muitas. Mas pode deixar que não falei nada sobre vampiros. Até porque elas não acreditariam mesmo em mim...

Ela deu de ombros e suspirou, virando a cabeça para me olhar. Sua expressão mudou quando ela se ajeitou no banco e levou a mão até a virilha para tocar a marca.

- Droga...

Estiquei meu braço e tirei a mão dela dali, colocando a minha no lugar. Ela fechou os olhos e relaxou com o frescor que eu lhe passava.

- Você quer ficar o dia todo com a mão assim? Eu não reclamaria.  
- Eu reclamaria. Em não poder mexê-la.

Quando parei na porta de sua casa, ela soltou cinto e veio para cima de mim.

- Obrigada!  
- De nada. Agora vá, ok?  
- Não me expulsa!

Sua boca tocou minha testa, minhas bochechas e então minha boca. Eu tive que sair do carro com ela no colo e largá-la na porta de casa.

- Bella, até depois.

Ela fez cara de choro e eu tive que rir daquilo. Espero que meu herdeiro não pux ao temperamento da mãe.

- Meus pais não estão em casa, sabia?  
- Eu não vou entrar hoje, Bella.  
- Ok. Tchau então...  
- Mantenha-se viva e fora de perigo, certo?

Beijei sua testa e voltei para o carro, esperando ela entrar em casa.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG eu estou apaixonada! É muito cedo para me apaixonar por ele? Meus pais morreriam se soubessem que estou apaixonada por um vampiro? OMG eu dancei nos meus 15 anos com um vampiro! Só agora que a ficha caiu. Peguei _"Drácula de Bram Stoker" _na prateleira e botei para ver no DVD. O filme acabou e eu fui arrumar meu quarto, pensando em alguma maneira de ver Edward ainda hoje. Ele era um vampiro sanguinário... Será que se eu saísse por aí com meu pescoço à mostra, atrairia ele? Tremi só de pensar na possibilidade... Esperei meus pais dormirem e saí de casa, com uma roupa bem provocante.

Não sabia exatamente para onde ir, então fui direto para o lado mais boêmio da cidade. Ok, cadê as pessoas na rua, bebendo e se divertindo? Por que estava tudo tão... deserto? Só por ser dia de semana? Ninguém sai dia de semana?

- Eu estou procurando um vampiro... Para me dar uns beijos e tal...

Me sentia louca falando sozinha e já estava pensando em ir embora, quando ouvi um rosnado vindo de um beco perto de onde eu estava. Ui, achei meu vampiro! Fui até lá e vi só a silhueta na escuridão do beco.

- Oi! Estava te procurando!  
- Estava é?

Essa não parecia ser a voz dele...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Sangue engarrafado é uma merda, mas eu estava super sem ânimo e saco para sair essa noite. Dei uma esquentada no microondas que comprei justamente para isso e fui para meu quarto. No meio das escadas, eu senti Bella pensando em mim... e ela estava em perigo, eu tinha certeza.

- Merda!

dei um gole rápido no sangue requentado e saí de casa. Bella, Bella, Bella... Tive que dirigir enquanto farejava seu cheiro pelas ruas. Quando senti o rastro, entrei numa curva fechada que nem um louco e parei na frente de um beco.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Ahn, não estava não... Confundi você com meu primo...

Dei um passo para trás me preparando para correr, quando o bicho voou na minha direção. E quando eu digo que voou, é porque voou mesmo. Ele era loiro e tinha o cabelo comprido.

- Esqueça seu primo. Já tem a mim.

O cara segurou meu pulso e me deu um puxão para o fundo do beco, me imprensando na parede.

- Quem você estava procurando vestidinha assim que nem piranha hein?  
- Meu... namorado.

Joguei verde para colher maduro, né?

- E como se chama o otário?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Ela deve estar falando de mim.

James virou o rosto e me olhou apavorado. Talvez eu nem me estressasse tanto com James, já que ele não tinha realmente como saber quem Bella era. Só sabiam sobre a identidade da escolhida, os meus fiéis seguidores. Mas vendo-a imprensada na parede, assustada, e a mão dele na cintura dela, me deixou um pouco raivoso. Ou muito.

- Drácula?  
- Se ferrou, amigo! Meu príncipe!

Ela falou rindo e tremendo ao mesmo tempo, olhando para mim. Mas que droga ela estava fazendo num lugar desses a essa hora e com essa roupa?

- James.  
- Vocês... como assim? Conhece ela?  
- Conheço.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Meu príncipe andou devagar até onde eu estava. Por que tão devagar? Dava para ele se apressar, por favor? O loiro me soltou e curvou-se para ele.

- Não fiz nada com ela, está inteira.  
- Estou vendo que sim.

A sua mão tateou minha cintura e puxou minha blusa. Eu bati no seu corpo duro e fui jogada para trás dele.

- Vai me deixar ir embora?  
- Não, não vou. Você vacilou desde o primeiro momento lá em casa, James. E eu sabia que tinha algo no ar...  
- Eu não a fiz mal, Edward. Mal a toquei.  
- Eu sei.

Edward começou a ir imprensando o loiro no mesmo lugar que eu estava.

- O problema é que eu descobri o motivo dos seus vacilos. Você ama uma disputa, James. Você nasceu para isso. E eu não posso colocá-la em perigo, sabe?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Encostei minha boca no seu pescoço e sussurrei para Bella não ouvir.

- Ela... é minha escolhida.

Ele me olhou surpreso e eu arranquei sua cabeça com um golpe. Fitei o corpo morto de James caindo no chão e me virei para olhá-la. Seus olhos estavam parados na cena, e sua expressão era de pavor. Ela não lembrava o que eu era?

- Você está bem?  
- OMG.

Bella correu para a rua e eu tive que ir atrás, parando na sua frente. Seus olhos estavam molhados e ela não me encarou.

- Bella, está tudo bem.  
- Você... você... OMG... ele ficou sem cabeça!

Suas mãos trêmulas limparam as lágrimas enquanto ela fungava. Segurei leve no seu pescoço e puxei-a para mim, beijando seus cabelos.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui?  
- Eu não vou morrer, né? Você não vai me matar, né?  
- Eu estava te salvando, Bella.  
- Ok.

Levei-a para o carro e dirigi até sua casa. Ela estava calada, olhando pela janela.

- Ele era um vampiro, né?  
- Sim.  
- Ele ia me matar?  
- Provavelmente.  
- Desculpa. Eu... estava te procurando.

Aquilo era a coisa mais estúpida que já saiu daquela boca. Me procurando onde? Numa rua qualquer? Tinha que ser Isabella.

- Você achou que se vestindo assim e saindo por aí, eu ia aparecer?  
- Aham.  
- Ok, Bella... os filmes que você assiste, não são os mais indicados para confiar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Não demonstra medo não, imbecil! Eles gostam de mulheres corajosas! Cruza as pernas!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela cruzou as pernas e jogou os cabelos para o lado. Típico gesto de paquera. Eu quis rir mas fiquei quieto. Sabia que Bella estava com medo e achou melhor não deixar transparecer.

_**Música (Timbaland - Apologize - feat. One Republic)**_

Liguei o som do carro para ela relaxar um pouco, já que o caminho era longo. Não sabia até agora como ela tinha sido louca de ir até aquele bairro barra-pesada. Notei que quando a música começou a tocar, ela escorregou um pouco no banco e acabou descruzando as pernas, o que eu agradecia, já que o vestido curto e justo deixava suas coxas apetitosas.

- Adoro essa música...

Eu sei. Ouvia os cd's que ela repetia milhares de vezes em casa. Bella tirou o cinto e virou para me olhar, dobrando uma perna no banco.

- Como você me achou? Ou estava só de passagem?  
- Nós estamos com um tipo de ligação... Eu sinto quando você pensa em mim exageradamente.  
- Eu não penso em você desse jeito!

Apenas olhei-a de canto de olho e ela revirou os olhos. Ignorei, ou tentei pelo menos, a sua calcinha que aparecia.

- Ok, talvez eu pense um pouquinho em você.

Parei na porta de sua casa e desliguei o carro. Torci para que seus pais não estivessem mais acordados e a vissem chegando em casa com aquela roupa.

- Bella, me prometa que não se meterá em encrencas desse tipo novamente.  
- Ok.  
- Ok não é promessa.  
- Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu carinhosa e se inclinou, me beijando no rosto. Beijo no rosto? Ela estava mesmo com medo de mim! Levantei seu queixo, olhando diretament em seus olhos.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, ok? Eu provavelmente sou o único que não te faria mal algum.

Bem, em termos, né? Talvez se ela soubesse que eu a vigio há 17 anos esperando para comê-la, não me acharia tão inofensivo assim. Mas todo mundo sabe que eu não a quero apenas como um objeto.

- Ok.  
- Quando você quiser muito me ver, ou precisar falar comigo, não é necessário sair pelas ruas.

Por algum motivo de força maior, eu me vi tocando em sua cintura e puxando-a para meu colo. Suas pernas nuas se abriram, uma para cada lado e eu evitei olhar para essa direção.

- Basta pensar em mim, Bella. Do mesmo jeito que fez hoje, ontem... e nos últimos dias.  
- E...?  
- Eu vou sentir. E vou acabar aparecendo.

Era perigoso falar isso para ela. Eu poderia acabar sendo chamado de hora em hora lá. Mas quando ela mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça concordando, eu esqueci do perigo e a beijei devagar. Seus dedos pequenos entraram pelos meus cabelos e eu precisei parar quando Mister Drack deu sinal de vida, fazendo-a corar.

- Boa noite, Bella.  
- Ah não...

Lá fui eu sair do carro com ela agarrada em mim, soltando-a na porta de casa.

- Quando eu vou te ver de novo?

Eu pensei naquela pergunta e me dei conta de que desde que tinha começado a ter contato direto com ela, eu não passava mais as madrugadas lá. Sentia falta de vê-la dormindo e sabia que não seria mais a mesma coisa. Beijei sua testa e notei que seus dedos estavam agarrados à minha blusa.

- Amanhã eu te procuro.  
- Amanhã que horas?  
- Isso importa?  
- Aham.

Eu só queria entender por que eu caía naquela lábia.

- Eu te busco no colégio, caso não faça sol.  
- OMG é verdade! Você morre no sol?  
- Algo assim...  
- E se você estiver andando na rua e do nada o sol aparecer?  
- Isso não aconteceria, porque nós sentimos quando o sol está para chegar.  
- Hum.

Eu soltei sua mão da minha camisa e abri a porta da casa, para ela entrar.

- Boa noite então...  
- Até amanhã, Bella.

Esperei ela fechar a porta e fui até seu quarto, invisível. Ela entrou e sentou na cama para tirar as sandálias altas.

- Se você fica invisível... você talvez esteja aqui, né?

Eu ri internamente. Ela era rápida. Mas não, eu não apareci para ela, que ficou decepcionada com seu erro e foi para o banheiro. Era hora de ir embora.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **_Olá leitores lindos! :)_

_Bem, antes de mais nada, só quero me explicar aqui... Tem uma música nesse capítulo que é do RBD. Mas eu NÃO sou fã da banda, ok? Só atendi a um pedido de uma leitora e coloquei a música na fic rsrsrs Desculpem os fãs da banda, nada contra._

_Os links estão com espaços para poderem ser aceitos pelo . _

_Para abrir o link, basta colar no navegador e tirar os espaços, ok?  
_

_Bjs, K_.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

**Música (Beyoncé - Halo):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=70AgyIEnBRE

E lá estava eu, estacionado na porta do colégio dela, esperando ela sair. Tinha medo que isso virasse rotina.

- Oi!  
- Olá.

Ela entrou e bateu a porta do meu Porsche com tanta força, mas tanta, que eu quase chorei. Bella jogou os livros no banco de trás e se inclinou para meu lado, me beijando no rosto.

- Onde vamos, hoje?  
- Para sua casa.  
- Jura?  
- Você, vai para sua casa. Eu vou para a minha depois.

Uma ruga se formou no meio da sua testa e ela revirou os olhos.

- Isso não é _"nos ver"_, sabia? Você só está dando uma de motorista...

E desde quando eu pedia a opinião dos outros? Olhei para o pingo de gente que se achava, sentada de braços cruzados e com os dedos batendo no braço, impaciente.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele coçou a testa e começou a dirigir, mas eu notei que o caminho era o contrário da minha casa. Estava sendo sequestrada? Oh que coisa boa!

- Para onde estamos indo, posso saber?  
- Para minha casa.  
- OMG!

OMG OMG!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu detestava quando ela vinha com esses _"OMG"_. Parecia um disco arranhado! E afinal, que loucura eu estava fazendo em levar Bella para conhecer minha casa? Pensei em fazer o retorno e ir deixá-la em casa, mas ela já estava lá, com os pés grudados no meu vidro e desembrulhando um...

- Quer?

Bella colocou um pirulito na boca, depois de me oferecer. Por favor, não fique tirando e colocando ele de volta...

- Jura que você está com um pirulito? Quantos anos tem? 8?  
- Não! Eu gosto de chupar pirulitos!

Eu derrapei com o carro, mas consegui controlar a direção e voltar para a pista.

- Falei algo errado?  
- Não.

Ela ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça, tirando o pirulito da boca e olhando para ele.

- OMG... Eu juro que estava falando realmente de pirulitos...

**Música (CLASSIC a-ha - "You are the One"):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=AwXceb3FSkY

Liguei o som do carro para descontrair e ela torceu o nariz.

- Que troço é esse?  
- A-Ha.  
- Hã?  
- Não é da sua época...

Nem da minha para falar a verdade. Eu era um pouco mais antigo que A-Ha. Ela começou a bater os pés no vidro, no ritmo da música, enquanto chupava o pirulito.

- Bella? Sempre quis saber uma coisa.  
- O que?  
- Por que nunca se envolveu muito com nenhum garoto?

Tudo bem que eu atrapalhei as poucas vezes que ela tentou fazer isso. Mas ela também não demonstrava muito interesse em tentar outras vezes. Isso me deixava curioso, já que na idade dela, as pessoas querem experimentar de tudo. Ela deu de ombros enquanto pensava numa resposta plausível.

- Sei lá. Acho que nunca gostei muito de ninguém...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Só de você.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Preferi não forçar o assunto e deixei para lá. Estávamos pegando a estrada que dava para os limites da cidade, justamente onde eu morava e acelerei um pouco, já que o caminho ali era mais livre.

- Posso abrir a janela.  
- Claro.

Ela desceu o vidro e o vento entrou no carro, me inundando com o cheiro dos seus cabelos. Cheiro esse no qual eu era viciado.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu tinha colocado um pouco a cabeça para fora para sentir o vento no rosto e olhei para ele, que sorria. Foi quando eu vi o que vinha na nossa direção.

- Bella!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

O caminhão que vinha na direção contrária, do nada invadiu minha pista e vinha nos pegar de frente, em cheio. Passei a mão em volta do seu corpo e me joguei no banco por cima dela, esperando a colisão.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

**Música (RBD - Sálvame):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=0RIi1OthG0c

OMG OMG eu morri! Dor, dor, dor! Ouvi um monte de barulho perto de mim e um peso enorme sobre mim. Quando abri direito os olhos vi Edward grudado em mim, me olhando apavorado. Ok, o peso, era o corpo dele. Céus! Olhei rápido em volta e vi o carro destruído e a frente do caminhão aqui dentro.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella estava com a boca ensanguentada e eu não sabia o motivo. Abri um buraco no teto do carro e levantei ela com cuidado pela passagem. Tinha que aproveitar enquanto não tinha muita gente por ali.

- Ed-Edward?  
- Não fale, Bella.

Pulei para o chão e olhei os cacos que um dia tinha sido um Porsche. Caminhei rápido até o caminhão e vi o motorista, bêbado, esmagado nas ferragens, mas ainda vivo. Em outra situação eu até o deixaria ali, morrendo sozinho. Mas não hoje. Não quando o infeliz arriscou a vida dela. Cortei sua garganta com a unha e saí.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava... voando?

- Edward?  
- Shhh.  
- O que... onde...  
- Estou te levando para minha casa, Bella. Procure não falar, ok?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Sem carro e sem tempo a perder, eu precisei nos fazer invisíveis para poder correr na minha velocidade normal.

- Aponta para mim aonde dói?

Ela me olhou confusa e levou a mão até as costelas.

- Eu vou... morrer?  
- Não.  
- Vou virar... vampira?  
- Claro que não.

Dessa última eu tive que rir, pois ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Então desistiu das perguntas e fechou os olhos. Apressei o passo e cheguei em casa, indo direto para meu quarto.

- O que houve?  
- Me deixe sozinho, Jasper. E proíba qualquer pessoa de ir lá em cima.  
- Ok.

**Música (Switchfoot - Dare You To Move):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=uK_E7xS7AtQ

Coloquei-a deitada na minha cama e me afastei. Aparentemente, ela não parecia estar ferida superficialmente. Deixei-a lá e fui até o banheiro.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Quando acordei não sabia direito onde estava. E então me dei conta de que deveria ser a casa dele, já que Edward estava vindo na minha direção, sem camisa, com uma faca na mão. OMG ele vai me matar!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me olhou apavorada e tentou levantar, tossindo um pouco com o esforço e expelindo mais sangue.

- Bella...

Fui até ela e a fiz deitar de novo, limpando o sangue da sua boca devagar. Ela parecia inquieta, tentando se mover.

- Qual o problema, Bella?  
- Não me... mate!  
- Eu?

Ah sim, a faca. Ela olhava atenta para o punhal na minha mão.

- Isso não é para te matar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG, ele passou a faca no pulso e abriu um corte por onde o sangue escorreu.

- Eu sei que você pode parecer loucura, mas eu quero que beba um pouco disso.  
- Oi?

Edward se curvou sobre mim, trazendo o pulso sangrento junto. Ew. OMG. Ew.

- Não!  
- É para seu bem, Bella. Vai te curar internamente, ok?

Senti sua outra mão alisar meu cabelo e quando eu menos esperava, ele trouxe aquele pulso nojento até minha boca. Eu não consegui me esquivar e senti o sangue frio descendo pela minha garganta e gelando minhas entranhas. Ele estava de olhos fechados e tinha uma expressão de dor.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Afastei seu rosto lentamente quando notei que ela bebera o suficiente e a soltei. Sua cara não era das mais felizes, óbvio, mas depois ela me agradeceria.

- Seu louco! Por que fez isso?  
- Para te curar.  
- Não bastava me levar no hospital?

Deitei do seu lado, apoiando em um braço e tirei seu cabelo do rosto.

- Nada que eles te dessem, seria melhor do que o meu sangue. Ele cura tudo, meu anjo...

Bella me olhou confusa e senti que seus olhos começavam a pesar. Meu sangue estava iniciando o efeito no seu corpo e ela estaria ficando sonolenta. Suas mãos seguraram na minha perna e ela tentou me puxar. Curvei-me sobre seu corpo para ela poder falar comigo.

- O que... está acontecendo?  
- Está tudo bem. Você vai dormir um pouco... Mas eu estarei aqui, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça e me soltou aos poucos, enquanto seus olhos iam se fechando. Quando seu semblante ficou calmo, beijei seus lábios e levantei para resolver algumas coisas. Tinha que dar um sumiço no Porsche, ou o que sobrara dele...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu acho que tive o sono mais perfeito de todos. Sem nenhuma interrupção, sem nenhum sonho ou pesadelo. Acordei e sentei logo na cama, me sentindo renovada. O quarto dele era imenso e todo mobiliado com móveis do tempo do rococó. Tinha me dado conta de que nunca perguntei sua idade certa.

- Está melhor?

Ele entrou no quarto e eu perdi a respiração quando o vi daquele jeito. Sem camisa, só de calça, com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

- Acho que sim...  
- Que bom. Preciso te levar de volta antes que seus pais dêem queixa à polícia...  
- Eu tenho mesmo que ir?  
- Claro, Bella.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela ajoelhou na cama e fez cara de choro. Isso é sério? Mulheres têm a imaginação fértil, achando que convencem fazendo dengo.

- Olha só, você tem 17 anos, Bella. Seus pais vão ficar loucos por você não voltar para casa e vão até a polícia. Eu não quero ver um circo armado por causa disso.  
- Eles não vão! Eu posso ligar e dizer que vou dormir na casa de uma amiga...  
- Não.

Bella revirou os olhos e gemeu, levando a mão até a barriga. O que foi agora?

- Dói ainda?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Esperei ele chegar perto de mim e agarrei seu pescoço. Era realmente gostoso fazer isso nele, pois eu sabia que ele não me deixaria cair! Ok, sem contar que eu sem querer me esfregava nele...

- Não tem dor nenhuma, né?  
- Não!

Ele me olhou sério e jogou a cabeça para trás. Posso lamber o pescoço?

- Bella... É bem complicado você ficar aqui.  
- O que nós somos?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Como assim? Eu sou um vampiro e ela uma humana. Não estava óbvio? Ia responder, quando ela voltou a falar.

- Porque namorados ficam juntos, sabia?

Ow. Eu não me preparei psicologicamente para esse momento. Ela falou namorados mesmo? Seus olhos brilhavam para mim.

- Você acha que estamos namorando, Bella?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Nós não... estamos?

OMG que imbecil! Droga! Soltei rápido ele e fui procurar um banheiro para me jogar na privada! Onde é a droga do banheiro aqui?

- Bella...  
- Só um minuto. Onde fica o banheiro?  
- Bella!

Ele me segurou pelos braços e pegou meu rosto com as mãos.

- Talvez não seja justo contigo, eu te prender num relacionamento.  
- Ok.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não era um "ok" que eu esperava ouvir. Seus olhos fugiam dos meus e eu sabia que ela estava decepcionada. Não queria deixá-la triste, mas não era muito da minha personalidade, manter relacionamentos. Muito menos... com Bella. Puxei ela e me sentei na cama, trazendo-a até ficar de frente para mim.

- Por que a gente não tenta... ver no que vai dar? Podemos fazer assim?  
- Nada de namoro?  
- Namoro é apenas uma palavra, Bella.

E na verdade, minha relação com ela era mais intensa do que muito namoro por aí. Ela me olhou um pouco confusa e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu gosto de você, ok? Mas vamos manter assim por enquanto.  
- Ok. Vai querer me levar agora?

Sua blusa manchada de sangue me fez levantar e abrir o armário. Peguei uma camisa minha, comprida e entreguei para ela.

- Se por acaso eu deixasse você ficar, conseguiria se comportar?  
- Aham.

Mostrei-lhe o caminho do banheiro e esperei que ela tomasse o banho.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** _OMG... *esconde o rosto com as mãos*_

_Me desculpem. Na hora de salvar no word, estava com vários capitulos abertos e salvei errado como Cap 9._

_Já consertei, ok? E para compensar fiz um grandão aí... Eu faço outro amanhã :D_

_Bjs, K._

* * *

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Fiquei um tempo olhando o colar dela guardado na minha gaveta, me perguntando se eu lhe dava agora ou não. Resolvi esperar um pouco mais e fechei com a chave. Quando ela saiu do banho, eu percebi que tinha cometido um grande erro.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhou assustado e eu fiquei com medo de que estivesse com meleca no nariz ou algo parecido.

- Está tudo bem?  
- Claro. Só uma... coisinha.

Edward puxou uma blusa preta e me entregou.

- Pode trocar de blusa, por favor?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Ok...

Qual imbecil que não quer comer a mulher, dá uma blusa branca transparente para ela vestir? Fiquei feliz por ela não ter retrucado e voltado feliz para o banheiro. Quando saiu com a blusa preta me senti bem mais aliviado.

- Qual era o problema com a outra?  
- Estava muito velha...  
- Ah.

Adorava essa inocência dela! Era mais fácil de mentir.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele foi até a porta e a abriu, me olhando.

- Vamos?  
- Onde?  
- Para seu quarto. Onde mais iríamos, Bella?  
- Eu não vou dormir aqui?

Ele riu e eu me dei conta de que era lenta demais. É claro que ele não me deixaria dormir ali...

- Você acha mesmo que dormiríamos na mesma cama? Eu nem precisava me dar ao trabalho de perguntar se você iria se comportar.

Saco! Subi as escadas com ele e nós entramos num quarto tão grande quanto o dele, só que todo com móveis claros e femininos. Me perguntei se já tinha sido de alguma namorada dele...

- Quando eu sair, tranque a porta por dentro, ok?  
- Preciso fazer mesmo isso?  
- Vejamos, você está num covil...  
- Certo.

OMG será que eu acordaria viva amanhã?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

**Música (The Bangels - Eternal Flame):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=Sxf6Xd75yUo

Passei os braços em volta do seu corpo pequeno e me curvei um pouco. Ouvi seu coração acelerar e bater descompassado, enquanto ela colocava as mãos pequena no meu peito.

- Se precisar, me chame, ok?  
- Ok.

Beijei devagar sua boca e ela já veio com toda sua fúria, mas eu controlei o beijo com a velocidade que eu queria. Por um momento torturante, eu quis pegá-la no colo e levar de volta para meu quarto, mas consegui me controlar e a soltei.

- Ligue para seus pais. Boa noite, Bella.  
- Boa noite...

Saí do quarto, fechando a porta e fiquei parado ali. Contei até 20 e nada. Bati sem abrir a porta.

- Bella!  
- Oi.  
- Não ouvi você girando a chave.  
- Ah sim. Pronto.

E então eu pude voltar tranquilo para meu quarto.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Quem disse que eu conseguia dormir? Nunca! Rolei de um lado para o outro na cama, até que não aguentei e resolvi quebrar a promessa feita para ele. Eu não poderia me comportar ali naquele quarto. Abri a porta e fui explorar o local. Ok, minto. Desci direto para o andar de baixo e parei na frente da sua porta. Abri devagar e vi o quarto todo escuro e um frio dos infernos. Entrei na ponta dos pés e fechei a porta novamente. Ele parecia gente normal dormindo... Só que não respirava. Nem roncava. É, eu sei que nem todo mundo ronca, só meus pais.

Deitei o mais leve possível do seu lado, e vi que ele estava de peito nu, coberto até a cintura com o lençol de seda preto. Me curvei um pouco para beijá-lo de leve e senti algo esmagando minha garganta. OMG era Edward!

- Edw...

Ele me olhou e me soltou apavorado, sentando na cama.

- Ficou louca? O que eu te pedi, Bella?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

A marca dos meus dedos tinha ficado na sua pele e me senti mal por isso. Abracei ela e me perguntei porque tinha sido agraciado com uma escolhida tão teimosa.

- Você pediu... para eu ficar no quarto. E eu fiquei! Só que você não falou nada de tempo...  
- Isso foi uma tentativa de piada?

Ela sorriu e esfregou o pescoço que eu imaginava estar dolorido. Estava desistindo de remar contra a maré. A criaturinha era teimosa ao extremo. Me deitei novamente e esperei ela resolver o que queria.

- Vou poder ficar então?  
- Estou sem saco para levantar e te levar de volta...  
- Ok! Eu não vou te agarrar, fique tranquilo. Você nem é tão gostoso assim!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Me segura pai, ele é muito gostoso! Teria problema se eu subisse em cima dele? Edward me olhou sério, como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos e estreitou os olhos.

- Bella, eu posso te matar sem querer. Tente apenas dormir, ok?  
- Aham.

Deitei do seu lado e virei de costas. Quanto menos eu olhasse, menos eu desejaria. Minha marca parecia estar em brasa, e eu não aguentei mais, tive que me coçar. Situação patética, eu sei.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Quando eu penso que vou poder dormir, Bella vira de barriga para cima e começa a se coçar. A blusa se mexia tanto que eu quase via o que deveria estar coberto. Ela me olhou e ajoelhou na cama com cara de choro.

- Olha isso...

Precisava levantar a blusa para me mostrar a porra da marca?

**Música (O amor e o poder - Rosana):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=FiDBrhHa1xU

Olhei direto para sua marca vermelha e então subi os olhos para seu rosto.

- É um karma seu.  
- Karma? Isso é castigo!  
- Vem cá...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me chamou, né? Me chamou? Engatinhei até ele, que colocou uma perna minha do outro lado do seu corpo. OMG OMG eu estava em cima de Edward Cullen.

- Eu tinha que estar dormindo, e você vem me mostrar a calcinha?  
- Não mostrei minha calcinha... Mostrei minha marca.

Ele sorriu torto e lindo, encostando a mão na minha marca maldita.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Isso é... refrescante...

Ela sussurrou quase sentando em mim. Eu puxei-a pela cintura e a deitei no meu corpo, encarando-a. Ela realmente estava se controlando, não tinha cometido nenhum tipo de vacilo até então, matendo as mãos longe de mim. Segurei sua nuca e beijei sua boca devagar e senti seus dedos subindo pelo meu pescoço até meus cabelos. Ela pressionou o corpo no meu, se mexendo e acordou Mister Drack.

- Eu quero que você seja o primeiro!  
- Eu serei. Mas não agora.

Respondi olhando-a nos olhos. Bella desviou o olhar e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. Ok, eu poderia conviver com esse conformismo dela. Era bom assim. Mas aí ela começou a tagarelar, claro.

- Você não sente nada por mim, não é? Eu sou muito magra? Ou muito gorda? Ou tenho algum defeito terrível? OMG é a minha marca bizarra não é? Eu juro que não é contagioso... é de nascença!  
- Bella!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele levou as mãos até minha bunda e entrou pela blusa, me fazendo arrepiar. Edward pressionou meu quadril para baixo e OMG. OMG.

- Isso... é sinônimo de desejo. Então sim, eu te desejo. Só que nós precisamos esperar, ok?  
- Ok...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela ficou vermelha e mordeu os lábios.

- Isso tudo aqui embaixo é seu?

Mister Drack tinha ganhado mais uma fã.

- Isso tudo é meu sim. Algum problema?  
- Não.

Ela riu tímida e abaixou a cabeça, suspirando. Com ela tão grudada em mim, eu podia sentir sua marca queimando. Deslizei ela para o lado e deitei-a de barriga para cima, puxando sua perna direita para cima de mim.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG eu estava toda aberta! Espero que ele não levante e resolva ter uma visão panorâmica. Mas o que Edward queria arreganhando minha perna desse jeito? Credo, me senti um frango de padaria.

- Vamos dormir, ok?

Ele me disse baixo, e colocou a mão na minha virilha. Ah... Isso era tão bom...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Deixei minha mão ali, para esfriar sua pele enquanto ela não pegava no sono.

- Por que você não namora?  
- Porque não gosto. Ou melhor... não tenho paciência com as mulheres.  
- Você é bem paciente comigo!

Claro, depois de esperar anos e anos, a gente acostuma, né?

- Talvez você seja especial então.  
- Ou talvez você seja um tarado querendo... Nada. Deixa para lá...  
- Querendo o que? Te comer?

Ela não respondeu. Mas será que a pessoa me acha tão idiota assim?

- Bella, se essa fosse minha única inteção contigo, isso já teria acontecido.  
- OMG, me acha tão fácil a esse ponto?  
- Não é questão de você ser fácil ou não. É que simplesmente, eu te seduziria.  
- Então se acha a última bolacha do pacote!  
- Mais ou menos isso. Tem também meu poder de persuasão.

Bella levantou a cabeça e revirou os olhos para mim, me dando um tapa no ombro.

- Se nós apostássemos, eu duvido muito que você conseguiria me convencer!

Ela estava o que? Tentando me desafiar ou algo parecido? Bella, Bella... eu só não te agarro agora porque Mister Drack não vai querer se controlar e voltar para a casa.

**Música (Rolling Stones - Wild Horses):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=J_k2XPXOrhY

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele virou-se por cima de mim e sorriu. Seu sorriso era inebriante e hipnotisante.

- Não vou apostar contigo, porque vou ganhar.  
- Tem tanta certeza?

Edward deitou sobre mim devagar e eu perdi minha repsiração. God! É agora que ele me morde! Mas não foi. Apenas sua boca que encostou no meu pescoço, me beijando ali devagar.

- Tenho certeza... absoluta. E não quero... que aconteça nada... que você se arrependa depois...

Ele levantou o rosto e me olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- Você pode respirar agora, Bella.  
- Ok.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela ficou vermelha por nervoso e também por ter parado de respirar. Eu sabia que era uma reação involuntária que eu causava. Seus olhos desviaram dos meus, junto do seu rosto que foi para o lado. Eu aproveitei para beijar sua bochecha rosada, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Bella? Não me peça para explicar o motivo... mas eu te amo. Da minha maneira.  
- Oi?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG OMG OMG. Repete! Tatua no peito! Grava uma faixa! OMG. Ele disse que me ama ou eu sonhei? OMG. Pifei.

- Eu que te amo! OMG. Eu não fui a primeira a dizer! OMG.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela puxou com força meu pescoço e invadiu minha boca com uma língua desesperada. Talvez um dia eu conseguisse explicar como era forte o que eu sentia por ela. Como eu abdiquei da minha individualidade por ela. Como eu fiz o mundo girar ao seu redor. Eu nem tinha certeza se ela me amava mesmo. Na idade dela é normal confundir os sentimentos. Paixão e amor andam sempre grudados um no outro. Mas ao menos eu sabia o que eu sentia. E isso era o suficiente. Afastei meu rosto lentamente e sorri, passando o dedo nos seus lábios quentes.

- Você foi feita para mim, anjo.  
- Eu sei!

Não, não sabia. Mas eu sorri.

- Então eu te peço que aceite o meu tempo, ok? Quando tiver que acontecer, acontecerá.

- Tudo bem... não falo mais... nem tento fazer nada...

Bella falou fazendo bico. Eu ri e rolei para o lado. Fechei os olhos e senti sua mão no meu peito e sua perna em cima de mim. Ela tinha vindo dormir abraçada.

- Boa noite.  
- Boa noite gato.

Quando se tratava dessa garota, eu me sentia um pedaço de carne. Justamente a forma como eu costumava ver as mulheres. Irônico, não? Abri os olhos e beijei sua testa, sentindo sua pele quente e macia. Sentia também seu coração, que batia perto do meu braço. Ela pegou no sono antes de mim, e eu pude observar em paz e de perto, sua respiração lenta e seu corpo se aconchegando em mim. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava tanto tempo tão próximo a ela, e eu podia jurar que a cada segundo ela passava a ter mais importância para mim.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu acordei e só então lembrei onde estava. Não tinha sido um sonho, pelo visto. Edward permanecia imóvel, como se estivesse morto. Ok, ele está mesmo. Sua pele branca e perfeitamente lisa me hipnotizava. Como podem nunca terem percebido isso nele? Ele era perfeito demais para ser apenas um humano. Passei meus dedos pelo contorno do seu queixo e ele segurou com força o meu pulso.

- Bella...  
- Desculpe.  
- Não faça isso...

Ele falava comigo de olhos fechados. Como tinha tanta certeza que era eu?

- Não toque em mim quando eu estiver dormindo, ok? É perigoso para você...  
- Eu esqueci... Bem, na verdade eu não me esqueci. Mas é que não resisti...  
- Eu sei, anjo. Acontece... Mas tome cuidado da próxima vez.

E então ele me olhou, calmo, e beijou meu pulso.

- Eu só não fui mais feroz porque reconheci seus batimentos pelo pulso...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me olhou surpresa, de olhos bem abertos. Seu rosto de quem acabara de acordar era lindo.

- Você... pode me reconhecer pelos meus batimentos?  
- Eu posso te reconhecer de qualquer forma.

Ela sorriu vermelha e sentou na cama de pernas dobradas. Eu podia ver a calcinha. Agradeci mentalmente por ela estar usando calcinha... Não queria ver seu útero. Não agora, pelo menos.

- Eu preciso ir embora...

Fechei os olhos para sentir o clima lá fora. Ameno. Sem sol. Levantei da cama e senti seus olhos me acompanhando.

- Por que levantou?  
- Vou te levar, não é?  
- Mas você... não tem que ficar dormindo?  
- Não. Seria ótimo, mas não preciso. Tenho o dia inteiro para isso.  
- Ok.

Ela foi se vestir e me mostrou a blusa suja de sangue. Não poderia chegar em casa com aquela roupa.

- Vá com a minha.  
- E o que vou dizer aos meus pais? Que peguei a blusa do pai da minha amiga emprestada?  
- Seus pais são irritantes, Bella. Não dê satisfações, apenas suba para o quarto.  
- Claro! Você diz isso porque não tem pais.

Depois de minutos tentando convencê-la a ir com minha blusa, nós saímos do quarto e acabamos dando de cara com Emmet, que me olhou curioso.

- Olá, Edward. Bom dia, senhor.  
- Parou a palhaçada, Emmet.  
- Ah. Ok.

Notei Bella olhando-o com um pouco de receio. Talvez pelo tamanho dele, que assustava um pouco.

- Ele é inofensivo, Bella. Acho que é o único vampiro retardado que existe...  
- Ei, estou aqui, ok? Prazer, Bella.  
- Oi... prazer.

Tinha certeza absoluta que a língua de Emmet estava coçando para soltar alguma piada do tipo "já te vi peladinha quando era bebê", ou algo do tipo. Ele seria um vampiro sem cabeça se ousasse abrir a boca.

- Bella, vamos?

Passei por ele, olhando diretamente nos olhos e desci com ela.

**Música (Duffy - Mercy):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=iguapBUjgwA

Abri a garagem e acionei o alarme da Ferrari. Escutei um gemido abafado dela e a olhei.

- Você está bem?  
- OMG. Você tem uma Ferrari? E tinha um Porsche?  
- Isso.

Fiquei feliz por ela não ter notado o Aston Martin no final da garagem. As motos de Emmet estavam tampando-o. Abri o carro e ela pulou rápido dentro, passando a mão no painel.

- Gosta de carro, é?  
- Gosto de coisas caras! Sério, eu sempre gosto de tudo que é mais caro! Isso é terrível quando não se tem dinheiro para comprar!  
- O que você quer comprar?

Ela me olhou descrente e revirou os olhos, colocando os lindos pés no meu banco de couro encomendado.

- Você não acha que eu falei isso para que você compre algo para mim, né?  
- Não. Mas não me importaria em comprar. Algum problema?  
- Todos. Não sou interesseira...

Não entendi por que ela parecia ter ficado ferida com aquela minha intenção. Manobrei o carro e saí rápido da garagem, acelerando e fazendo o velocímetro chegar quase ao máximo.

- Coloque o cinto, ok?  
- Ok.

Ela sorriu e veio com os dedos andando na minha perna.

- Cara, você é tipo, super gostoso!  
- Obrigado.  
- A vida é injusta! Logo quando eu arrumo um namorado, e gostoso, ele resolve esperar para me tacar na parede!

Quase perdi de novo o controle do carro. Percebi que era perigoso dirigir com Bella ao lado.

Ela agora ria da minha cara, pois provavelmente eu fiquei mais pálido do que já era. Bella parece ter tirado o dia para me provocar.

- Estou com um calor...  
- O clima está ótimo, Bella. Nem frio nem quente.  
- Mas eu estou com calor!

E ela tirou a blusa. Porra! Tudo bem, ela estava de sutiã, mas mesmo assim.

- Quer fazer o favor de vestir a blusa novamente?  
- O carro tem vidro escuro... Ninguém vai me ver.  
- Eu estou te vendo.  
- Você pode!

Eu só não mato porque eu preciso dela. Mentira, eu não mato. Mas que dá vontade, dá.

- Você esqueceu a conversa que tivemos ontem? Sobre ir com calma?  
- Não.  
- Parece ter esquecido...

Bella então tirou a porra do cinto de segurança e ajoelhou no banco, inclinando o corpo e agarrando meu pescoço.

- Eu não estuo fazendo nada. Você é quem está irritado.  
- Tudo bem, mas coloque o cinto, Bella.  
- Se eu sofrer um acidente, é só beber seu sangue de novo, não é?  
- Não se você morrer na hora.

Deve ter surtido efeito, pois ela voltou para o lugar e colocou o cinto. Não vi mais seu rosto, ela olhava lá para fora.

- Você nem imagina a atração que exerce sobre mim... Eu só quero ficar o tempo todo grudada em você... Só isso.  
- Não quando eu estiver dirigindo, querida.  
- Ok.

Parei alguns metros antes da sua casa e desliguei o carro. Ela ainda estava chateada, sem me olhar. Tirei seu cinto e puxei-a pela cintura, colocando-a no meu colo.

- Eu não tenho o melhor humor do mundo, às 9hs da manhã. Sou um ser da noite, lembra?  
- Ok.  
- Nada de ok. Odeio quando você é monossilábica. Eu sei que dessa boca pode sair coisa muito mais interessante.

Ela grudou o rosto no meu e sussurrou algo no meu ouvido, que eu precisei me controlar como nunca.

- Minha boca pode ser capaz de fazer algo muito melhor...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Quando eu terminei a frase eu senti o corpo dele tremer e seus olhos mudarem rápido de cor e voltarem ao normal logo em seguida. Fico com medo ou não? Melhor não... Mas desgrudei um pouco de seu rosto.

- Bella, menos.  
- Ok, desculpe a direta...  
- Eu realmente não quero perder a cabeça contigo.

Ele falando em cabeça, me vinha outra cabeça na mente. Ok, parei. Beijei sua bochecha gelada e perfeita e sorri para ele.

- Vou embora antes que você me bata!  
- Eu nunca faria isso.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Edward beijou meu pescoço e me abraçou, com uma mão na minha nuca. Era tão bom ficar com ele...

Percebi que ela grudou de novo no meu pescoço. Isso estava se tornando um hábito. Abri a porta do carro com ela agarrada em mim e andei quase até sua casa.

- Não vou te levar lá pois seus pais estão acordados.  
- Tudo bem...

Bella escorregou pelo meu corpo e eu senti cada pedacinho seu deslizando por mim. Estava cada vez mais torturante essa situação. Esperei ela entrar em casa e fechar a porta, para sair dali. O carro estava impregnado com seu cheiro e me deixei ficar um tempo absorvendo aquilo.

Entrei em casa um pouco cansado por ter levantado tão cedo. Há séculos eu tinha me acostumado a levantar só depois de meio-dia e só quebrei essa rotina quando Bella era novinha, que eu ia às vezes observá-la no colégio. Alice estava no 1º andar e me parou antes de começar a subir as escadas.

- Bom dia, Edward.  
- Fale.  
- Nada... É que... Eu soube sobre a visita de ontem.  
- Jasper não perderia tempo, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu satisfeita e enroscou o braço no meu, subindo os degraus comigo.

- Ela sabe de tudo?  
- Bella? Lógico que não!  
- E o que então ela fazia aqui? Tipo, eu sei que vocês estão se vendo e tudo mais. Mas... trazê-la aqui? Eu não esperava por isso.

Nem eu, na verdade. Parei quando chegamos na porta do meu quarto e soltei o braço dela.

- Nós sofremos um acidente de carro ontem e ela precisava de sangue.  
- Você deu o seu?  
- Claro. E ela acabou passando a noite aqui.  
- Ok, não imaginava que tivesse acontecido isso... Como ela está? Digo, não está fazendo perguntas? Não está assustada?  
- Bella é bem diferente, Alice. Ela era apaixonada por vampiros antes de me conhecer... E agora é como se ela estivesse vivendo um sonho. Ela pelo menos nem se lembra muito de fazer as perguntas que importam.

A baixinha sorriu e piscou para mim, se retirando. Agradeci que esse papo tivesse sido com ela e não com Emmet, pois eu não teria paciência para repetir todas as frases pelo menos duas vezes.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

**Música (Supermassive Black Hole - Muse):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=Xsp3_a-PMTw

OK, eu consegui driblar meus pais e correr logo para o quarto, trocando de roupa num instante. Mais tarde quando estava sozinha em casa, me deu uma vontade incontrolável de extravasar minha felicidade. Liguei o som da sala no último volume e fui fazer faxina.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu nem pretendia vê-la mais hoje. Ia aproveitar e passar no cassino antes do movimento da noite, mas eu sentia Bella pensando demais em mim e não me contive. Vi que seus pais não estavam em casa, então entrei pela porta mesmo. Invisível, claro. Tocava uma música pavorosa pela casa toda e quando parei na sala, vi uma louca de camiseta e calcinha, dançando com uma vassoura. Ah sim, era Bella. Quem mais seria? Aquela cena era hilária. Fiquei parado ali vendo-a varrer a sala como a cara dela, já que eu continuava vendo sujeira pelos lugares onde ela passava. Posso até dizer que ela estava sexy daquele jeito. Tirando a vassoura, lógico. Ela se assutou quando o celular tocou e correu para atender, sem abaixar o volume.

- Fala Jess! ... Não, estou sozinha! ... E daí? Você não escuta música sozinha em casa? ... É porque estou dançando! ... Porque estou feliz ué! ... Se eu te disse que namoro um vampiro, você vai acreditar?

Ela fechou a cara e olhou para o celular, discando algum número com raiva.

- Da próxima vez que você desligar na minha cara, eu vou pessoalmente aí te dar um soco, ouviu? ... Não acredite então! Mas eu namoro um vampiro gostoso! Ah, e por sinal, ele é o Drácula!

Ela ficou com mais raiva ainda e jogou o celular em cima do sofá. Jessica pelo visto adorava desligar na cara dos outros. Hora de brincar com Bella. Aproveitei que ela tinha encostado a vassoura na parede para falar ao telefone, e tirei a vassoura do lugar, colocando encostada no sofá. Quando ela foi pegar no lugar que colocara, fez cara de bunda.

- Bonito Bella, agora você está ficando louca...

Ela falou sozinha e voltou a varrer a casa toda animada. Resolvi empurrar um tiquinho só o sofá para o lado, fazendo-a parar de varrer a sala e olhar pálida para o evento sobrenatural.

- Eu não acredito em fantasmas, ok Edward?

Droga.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele apareceu na minha frente, sorrindo torto. Ok, muito engraçado. Óbvio que não vou contar que antes da ficha cair, eu quase me caguei. Notei que ele me olhava inteira e passava a língua pelos lábios.

- O que está fazendo aqui, seu pervertido?  
- Vim te ver. Prefere que eu vá embora?  
- Não!

Puxei seu pescoço e me apoiei nos seus ombros para pular no seu colo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela mordeu a boca e se esforçou para pular. Eu apenas a levantei pela bunda e passei suas pernas ao meu redor, beijando sua boca devagar.

- Eu quase fui conferir se tinha entrado na casa certa... E a propósito, o que foi aquela conversa no telefone?  
- Com Jess? OMG... Eu juro que ela não acreditou em mim! Você estava esse tempo todo aqui?

Sorri confirmando e ela enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro. Levei uns socos de punho fechado e Bella voltou a me olhar, vermelha.

- Credo! Há quanto tempo você está aqui?  
- Uns 15 minutos no máximo...  
- OMG! Tempo suficiente de ter visto muitos micos meus!  
- Alguns...

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e ficou naquela posição, achando que estava em algum tipo de balanço. O seu pescoço esticado daquele jeito, me dava fome. Mas eu apenas passei a língua lentamente por ele, fazendo Bella se arrepiar e cravar as unhas nos meus braços.

- Isso... é bom...  
- Muitas coisas são boas, Bella.  
- Pena que você não as pratica comigo...

A garota era boa nas respotas. Sempre com elas na ponta da língua.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele deu um chupão forte na meu pescoço que deixaria marca e puxou minha nuca para eu olhá-lo.

- Na hora certa tenha certeza que eu vou praticá-las. Eu me pergunto se você vai aguentar, ou isso tudo é só fogo.

Ok, fiquei sem resposta. Pensa rápido, Bella... Ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto, colando a boca na minha orelha.

- Eu vou fazer você tremer cada músculo desse corpo.

OMG.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu sussurrei bem devagar no seu ouvido, sentindo sua pele queimar e seus pêlos arrepiarem. Ela me olhou tensa e eu então a soltei em cima do sofá. Me lembrei que era o mesmo sofá de quando Jake tinha agarrado ela.

- Você deveria ser preso por me dizer essas coisas.  
- Eu? Preso? Mas quem vive sendo atacado sou eu.  
- Eu não te ataco!

Bella levantou e recolheu os osbjetos de limpeza, indo até a cozinha e voltando. Talvez ela só tenha se dado conta dos seus trajes no atual momento, olhando para seu corpo e ficando vermelha.

- OMG. Você estava só aproveitando a paisagem, né?  
- Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

E era verdade absoluta. Tudo bem que já tinha algum tempo que eu não a via pelada, mas não acho que tenha mudado tanta coisa. A anatomia ainda era a mesma. Ela virou de costas para subir as escadas e eu me dei conta de que tinha mudado muita coisa sim. A sua bunda não era tão... delineada e... Chega, Edward!

- Onde você vai?  
- Trocar de roupa.

Trocar? Vou junto então. Subi atrás dela, vendo uma bunda se mexendo na minha frente e antes de eu conseguir entrar no quarto, ela fechou a porta na minha cara.

- Bella, eu posso simplesmente dar a volta e entrar pela janela...

Ela não respondeu. Vai ser teimosa assim no inferno! Desci e saí da casa, indo até sua janela. Quando cheguei lá em cima, encontrei ela fechada.

- Bella!

A pessoa apareceu rindo do lado de dentro do quarto. Eu mato.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ok, vai dizer que não é legal brincar com o todo-poderoso? Troquei de roupa e desci as escadas, encontrando vulgo Drácula em pé na minha sala, com cara de poucos amigos. Senhor, como ele pode ser tão gostoso assim? Me aproximei dele, que estava encostado na parede e de braços cruzados, super sério.

- Eu estava só brincando.  
- Hum.  
- Está com raiva?  
- Reze para nunca me ver com raiva, Bella.

Edward desencostou da parede, passando a mão no cabelo e foi sentar no sofá. Ele me chamou para sentar do seu lado e eu fui.

- Depois nós precisamos conversar.  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre você, sobre eu... É um assunto bem longo. Mas depois, qualquer dia desses.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu tinha decidido contar logo tudo para ela. Não queria estender por muito mais tempo essa mentira. Só esperaria as coisas entre nós ficarem mais sólidas. Ela sentou do outro lado do sofá, esticando as pernas e colocando os pés no meu colo.

- Seus pais vão demorar?  
- Provavelmente.

Beijei aqueles pés que vi desde que nasceram e deitei meu corpo em cima do dela, beijando sua boca.

**Música (Linkin Park - "Leave Out All The Rest"):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=jQ66BY5iYsw

Ela sorriu e passou os dedos dentro dos meus cabelos, mordendo a boca.

- Fiquei curiosa com esse papo aí de conversa.  
- Tem que esperar... Não vou contar nada agora.  
- Nada, nada, nada?

Apoiei meu peso nela, pegando sua coxa direita e levantando um pouco, para poder entrar no meio de suas pernas. Senti ela suspirar com meu toque e a olhei sorrindo.

- Hum, acho que posso contar uma coisinha...  
- O que?  
- Eu te conheço há muitos anos já...  
- Me conhece?  
- Sim.

Beijei seu pescoço, alisando seu braço arrepiado e sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou aproveitar o beijo em sua pele quente.

- Você o que? Ficava me observando?  
- Algo assim.  
- Você é um _voyer_ então!  
- Não sou. Eu apenas gosto de cuidar do que é meu.

Ela puxou meus cabelos, forçando-me a levantar o rosto para olhá-la. Bella estava vermelha.

- Eu sou sua?  
- E não é?  
- Mas tipo, você sendo meu dono?  
- Você quer que eu seja seu dono?  
- Isso não tem nada a ver com... eu ir para o inferno quando morrer não, né?

Mas do que ela estava falando? Como o assunto chegou ao inferno? Bella parecia tensa com todo o papo. Mordi de leve seu lábio inferior e desci uma mão pela latera do seu corpo.

- Eu sou seu dono, no meu ponto de vista. No seu, você é livre. E não, você não irá para o inferno por causa disso.  
- E se eu não quiser um dono?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

A quem eu queria enganar? Ele podia ser o que quisesse! Podia até me escravizar! Edward sorriu torto e falou próximo ao meu rosto, me matando.

- Em relação a mim, você não tem escolha, Bella. Você nasceu para ser minha. Cada minúsculo pedaço desse corpo, é meu.

Ele desceu a mão até minha virilha e encostou de leve na _bichinha_.

- Principalmente, _"ela"_.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

**Música (The Beatles - And I Love Her):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=96YQdiMV-Jc

Ela tremeu com minha mão ali e beijei sua orelha devagar, bem devagar, mordendo o lóbulo gordinho. Suas mãos pequenas foram parar em volta dos meus braços, me apertando enquanto ela suspirava.

- Você quer mais?

Sussurrei quase dentro do seu ouvido, fazendo-a apenas gemer e balançar a cabeça de olhos fechados. Procurei o botão do seu short e abri, descendo o zíper também. Tateei e senti o algodão fino da calcinha, passando de leve a mão por cima até sentir o pano úmido.

- Eu te deixo assim com muita frequência?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG OMG. Ele precisava soprar as palavras tão... sensualmente? Me sentia anestesiada, inebriada com seu hálito... Nem sabia direito quem eu era ou onde estava. Apenas balancei a cabeça para respondê-lo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Agora tinha me dado conta de que estava usando minhas armas com Bella. Eu geralmente não usava quando estava com ela, mas foi automático. Percebi isso no momento que seus olhos reviraram e sua boca abriu lentamente, soltando um forte suspiro. Ela estava hipnotizada e entregue aos meus encantos. Tão... fácil...

- Linda...

Beijei seu queixo e lambi, molhando-a bastante com minha saliva, enquanto deslizava a mão por dentro da calcinha, já ensopada. Suas pernas se abriram um pouco mais e eu tive mais espaço, acariciando seu sexo quente e úmido. Ela gemeu, fora de órbita e eu deslizei um dedo até sua entrada, encontrando o hímen intacto, esperando por mim. Voltei para seu clitóris e estimulei até sentí-la se contraindo e deixando os espasmos passarem pelos músculos. Lambi meu dedo, sentindo seu gosto como nunca antes e beijei sua boca macia, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto ela era deliciosa. Depois levantei e me afastei do sofá para que ela conseguisse sair do transe.

Bella ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, esparramada no sofá enquanto eu bisbilhotava sua casa. Nunca tinha feito isso antes. Será que ela sabia que seu pai tinha uma bela coleção de pornôs? Nossa... Renée não deve satisfazê-lo muito.

- Edward?  
- Estou aqui em cima!

Ouvi seus passos pela escada e ela entrou no quarto, me olhando curiosa.

- O que veio fazer no quarto dos meus pais?

Eu deveria dizer a ela que sempre tive curiosidade em saber onde ela tinha sido concebida? Melhor não, né? Soaria em tom meio pedófilo...

- Só estou conhecendo a casa.  
- Edward... aquilo lá embaixo...  
- Foi ótimo, não foi?

Andei até ela e passei os dedos entre seus cabelos, jogando sua cabeça levemente para trás, para poder beijar seu queixo. Bella fechou os olhos.

- Aham...  
- Eu sei.  
- Mas você... não pode... fazer isso...  
- Quem disse que não?  
- Não pode... e depois parar... assim...

Ela estava reclamando ou quase chorando? Não dava para saber direito já que ela gemia as palavras. Sério, eu tinha que parar de usar minhas técnicas com ela. Estava sendo involuntário isso.

- Bella, você é minha, eu já disse isso, não disse?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele beijou minha orelha e me colou em seu corpo. É, eu sou sua...

Eu abracei ele com força, me sentindo extremamente tonta e fechei os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro.

- Devo estar grávida...  
- Hein?

Ele me soltou e me olhou sério.

- Nada não...  
- Como assim grávida, Bella? Você transou em algum momento que eu não saiba? Você ficou com alguém?

Eita credo! Ele ficou meio tenso com aquela brincadeira, não?

- Calma, não vou te dar o golpe da barriga não.  
- Bella, você é virgem, certo?  
- Aham.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Se eu não estivesse morto, eu teria infartado agora. Como ela solta uma pérola dessas assim? Levei-a para seu quarto e sentei na cama, ainda me recuperando do susto. Bella franziu a testa para mim, sentando do meu lado.

- O que te deu?  
- Nada não... É só que... eu quero ser o primeiro!

Joguei um charme e sorri para ela, beijando seu pescoço. Ela suspirou e me segurou os braços, querendo me puxar para deitar. Muito espertinha...

- Eu tenho que ir, seus pais estão próximos.  
- Não pode ficar?  
- Não. Preciso ir no cassino também, ok? Se der, eu venho mais tarde te dar boa noite.

Beijei sua boca delicada mais uma vez, encontrando-me com a sua língua super ágil e me soltei dela. Minhas blusas nunca estiveram tão amassadas desde que passei a estar com Bella.

Eu saí daquela casa ainda atordoado. O que eu faria se fosse verdade? Digo, eu me baseei esses séculos todos nisso. Não que eu não fosse mais querer nada com ela, longe disso, mas talvez eu sofresse um baque com uma notícia dessas.

- Boa noite, senhor Cullen.  
- Boa noite.

O movimento do cassinho estava ótimo como sempre. Era admirável a quantidade de gente que adorava gastar dinheiro com apostas. E claro, sempre aparecia uma vagabundinha de vez em quando por lá, rodando a bolsinha para fisgar algum magnata. Resolvi algumas coisas pendentes no escritório e enrolei até dar a hora da Bella já estar dormindo. Quando estava indo para o carro, ouvi o barulho de saltos finos atrás de mim e me virei.

- Oi bonitão...  
- Olá.

Uma morena de quadril largo e piercing no umbigo, se achando a azeitona da empada, sorriu para mim.

- Sozinho numa noite dessas?  
- Pois é. Que coisa, não?

Voltei a andar para o carro e senti ela vindo atrás. Sério que teria que me livrar do inconveniente? Destravei o alarme e abri a porta, parando para olhá-la. Ela esperava um tipo de convite meu.

- Está perdida?  
- Talvez... Não quer me ajudar?  
- Realmente não.

A morena torceu a cara e jogou os cabelos. Quem fazia as armadilhas ali, era eu... Só ela não sabia disso. Fechei o carro e arranquei, jogando fumaça em cima dela.

Quando cheguei no seu quarto, ela não estava. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro e entendi que Bella estava tomando banho. Pensei rápido em dar um susto na pessoa, já que eu quase infartei mais cedo. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Fiquei invisível e deitei na sua cama, que tinha o cheirinho de baunilha dela. O maldito livro sobre vampiros estava na cabeceira. Mas será possível que nem estando todo dia com um exemplar da espécie, ela larga essas coisas da ficção?  
_  
__- ... la la la leave out the rest... ou algo assim, já que não sei a letra... la la la...__  
_  
Como canta mal... Ouvi o barulho da maçaneta do banheiro rodando e me preparei para um _BOO_ assim que ela saísse. OMFG. Ela estava pelada!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- BELLA!

OMG. OMG. Escorreguei na porra do tapete do quarto e caí pelada na frente dele. Ok, melhor ficar encolhida no chão.

- Me dá uma toalha...  
- Nem vou levantar daqui... É melhor...  
- Isso é sério?  
- Nem imagina o quanto.

Olhei rápido para ele, que parecia estar todo tenso. Merda!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Péssima idéia. Aliás, eu ando tendo péssimas idéias. Ok, não é culpa totalmente minha, já que Bella NUNCA sai do banheiro pelada. Porra! Vai à merda, Mister Drack! Respira... Não, eu não respiro! Faz falta ser humano nessas horas... Grudei minhas costas naquela cama barata e me forcei a não sair do lugar, ou então correria um sério risco de não ter mais herdeiro Cullen nenhum no mundo. Ok, eu preciso transar! Não com ela, Drack idiota!

- Er... oi.

A pessoa apareceu vermelha e enrolada numa toalha na minha frente. Quanto tempo mesmo eu fiquei enrolando meu pa... Mister Drack?

Ela ficou me olhando sem-graça e sentou na beira da cama. O cheiro de sabonete exalava pelo quarto e seus cabelos pingavam na toalha.

- Será que da próxima vez você pode avisar que está no quarto?  
- Por que saiu pelada do banho? Você não faz isso...  
- Ok, é bizarro só por você saber que eu não faço isso...

Me curvei um pouco e beijei seu ombro úmido, fazendo-a tremer.

- Você está tão linda!  
- Eu não estava mais cedo?

Bella franziu a testa e eu ri daquele seu pensamento. Ok... Como explicá-la o que eu estava querendo dizer? Limpei a garganta e deslizei a mão pelo seu braço arrepiado.

- Estou falando do seu corpo. Você virou uma mulher...  
- Ah.  
- Envergonhada?

Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo, desviando do meu olhar. Toquei suas costas e puxei-a para mim, deitando-a em cima de um braço meu.

- Não precisa ficar. Foi tudo tão rápido... que nem lembro de muita coisa...

Mentira descarada. Minha memória é ótima e eu lembraria de cada detalhe por muito tempo.

- Mas você está perfeita... totalmente...  
- Obrigada.

Ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e me beijou a pele. Mister Drack nem tinha ido dormir ainda... Estava duro e sofrendo esse tempo todo. Ou sou eu que sofro?

- Meu corpo pode ser seu a hora que você quiser.

Pelo amor de Deus! Como eu posso manter a serenidade com essas declarações loucas dela? Só em pensar que apenas uma maldita toalha nos separava, era de enlouquecer. A mim, né? Ela estava tranquila... Não sabia mesmo o que era uma transa, então beleza.

- Fico feliz por saber disso.  
- E não seria essa a hora em que você deveria me jogar na parede e arrancar minha toalha?

Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos...

Quatro carneirinhos... Bem, Mister Drack não estava contando carneiros. Nem nada parecido. Ele só pensava nela.

- Bella, isso não me ajuda em nada, sabe?

Puxei-a para mais junto de mim e deslizei minha mão até seu quadril. Eu podia sentir sua pele mesmo coberta com a toalha. Eu podia sentir sua marca ardendo e pedindo por mim. Ela virou a cabeça para me ollhar de lado e sorriu maliciosa.

- Você não tinha me dito que tem muito auto-controle? Eu até agora não o vi por aí...  
- Não viu?  
- Não. Você sempre acaba correndo de mim.

Ela mordeu os lábios, estava me provocando visivelmente.

- Por isso mesmo é auto-controle, pois se não fosse, eu ficava e te possuía na mesma hora. E acredite, você já me deu muitas chances para isso...

Bella virou de bruços e apoiou os cotovelos na cama, me olhando que nem criança quando planeja alguma arte e sabe que os pais não vão aprovar. Eu tenho medo dela.

- O que foi agora?  
- Você não me deixa eu te aproveitar, Edward.  
- Me aproveitar? E quando foi que você descobriu que eu sou algum tipo de brinquedo?

Ela estava subindo em cima de mim ou eu estava sonhando? Ok, eu não sonho, eu sei. Bella tinha colocado uma perna já para cada lado e sentado no meu quadril. Pobre Mister Drack, estava sofrendo mais que escravo acorrentado num sol de 40º sem água e comida.

- Quantas garotas podem ter um vampiro? São poucas, ok? E quando eu ganho um, eu não posso brincar com ele?

**Música (Joss Stone - Under Pressure):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=WI9ivxI4eb4

Eu era realmente muito forte. Cada dia eu me surpreendia mais com minha força de vontade. Quando eu ia deixar uma mulher em cima de mim, sem fazer nada? Ou eu estou evoluindo (mais?) ou estou mesmo indo para o fundo do poço. Bella sorria arteira e começou a deslizar uma mão para dentro da minha camisa.

- Você é tão perfeito... Como ninguém nunca desconfiou de nada?  
- Desconfiar?  
- Da sua perfeição...

Sua mão quente e macia parou em cima do meu peito. Ela então abaixou e deitou o corpo no meu, beijando meu queixo. Ok, essa língua dela não estava aí antes... Isso... Mais para a esquerda...

- Eu nem sou tão bonita para estar com você...  
- Você é linda, Bella. Nunca aceite menos que isso.

Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e notei como era tão sensível, tão delicado. Uma força a mais e eu podia quebrar-lhe num único gesto. Beijei sua boca devagar, sentindo suas mãos virem para dentro dos meus cabelos. Eu já tinha percebido que ela adorava isso.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele era maravilhosamente gostoso. Ok, eu preciso tanto fazer aquilo com ele... Eu estou mais do que pronta já! Saco! Eu sentia a _coisa_ dele dura embaixo de mim e tive vontade de agarrar, mas sabia que ele não ficaria muito feliz com isso. E claro, eu tinha que parar um pouco de ser tão tarada. Edward sorriu e rolou na cama comigo, ficando agora em cima de mim e beijou meu pescoço.

- Bella!

OMG OMG. Minha mãe abriu a porta do quarto sem bater. Olhei apavorada para ela e vi que Edward não estava... Quer dizer, ele estava ali. Eu sentia ele sobre mim. OMG, ele estava invisível, lógico. Ok, gostei disso.

- Mãe! Droga, bata antes de entrar!  
- Algum problema?  
- Não!

Sim, estava me amassando com um vampiro!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo com Mister Drack sofrendo! rsrs Coitado..._

_Tentei diminuir os espaços nos links, vamos ver se o fff vai aceitar ;)_

_Obrigada pelos reviews, pessoal! \o/_

_Bjs, K._

* * *

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

- Bella, você levou suas calcinhas sujas lá para baixo já?  
- MÃE!  
- O que?

Senti Edward rir, porque o corpo dele balançou em cima de mim. Eu odeio minha mãe!

- Não! Depois eu faço isso!  
- Deixa de ser porca minha filha...

Ela entrou no meu banheiro e ouvi o cesto de roupa suja sendo aberto. Ódio! Minha mãe saiu com minhas calcinhas na mão. Ok, eu nunca mais olho para Edward na minha vida.

- Vou lavar, né?  
- Tchau!

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Quando Renée fechou a porta, eu apareci de novo. Bella estava... Bem, não existia tom de vermelho para ser comparado a seu rosto agora. Eu segurei meu riso e voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Sabe, eu sempre detestei sua mãe.  
- Hum.  
- Mas eu preciso agradecê-la por ter te deixado tão gostosinha nessa cor.  
- Eu não sou porca, eu juro.

Ela falou quase que gemendo, como se eu realmente me importasse com algo que saía da boca de Renée. Segurei seu rosto e parei seus olhos nos meus, sorrindo para ela.

- Deixe que quando eu provar, eu digo se é ou não.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele fechou os olhos e deu uma fungada forte, abrindo-os novamente.

- E só em sentir desse jeito, eu já sei que não é.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Fui agarrado pelo pescoço e tive minha boca invadida. A Bella por pouco talvez não tivesse nascido homem, pois adora tomar as rédeas da situação. Eu a sentia sem fôlego, mas sem parar o beijo, tipo desentupidor de pia mesmo. Opa. Tinha uma mão apertando minha bunda!

**Música (Innocence - Avril Lavigne):**  
h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com/watch?v=t1s19lrYzZg

Eu deixei ela ir além com aquelas mãos, para divertí-la um pouco. Eu estava sendo totalmente apertado na bunda enquanto ela suspirava na minha boca. Parei o beijo afastando meu rosto e ela quis me puxar de volta.

- Shhh. Tempo.  
- Você já não tem tempo demais?

Ela me provocou mordendo os lábios. Espertinha. Esfreguei meu rosto no dela, arrancando gemidos seus.

- Nós temos muito tempo pela frente.  
- Fica aqui essa noite?  
- Não.  
- Por que?  
- Não durmo aqui, com seus pais em casa, Bella. Dormindo eu não posso ser tão rápido como eu fui agora pouco.

Bella fez cara de choro e mexei nos meus cabelos, puxando as pontas. Suas pernas já estava, entrelaçadas em meu quadril e eu me lembrei que ela só estava de toalha. Olhei na direção dos seus seios e desci a boca, desfazendo o nó devagar. Ouvi seu coração acelerar e voltei meus olhos para ela.

- Percebe como está vulnerável aqui?  
- Es-estou.  
- Muito... Nas minhas mãos.

Ela sorriu arteira e fechou os olhos, alisando minha cabeça.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.  
- Eu já notei isso. Perdi minha moral.  
- Não perdeu não. Você sempre pode assustar algum amigo meu. Oh! Você podia me fazer uns favores né? Tem um carinha que eu adoraria me vingar... O nome dele é Mike.

Eu quis rir. Eu já tinha me vingado dele. Mas achei melhor não contar que estava lá naquele dia fatídico do primeiro beijo.

- Ele te maltratou? O que ele fez?  
- Ele... fez pouco caso do meu beijo. Eu não beijo mal, beijo?

Ela franziu a testa, ansiosa pela resposta. Beijei sua boca com vontade e suguei sua língua para mim.

- Não. Beija muito bem.

Voltei minha boca para o nó desfeito e contemplei a toalha ainda dobrada. Soprei de leve, mas o suficiente para fazê-la se mover, revelando dois seios perfeitamente esculpidos. Os biquinhos estavam duros de tesão e os pêlos arrepiados. Soprei mais um pouco e ela gemeu, tampando-os.

- Para de ficar procurando defeito.  
- Não estou fazendo isso. Por que estaria?  
- Porque está olhando muito...

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele riu e abaixou a cabeça, beijando minhas mãos e tentando tirá-las de lá com a boca. Eu deixei que ele fizesse isso e fiquei novamente exposta.

- Eles são tão lindos...  
- Aham.  
- São mesmo. Estou falando a mais pura verdade.

E sua boca tocou minha pele beijando um de cada vez. Ok, isso é... bom. Sua língua passou em volta ddo meu seio esquerdo indo até o mamilo. Deus! Se ele é bom com a língua, imagina com o resto!

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela ficou rapidamente corada e riu. Não ia perguntar o motivo dessa vez, já que estava com a boca ocupada. Sua pele fina e macia como seda me deixava com mais vontade de beijá-la. Seus mamilos durinhos me davam tesão e Mister Drack já estava prestes a fazer um escândalo.

- Bella?  
- Hum...  
- Eu realmente... preciso... ir.

Ela arregalou os olho e ficou furiosa. Ok, eu precisava mesmo ir. Apanhar de mulher já seria muita humilhação.

- Como assim? Você começa e para de nada?  
- Bella...  
- Nada de Bella. Ok, você é extremamente maligno, Edward!

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele ficou invisível! Ah eu mato! Amarrei minha toalha e levantei da cama e comecei a golpear o ar para achá-lo.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela estava hilária tentando me encontrar. Algo que não aconteceria nunca, já que eu estava levitando no teto. Mas era interessante ver a cena.

- Bella...  
- Edward! Dá para ser macho e aparecer?  
- Eu sou tão macho, que não posso ficar perto de você agora...  
- Edward!

Ela percebeu que eu estava no teto, pois olhou para cima e puxou uma cadeira. Ótimo, vai subir, vai cair e se quebrar toda.

- Para com isso, Bella. Eu vou embora, ok?  
- Sério que você está fazendo isso comigo?  
- Se eu descer, você vai se comportar?  
- Aham.

Fui para o chão antes que ela se acidentasse e peguei-a pela cintura. Ela não me via mas sabia exatamente onde estava meu pescoço, entrelaçando seus braços em mim.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Era complicado abraçar o ar. Mas eu sentia ele ali. E então ele apareceu, mostrando-se para mim.

- Isso não se faz, você zoa com minha cara.  
- Só vou me despedir.  
- Ok.  
- Está chateada?  
- O que acha? Você se aproveitou de mim! Só queria ver meus peitos!

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu ri da cara que ela fez e beijei seu pescoço. Eu não queria apenas ver os peitinhos dela... Eu queria beijá-los também.

Passei a mão no seu cabelo e beijei sua testa, fitando-a.

- Deixe de ser boba, ok? Está enganada quanto a isso.  
- Ok.  
- Nos vemos amanhã, Bella. Agora eu vou mesmo embora.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou mais uma vez, puxando meus fios. Depois me soltou e sorriu, mordendo os lábios.

- Podemos fazer um programa diferente amanhã?  
- Tipo?  
- Cinema!

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou. Eu queria mostrá-lo a todo mundo, era pedir demais? Qual a graça de namorar um cara perfeito desse e ninguém ficar sabendo? Fiz bico e quase chorei, até ele sorrir.

- Ok, vamos ao cinema amanhã.  
- Isso! Obrigada!

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela puxou meu pescoço para baixo e beijou todo o meu rosto. Assim era fácil concordar com tudo que ela pedia. Soltei seus braços de mim e me despedi pela última vez dela.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Depois que eu tive certeza que ele tinha ido embora e estava bem longe, deitei na cama e liguei para Angela.

- Oi Bella.  
- Preciso de dicas para fazer sexo oral!  
- Em quem?  
- No meu namorado, em quem mais?  
- Ah! O vampiro?

Amanhã eu ia fazer todo mundo engolir a língua. Não que elas fossem acreditar que Edward era um vampiro, mas pelo menos iam ver que o "namorado" existia mesmo.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

**Música (INXS - New Sensation):**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com/watch?v=OMUILorWSMM

Sabe quando você acorda se sentindo mal? Tendo a certeza que seu dia não vai ser dos melhores e que alguma coisa vai acontecer? Era exatamente isso que eu sentia quando estava indo buscar Bella para ir na porra do cinema. Parei o carro na porta da casa dela e buzinei, já que seus pais também tinham saído. Me senti o namorado bobinho que buscava a namorada numa tarde de domingo para fazer um passeio romântico. Moral nem zero mais. Já estava abaixo de zero. No negativo. Fiquei feliz quando a porta da sua casa abriu e... o que Jessica estava fazendo lá? E Angela também?

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

- OMG! Que carro é esse do seu namorado, Bella?  
- Nem sei a marca...  
- Aston Martin, imbecil.

h tt p : / /futcast . com . br/wp-content/uploads/2008/08/aston-martin-db9-convertible . jpg

- Ah... é que ele bateu com o Porshe...

Elas olharam horrorizadas para a minha cara. Babem mesmo, ele é lindo e rico.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu não estava acreditando ainda no que via. Bella abriu a porta do carro e sorriu para mim, como um anjo. Do mal, só se for.

- Podemos dar carona para minhas amigas?

Não, elas que morram!

- Claro.

Eu me odeio, eu me odeio. Ela abaixou o banco e as garotas entraram atrás. Se sujarem meu carro, morrem. Fato.

- Oi Edward! Prazer, sou a Jessica.  
- E eu a Angela.

Eu já sei, suas otárias.

- Prazer.

Respirei fundo e liguei o carro novamente. Eu as via babando quando olhava pelo retrovisor. Bella me olhava com cara de fome.

Elas tagarelavam lá no banco de trás e eu tinha me prometido nunca mais comprar um carro que não fosse apenas para 2 pessoas. Nada de andar como lotação por aí. Isso é um Aston Martin, porra! Não um Fiat Doblô!

- Os rapazes já estão lá, Bella?

Oi? Ouvi a palavra rapazes? Bella deu de ombros e eu fingi que não tinha escutado.

- Sei lá... Eles não disseram que horas iam chegar.  
- Queria beijar na boca hoje...  
- Ei Edward, você podia chamar uns amigos, né?

Olhei para elas pelo retrovisor e sorri.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

- Não acho que meus amigos estejam querendo o mesmo que vocês...

Ele falou com uma mão na minha coxa. Eu deveria dizê-las que os amigos dele queriam adorariam o sangue delas? Melhor não. Quando estacionamos, deixei elas duas irem na frente para falar com Edward, que estava super sério.

- Eu... tive que trazê-las.  
- Pois é.  
- Chateado?  
- Não, claro que não. Eu posso arrancar a cabeça delas no cinema se me estressarem, mas fora isso estou tranquilo.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela fez uma carinha de preocupada e olhou para as amigas. Assustou? Ótimo. Preciso mesmo recuperar minha moral, senão daqui a pouco Bella ia querer fazer transporte escolar no meu carro. Quando olhei para o letreiro do cinema, vi algo que não me animou.

- Bella, qual filme iremos ver?  
- Anjos da Noite 4!  
- Vampiros?  
- E lobisomens!  
- Uau, não posso esperar!

Esse herdeiro estava saindo caro demais...

Estava comprando a porra dos ingressos quando escuto vozes de crianças atrás de mim. Ah, eram os amigos de Bella. No meio deles, estava a menina, quer dizer... Jake. Sério, vou comprar uma máquina de tosar poodle para ele, será que usa?

- Ei Bella. Você está gata!  
- Valeu.  
- Senta do meu lado?

Tadinho, acho que ainda não me viu aqui. Peguei os ingressos da mão da bilheterista burra e parei atrás da "moça de calças".

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Comer?

Ele deu um pulo e virou para me olhar, mas eu apenas encarava Bella, que estava corada. Eu passei por ele, esbarrando de propósito no seu braço e beijei a boca de Bella, bem lentamente, de lado para ele, para que o boiola visse minha língua babando na dela.

- Eu... vou comprar meu ingresso.

Ele saiu de perto e eu a soltei, passando meu braço pela sua cintura.

- Isso foi mal, Edward.  
- Eu nunca te fiz acreditar que eu era bom.  
- Ok...  
- Vai querer comprar alguma coisa aqui fora?  
- Você não quer nada, né?

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele se inclinou no meu pescoço e deixou a boca roçar em minha orelha.

- Quero o sangue dos seus amigos. Posso?

Ele estava brincando, né? Ou no mínimo, querendo me assustar. Me afastei do seu rosto e bati no ombro dele, puxando-o pela mão até a lanchonete. Pedi pipoca e refrigerante e entrei na sala junto com o pessoal.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Nós entramos na sala escura e levei Bella para a última fileira. Seus amigos vieram juntos, para a minha infelicidade.

- Eles não desgrudam não?  
- Desculpe...  
- Certo.

Estava sentado de mãos dadas com ela, alisando a pele macia dos seus dedos finos enquanto reparava nas pessoas que entravam no cinema. Era a maioria adolescente. Típico. Eram sempre os adolescentes que davam dinheiro para Holywood nessas versões estranhas sobre minha espécie.

- Eles são tão lindo juntos, né?  
- Quem diria que vampiro e lobisomem combinaria tão bem?

Ah sim. Esse era o tal filme que falava de tamanho sacrilégio? Essa porra de lobisomem, ninguém merece... Tudo história para boi dormir.

- Você já viu os outros filmes da saga, Edward?

Jessica estava curvada na sua poltrona para me olhar. Eu quis rir da pergunta, mas apenas me controlei e fui direto.

- Já. Por alto...  
- E gosta?  
- Não muito para falar a verdade. Só estou aqui por causa da Bella.

E por falar nela, ela me olhou com um sorriso lindo de criança levada, cobrando as pernas com os pés descalços em cima de sua poltrona.

- Ah bem, e você sabe que ela te chama de vampiro, né?

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

OMG! Eu vou matar Angela na porrada!

Primeiro eu senti sua mão apertar a minha e achei que ele fosse me matar. Depois eu vi um sorriso cínico em seus lábios e ele me olhando.

- Ela chama é?  
- Não sabia? Bella é louca por vampiros... Vai entender! Tudo bem que seu eu visse um vampiro gostoso na minha frente, eu atacaria, mas mesmo assim, né? Ficar sonhando com isso é down.

Cara, mas eu vou encher muito ela de porrada. Olhei com raiva para minha amiga, que calou a boca quando viu minha expressão.

- Será que ela me atacaria se soubesse o que sou?

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, beijando minha orelha e me fazendo arrepiar.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Bella estava tensa na poltrona com aquele papo todo sobre mim. Beijei-lhe de forma sensual, para arrepiá-la e fazê-la relaxar.

- Desculpe por isso...

Ela me olhou confusa e aproximou o rosto do meu ouvido, para me confidenciar alguma coisa.

- Eu só falei isso sobre você, porque sabia que ninguém acreditaria. Nunca quis te expor...

Essa era a preocupação dela? Se eu estava zangado com aquilo? Virei meu rosto e caputrei seus lábios macios e trêmulos, encontrando sua língua lá dentro.

- Eu realmente não estou preocupado com isso, Bella.

- Não está?  
- Não meu anjo...

Ela suspirou na minha boca e eu me perguntei por que tanta tensão por causa disso. Ela achava que eu ia matá-la por revelar meu segredo? Bem, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente sim, mas era ela, né? O filme começou e eu percebia que toda hora a menina de calças nos olhava lá da ponta. Ele era chato, não?

- Até parece que vampiros se vestem com tanto couro...

Falei acho que alto demais, pois seus amigos me olharam incrédulos.

- Você gosta de que? Das vestimentas de Conde Drácula?

Jessica perguntou e eles gargalharam. Hehe. Vou deixá-los vivos por enquanto.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

OMG, eles perderam a noção do perigo... E se morrerem, eu serei a culpada por não avisá-los que o Conde Drácula estava aqui. Edward agora estava de cara fechada olhando para a tela. Ele deve ter ficado irritado com o comentário de Jessica.

- Bem, eu acho Drácula o melhor de todos os vampiros!  
- Porque você é louca, Bella! Drácula já está bem ultrapassado...  
- O negócio agora é Blade!

Tentei consertar as coisas e só piorei, né?

- E outra, aquele cabelo comprido dele... totalmente gay!  
- Ele não tem cabelo comprido, Angie!  
- Você já viu para saber? Nos filmes ele sempre tem cabelo grande...

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Controle sua fúria, Edward... Controle... Chacinas em cinemas sempre dão ibope.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

O filme estava na metade já e eu ainda não tinha tomado coragem para fazer o que queria. Aproveitei um momento super escuro da cena, que tamparia a visão dos outros em cima de mim e levei a mão até a coxa de Edward, que não esboçou reação alguma. É agora, Bella!

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

OMG! Ela escorregou a mão até Mister Drack!

- Bella?  
- Oi.

Olhei rápido para ela e senti o calor no seu rosto. Ela estava corada, lógico. Coloquei minha mão em cima da dela e impedi que ela fosse mais além com aquilo. Ouvi um suspiro de derrota saindo de sua boca e me inclinei para o lado.

- O que está fazendo, querida? Aqui não.  
- Qual o problema?

Ela sussurrava baixinho morrendo de medo de ser pega no flagra. Tirei sua mão do Mister Drack e a beijei.

- Estamos em público, ok?  
- Mas eu só toquei no seu jeans...  
- E isso é o suficiente para me deixar excitado...  
- Eu te deixei?

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele sorriu e eu tive tanta vontade de voltar a minha mão para lá... Mas Edward a segurava agora, em cima de sua coxa, rodeando o polegar nos meus ossinhos.

- Poxa... só você pode me tocar então?

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela perguntou com um tom de decepção na voz e senti meu coração que não batia, quebrar. Ok, talvez eu estivesse sendo injusto com ela... Deixei Mister Drack acordar, só precisando pensar em Bella pelada no dia do banheiro... E então coloquei a mão dela de volta nele. Ela suspirou e tirou rápido, cruzando os braços num reflexo envergonhado.

Beijei sua bochecha quente e descruzei seus braços, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela.

- Algum problema?  
- Não...

Ela mordeu os lábios, sem-graça enquanto olhava para o filme que passava.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele beijou minha orelha e sussurrou, seu hálito frio congelando de leve minha pele. Sua mão segurava delicadamente a minha enquanto Edward circulava o dedo de novo em meus ossinhos.

- Você está na fase das descobertas... Não precisa se envergonhar.  
- Eu sei.

Virei para olhá-lo, seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido, sua cara de mau e sua boca que me atraía demais. Tinha como ser mais perfeito? Só se me pedisse em casamento agora! Eu sorri pensando nessa idéia louca. Edward sumiria da face da Terra se eu tocasse nesse assunto. No fundo, ele era homem, né?

- Ele parece ser grande.

OMG, de onde eu criei coragem de pronunciar essas palavras, arrancando uma risada dele?

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu não devia ter reagido com uma risada, pois agora ela estava era roxa, se encolhendo toda na poltrona.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

OMG, comecei a rezar para o filme acabaer logo. Minha cota de micos no cinema já ultrapassou todos os limites. Tentei ignorar a presença de Edward ali do meu lado e quando o filme acabou, nós ficamos sentados ainda, esperando o pessoal sair.

- Suas amigas vão conosco?  
- Devem ir...

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu esperava mesmo que elas fossem, porque depoisq que Mister Drack foi acordado e sentiu a mão de Bella, ele queria mais. E bem... Mister Drack era insaciável. Esperei seus amigos saírem da sala e me virei de frente para ela, passando a mão por baixo de seus cabelos e tocando sua nuca.

- Você é linda, sabia?

Ela sorriu e me beijou devagar, alisando meu pescoço. Como eu a queria possuir ali mesmo, naquele cinema. Tortura maldita! Terminei o beijo e puxei sua mão para levantar e notei que ela estava com as pernas bambas.

- O que foi?  
- Nada...

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Tensão pura, né? Mal sentia minhas pernas. Edward passou um braço na minha cintura e me senti mais segura para caminhar sem correr o risco dos meus joelhos falharem. Ao chegarmos lá fora, constatei que meus amigos já tinham ido embora. Angie e Jess deviam ter ido de carona com eles.

- Acho que elas já foram, Edward.  
- O que?

Ele olhou em volta procurando-as e suspirou, pegando a chave do carro.

- Ok. Vamos então?

**Música (Staind - Everything Changes):**

**h**** tt p : / / w w w . youtube . com/watch?v=5yljO8GRik4**

Ok, eu estava realmente muito muito muito feliz em estar fazendo um programa noturno com meu namorado vampiro. Ele estava segurando a minha mão enquanto íamos na direção do carro. A rua estava deserta já e eu senti um friozinho percorrendo minha espinha.

- Você está bem?  
- Com frio...

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou para perto do seu corpo. Eu deveria sentir mais frio ainda, pelo corpo de Edward ser um pouquinho gelado. Mas não... Eu sentia calor perto dele. Toda vez que ele encostava demais em mim, minha marca me esquentava de uma tal maneira, que talvez mesmo na neve, eu não fosse capaz de sentir frio.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Quando estava destravando o alarme do carro, percebi um idiota armado vindo na nossa direção. Isso é tão cansativo...

- Bella, tem alguém nos olhando?  
- Onde?  
- Na rua, no cinema, em qualquer lugar. Tem?  
- Não...

Era só o que eu precisava saber. Quando o pivete nos abordou, eu cortei sua garganta com a unha.

- OMG! OMG!  
- Entra no carro!

Ela entrou pelo lado do motorista mesmo e se encolheu no banco do carona. Me preocupei primeiro em sair logo dali, para depois olhar para ela, que parecia estar em choque.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

OMG! OMG! Edward estava parando o carro em alguma rua que eu desconhecia. OMG!

- Bella...  
- É agora que eu morro?  
- Hein?

Ele me olhou estranho e se curvou, se aproximando do meu rosto. Perdeu, Bella.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela estava em pânico comigo ou era impressão minha? Me aproximei para beijar seu rosto e ela tremeu.

- Bella, eu não vou fazer nada com você, meu anjo.  
- Não?  
- Você ainda duvida?

Seus olhos chocolates piscaram inúmeras vezes até que a ruga da sua testa se dissipasse.

- Por que... matou aquele homem?  
- Porque ele veio nos assaltar. Bem, ele ia tentar.  
- Mas... precisava... matá-lo?

Peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei de leve sua boca, ouvindo seu coração acelerado. Encostei minha testa na dela, que agora estava gelada e sorri.

- Você lembra que eu sou um vampiro, certo? Eu não aperto a mão das pessoas e desculpo-as. Eu não faço amizades com elas, Bella. Eu geralmente as mato.  
- Mas você... é tão bom comigo...

Ela falava super baixo, como que com medo de dizer algo que eu não gostasse. Beijei suas mãos e liguei novamente o carro para levá-la para casa.

- Bem, isso é só com você.

**Música (Depeche Mode - Precious):**

**h**** tt p : / / w w w . youtube . com/watch?v=stU-P-L_1kI**

Senti seu coração acalmar com minhas palavras e fiquei mais tranquilo. Sua mão gelada começava a esquentar novamente, com meus dedos alisando seus ossinhos delicados. Parei na porta de sua casa e desliguei o carro.

- Eu queria ir para a sua...  
- Você não pode, Bella.  
- É, eu sei. Mas...

Ela virou para mim e veio subindo no meu colo. Ignorei sua falta de coordenação motora e deixei-a fazer o que queria. Ela sorria agora para mim, com aquela cara de criança levada.

- Mas... meus pais vão ter que viajar semana que vem.  
- Mesmo?  
- Aham. E aí eu podia dormir lá. Ou você aqui!

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele estreitou os olhos, acho que pensando na proposta. Edward era irritantemente controlado. Saco! Beijei seu pescoço para ver se ajudava na sua decisão e senti sua mão alisando minhas costas.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Bella.  
- Por que?  
- Porque você não para quieta um segundo.  
- E isso é ruim?

Tentei conter um riso mas não consegui e ele revirou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco.

- É uma tortura para mim, Bella.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Senti sua boca quente no meu pescoço e uma mãozinha descendo pela minha barriga, passando pelo meu umbigo e entrando por dentro da blusa.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

A pele dele era tão... perfeita! E aqueles músculos na barriga? O que era aquilo? OMG... Eu não sou de ferro! Senti Edward ficar tenso com minhas mãos nele. Às vezes eu achava que o virgem da situação era ele e não eu.

- OMG... Você é tão... tão... gostoso...

Eu parecia um animal selvagem atacando aquele pobre homem indefeso. Beijei sua boca com tanta força que tive até medo de machucá-lo, mas aí lembrei que ele não sentia dor.

- Bella...  
- Cala a boca!

Mas que mania que ele tem de estragar os nossos amassos! Eu estava aproveitando cada milímetro daquele abdômem que Deus desenhou e comecei a descer mais a mão, até chegar no jeans. Parei meus dedos rápido em cima daquele volume. OMG.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela queria me enlouquecer, só pode! Fazia parte de um sádico plano de tortura. Sua mão irradiando calor na minha calça, só me excitava mais ainda, fazendo Mister Drack crescer, acordando de um sono profundo. Ela percebeu o volume que a aguardava, pois suas bochechas coraram com facilidade. Puxei seu pescoço, respindando na sua pele em brasa, no seu ouvido. Ela ofegava.

- Gosta do que está sentindo?  
- Oi?

Ela abafou um gemido quando eu levei minha mão até a sua e pressionei contra "ele", propositalmente. Se Bella quer brincar com fogo... Tudo bem. Lambi devagar o contorno do seu maxilar e tiva uma Bella derretida em cima de mim.

- Edward...

Minha graça acabou quando eu senti que seus pais estavam por perto. Parei com os beijos e a coloquei de volta no banco do carona.

- Seus pais vão chegar em uns 5 minutos, Bella.  
- Hã?

Ok. Saí do carro e peguei-a pelo outro lado, largando-a dentro de casa, a salvo.

- Eu tenho que ir, ok? Boa noite, princesa.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e me deixou ali. Eu estava... ensopada.

Droga, minhas pernas estavam até bambas. Forcei meu corpo a se dirigir até meu quarto e sentei um pouco para respirar. Como uma pessoa só conseguia fazer isso comigo? OMG, eu sou muio fraca mesmo! Meu celular tocou e ouvi as risadinhas no fundo quando atendi.

_- E aí, rolou?_  
- Oi Jess... Não, não rolou.  
_- Por que?_

As duas acho que gritaram juntas. Ok, quase estourei meu tímpano agora... Afastei um pouquinho o aparelho da orelha, para me precaver caso houvesse uma segunda vez.

- Eu meio que amarelei, sabe? E ele também não ajuda muito.  
_- Mentira? Amarelou, Bella? Aff!_  
- Não me julguem. É muito tenso estar com ele...

Eu ainda me sentia tensa até agora. Elas falaram do tanto que eu era fraca por não ter feito e tudo mais. Fiquei alguns minutos escutando os sermões, mas na verdade eu nem estava prestando muita atenção no que diziam. Minha mente estava era em outro lugar. Queria tanto estar com ele...

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Os pensamentos de Bella em mim me matavam! Era tortura pura aquilo. Às vezes eu tinha vontade de voltar lá e implorá-la para ficar uma noite apenas sem pensar em nada, para eu poder ter uma noite tranquila também. Bem, às vezes eu também pensava em voltar lá e jogá-la na cama com força, arrancar suas roupas e possuí-la imediatamente.

- Você sofre, né Mister Drack?

A situação estava tão precária, que eu agora falava com meu pênis. É, isso mesmo. Precisava extravasar. Fui atrás de alguma vítima para me alimentar um pouco e encostei uma morena na parede, com a jugular pulsando sangue quente. O corpo dela era bonito, curvilíneo e eu quis me aliviar ali mesmo, mas na hora em que estava subindo seu vestido, eu só conseguia imaginar o rosto de Bella. Merda! Voltei para casa sem sexo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

A situação estava tão precária, que eu agora falava com meu pênis. É, isso mesmo. Precisava extravasar. Fui atrás de alguma vítima para me alimentar um pouco e encostei uma morena na parede, com a jugular pulsando sangue quente. O corpo dela era bonito, curvilíneo e eu quis me aliviar ali mesmo, mas na hora em que estava subindo seu vestido, eu só conseguia imaginar o rosto de Bella. Merda! Voltei para casa sem sexo.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Edward, Edward e Edward! Inferno! Já estava a mais de meia hora deitada na cama tentando dormir. Abri a porta do meu quarto e me certifiquei de que meus pais estavam mesmo dormindo. Eles estavam roncando até! Vesti uma roupa básica e olhei o relógio. 23h30 não era nada muito tarde para andar por aí na rua, certo? Saí rápido de casa e peguei um táxi.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Merda de vida! Do que adianta ser imortal e não poder aproveitar a eternidade transando, transando e transando? O que Bella estava mesmo fazendo comigo? Eu só conseguia pensar nela. Achei estranho quando a campainha da casa tocou. Um tempo depois, Alice estava na porta do meu quarto, com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- O que foi?  
- Você tem... visitas.

Bella apareceu atrás dela, me olhando com um quase sorriso. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Alice nos deixou a sós e puxei Bella pela mão.

- Por que veio?  
- Não consigo ficar longe...

Ela me abraçou forte, com os dedos enrolados na minha blusa.

- Não me manda embora, por favor.  
- Bella, seus pais...  
- Eles estão dormindo e eu posso voltar antes deles acordarem!

Suspirei pensando no que fazer.

Ela me olhou com aquela cara de criança abandonada e quase chorando. Eu sabia que ela não ia chorar de verdade, mas aquela cara já enganava bastante. Fechei a porta do quarto e a expressão dela mudou na mesma hora, sorrindo safada.

- Você não estava dormindo nem nada do tipo, né?  
- Eu estava tentando... Mas sua mente não estava deixando.  
- Minha mente? Ah, aquela parada de quando eu penso em você?

Bella estava com o rosto para cima, me olhando. Passei meus dedos entre seus cabelos e levei-os para trás, segurando sua cabeça.

- Aquela parada, é uma ligação entre nós.  
- Ok.

Ela não fazia idéia do que era mesmo. Era algo tão forte, tão poderoso... Mas eu não estava mesmo querendo explicar. A única coisa que eu queria era beijar aquela boca tão delicada e macia. Beijei sua testa, deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus braços e sentindo-a tremer de leve, enquanto eu tocava sua cintura e apertava um pouco, para levantá-la no ar.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele me levantou e eu cruzei logo as pernas em volta dele. Eu acho que ele queria me beijar, pois me olhava sedento. Bem, não sei. Eu não fiquei esperando para saber. Eu segurei seus cabelos da nuca com a mão direita e puxei sua boca para a minha. Os lábios dele eram tão perfeitos...

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela alcançou minha boca mais rápido do que eu e senti seus lábios quentes grudados aos meus, me beijando com calma. Andei com ela até a cama e mesmo evitando, eu a deitei ali. Fiz ela me soltar os cabelos e me afastei um pouco, vendo-a esparramada no colchão sorrindo para mim. Muita calma, Edward.

- Você não veio só para dormir, né Bella?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto abria um sorrisão. Eu não pude deixar de rir daquela cara-de-pau dela.

- Imaginei.  
- Eu preciso fazer o que eu tinha em mente...  
- Precisa?

Ajoelhei na cama e beijei seus joelhos por cima do jeans mesmo, dando uma leve mordida. Subi mais um pouco e a encarei, fazendo-a corar.

- O que é que você tinha em mente?  
- Eu não vou te contar!

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele riu, um riso aberto e barulhento, para depois beijar meu pescoço e me olhar sorrindo.

- Bem, se você fizer, eu acho que vou ficar sabendo, não é?

Ok, eu não tinha pensado por esse ângulo. Nada legal. Ele estava com as duas mãos apoiadas no colchão, de cada lado meu, mas eu queria mesmo era sentir seu peso em cima de mim. Puxei seu pescoço, fazendo força e ele deitou.

- Se tiver clima eu faço.  
- Bella, eu sei o que é. E eu quero que você esqueça essa idéia.  
- Sabe? O que é então?  
- Você quer mesmo que eu diga?

A sobrancelha dele arqueou deixando-o mais gostoso ainda. OMG. Eu quero dar para ele. Cala a porra da boca, Bella!

- Pode dizer... Se é mesmo que você sabe...  
- Você não vai fazer, ok? E ponto final.  
- Por que?  
- Porque eu posso não conseguir me controlar.  
- Ok. Posso ir no banheiro?

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Deitei um pouco enquanto ela foi ao banheiro. Senhor, eu estava mal. Muito mal. Ou melhor... Mister Drack. Eu começaria a chamá-lo de Pobre Drack. Acho que condiz melhor com a atual situação dele... Fechei um pouco os olhos para me acalmar, quando ouvi alguém limpando a garganta.

- OMG!

Bella estava em pé em frente a cama. Ah sim, esqueci de um pequeno detalhe. Ela estava nua. Grudei minhas mãos na cama, mas meus olhos infelizmente não desviavam dela.

- Bella?  
- Oi!

OMG.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ok imbecil, começou agora termina. OMG! OMG! Ele odiou meu corpo, tenho certeza!

- Edward? Fala alguma coisa...  
- Vista-se.

Não era bem isso que eu esperava que ele fosse falar. Então do nada eu quase infartei quando ele levitou ainda deitado e virou no ar, ficando em pé e me olhando com olhos... vermelhos.

- Ed-Edward?

Ele deslizou na minha direção e desceu, colocando os pés no chão. Só senti uma mão segurando forte em meu pescoço e sua boca grudando na minha urgente. Eu me embaralhei com aquela rapidez dele e quando vi já estava deitada, com seu corpo sobre o meu e sua boca no meu pescoço.

- Ok... Eu... achava... que você... não tinha... gostado.

Ele estava me deixando sem ar. Ou eu que estava delirando mesmo, não sei, mas eu mal conseguia formar uma frase lógica. Senti ele descendo pelo meu corpo, sua boca grudada nos meus seios e os arrepios constantes passando pela minha espinha.

Edward era rápido demais! Eu achava que ele estava beijando a minha barriga, quando senti sua língua tocando _"nela"_. Ow! OMG OMG! Perdi a respiração e senti minhas pernas perderem a força. A língua dele fazia umas coisas em mim... OMG! Ela circulava meu... meu...

- Ow...

Eu estava em choque. Ou melhor, meu corpo estava em choque. Não era eu quem ia fazer sexo oral ali? Me senti com falta de ar, respirando curto e rápido, tentando manter a consciência. Ele me chupou. Com força. Deus! Minhas costas desgrudaram da cama por reflexo.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu perdi totalmente o controle quando a vi daquele jeito. Era muito mais forte do que eu, e olha que eu resisti às investidas dela bravamente. Agora eu só queria sentir seu gosto, seu mel escorrendo pela minha boca enquanto eu a lambia e segurava seu corpo que se contorcia no colchão. Eu poderia ficar séculos ali, dando orgasmos seguidos a ela, mas um bastava. Eu tinha outras coisas em mente agora.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Eu estava... Onde eu estava mesmo? Eu... gozei... Né? OMG. Estou sem falas. Vi Edward subir beijando de novo o meu corpo e parar na minha boca, enquanto tirava a blusa.

- Eu...

Nem sabia o que falar. Fiquei mais tensa ainda quando ele desabotoou a calça e levou uns dedos de volta à _"ela"_, brincando lá embaixo enquanto me beijava.

- Edward...  
- Edward é um cara pacato que está em outro lugar. No momento, você está falando com Drácula.

Oi? Gelei com aqueles olhos negros me encarando. Eu gemi de dor e apertei seus braços quando senti um dedo seu querendo... _"entrar em mim"_.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela estava mais do que preparada, toda lubrificada, esperando por mim. Senti seu hímen intacto quando coloquei a ponta do dedo e ela gemeu. Era mais forte que minha vontade. Eu parei, beijando sua testa e ficando ali alguns segundos, ouvindo seu coração super acelerado. Eu sabia que não podia e nem iria mais além do que isso.

- Desculpe...

Beijei sua boca trêmula e levantei, beijando um pouco sua barriga, até me afastar de seu corpo. Mas o que eu estava fazendo? Quase tinha perdido totalmente a cabeça.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

OMG. Respira... Serve respiração cachorrinho, tanto faz, mas respira. Edward sentou na beira da cama, de costas para mim, passando a mão várias vezes pelos cabelos.

- Dr-Drácula?

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Ela perguntou com a voz baixa, vacilante, e senti seus braços me envolverem por trás. Drácula. Eu quis rir daquilo, mas apenas beijei sua mão.

- Oi.  
- Você... desistiu... de... Você sabe.  
- Eu nem devia ter começado, Bella.  
- Por que?

Virei o rosto para o lado, olhando direto para seus olhos expressivos que me fitavam. Ela mordia os lábios, sem saber muito bem o que falar.

- Bella, nós não devemos apressar as coisas.  
- Mas...  
- E sem "mas". Você sabe que ficou com um pouco de medo na hora... Eu senti.

Ela desviou o olhar e eu puxei-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para meu colo. Beijei sua boca devagar, alisando suas costas nuas e sua pele macia que tremia a cada toque meu.

- Nós vamos ter nosso tempo, ok? Só preciso que você espere.  
- Ok.

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Ele queria tempo, eu até poderia dar. Não vou mentir e dizer que eu não estava me cagando de medo, porque eu estava. Mas isso ele nunca ia ouvir eu admitir. Enfim, só tinha uma coisa que eu não abriria mão essa noite. Era a minha vez de ficar por cima e dar prazer a Edward.

Eu sorri, beijando sua boca perfeita e impulsionei minhas mãos contra o seu peito. Era óbvio que eu nem tinha forças para tirá-lo do lugar, então eu fiz beiço e cara de choro.

- Podemos deitar?  
- Depois que você se vestir, sim.  
- Ok, eu me visto. Então deita.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e eu rezei para que minha cara não me dedurasse. Eu não podia ser tão legível assim, né? Pulei do seu colo e peguei uma camisa dele que estava em cima da cadeira. Era o suficiente para eu vestir, já que ia até o início da minha coxa.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu realmente não sei se Bella era tão inocente assim ou se ela fazia apenas para me provocar. Porque veja só, quem é que veste uma blusa curta, sem calcinha, e sai engatinhando na cama, com a traseira à mostra? Eu sou um infeliz, pode falar.

- Meu conceito de vestimenta não era bem esse, Bella...  
- Oi?

Ela sentou me olhando sem entender. Ok, deixa para lá. Se eu tocasse no assunto ela poderia querer tirar proveito da situação. Me joguei na cama, cansado, muito cansado de sofrer. Mister Drack já estava entrando em depressão.

- Edward? Já posso te chamar de Edward, certo?  
- Pode.  
- Hum. Bem... então...

Estava esperando o que ela ia falar, quando Bella subiu em cima de mim, colocando uma perna de cada lado. OMG. Eu via tudo ali...

Ela sorriu malignamente e apoiou as mãos no meu peito. Ok... Eu começava a ter uma leve desconfiança do que Bella pretendia fazer.

- Bella...  
- Não estou ouvindo.

Ela foi descendo as mãos até minha calça, que já estava com o botão aberto, desde a hora em que eu estava agarrando-a. Senti suas mãos delicadas puxando o cós da calça para baixo e ela me olhou rápido, como que pedindo ajuda.

- Eu realmente não acho isso uma boa idéia.

Eu estava sendo sincero, pois sabia que poderia me descontrolar de novo. Mas ela fechou a cara para mim.

- Só eu posso ser usada então?  
- Bem, você não foi exatamente "usada", meu anjo...  
- Cala a boca, Edward.

Onde estava Bella e o que o espírito em seu corpo fez com ela?

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

Pressionei aquele volume por cima do jeans mesmo e ele abafou um gemido. Mesmo com o tecido grosso da calça, eu podia sentir o formato roliço dele. OMG. Edward se mexeu um pouco e eu puxei a calça mais para baixo, vendo sua cueca preta. Era agora ou nunca. Num movimento só, eu puxei o elástico da boxer e ele veio para fora.

- OMG.

Eu via... como posso descrever isso? Eu nunca tinha visto nenhum assim, pessoalmente. Mas eu já tinha visto uma revista de homem pelado que a Jess levou uma vez para o colégio. Nós folheamos a revista no banheiro, na hora do recreio. Bem, aquilo não era nem de perto parecido com nenhum dos que eu vi naquela revista.

- Mister Drack, Bella... Bella, Mister Drack. Bom, ele já te conhece há tempos.

Edward falou, suspirando e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. Mister Drack? Ele tinha um apelido para o negócio dele? OMG!

- Ele... é bem... grosso.  
- É.  
- E... grande...  
- Também.

Ele era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Eu via a ponta meio rosada, mesmo Edward sendo o cara mais branco que eu conhecia. Eu via veias pela sua extensão e senti minha boca salivando. Estava tremendo quando beijei a cabeça, ouvindo um gemido de Edward.

- Isso... é bom?  
- Nem imagina o quanto.

Eu fiquei feliz em ouvir ele falar isso e me senti mais confiante com o que estava fazendo. E então, eu encarei Mister Drack por mais alguns segundos, antes de cair de boca. Literalmente.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Eu senti seus lábios quentes tocarem Mister Drack e não me aguentei. Eu gemi, soltei o que estava preso há alguns bons dias já aqui na garganta. Bella agora brincava de engolí-lo, deslizando sua boca por todo o comprimento... Apertando-o com seus lábios delicados e divinos...

- Bella...

_**~* Bella PDV *~**_

OMG! Ele estava gemendo meu nome. Untei. E suei de nervoso também, como se agora a responsabilidade tivesse aumentado. Ele tinha gostado do começo então eu precisava manter o alto nível até o final. Fiquei feliz por ter decorado todas as dicas que as meninas me deram.

- Ele é... gostoso...

Eu ri, tirando Mister Drack da boca e olhando rápido para Edward, que agora alisava meu cabelo enquanto me olhava. Passei a língua em volta da parte rosada, fazendo-o se contorcer no colchão e voltei a engolir. Comecei a aumentar o ritmo das indas e vindas e cada vez ele gemia mais alto, segurando forte meus cabelos.

- Bella...

Seu braço me puxou para ficar ao seu lado e eu percebi que ele agora usava sua própria mão, numa velocidade que era impossível um humano fazer. Eu vi e ouvi Edward gemendo enquanto o líquido branco espirrava na sua mão.

_**~* Edward PDV *~**_

Puxei seu pescoço e beijei sua boca enquanto gozava. Ela não era nenhuma expert ainda no assunto, mas ela era perfeita. Ela era minha.


	12. Chapter 12

Eu (LarissaSpunk) estou postando pela Kells K...

Ela tem andando sem tempo...

* * *

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu fiquei o resto da noite com ela nos braços, sentindo sua pele macia das pernas toda vez que eu passava a mão ali. Tê-la assim, tão desprotegida, toda minha, me fez sentir bem. Bella dormiu depois de algum tempo e eu pude relaxar também.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu acordei, nem imaginava que horas eram, mas devia ser de madrugada ainda. Edward estava deitado, como se dormisse, mas daquele jeito estranho dele. Ou de todos os vampiros. Levantei devagar e resolvi dar uma volta pela casa, pois minha garganta estava seca. Abri a porta do seu quarto e fui descendo as escadas sem saber exatamente onde tinha uma cozinha ou algo do tipo.

- Olá.

Ouvi uma voz feminina, sedosa, atrás de mim e quase morri do coração. Ao me virar, vi uma loira perfeita, sorrindo para mim e me examinando.

- O-oi.  
- Blusa de Edward?  
- Sim.

Me pergunto como ela tinha tanta certeza disso. A loira me circulou e parou na minha frente.

- Então... Você é a Bella? A escolhida!  
- Sou Bella. Mas... não sei nada sobre ser escolhida. Você sabe onde tem água?

Ela riu e encostou na parede ao meu lado, cruzando os braços.

- Não sabe nada? Edward vive às voltas com essa profecia besta, e você não sabe de nada?  
- Profecia?

Eu fiquei encarando a loira, tentando descobrir que raios de profecia ela estava se referindo. A única profecia que eu conhecia era a do Harry Potter. Ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo e até puxou uma cadeira para sentar, cruzando as pernas sensualmente.

- Você tem uma marca em forma de lua na virilha.  
- Co-como... como você... sabe disso?

Senti raiva. Não sei por que, mas senti. Pensei que Edward podia ter espalhado minhas intimidades por aí e me senti violada com isso. Ela sorriu mais.

- Todos sabemos.  
- Todos? Todos quem?  
- Provavelmente todo vampiro que exista por aí...  
- Do que você está falando? Ok, vou acordar Edward.

Eu me virei de costas para voltar lá para cima, mas ela segurou meu braço.

- Você Bella, serve apenas para procriar. És a escolhida. A única que pode carregar no ventre um herdeiro de Drácula. Ou você acha mesmo que com tantos lugares e tantas mulheres no mundo, ele caiu coincidentemente, na sua frente?

Senti meu estômago embrulhar com o que ela estava me dizendo e quis sair dali, mas sua mão continuava firme e forte em volta do meu braço.

- Eu... não quero saber de nada.  
- Não? Tem certeza? Não quer saber que te conhecemos desde que nasceu?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu tive um pressentimento ruim, muito ruim. E tive razão no momento em que abri os olhos e vi que Bella não estava na cama, nem no quarto. Saí rápido do quarto e parei no meio do corredor, sentindo o cheiro dela. Bella tinha descido.

- Bella?  
- Ela não está...

Tanya me respondeu, sentada num sofá da sala, lixando as unhas.

- Como assim?  
- Ela foi embora.  
- Embora? Por essa porta?  
- Isso.

A loira não me encarava, apenas olhava as unhas, arrastando a droga daquela lixa nelas. Tirei o objeto dela e quebrei, jogando no chão.

- Bem, algo me diz que você tem culpa nisso. Não saia daqui enquanto eu não voltar.

Resolvi me precaver e levitei-a até o teto, deixando-a grudada ali.

- Edward! Me deixe descer!  
- Mais tarde.

Peguei meu carro e fui fazer o caminho na direção da casa dela, na esperança da louca estar realmente voltando para casa. Não dirigi nem 5 minutos e encontrei Bella andando pela calçada, apenas com a minha blusa. Parei o carro de qualquer maneira e fui até ela, que não parecia ter me visto chegando.

- Bella!

Ela olhou para trás e vi que estava chorando.

- O que está acontecendo?  
- Vai embora.

Puxei-a pelo braço e levantei seu queixo para olhar melhor seu rosto, que tinha uma expressão triste.

- O que houve? Ficou louca de andar assim pela rua? Vamos voltar...  
- Não! Me solta, Edward!  
- Me diz o motivo para isso, e eu solto.  
- Que tal... Eu ser a escolhida?

Aquela palavra me afetou mais do que eu podia imaginar. Ela pronunciou-a com desdém, me olhando nos olhos. Eu não estava preparado para essa conversa. Não agora.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Pela reação dele, Tanya estava certa em tudo que tinha me dito. Edward estava com o maxilar trincado, sem me encarar, apenas olhando para o chão. Eu quis soltar meu braço, mas não consegui.

- Eu já disse. Me deixe ir agora.  
- Eu vou te levar de volta para a minha casa. Não a sua.  
- Eu não quero!

Gritei na esperança de alguém me ouvir e tentar me socorrer, mas a rua estava mais que deserta. Ele me pegou no colo e ignorou os socos e pontapés que eu dei, me colocando dentro do carro e trancando minha porta.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela foi calada até minha casa e isso estava acabando comigo. Cada lágrima que descia pelo seu rosto me dava ódio. De mim, da profecia, de Tanya. Quando parei na porta de casa e abri o lado dela para pegá-la, esperei pelos socos mais uma vez, porém, não ganhei nada. Nenhuma reação. Bella parecia uma boneca de pano que eu levava agora para o quarto.

- Conversaremos depois, Tanya.

Falei rápido para a loira que estava no teto, enquanto eu subia com Bella. Fechei minha porta e coloquei-a na cama. Ela não me olhava.

- Posso... me explicar?

Não ganhei nenhuma resposta, então comecei. Procurava pegar alguma reação nela à medida que eu ia falando.

- Existe uma profecia, de que uma criança nasceria e só ela poderia gerar um filho meu. Essa criança é você. Eu esperei séculos pelo dia que você nasceria, Bella. Eu transformei minha vida numa eterna espera. Eu vim para cá quando você nasceu.

Ela não esboçava nenhuma reação. Eu tinha vontade de sacudir-lhe os ombros e pedir para ela me bater, me maltratar... Qualquer coisa.

- Eu tomei conta de cada segundo da sua vida. Eu estive presente nos momentos provavelmente mais importantes para você.  
- Eu já sei de toda a história, Edward. Poupe-se.

A voz dela estava fria e cortante. Me aproximei da cama e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Eu só via tristeza e raiva naqueles olhos.

- Você sabe também da parte em que eu me apaixonei?  
- Eu não acredito em você.  
- Mas é verdade. Isso já deixou de ser por causa da profecia há muito tempo, Bella.

Ela fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas escorreram, sendo rapidamente enxugadas pelas costas de suas mãos.

- Deixou? Continuaria tudo igual se eu dissesse que não quero nunca ser mãe? Ou se você descobrisse que eu sou estéril?

Ela falava rápida e embolando as palavras enquanto soluçava.

- Bella...  
- Faça o que quiser comigo. Eu não posso fugir de você já que você é mais forte. Então faça o que quiser. Eu nasci para ser uma barriga de aluguel, não é? Então tudo bem.

- Eu não farei nada com você.  
- Não agora. Só no dia do meu aniversário, não é?

Ela sabia de tudo. Tanya pelo visto não tinha poupado esforços. Soltei seu rosto e fui até minha cômoda, abrindo uma das gavetas e tirando uma caixa lá de dentro.

-Eu já volto. E isso é seu.

Coloquei a caixa em cima da cama e saí do quarto.

Deixei Bella no quarto e fui me preocupar com o que tinha lá embaixo. Parei no final da escada, olhando para o teto. Tanya estava lá, rosnando.

- Me tire daqui, Edward!

Eu levitei até encontrar seu rosto e a encarei por um tempo. Ela me olhava assustada agora, temendo seu destino.

- Eu não lembro de ter dado permissão para alguém conversar com Bella.  
- Ela me fez perguntas!  
- Isso não importa, Tanya. Agora veja bem... Eu estou com sérios problemas lá em cima.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Quando ele deixou uma caixa em cima da cama antes de sair do quarto, eu parei para olhar. Aquela caixa me era familiar, por algum motivo. Puxei ela para perto de mim e abri, encontrando o colar que ganhei no meu aniversário e minha mãe me fez devolver. Ali dentro eu encontrei o meu bilhete de desculpas. Então a ficha caiu, quando eu olhei as iniciais **E.C.** Como eu pude não enxergar o que estava tão diante dos meus olhos? Era ele o tempo todo. Saí do quarto com mais raiva ainda por ele ter escondido isso o tempo todo de mim e parei no corredor quando vi ele no ar, falando com a loira grudada no teto. Edward tinha os olhos negros e ele estava mais pálido do que o normal, encarando-a.

- Eu só queria acabar com tudo isso, Edward! Você só vive para ela agora!

Ele rosnou e virou a cabeça ainda olhando para ela. Eu a ouvi gritando, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela gritava mais e mais enquanto ele mexia a cabeça no ar. Como... como ele podia ser assim? Aquele não era o Edward que eu conhecia!

- N-não... Edward...

Ela falou num fio de voz e ele foi descendo até tocar com os pés no chão. E então... eu vi uma coisa que preferia não ter visto em momento algum da vida. Ela gritou mais, até seus braços e pernas se desgrudarem do corpo, inclusive sua cabeça, e o que antes era uma loira, agora era pó.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ouvi um choro abafado e olhei para cima, avistando Bella lá no começo da escada. Não. Não era para ela ter visto isso.

Ela me olhou e correu de volta para o quarto. Droga! Subi as escadas e segurei a porta antes dela bater, fechando-a atrás de mim. Bella estava em pé na minha frente, assustada.

- Bella... eu não vou te machucar.  
- Você a matou porque ela me contou a verdade?  
- Não. Eu fiz por ela ter me desobedecido. Bella...

Ela deu dois passos para trás, como se isso fosse realmente evitar que eu a tocasse. Vi que a caixa estava aberta em cima da cama e o colar estava jogado no colchão. Ela acompanhou meus olhos e voltou o rosto para mim, apontando para a cama.

- Era você esse tempo todo!  
- Sim. Bella, eu não queria me envolver contigo, você sabe que eu tentei evitar.  
- Você me observa desde que eu nasci e diz que não queria se envolver? Que tipo de doente é você, Edward? Ah sim, você só queria esperar o dia certo para fazer o que tinha que ser feito e pronto, né?

Ela soluçou e eu puxei seu braço, colando-a no meu corpo. Eu não queria perdê-la desse jeito. Dane-se herdeiro, dane-se profecia, eu só não podia perder o amor dela.

- Sim, era essa a minha intenção Bella... Mas eu já disse, eu me apaixonei.  
- Você acabou de matar aquela mulher... Você... você é ruim...  
- Por Deus, Bella! Eu sou um vampiro, não um padre!

Eu a soltei, para deixá-la fazer o que quisesse. Ela simplesmente continuou parada, sem me olhar.

- Se quiser ir embora eu a levo.  
- Quero.

Talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo a ela. Esperei que trocasse de roupa e fomos para sua casa. Ela manteve-se calada o tempo todo, olhando sempre pela janela, sem virar o rosto para mim. Ao chegar na porta de sua casa, eu peguei sua mão, com um pouco de relutância da parte dela, e beijei.

- Eu realmente sou louco por você. Tente se acalmar, ok?

Soltei sua mão e ela saiu do carro, entrando em casa sem olhar para trás.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu só estava esperando chegar em casa para desabar. Não que eu já não tivesse feito isso na frente dele... Mas a dor era bem pior do que a que eu demonstrei. Subi as escadas silenciosamente e entrei no quarto, trancando a porta e olhando em volta. OMG. Andei rápido até a cama antes que não conseguisse enxergar mas nada por causa das lágrimas. Eu me sentia uma idiota por ter sido tão enganada desse jeito! Era mais do que óbvio que o Drácula não cairia de pára-quedas no meu colo por simples coincidência! Senti uma coisa dura embaixo do meu travesseiro e puxei, vendo que era um dos meus livros de vampiro.

- Idiota!

Taquei ele longe, quase fazendo-o cair pela janela, que estava aberta. Penseu na mesma hora que ele pudesse estar ali como sempre fazia, me observando. Sentei na cama rápido e olhei em volta.

- Eu espero que você não esteja aqui!

Tentei controlar meu choro e meu tom de voz, com medo de acordar meus pais. O quarto continuou no mais profundo silêncio. Não, ele não estava aqui. Lógico que ele não estava aqui, pois não tinha mais teatro nenhum que ele precisasse fazer!  
.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu quis aparecer para ela nessa hora, mas achei melhor ficar quieto e me retirar dali. Ela já estava sofrendo bastante com tudo isso.

- Eu te odeio Drácula!

Foi a última coisa que ouvi, antes de sair do seu quarto e ir embora. Eu já tinha perdido o amor dela.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Puxei meu cobertor e deitei encolhida repassando todos os momentos que estive com ele. Era demais para minha cabeça. Eu não queria pensar mais nisso hoje.

- Eu te odeio... E eu te amo...

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Passei a noite andando pela cidade, pensando em tudo, pensando no futuro, pensando no que fazer. Senti que o sol ia aparecer essa manhã, então fui para casa assim que notei a presença dos primeiros raios de sol. Emmet estava sentado na escada, me olhando com cara de bunda.

- Er... oi.  
- Oi.

Parei na frente dele, já que a passagem estava bloqueada pelo seu corpo. Era mais do que óbvio que ele queria falar comigo.

- Eu... soube do que houve.  
- Pois é.  
- Nos desculpe por termos falhado...

Ele abaixou a cabeça esperando pelo meu perdão, mas eu realmente não estava com paciência para formalidades. Apenas lhe dei um peteleco na nuca.

- Ninguém teve culpa, além de mim. Eu não deveria ter dado acesso à casa, enquanto ela não soubesse da verdade.  
- Mas você pretendia contar a verdade?  
- É o que eu venho querendo fazer há muito tempo, Emmet. Mas eu sempre estive adiando.

Fiz um sinal com a cabeça e ele levantou, me dando passagem. Eu subi as escadas ouvindo-o vir atrás de mim, com seus passos pesados nos degraus.

- E agora? O que você vai fazer?  
- Quando eu souber, te aviso.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu acordei sem a mínima vontade de levantar da cama, então inventei para minha mãe que estava doente. Fiz a minha melhor cara de sofrimento, fiz umas flexões no quarto para ficar suando e me deitei de novo, gemendo que nem uma pobre coitada. Ela constatou que eu devia estar pegando alguma virose.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinha, querida?  
- Tenho.

E eu fiquei o dia todo sozinha em casa, vegetando na cama. Só lembro de ter me levantado uma vez para fazer xixi e depois para tomar um leite. Eu me sentia péssima. Meu coração pedia para que eu corresse para ir falar com ele e resolver tudo, enquanto meu cérebro mandava eu ficar longe dele e fazê-lo sofrer que nem um condenado. Eu não queria mais pensar nisso, não queria escutar nenhum dos dois lados. Precisava voltar a dormir e só acordar amanhã. Fui no quarto dos meus pais e entrei no banheiro, procurando pela caixinha de remédios da minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela tomava remédio para dormir há anos, pois ela dizia que a vida dela era um estresse. Bem, se serve de consolo... minha vida **está** um estresse!

- Aí está você!

Peguei a caixa do comprimido escrito **Lexotan** e coloquei alguns comprimidos na mão, engolindo-os logo em seguida. Voltei para minha cama e esperei o sono vir.

Ok, sabe quando você está acordada mas seu corpo não corresponde? Bem, eu não me sentia exatamente acordada, mas eu ouvia os gritos desesperados da minha mãe, que me sacudia. Acho que eu estava na minha cama ainda, pois sentia algo macio nas minhas costas.

- Bella? Bella, querida!  
- Bella, fique acordada, Bella!  
- Anda logo com isso, homem!  
- Cala a porra da boca que é tudo culpa sua! Péssima mãe!

Minha visão estava um pouco embaçada, mas eu podia ver que eram eles dois brigando. Meu pai segurava algo como um telefone, talvez. E tudo ficou escuro novamente. Quando abri os olhos mais uma vez, eu já via o céu, escuro, e um rosto estranho. Eu sentia meu corpo quicando numa coisa dura e então eu vi a fachada da minha casa.

- Ela vai ficar bem?  
- Senhora, nós precisamos de espaço da ambulância, ok?  
- Nós vamos seguindo vocês!

Senti minha cabeça doer quando a sirene escandalosa começou a uivar e tudo ficou escuro de novo.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Tinha ido para o cassino, cuidar dos negócios e aproveitar e distrair a cabeça antes de ir até Bella. Nem sabia se eu iria aparecer para ela, apenas queria ver como ela estava. Foi nesse exato momento, que eu senti a ligação que eu tinha com ela, por um fio, como se estivesse se partindo.

- Bella!

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ela, e não era algo bom. Corri para a casa dela e me senti estranho quando entrei na sua rua e vi luzes de ambulância em frente sua casa. Parei o carro e saí invísivel, chegando perto a tempo de vê-la numa maca entrando na ambulância. Mas o que estava acontecendo? A única solução foi seguir o carro e ficar preparado para caso sentisse ela morrendo. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas subitamente me veio a vontade de transformá-la caso isso acontecesse. Tiraram rápido a maca quando chegaram no hospital e entraram. Eu fui junto, ainda invísivel e ao entrar com eles na sala de emergência, pude escutar a conversa e a correria para fazer uma lavagem estomacal nela.

- Foi tentativa de suicídio?  
- Os pais a encontraram assim. Foi Lexotan.

Como assim, suicídio? Ela tinha tentado se matar? Encostei na parede e fiquei imóvel acompanhando todo o procedimento que faziam com ela. Eu sabia que precisaria sair dali, minha invisibilidade por um fio, mas eu não conseguia. Foi só quando eu ouvi um dos médicos dizer que ela ficaria bem, que eu me mexi.

Renée chorava descontroladamente na sala de espera, enquanto Charlie brigava com ela.

- A culpa é sua! Quem fica tomando esses remédios é você! Péssimo exemplo, Renée!  
- Me deixa, Charlie...  
- Se nossa filha morrer, eu vou te culpar pelo resto da tua vida, mulher!

O que? Bella tinha tentado suicídio com os remédios de Renée? Não, Charlie, não precisa culpá-la eternamente... Se Bella morrer, eu mesmo faço questão de matar sua esposa. Ok, eles estavam chorando e eu não tinha nada para fazer ali. Queria entrar de novo lá na sala com Bella, mas vê-la desacordada daquele jeito, não me fazia bem. Preferi ir lá fora, sair um pouco da invisibilidade que já estava difícil de manter. Fiquei encostado no meu carro, pensando em toda a loucura que estava acontecendo e vi dois enfermeiros saírem para tomar um ar.

- Tenho raiva desses adolescentes estúpidos, sabia?  
- Pois é. Tanta gente querendo viver, e eles tentando se matar!  
- Eu realmente não tenho pena, sabia? A pessoa pediu por isso...

Eles andaram para o canto de uma parede, encostando nela e acendendo cigarros. Eu os acompanhei apenas com os ouvidos.

- Disseram que foi caso de estupro... E ela não aguentava mais viver com isso...  
- Não, não. Foi o noivo que terminou com ela! Acho que descobriu que estava sendo chifrada...

Eu ri. Olhei em volta e vi o estacionamento vazio. O lugar onde eles estavam também não tinha movimento algum. Eu fui até lá bater um papinho com eles.

- Oi.

Me olharam indiferentes e continuaram conversando.

- Estão falando da suicida que chegou agora pouco?  
- Isso. Isabella. Ficou sabendo também?  
- Fiquei. E sei o motivo real.  
- Sabe? E qual é?  
- Ela viu o namorado matar uma pessoa.

Eles pararam de falar e me olharam surpresos.

- Como sabe disso?  
- Porque eu sou o namorado.

Fiz o que tinha que fazer por ali e voltei para meu carro. Acho que não dei muita bandeira, e ainda por cima, consegui me alimentar. Muito bem. As horas passaram voando e já era de madrugada quando eu entrei de novo no hospital. Os pais estavam dormindo na sala de espera e eu fui procurar pelo seu quarto. Olhei pela janelinha e a vi deitada na cama, dormindo. Entrei no quarto e me fiz invisível, não queria que ela me visse por enquanto.

- Por que você fez isso?

Perguntei enquanto tirava seus cabelos de seu rosto, sentindo sua pele gelada. Mesmo dormindo, sedada, ela parecia estar sofrendo. O culpado disso tudo estava em pé ao lado de sua cama.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Senti meu rosto ser alisado e abri os olhos, que doeram um pouco ao fazerem o movimento. Eu estava no hospital, isso era óbvio. Comecei a lembrar então das vozes, dos meus pais brigando, da sirene. E lembrei dos comprimidos. Os malditos comprimidos. Tudo porque eu queria dormir mais um pouco. Percebi que meus pais não estavam no quarto, mas eu sentia alguma coisa ali. Eu me sentia sendo observada.

- Drácula?

Corri os olhos pelo quarto sem saber exatamente para que ponto olhar. E ele se materializou do meu lado.

- Olá...

Senti meu coração responder à sua aparição, batendo mais forte do que o normal, mas senti também a dor no peito, a dor do engano. Olhei mais atentamente para seu rosto e vi que seus olhos estavam diferentes. Era algo tipo... remorso. Ou culpa.

- Como... me achou... aqui?  
- Eu estive em sua casa, Bella.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Alisei sua mão fina e ela puxou-a para si, sem me olhar nos olhos. Vi que ela estava começando a lacrimejar e não queria causar-lhe mais dor. Apenas me curvei e beijei sua testa.

- Vou te deixar descansar, ok? Durma...  
- Ok.

Saí do quarto e fechei sua porta, esperando que ela realmente pudesse relaxar um pouco sem minha presença ali.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Foram dois dias de hospital até que resolveram me dar alta. Meus pais pareciam abalados com o que ocorreu. Eu sentia que eles não estavam se falando normalmente e tinha certeza que eu tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

- Quer ajuda para tomar banho, querida?  
- Não mãe. Eu estou bem, é sério.  
- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me chame.

Eu sorri e entrei no meu quarto. Minhas últimas lembranças ali não eram nada agradáveis. Tive medo de morrer. Sentei na minha cama e suspirei. Foi quando notei uma caixa que eu já conhecia, em cima da minha escrivaninha. Era a caixa do colar, que eu não tinha trazido para casa. Meu coração acelerou e eu levantei para pegá-la. Dentro, estavam o colar, o meu pedido de desculpas pela devolução e mais um outro papel, perfeitamente dobrado. Eu peguei ele e fui sentar novamente na cama. Era um bilhete, com uma caligrafia antiga.  
. _  
__"Bella...__  
__Quando estiver lendo isso, é porque já está em casa, e bem, eu espero. Eu pensei muito, durante horas, no que fazer e a coisa mais sensata que me veio à cabeça, foi isso. Eu estou aqui, dando o meu adeus à você._

_Não pense que estou com raiva pelo que houve. Você é o ser mais importante do universo. Eu vivi minha vida imortal esperando pelo dia do seu nascimento. E eu provavelmente faria tudo de novo, apenas para vê-la crescer mais uma vez.__  
__.__  
__Eu te quero bem, feliz e com um futuro pela frente. Portanto, eu abdico de você, por você. Eu espero realmente que você me odeie, para que não sofra agora. E torço para que você encontre alguém que te ame, um homem honrado. A honra é o bem mais precioso que o humano possui. É uma pena eu não ser mais humano.__  
__.__  
__Seja feliz. Por favor, seja muito feliz.__  
__Eu te amo para todo o sempre.__  
__D."__  
__._  
Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos, enquanto a folha caía no chão.


	13. Chapter 13

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu tive que me obrigar a recuperar as forças, enquanto chorava devastada deitada na cama. Apesar de ter me sentido traída com a omissão dos fatos por ele, eu era simplesmente louca por Edward. Ou Drácula. Na verdade, não me importava o nome dele. Eu era louca pelo homem que ele era. Eu precisava ir até a casa dele, mas não me sentia forte o suficiente para sair sozinha na rua. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Angie.

_- Bella? OMG, e aí amiga, já está em casa?_  
- Oi Angie. Estou... Preciso de ajuda.  
_- Calma, Bella... O que houve? Não faça nenhuma besteira, ok?_  
- Eu não vou me matar! Parem de achar que eu tentei suicídio!  
_- Ok, eu não estou achando isso..._

Senti sua voz vacilando, com medo que eu me exaltasse e fizesse alguma coisa. Ela estava visivelmente tentando me acalmar. Será que eu passaria essa imagem de suicida eternamente?

- Angie, eu só preciso de companhia para ir num lugar.  
_- E você já pode sair de casa?_  
- Por que não poderia? Não estou doente.  
_- Ok. Eu vou até aí. Me espere..._  
- Vem rápido, por favor!

Desliguei e troquei de roupa para esperá-la. O problema agora maior, seria convencer minha mãe a me deixar sair de casa. Cheguei na sala e encontrei ela no sofá, vendo televisão, com uma aparência cansada. Eu tinha dado trabalho nesses últimos dias.

- Mãe.  
- Bella! Oi querida...  
- Eu vou na casa da Jessica com a Angie, ok?  
- Filha... É melhor descansar um pouco. Você acabou de voltar para casa.  
- Não mãe, eu estou bem. Só preciso conversar com minhas amigas...

A campainha tocou e eu me despedi de minha mãe.

Puxei Angie pelo braço assim que saí de casa e chamei um táxi. Ela entrou no carro me olhando assustada.

- Ok, Bella... O que está acontecendo aqui?  
- Edward. Preciso ir até a casa dele!  
- Edward? Não é mais fácil você apenas ligar para ele?  
- Não, Angie. Nós... nós brigamos. Um dia antes de eu passar mal. Aquilo tudo... foi só para eu poder dormir e não pensar nele, sabe?  
- Você tomou os remédios por causa disso?  
- É. Eu não tentei me matar...

Ela encostou a cabeça no banco e suspirou.

- Vocês ainda não conversaram depois disso?  
- Ele foi no hospital. Mas eu... não o tratei muito bem.

Quando o táxi parou no endereço que eu passei, me senti gelada ao olhar para a casa. Ela estava escura lá dentro. Desci, acompanhada de Angela e fui até a porta. Toquei a campainha e esperei. Toquei outra vez, e depois mais algumas vezes. Eu já começava a sentir o pavor crescendo dentro de mim.

- Ué Bella... ele não está em casa. Melhor voltar outra hora.  
- Não.

Virei a maçaneta da porta e notei que estava destrancada. A casa estava toda apagada. Corri pelas escadas e fui direto ao seu quarto. Não tinha nada ali que me lembrasse ele. Os objetos pessoais tinham sumido. O armário estava... vazio. Sem roupas.

- Bella?

Angie entrou no quarto então, olhando em volta, sem entender nada.

- Ele se foi, Angie.  
- Para onde?

Para onde? Eu esperava que alguém pudesse responder essa maldita pergunta. Para algum lugar no mundo. Algum lugar que eu não imaginava qual era.

Eu... não tinha... reação.

- Bella...?

Levei um tapa no rosto. Era Angela me batendo.

- Bella! Levanta AGORA ou vou ligar para seus pais! Eu já estou há quase meia hora olhando você sentada nessa cama!

Ela me puxou pelo braço e eu levantei, apenas coordenando meus pés para funcionarem na direção que ela me puxava. Já estava dentro de outro táxi, quando ela sacudiu meus ombros.

- Terra chamando Isabella! Bella, pare de me assustar!

Eu me obriguei a reagir, pois ela não tinha culpa nenhuma nisso tudo. Olhei para minha amiga, que já estava quase chorando.

- Eu estou bem.  
- Bella!

Ela me abraçou e eu fiz o mesmo, me deixando desabafar em seu ombro.

- Me desculpe por isso, Angie. Não queria te envolver.  
- Não peça desculpas. Eu imagino o que você esteja sentindo. Mas amiga... se ele foi embora, é porque ele não te merece!  
- Eu não sou tão boa assim, Angie.  
- Como não? Olha só, garota... se eu fosse lésbica, eu te pegava!

Ela riu e me fez rir. O motorista do táxi nos olhou pelo retrovisor. Pervertido! Mas por mais que ela tentasse me animar, eu não conseguia reagir muito bem. Logo que o sorriso sumiu do meu rosto, as lágrimas tomaram lugar novamente. Eu tive que me concentrar muito para não entrar em casa chorando. Dei sorte, pois minha mãe estava tomando banho e eu pude ir direto para o quarto.

Eu chorei, eu sofri. Muito. Muito mesmo. Tinha que esperar para desabafar apenas nos momentos em que meus pais não estavam em casa, para não acharem que eu estava depressiva. Ok, eu estava. Mas não queria que minha fama se espalhasse. Foi assim por uma semana. Eu evitei contatos externos, amigos, escola, pais. Consegui convencê-los de que ainda não estava pronta para voltar às aulas. Mas já no final da semana, Jake foi lá em casa e não aceitou ouvir o _"ela não quer ver ninguém" _da minha mãe. Ele saiu entrando no meu quarto.

- Jake!  
- Bella, pare com isso!

Ele já chegou ríspido, fechando a porta do quarto e sentando na beira da minha cama.

- Parar com o que? E como você subiu?  
- Parar de evitar seus amigos! Todos estamos preocupados, ok? Esse cara não te merece, porque se fosse eu que tivesse longe da pessoa que gosto, eu iria atrás dela em qualquer lugar do mundo! E o que ele está fazendo? Nada!  
- O que você disse?  
- Que ele não está fazendo nada.  
- Não... antes disso.

Jake me olhou confuso, balançando a cabeça. Talvez a visita dele fosse tudo que eu precisasse no momento. Era óbvio que eu deveria ir atrás dele! Eu só precisava descobrir onde ele estava.

- Jake, obrigada mesmo! Eu preciso tomar banho, mas falo com você depois, ok?

Levantei e puxei ele pela mão, empurrando-o para fora do meu quarto.

Ok, fácil. Bastava eu entrar na internet e pesquisar sobre a vida dele. Não era uma coisa assim tão difícil. Liguei o pc e conectei, indo direto para um site de busca. Aquele famoso, sabe? Digitei** Drácula** e cliquei em pesquisar. Ok... só tinham mais de 14.300.000 resultados. Seria uma coisa bem simples. Dediquei aquele final de semana todo separando e salvando coisas que falassem sobre ele e que eu achasse que tinha algum fundo de verdade.

**"Nenhum país está mais identificado com os vampiros do que a Romênia. Terra de rico folclore concernente a vampiros, sua reputação foi restabelecida por Bram Stoker, cujo romance Dracula começa e termina na Transilvânia."**

Ok, preciso admitir que a maioria dos resultados coincidiam sobre a Romênia, mais precisamente, na região da Transilvânia. E eu achando que tudo isso não passava de pura ficção. Pensei numa maneira de dizer aos meus pais que queria fazer uma viagem de presente de aniversário de 18 anos. Eles não poderiam me negar isso, já que há algum tempo atrás tinham tocado no assunto. Foi no domingo que eu resolvi conversar com eles, na hora da janta.

- Ok querida. O presente ainda está de pé sim.  
- O que tem em mente, Bella? Disney?

Eles estavam brincando, né? Disney? Eu ia fazer 18, não 8.

- Romênia.

Os dois me olharam confusos e minha mãe riu. Qual era a piada?

- Bella, querida... Eu já até imagino o motivo. Mas filha... você não vai encontrar nenhum vampiro por lá...  
- Mas é lá que eu quero ir.  
- Romênia? Garotas normais escolheriam um lugar da moda... e você escolhe a Romênia? Sério, você teve problemas para criar essa menina, Renée.

- Não tenho culpa disso, Charlie! Vai me culpar por tudo agora?  
- Ok, se for para vocês dois brigarem, eu vou subir...  
- Fique aí, Bella.

Meu pai falou sério, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu prometi o presente, não foi? Não importa para onde seja o lugar... independente de quão bizarro isso pareça.  
- OMG! Jura? Eu vou poder ir mesmo?

Eu quase chorei, mas não quis parecer tão emotiva assim. Afinal, deveria parecer para eles, apenas uma viagem turística. Levantei da minha cadeira e fui abraçar meu pai.

- Obrigada! Obrigada!  
- Certo. Só espero não me arrepender disso. Digo, que você não volte pálida de lá... Nem com presas e bebendo sangue.  
- Charlie! Estou comendo, ok?  
- Eu também estava comendo, Renée. Quando você me fez entrar na sala de cirurgia para assistir ao parto da Bella.

Ew. Até eu fiquei enjoada com a conversa. Voltei para meu lugar e terminei de jantar, tentando conter a emoção. Antes de subir para meu quarto, eu resolvi só confirmar uma coisinha...

- Pai? A viagem... poderia ser antes do meu aniversário?  
- Antes? Não é melhor depois?  
- Eu prefiro antes, sabe? Tipo... Eu adoraria passar meu aniversário num país que gosto tanto... Mas se não puder estar lá no dia, não tem problema... Mas desde que seja antes.  
- Vou ver isso, querida.

Há dias eu não me sentia feliz como estava agora. Deitei na minha cama e chorei o quanto pude, com o colar enrolado no pulso.

Faltavam exatamente 4 meses para meu aniversário e meu pai concordou com meu pedido. Minha viagem tinha sido marcada para 1 semana antes da data. A única condição, era que eu voltasse a ter uma vida normal. Bem, não tinha sido ele que tinha tido o coração despedaçado, né? Eu voltei a frequentar o colégio e a passar mais tempo com meus amigos. Jake também voltou a dar em cima de mim, e eu voltei a fingir que não percebia.

- Vai na festa da Lauren amanhã, Bella?  
- Não.

Jess e Angie me olharam magoadas com minha rispidez. Mas eu não tinha vontade de ficar frequentando festas. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Um cara na verdade. E ele não estaria na festa.

- Você anda tão...  
- Chata.  
- Eu ia dizer baixo-astral...  
- Também serve. Bella está tudo, menos animada.  
- Desde que o Edward sumiu.

Eu me irritava quando elas começavam a falar sobre esse assunto, na minha presença.

- Ok, eu vou. Desde que vocês não me incomodem mais, ok?

Por livre e espontânea pressão eu resolvi ir na festa com as garotas e meus pais ficaram até assustados quando apareci toda arrumada na frente deles. Minha mãe me olhou dos pés à cabeça e eu podia ter certeza que ela estava rezando internamente.

- Vai sair?  
- Vou sair com Ângela e Jessica, tudo bem?  
- Mas é claro, querida! Você está mesmo precisando se divertir!

Escutei a buzina do carro de Ângela e me despedi dos meus pais. Quando me aproximei pude ouvir que elas estavam com o rádio no último volume super animadas.

- Ei amiga, pronta para a festa?  
- Olha bem para a minha cara e vê seu estou com cara de festa, Jess...

Ela abaixou o som enquanto eu entrava no banco de trás do carro. Percebi que elas foram caladas até a casa onde a festa estava acontecendo e me senti mal por está estragando a noite delas, afinal, ninguém tinha nada a ver com o que eu estava passando. Quando chegamos na festa e saímos do carro, tentei fingir um pouco de animação.

- Tudo bem gente, se eu estou aqui eu vou tentar aproveitar.

Assim que eu entrei na casa eu vi um rapaz um pouco afastado e de costas, mas que parecia muito com Edward pelo ângulo que eu estava olhando. Senti meu coração bater acelerado, mas quando ele se virou para falar com um outro amigo eu percebia que era apenas uma ilusão de ótica.

- Bella! Não achei que você fosse vir!  
- Oi Jake...

Olhei para meu amigo e fingi um sorriso ao vê-lo. Eu me lembrava de como Edward detestava ele e seu cabelo. Odiava isso, mas muitas coisas que às vezes não tinham nada a ver com nada, me lembravam sempre dele.

- O luto terminou, né?  
- Que luto?

Perguntei a ele sem entender direito do que ele estava falando e olhei em volta para ter certeza de que era comigo mesmo. Ele sorriu cínico e deu de ombros.

- O seu luto por causa daquele cara lá...  
- Você por acaso está falando de Edward?

Senti meu sangue ferver só em pensar que minha vida amorosa pudesse estar virando caso para a piada. Senti mais raiva ainda de ter ido à festa e estar dando confiança a esse imbecil. Não é à toa que Edward não gostava dele.

Resolvi sair de perto dele antes que cometesse alguma loucura no seu rosto, tipo um soco. Fui ao encontro das meninas e procurei ficar calada a maior parte do tempo. Eu realmente não queria conversar e muito menos sorrir. A festa estava um saco com os mesmos tipos de sempre, ou seja, eu preferia talvez estar acampando no cemitério do que estar ali.

- Vou ver se existe algum tipo de bebida nessa festa que não contenha teor alcoólico.  
- Quando voltar trás uma cerveja para mim, por favor?

Ângela pediu enquanto sorria na direção de um garoto que eu nunca vi na vida. Me afastei delas e fui na direção da cozinha que estava lotada de gente que se achava adulto o suficiente para beber. Foi uma dificuldade imensa conseguir achar um refrigerante, eu tive que olhar dentro de todos os isopores até achar algum. Então senti uma coisa gelada tocando a pele das minhas costas e virei rápido para olhar.

- Quanto tempo, Bella!

Era Mike que tinha chegado por trás de mim com suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Eu apenas fechei a cara e tentei passar direto por ele que segurou meu pulso.

- Calma, por que a pressa? Está pretendendo apagar algum fogo?  
- Me solte, ok?

Eu puxei o braço e ele riu sarcástico, enquanto dava um gole na sua latinha de cerveja.

- Como você está? Tem tempo que eu não falo direito com você...  
- O que você quer?

Ele estreitou os olhos e curvou-se na minha direção.

- Quero saber se você já aprendeu a beijar ou continua ruim como antes.

A raiva cresceu dentro mim e eu só queria poder jogá-lo da escada como aconteceu da outra vez. Ele realmente merecia isso e coisa pior. Não respondi sua provocação e apenas me afastei, indo na direção das meninas.

- Sua cerveja.

Entreguei para Ângela e peguei minha bolsa, evitando os olhares curiosos que elas jogavam para cima de mim.

- Você vai embora?  
- Eu realmente nem devia ter vindo... é melhor mesmo eu ir embora agora do que ficar aqui e me arrepender depois.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?

Jess me perguntou aparentemente preocupada, mas eu não dei muita atenção.

- Não foi nada, eu só não estou me sentido no mesmo clima que todo mundo aqui. Amanhã a gente se fala melhor, ok?

Me despedi delas e fui embora, encontrando com Jake no jardim da casa. Quando ele me viu veio correndo atrás de mim e me chamou.

- Já vai, Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Já vou, não estou muito bem...

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- É por causa daquele cara não é?  
- Por causa de você é que não é!

Dei as costas e chamei um táxi para ir embora.

OMG, eu me sentia tão depressiva... Eu juro que tinha me esforçado para me animar e curtir a festa. Mas quem eu queria enganar? A mim mesma, talvez? Antes de voltar para casa, pedi ao taxista para ir até o endereço de Edward. Ele parou na entrada do portão e eu olhei lá para dentro e vi a casa escura e fechada. A dor no peito me consumiu e senti uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo meu rosto.

- Vai descer aqui?  
- Não. Pode ir...

Dei o meu endereço para o motorista e fiquei olhando a casa, que agora ficava mais distante da me arrependia tanto de não ter deixado ele se explicar direito... Quando cheguei em casa, meus pais infelizmente estavam acordados e acharam estranho eu estar chegando tão cedo.

- O que houve querida?  
- Nada... A festa estava ruim...

Sorri para eles e passei direto, subindo as escadas. Depois do ocorrido com os remédios, minha mãe não me deixava mais em paz. Entrei no quarto e antes de fechar a porta, encontrei ela atrás de mim.

- Está mesmo tudo bem, Bella?  
- Está mãe...  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho.

Ela saiu e eu fui no corredor atrás dela.

- Mãe!  
- Oi.  
- Na minha infância... aconteceu alguma coisa estranha?

- Como assim?  
- Sei lá... coisas que você não sabe explicar. Coisas estranhas. Lembra de algum momento assim?

Ela me olhava como se eu tivesse fumado maconha. Provavelmente ela estava achando isso de mim agora. Além de suicida, meus pais pensariam que eu era maconheira. OMG. Eu já estava me recolhendo à minha insignificância, quando ela cruzou os braços e falou.

- Bem... tiveram sim, uns fatos... curiosos.

OMG.

- Tipo o que?

Minha mãe riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Teve uma noite que eu pensei estar tendo alucinações!

Ok, isso muito me interessava. Puxei sua mão e entrei de novo no meu quarto, colocando-a sentada na cama. Ela me olhava desconfiada.

- Que novidade é essa agora? Você querendo conversar comigo?  
- Ué, não posso sentir vontade?

Eu disfarçava mal, eu sei. Abri um sorriso.

- Conta, por favor!

- Então, teve uma noite que eu perdi sua chupeta na rua, no shopping e não tive tempo de comprar outra. E de madrugada você estava chorando muito, por causa disso. Eu lembro que levantei depois de um bom tempo. Seu pai não queria que eu levantasse, ele disse que você ia acabar acostumando... Mas eu levantei. E quando cheguei no seu quarto, você tinha parado de chorar. Estava com uma chupeta novinha na boca.

Eram essas coisas que eu queria ouvir. Saber que provavelmente tinha sido ele tomando conta de mim. Sorri com a hipótese de ver Edward comprando uma chupeta.

- Bem, seu pai disse que eu tinha enlouquecido e comprado uma chupeta na rua, mas que não estava me lembrando.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça várias vezes.

- Ele frisou bem que eu era louca.  
- E o que você acha que era?  
- Não sei.

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para as mãos. Ela não sabia mesmo.

- Teve uma vez também, que eu estava contigo num parquinho. Aquele dia foi um milagre! Eu estava tem empurrando no balanço, você devia ter uns 4 anos. E eu parei de te empurrar e fui mexer na minha bolsa, que estava numa mesa afastada. Bella, foi horrível! Eu vi que você ia cair do balanço...

OMG. Bati com a cabeça quando criança? Se bobear isso tudo era um sonho e vampiros nem existiam!

Minha mãe empacou nas palavras.

- Fala mãe!

Eu tive vontade de dar um tapa nas suas costas para ver se ela falava. Ok, não ia bater na minha mãe.

- E então antes de você cair, foi como se o balanço tivesse parado no ar, no alto e tivesse descido devagar.

Ela ficou um tempo imóvel, olhando para o nada, como se estivesse lembrando da cena. E então ela piscou e bateu as mãos nas coxas.

- Bem, tiveram várias situações dessas, mas claro que não lembro de todas! Vou dormir, querida.  
- Ok boa noite. Se lembrar de mais alguma, me conta depois?  
- Claro!

Sorri agradecida para ela, que saiu do meu quarto e fechou a porta. Eu contava os dias para minha viagem. Acho que eu seria capaz de estuprá-lo quando o visse, de tanta saudade. E daí que ele me vigiou esse tempo todo? Eu tinha sido escolhida para fazer sexo selvagem com ele! Ok, o selvagem foi por minha conta mesmo.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Era apenas mais uma noite. Quando você passa... alguns séculos envolvido com uma determinada situação, acontecimento, ou mais explicitamente, a vida de outra pessoa, as coisas ficam meio monótonas quando tudo isso acaba. Os dias pareciam que se arrastavam, mesmo eu me esforçando ao máximo para mudar isso. Eu tentava compensar a falta dela, com festas na maioria das vezes. Como a que estava acontecendo agora, lá embaixo. Mas o pior de tudo, era eu não estar conseguindo me envolver com ninguém.

- Dracul?

Ouvi a voz de Jasper do lado de fora do quarto. Mandei-o entrar e ele assim fez, parando na porta, me olhando sério.

- Vai descer?  
- Eu já vou.

Vesti um sobretudo e saí do quarto, já entediado sem nem chegar lá embaixo. Toda vez eu me arrependia disso, pois de qualquer forma, eu me sentia vazio. Vi e fui cumprimentado pelas mesmas pessoas de sempre, fingi interesse como sempre, fui cordial como sempre. Eu era ótimo em manter as aparências.

- Está tudo bem?

Alice me perguntou, vindo até mim. Eu tinha me afastado um pouco do burburinho e estava na varanda, olhando o gramado.

- A mente dela...  
- Hum, sei. Talvez um dia ela pare, Edward.

Eu a olhei impaciente e ela revirou os olhos.

- É a força do hábito. Dracula.

Debrucei-me na sacada da varanda e suspirei enquanto sentia a mão de Alice no meu ombro.

- Não é bem assim, Alice. Não passa de uma hora para outra.  
- Bem, mas pelo menos ela está pensando, não é? Isso é bom... Quem sabe você não possa voltar e...

Eu a cortei com um gesto de mão. Não era uma opção eu voltar. Não mais. Se eu tinha escolhido esse caminho, eu precisava manter minha decisão e ficar fora da vida dela. Eu nunca tive o direito de mexer com Bella desse jeito. Ela não pediu por isso.

- O fato dela estar pensando em mim, não necessariamente significa que ela esteja pensando coisas boas.  
- Não dá para saber se ela está querendo te abraçar... ou te matar?  
- Isso não é um controle remoto, Alice.

Saí de perto da sacada e me afastei dela, indo até a porta da varanda e observando as pessoas na festa. Metade daquelas mulheres ali já tinham passado pelas minhas mãos e nenhuma delas me atiçava o desejo agora. Apenas uma. Olhei para o céu e fitei uma das estrelas, a mais brilhante. Meu consolo é que ela com certeza também estava debaixo das mesmas estrelas que eu.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Demorei bastante para dormir. Fiquei rolando pela cama, pensando nele e só conseguia chorar. Sempre que eu achava que não tinha mais lágrimas para isso, eu me surpreendia. Levantei e fui até a janela. A noite estava daquelas lindas, com o céu estrelado. Uma das estrelas chamava mais a atenção, com seu brilho mais forte. Fiquei olhando-a, pensando no que ele devia estar fazendo. Tinha medo de estar armando tudo isso, a viagem e tudo mais... para no final chegar lá e encontrá-lo levando a vida de sempre, sem lembrar quem eu era.

- Será que você ainda me sente?

Perguntei em voz alta, para mim mesmo. Não esperava por respostas... Eu sabia que ele não podia me escutar, apenas sentir. Mas não tinha certeza se a distância atrapalhava isso. Andei até minha cômoda e puxei a gaveta, tirando a caixinha com o meu colar lá de dentro. Esses últimos dias eu tinha feito muito isso. O colar era a coisa mais próxima a ele que eu tinha.

- Eu te amo tanto...

Balbuciei enquanto voltava para a cama, com o colar enrolado nos dedos. A corrente fria da jóia me relaxava e me fazia dormir melhor, como se aquele gelado fosse do corpo dele.

Os dias passaram, as semanas também. Meu pai já tinha comprado minha passagem e agora eu sabia o dia exato. Iria viajar 6 dias antes do meu aniversário. Fiquei imaginando quão grande a Romênia poderia ser e como eu faria para achá-lo. Essa seria talvez a parte mais difícil de todas.

- Ouviu, Bella?  
- Oi?

Jess fechou a cara para mim quando percebeu que estava falando sozinha. Eu tinha mergulhado nos meus pensamentos no meio da aula de física e nem estava ouvindo ela falar.

- Falei para você trazer alguma coisa para mim de lá!  
- Da Romênia?  
- Não. Do Japão! Claro, né?  
- Pode deixar...

Ela acha mesmo que eu teria tempo para souvenirs? Eu compraria era algo no aeroporto de lá mesmo. Saí de sala assim que o sinal bateu e ela veio correndo atrás.

- Bella, qual a pressa?  
- Vou sair com minha mãe para comprar umas coisas para a viagem! Depois a gente se fala!  
- Estarei na casa da Angie mais tarde.  
- Ok. Tchau!

Corri na direção do carro da minha mãe, que já estava parado lá na porta. Ela estava feliz em me ver tão animada com a viagem.

- Oi querida!  
- Oi mãe. Vamos?  
- Pronta para as compras?  
- Aham!

Fiquei pensando se eu estava indo para o Pólo Norte ou Rômenia, de tanto casaco e roupa de frio que minha mãe me fez comprar.

- Eu não me conformo de saber que você vai estar sozinha lá...

Ela falou quase chorando, me olhando enquanto voltávamos para casa. Bem, minha intenção não era ficar sozinha. Eu apenas sorri e liguei o som do carro.

- Eu sei me virar, mãe! Pode deixar que voltarei inteira para casa!

Mais ou menos, né? O hímen ficará por lá mesmo! Amém!

- Me deixa na casa da Angie?

Pedi para ela quando já estávamos perto de casa. Precisava ir até lá e encontrar as meninas, para pedir-lhes um favorzinho. Toquei a campainha e a mãe da Angie atendeu, me dizendo que elas estavam lá em cima no quarto.

- Posso entrar? Não tem ninguém se beijando não, né?  
- Credo!

Me sentei no chão junto delas e escrevi uma coisa num pedaço de papel.

- Eu sei que vai parecer loucura e que vocês não acreditam nisso. Mas preciso de um favor.  
- Fala.  
- O que é?  
- Preciso que descubram qualquer coisa sobre essa cidade aqui da Romênia.

Entreguei o papel com o nome da cidade e Jess me olhou confusa.

- Para que?  
- Provavelmente é lá que Edward está.

As duas respiraram fundo e me empurraram.

- Para com isso, Bella!  
- Sério, você está ficando louca...  
- Vocês podem me ajudar ou não? Porque se não puderem, tudo bem, eu descubro sozinha.

Angie revirou os olhos e arrancou o pedaço de papel das mãos de Jessica.

- Só vou fazer isso para depois não ficar ouvindo lamúrias no meu ouvido!  
- Ok, não me importa o motivo... Já vou ficar feliz só em você fazer!

Sentei na cama e me joguei de costas no colchão.

- Gente, eu tenho até saudades da minha marca ardendo...  
- Hein?

As duas me olharam sem entender. Melhor não explicar, né? Era muita coisa para a cabeça delas, que nem acreditavam em vampiros, quanto mais em que eu era parte de uma profecia.

- Nada, maluquice minha... Eu fico lendo muita fic.  
- Muita o que?  
- Fanfic. Ok, esqueçam.

Elas estavam concentradas procurando coisas na internet. Quer dizer, Angie estava concentrada. Jess estava se olhando no espelho à procura de cravos.

- Eu... acho que estou pronta.  
- Para que?  
- Vocês sabem. Para... "aquilo".

As duas me olharam incrédulas.

- Com quem?  
- OMG, não é com Jake, né?  
- OMG digo eu! Ew!

Jake? Era o último cara para quem eu daria minha perseguida! Ew! Ele tinha o cabelo maior que o meu!

- Então com quem é?  
- Edward!  
- Ah deus... de novo ele...  
- Eu falo sério quando digo que vou encontrá-lo, ok?

Jess saiu do espelho e sentou do meu lado, igual buda.

- Ok, digamos que você encontre. E se ele estiver com outra?

Engoli seco.

- Se ele estiver com outra, eu vou entender.

Ia mesmo? Não sabia realmente o que ia acontecer, pois eu não estava pensando nisso. Eu só estava focada na viagem e na procura dele. Acho que com o restante, eu teria que deixar para me preocupar na hora mesmo. Fiquei o tempo que pude lá com elas, mas então minha mãe me ligou me mandando ir jantar e eu estava me policiando para ser o mais obediente possível. Não podia correr o risco de ganhar um castigo que impedisse minha viagem.

- Como foi seu dia, filha?  
- Bem!

Respondi ao meu pai, na mesa enquanto jantávamos. Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltou a comer.

- Seu visto acho que sai amanhã.  
- Ok, não vejo a hora de viajar!  
- Você nunca ficou empolgada assim quando tinha que viajar com a gente...

Como fazer minha mãe entender que eles não eram o Drácula? Engoli rápido a comida para poder dar uma resposta convincente.

- Bem, é que antes eu não tinha noção de como viajar pode ser bom! Conhecer novas culturas e tudo mais, né?  
- Claro!

Meu pai sorriu orgulhoso da filha com sede de aprendizado. Novas culturas é o que há! Principalmente a casa de Edward! Não deixa de ser nova cultura, certo? Ri internamente.


	14. Chapter 14

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Os dias passaram lentamente. Muito lentamente. Mas felizmente, 6 de setembro chegou. Eu estava terminando de fechar minhas malas quando meu celular tocou.

- Oi.  
_- Ahhhh! Vou morrer de saudades! Volta logo, ok?_  
- Na verdade eu preferia ficar por lá... Mas eu volto sim.  
_- Haha, cômico isso! Sério amiga, juízo por lá! Faça boa viagem! A Angie está na rua com os pais dela e pediu para eu desejar por ela também._  
- Ok, pode deixar. Obrigada! Beijos, Jess...

Guardei o aparelho e desci as escadas, avisando para meu pai que ele já podia pegar as malas. No caminho para o aeroporto, escutei umas trezentas vezes os avisos da minha mãe.

- Não aceite bebidas de estranhos!  
- Ok.  
- Não queira provar nenhum tipo de droga, Bella!  
- Ok.  
- Bella, por favor, não vá dormir tarde...  
- Ok.  
- Minha filha, nada de andar de noite pela rua sozinha, ok? Nunca se sabe como são os tarados romenos...  
- Ok.  
- Bella...  
- CHEGA, RENÉE! Quem está ficando louco, sou eu!

Meu pai berrou no carro e a fez calar a boca. Ele me olhou pelo retrovisor e eu agradeci apenas fazendo o gesto com os lábios, sem som. Ele sorriu.

- Faça uma boa viagem, filha. Só isso.  
- Obrigada pai! Mãe... fique tranquila, eu vou me cuidar.

Abracei os dois no saguão do aeroporto e saí arrastando meu carrinho com as malas. Eu me sentia como nunca me senti. Independente.

.  
Quando o avião levantou vôo, me senti mais perto dele do que há muito tempo não sentia. As lembranças passaram devagar pela minha mente, quando encostei a cabeça no vidro e fechei um pouco os olhos. Lembrei dele tentando me explicar as coisas. Lembrei do acidente de carro e dele me dando o sangue dele. Lembrei do jeito ridículo que ele andava comigo quando eu me pendurava no seu pescoço e não queria soltar. Senti algumas lágrimas escorrerem e abri os olhos para enxugá-las.

- Você está bem?

Uma velhinha do meu lado me olhava preocupada com a minha expressão. Mas eu nem estava exatamente triste. Uma parte de mim estava feliz por eu finalmente estar indo até ele para resolver tudo. Sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça.

- Estou sim.  
- É amor, não é?  
- Oi?

Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão.

- Quando eu era nova, só tinha uma coisa que me fazia chorar assim. O amor.  
- Ah.  
- Você o ama?  
- Sim.  
- Então é só isso que importa, querida!  
- É... mas é que... eu não sei se ele ainda sente o mesmo...  
- Querida, se era amor de verdade, ele não esqueceu então. As pessoas podem mentir, tentar disfarçar... mas apenas porque é muito difícil esquecer.

Eu olhei para o lado, vendo as nuvens espessas cobrirem a asa do avião e me virei para respondê-la, mas a velhinha já estava dormindo. Fechei os olhos de novo e voltei a sonhar com meu príncipe encantado sugador de sangue.

Se eu contar que a velhinha só acordou quando o avião pousou, vocês acreditam? Pois é. Eu me despedi dela e saí do avião. Meu destino era um lugar chamado Valáquia e para lá, eu teria que ir de trem. A minha pesquisa, ou melhor, a pesquisa de Jess e Angie foi justamente com o intuito de me ajudar a chegar até lá. Eu só sabia que Vlad era príncipe de lá, mas bem... isso foi uma pesquisa de Google. Se era verdade, ou se ele até hoje morava no mesmo lugar... era apenas um palpite. E eu teria que arriscar.

- Bom dia!

O funcionário da estação pegou meu ticket antes de eu entrar no trem. Eu tinha me preparado para falar francês e arriscar alguma coisa em romeno, caso o inglês não fosse muito usado por lá. Até agora não tinha tido problemas. Sentei na minha poltrona e fiquei olhando o trem magnífico. Era mais confortável que o avião no qual eu tinha vindo. Horas de viagem depois, eu cheguei na estação local e fui direto para o hotel.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Alguma coisa aconteceu. Levantei rápido da cama e saí do quarto à procura dos outros. Encontrei com Jasper na sala, lendo jornal. Típico dele!

- Jasper!  
- Eu.  
- Algo... mudou.  
- Como assim?  
- Bella. Eu a sinto. Diferente. Não... está... estranho. Forte demais.

Ele me olhou sem entender, mas eu não conseguia explicar.

- O que houve?

Alice chegou na sala e sentou ao lado dele, me olhando apreensiva.

- Drácula está sentindo... algo estranho.  
- Sobre?  
- Bella.

Ela revirou os olhos e deitou no sofá. Tive vontade de arremessá-la longe só pelo pouco caso que fez.

- O que tem ela?  
- Eu a sinto mais forte.  
- E?

Será que alguém aqui estava me dando realmente atenção? Quando foi que eu me tornei amigo deles ao invés de líder mesmo? Levitei a porra do sofá com os dois em cima e taquei longe.

- Vão me dar atenção ou não?  
- Isso não foi legal...

Jasper voltou arrumando a roupa e parou na minha frente.

- Ok. Vamos pensar. Ela deve estar pensando muito em você para sentí-la assim certo?  
- Errado. Eu só a sentia desse jeito, quando estava lá. Depois que voltamos para casa, ficou mais fraco. Eu ainda a sentia, mas a distância enfraquecia.  
- Vai ver ela está aqui!

Alice falou por falar, passando por mim irritada.

- O que você disse?

As palavras de Alice me fizeram pensar e vieram como um jato na minha mente. Bella poderia estar por perto. Qual outro motivo para eu sentí-la tão intensa como agora? Era óbvio! Eu me perguntava apenas, por que ela estaria aqui.

- Ow... Você acha que ela pode mesmo estar no país?  
- Não. Na cidade. Está muito forte para ser em qualquer lugar do país. Ela está aqui. Perto.  
- Ok, isso é... complicado.

Deixei os dois falando sozinhos e fui lá fora, aproveitando o dia nublado. Fechei os olhos e deixei o vento me guiar. Era óbvio que ela estava perto de mim. Mais perto do que eu podia imaginar.

- Drácula...

Jasper apareceu atrás de mim e eu me virei.

- Reúna todos lá embaixo. Eu já vou.  
- Ok.

Ele respondeu e saiu. Fiquei ainda algum tempo ali na sacada, olhando a planície que se estendia à minha frente e então entrei. Desci as escadas até o subsolo. Uma parte da minha humilde residência que poucos conheciam. Ali era o meu covil.

- Isabella Swan está na cidade.

Já cheguei falando com os que estavam lá, prestando atenção nas minhas palavras. Parei no alto e os olhei.

- Todo mundo sabe quem ela é e o que significa para mim. Eu a quero aqui ainda hoje. Viva e intocada. Quando eu digo, intocada, significa sem um arranhão, ouviram? Matem quem chegar perto dela.

Dei as ordens e saí dali, indo direto para meu quarto.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Coloquei minhas malas no chão do quarto e sentei na cama, cansada da viagem. Eu não sabia exatamente por onde começar a procura por ele. Será que se eu perguntasse para o recepcionista se ele conhecia o Drácula, ele me diria? Claro! Provavelmente mandaria eu procurar ajuda psiquiatra! Deitei um pouco e acho que acabei pegando no sono, pois quando acordei, já não estava mais claro lá fora. Levantei rápido da cama e fui até a pequena varanda do quarto, onde mal dava para caber uma pessoa inteira.

- Droga!

Se já seria difícil achá-lo de dia, quem diria de noite. Fui tomar banho e quando estava lavando a cabeça, me toquei de que era justamente de noite que os vampiros mais circulavam por aí. Terminei meu banho e me vesti com pressa. Cheguei na recepção e sorri para o funcionário.

- Sabe onde tem algum lugar... movimentado por aqui?  
- Movimentado?  
- É! Tipo um bar...

Ele balançou a cabeça e anotou num pedaço de papel como eu fazia para chegar no bar mais perto do hotel. Dava para ir andando mesmo. Saí pela rua um pouco vacilante, por estar andando à noite num lugar que eu não conhecia e que diga-se de passagem, era bem sombrio. Estava seguindo as dicas do homem para chegar no tal bar, quando senti passos atrás de mim. Eu parei.

- Boa noite.

Me virei devagar para olhar a pessoa e na hora, eu soube que era um vampiro. Pele pálida, roupa escura, e ah! Caninos expostos, claro! Eu sei que devia correr ou gritar, mas eu era retardada.

- Me leve até Drácula, por favor!

Ele riu.

Por que ele estava rindo? OMG OMG! Fui andando para trás e ele veio andando para frente.

- Eu sempre soube que você era louca, mas não sabia que era tanto!  
- Oi?

O vampiro então parou e esticou uma mão para mim, sorrindo.

- Emmet.  
- Bella.  
- Eu sei.  
- Sabe?  
- Te vi nascer...

Constrangedor... Ele me viu pelada também? Espero que o acesso ao meu quarto tenha sido uma vantagem apenas de Edward. Emmet olhou em volta e se aproximou, passando um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Vamos dar um passeio?  
- Onde?  
- Tem alguém te esperando.  
- OMG. Ele sabe que eu estou aqui?  
- Você acha mesmo que isso passaria despercebido por ele?

Devia ser alguma coisa em relação a minha marca ou então o fato dele me sentir. Ou em sentir pensando nele. Enfim, eu nunca entendi direito essa parte. Fui com Emmet até um carro que estava parado na esquina e ele arrancou.

- Essa viagem é uma coincidência ou você veio atrás dele?  
- O que acha?

Ele sorriu sem me olhar.

- Ele ficou louco quando soube que você estava na cidade.  
- Ficou? Ele... não está com ninguém né?  
- Em que sentido? De relacionamento?

Emmet caiu na gargalhada e parou, me olhando sério.

- Não. Eu já estava ficando preocupado, sabe? Bem... as pessoas precisam de determinadas coisas... Quer dizer...

Ele me olhou estranho e suspirou.

- Deixa para lá... Você não sabe.  
- Sexo?  
- Hum.  
- Ah eu sei! Eu já tentei fazer isso com ele, teve até um dia que nós fiz...  
- Ok ok! Pare! Sem detalhes, pelo amor de Vlad! Não quero saber...

O vampiro fez cara de nojo e ligou o som no último volume.

Nós estávamos numa estrada totalmente deserta e eu rezei para que Emmet fosse realmente da paz. Bem, não exatamente da paz, mas... ah, vocês me entenderam! Eu só via florestas, campos e verde, muito verde, dos dois lados da estrada. Haviam muitas montanhas também e com o vidro do carro aberto, eu sentia um vento maravilhoso batendo no meu rosto. Aquilo sim podia ser considerado "ar puro". Emmet dirigia calado, me olhando de vez em quando.

- Você mora com Edward?

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

- É estranho... Edward. Aquilo era só um disfarce, sabe?  
- Aham.  
- Sim, eu faço parte do covil dele desde que me transformei.  
- Do covil?  
- Sim. Existem muitos de nós no castelo.

Ah sim... Castelo. Essa parte eu não sabia ainda. OMG. Castelo. Angie e Jess iam morrer quando soubessem disso. OMG, Mike Newton iria arrancar os pentelhos com pinça! Que ele engula as fazendas dos pais dele! Edward tem um castelo! Se fudeu!

- E ele te pediu para me procurar?  
- Na verdade... todo vampiro daqui está te procurando. Mas ei! Eu sou sortudo!  
- Ô.

Ele curvou-se um pouco para o meu lado e eu fiquei tensa com aquilo, mas então Emmet esticou o braço, apontando para fora da janela.

- Está vendo? Lá no alto? É o Castelo de Bran.  
- Bran?  
- É o nome do Castelo...  
- É lá que ele está?  
- Sim.

Olhei para o castelo imponente lá no alto e fiquei feliz por estar tão perto dele agora.

Nós entramos por uma estradinha de terra sinistramente estreita e íngreme. Estávamos subindo até o castelo. Alguns minutos depois o carro parou e eu encarei de perto aquela construção monumental.

- Chegamos.

Emmet falou e saltou do carro. Eu fiz o mesmo e o acompanhei até a entrada. Me senti naqueles filmes, onde uma fortaleza se abria diante de você, para lhe dar passagem. Meu coração acelerou quando eu pisei no primeiro centímetro do castelo. Fui com ele até a porta de entrada, que por sinal, era gigante e ele abriu.

- Hum! Parece que alguém já está te esperando...

Emmet falou olhando para o chão e eu fiz o mesmo, me deparando com um monte de pétalas de rosas brancas picadas em cima de um tapete vermelho que se estendia no corredor à nossa frente. O castelo por dentro era frio e sombrio e à medida que eu ia passando pelo corredor, eu via vampiros saindo das sombras das pilastras para olhar a estranha que passava. Ou não. Eu não devia ser estranha para eles. Fiquei com um pouco de medo, pois não imaginava que num único lugar poderia haver tantos deles assim. Eu cheguei no final do corredor e parei diante da porta que encontrava-se fechada. Olhei para trás, mas já não via mais ninguém ali. Ok, eu deveria entrar então, certo? Ia virar a maçaneta, mas a porta antes disso, abriu sozinha, me revelando o que tinha lá dentro. Meu coração parou mais uma vez, ao vê-lo parado de costas, vestindo um tipo de túnica, capa, ou sejá lá o que era aquilo.

- Bem-vinda!

Ele então virou e antes que eu piscasse, senti suas mãos no meu rosto e sua boca na minha. Eu ia cair, lógico, a emoção era forte demais, mas então eu estava levitando com ele. Deixei minhas lágrimas rolarem soltas agora, nada mais importava! Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e por mim, eu não iria soltá-lo nunca mais.

- Hey babe...

Ele falou me olhando, com a testa colada na minha e eu sentia que estávamos voltando ao chão. Minhas mãos e pernas ainda tremiam e eu apenas fechei os olhos, tentando guardar a imagem do rosto dele para sempre daquele jeito.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo! Eu juro que eu te amo!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Aquilo era... sem palavras. Eu não tinha palavra alguma. Não imaginava que a veria mais, muito menos que seria desse jeito. Que meu instinto pediria por ela, que eu sentiria cada batida do seu coração, cada respiração sua, cada pêlo eriçado do seu corpo. Beijei seus olhos que estavam fechados e molhados e a abracei, pegando-a no colo e passando suas pernas em volta do meu corpo. Como eu senti falta disso!

- Bella. Pare.

Ela abriu os olhos e mordeu os lábios, me olhando confusa.

- Não me importa se você me ama. Eu sou tão egoísta, que agora com você aqui, eu seria capaz de te aprisionar, só por causa do que eu sinto por você.

Ela agarrou meus cabelos e me beijou com força, provavelmente se machucando nos meus dentes. Eu sentia o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas e me ajoelhei com ela, encostando suas costas numa poltrona. Pude soltá-la então, mas ela continuava com os braços no meu pescoço.

- Nunca mais me deixe, por favor!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele tocou minhas mãos e as tirou do seu pescoço, beijando uma por uma e depois vindo até minha boca.

- Não sou otário em te perder duas vezes. E eu te amo.

Meu coração estava acelerado demais, a emoção era muito forte. Eu queria grudar e não soltar nunca mais do seu corpo. Edward me olhava agora mais calmo, sorrindo. Senti sua boca tocando minha testa e parando ali no mesmo lugar.

- Você é tão louca...  
- Isso é um elogio?

Ele riu e afastou o rosto para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, parados nos meus.

- Eu te amo tanto!  
- Ok, podemos pular essa parte? E ir para a próxima fase?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela era hilária! Como eu tinha sentido falta disso... Senti sua marca ardendo forte e relembrei o que isso acarretava. Bella agora me olhava como se eu fosse um pedaço de bife.

- Vem, vamos subir...  
- Para o seu quarto?  
- Não necessariamente. Não quer conhecer o castelo?  
- Eu acho que isso nós podemos fazer depois...

Ela levantou junto comigo e pulou no meu pescoço. Eu tinha me esquecido como era bom andar assim com ela pendurada em mim. Beijei sua boca macia e depois seu nariz.

- O que você tem em mente?

Ela sorriu e se esticou para chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Sexo!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Acho que esse tempo todo longe de mim fez mal para ele. Edward me olhou surpreso e esboçou um sorriso, que ele tentou prender e acabou saindo meio torto. O meu preferido!

- Eu nem sei por que isso é surpresa para mim...

Ele me beijou urgente dessa vez e eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar, mas senti meu corpo se movendo. Quando abri para ver onde estávamos, vi que subíamos uma escada de vários lances. Bem, ele subia e eu era carregada nos seus braços.

- Depois eu vou querer saber como você veio parar aqui.  
- Ok.

Entramos por uma porta e eu saquei que aquele era o quarto dele, já que era imenso e todo negro. Escuro demais, mas... era dele. Minhas costas tocaram o colchão e eu segurei seus cabelos para puxar seu rosto.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu estava esquecendo de tudo que tinha acontecido. Não era para ser assim. Resolvi parar e olhá-la melhor.

- Você me perdoou?

Ela parou assustada e revirou os olhos, descendo as mãos pelas minhas costas.

- Sério que você está perguntando isso agora?  
- Sério. Quero deixar tudo bem claro.

Levei um tapa. Ok. Não era exatamente o que eu esperava, mas servia.

- Primeiro, você foi um canalha por ter escondido isso de mim!

Levei outro tapa.

- Segundo, você foi um canalha por ter sumido do mapa e me deixando daquele jeito, sem saber para onde você tinha ido.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele sorriu e virou o rosto.

- Já estou deixando virado para você não ter muito trabalho...  
- E terceiro...

Resolvi não bater dessa vez... Ele era muito lindo para apanhar. Puxei seu rosto e beijei sua bochecha.

- Nem tem terceiro. Era só charme! Eu te perdoei, senão não estava aqui. Eu sou simplesmente louca por você...

Não consegui conter as lágrimas e acabei chorando. De novo. Ele sorriu e alisou meu cabelo, tirando-o da testa.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil te deixar.  
- Podemos fazer nosso filho agora?

Ele franziu a testa e então riu, me beijando em seguida.

- Não é bem assim...

Como assim não é bem assim? Ele tinha que explicar direito as coisas, né? Minha marca coçava, ardia, só faltava sair falando sozinha.

- Por que?  
- Você quer transar para engravidar?  
- E não é para isso que você...

Ele fez um gesto com a mão e me cortou, super sério.

- Mas eu não penso mais nisso, Bella.  
- Como assim?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela me olhava com uma ruga enorme no meio da testa, que me fez rir.

- A profecia era exata, Bella. Eu não tinha que transar contigo qualquer dia. E sim no dia dos seus 18 anos.  
- No dia? Tipo... No dia mesmo?  
- Isso.  
- OMG! Tenho que esperar mais 5 dias?

Beijei sua testa e voltei a olhá-la nos olhos. Eu a amava demais, era algo que até me surpreendia.

- Bella, eu não tenho mais esse intuito. No momento que eu vim embora, eu desisti da profecia.  
- Eu... eu vim aqui... à toa?  
- Claro que não!  
- Mas se não tem mais profecia...

Ela era incrível mesmo, né? Como a pessoa pode ser tão ingênua?

- Eu disse que abandonei a profecia. Não o meu amor por você.  
- Você ainda me quer?

Se eu ainda a quero? Eu ri e ela fechou a cara. Beijei seu braço, seu ombro, seu pescoço. Me concentrei algum tempo ali na sua jugular que pulsava e então fui para o queixo. Desci um pouco mais, encontrando seu colo exposto pelo decote da blusa e senti seus pêlos arrepiados.

- Eu sempre vou te querer... Você foi feita para ser minha, Isabella.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce ao ouvir minhas palavras e alisou meus cabelos. Eu sorri e resolvi continuar meu caminho pela sua blusa, mas então, uma mão sua me parou.

- Pode desistindo disso.  
- Hein?  
- Não agora.

Bella era uma pessoa com personalidade dupla ou algo assim? Porque eu jurava ter ouvido-a dizendo que queria sexo. Ela mordia os lábios e isso só me dava mais tesão.

- Eu sei que você já está em ponto de bala...  
- Mister Drack.  
- Ok, Mister Drack... Mas eu... não quero agora.  
- E quer quando?  
- No dia do meu aniversário.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele ficou sério e levantou a cabeça, passando a mão rápido pelos cabelos.

- Eu já disse que desisti disso, Bella.  
- Mas eu não.  
- Você não? O que...? Você quer concluir a profecia? Engravidar de mim? É isso?  
- Aham.

Eu sei, eu era louca, mas fazer o que? Era isso que eu queria e tinha ido fazer.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu na maioria das vezes tinha certeza de que Bella não regulava muito bem. O motivo da nossa briga não tinha sido praticamente o lance da profecia? Como ela agora dizia que queria cumprir a profecia? Ela me olhava tranquila, passando a mão nos meus braços.

- Bella, eu não sei se você entendeu muito bem... Mas você engravidaria de mim.  
- Eu sei.  
- Você não se importa com isso? Porque... é um grande passo a dar. Você não poderia ficar com seus pais... Você não teria uma gravidez normal, nem daria à luz num hospital... Essas coisas que geralmente as grávidas normais fazem.

Eu nunca me imaginei tendo esse tipo de conversa com ela. Bem, minto. Eu no começo não imaginava, já que eu realmente não me importava. Deitei a cabeça no seu peito, sentindo sua respiração tranquila e seu coração perfeito.

- Você é a coisa mais linda que aconteceu na minha vida...  
- É muito bom saber disso!

Levantei a cabeça e a olhei de novo, seus dentes trincando seus lábios. Ela ficava vermelha sempre que recebia um elogio.

- Eu te amo, princesa.

Beijei sua testa, devagar, apenas para sentir o calor da sua pele na minha boca.

- E se você quer conceber meu herdeiro, então assim será.

Ela sorriu de um jeito magnífico, que deixava seu rosto iluminado, como se fosse um anjo e enfiou os dedos dentro dos meus cabelos.

- Quando?  
- No seu aniversário apenas...  
- OMG, eu vou morrer até lá!  
- Deixa de ser exagerada, Bella.

Beijei sua boca, devagar, brincando com sua língua e desci meus lábios para seu queixo, contornando-o com a ponta da minha língua. Minha boca agora percorria seu pescoço e eu ouvia Bella arfar de olhos fechados.

- OMG! Eu fico imaginando...  
- O que?  
- Se você é bom só com a língua... OMG...

Eu ri da sua imaginação, e virei para o lado, deitando na cama e puxando ela para cima de mim. Eu queria apenas abraçá-la, bem apertado, sentí-la entre os meus braços, como se não pudesse nunca mais sair de perto de mim.

- Socorro! OMG, um vampiro mau me pegou!  
- Sério, você não bate muito bem da cabeça...  
- Deus! E você é gostoso demais! Ponto final! Meu aniversário é hoje, que tal?

Ela sorriu do seu jeito moleca enquanto eu descia minhas mãos até seu quadril.

- Nós só temos uma oportunidade para cumprir a profecia. Você quer desperdiçá-la?

Bella franziu a testa e parecia preocupada.

- Ok, quanto a isso, explique melhor. Quando você diz uma oportunidade... você se refere unicamente a fazer o filho, né? Tipo, não quer dizer que seja uma oportunidade da coisa... er... ficar em pé... certo?  
- OMG! Você acha que eu sou broxa?

Se ela não fosse... ela, eu perderia a cabeça e poderia até matá-la. Ou não. Poderia provar que eu não era broxa, se é que ela estava achando isso. Bella apenas riu.

- Não é isso... É que, sei lá né? Eu ainda não entendo direito esse lance de profecia.  
- A profecia diz que apenas no dia do seu aniversário de 18 anos, na hora que você nasceu, eu poderei gerar um herdeiro. Tirando sua virgindade. É basicamente isso.

Me deu água na boca ao imaginar a cena e corri os olhos pelo corpo dela, que ficou corada logo em seguida.

- Quem te garante que eu ainda sou virgem? Digo... Já tem tempo que você me largou, sabe?

Ela acha que eu nasci ontem, só pode. Larguei meu corpo sobre o seu, pesando nela e imprensando Mister Drack que já estava desesperado. Coitado. Mas ele seria bem recompensado em alguns dias.

- Minha linda...

Falei devagar, sussurrando perto do seu pescoço, do jeito que eu sabia que a excitava.

- Eu não tenho a mínima dúvida que você ainda seja virgem... Você esqueceu que foi feita... para mim?

Beijei de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha, mordiscando com a ponta do canino que deixei se expor.

- Eu senti seu cheiro... no momento que você saiu do carro com Emmet...

Ela estremeceu e gemeu, apertando minhas costas. Aproveitei para contornar sua orelha com minha língua.

- OMG... assim eu vou... vou...  
- Não vai não.

E levantei.

Eu não aguentava vê-la com aquela cara de criança carente e esfomeada. Sorri e voltei para a cama, beijando sua mão.

- Preciso alimentá-la...  
- Me alimenta de amor que eu fico satisfeita!

Ela sorriu brincalhona e jogou as pernas para cima, abrindo-as e me colocando entre elas. Bella não tinha a mínima noção do quanto seus atos me deixavam extremamente louco!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele sorriu torto e levantou da cama me pegando no colo. Aproveitei para beijar seu pescoço e alisar seu rosto, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

- Onde vamos?  
- Na cozinha, que tal?  
- Você usa a cozinha?  
- Bella, eu recebo pessoas aqui... Não posso ter apenas estoque de sangue.  
- Ok, eu não sabia ué!

Ele sorriu e puxou meus cabelos, jogando minha cabeça para o lado e arranhando os dentes no meu pescoço, que me fez estremecer e arrepiar.

- Se bem que eu poderia me alimentar só de você o resto da vida...  
- OMG! Alimente-se!

Ele parecia ter ficado imóvel, olhando meu pescoço, com o maxilar travado.

- Edward?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Tão simples furá-la ali, naquela hora... Bella era totalmente louca em me falar isso. Precisei me controlar demais para voltar à realidade.

- Você perde a noção do perigo, né?  
- Eu?

Levantei a cabeça para me afastar da tentação e respirei fundo. Ela me olhava super inocente, como se não tivesse culpa de nada.

- Não se pede para ser mordida... Quando se está com um vampiro...  
- Bem, eu peço sim. Qual o problema?

Sua boca tocou meu rosto, indo até minha orelha e sussurrando.

- Sou louca para ser mordida por você!  
- Deus! Chega Bella.

Coloquei-a no chão e ela riu. Lógico, não era ela quem sofria tendo que controlar todos os músculos do corpo. Não era ela que tinha Mister Drack pedindo a carta de alforria...

- Bem... vamos, vou ver o que tem para você comer.

Desisti de conversar ou argumentar sobre a loucura dela e peguei sua mão, indo na direção do elevador. Nós entramos e Bella fez um som de admiração.

- O que foi?  
- Você tem um elevador em casa...  
- Bella, não é bem uma casa. São muitos andares.  
- Por isso mesmo. Cara, eu estou num castelo!

Parecia uma criança agarrada à minha mão dando pequenos pulinhos, fazendo o elevador dar leves balançadas. Nós chegamos ao andar da cozinha e eu saí com ela pelo corredor. Passamos por alguns vampiros conversando numa sala e senti seus dedos apertarem-se em volta dos meus.

- Está tudo bem... Não vão te fazer nada.  
- Emmet falou algo sobre covil... Tem muitos vampiros aqui?  
- Aqui onde? No castelo?  
- É.  
- Bastante.  
- Mas por que? Tipo, para que eles moram contigo? Se você se sente sozinho, é só falar... Eu venho passar o resto dos meus dias aqui...

Ela sorriu, mordendo os lábios com aquela cara de safadinha que fazia de vez em quando e me dava vontade de agarrá-la.

- Não, eu não me sinto sozinho... Apesar de que seria ótimo você morando aqui!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG! OMG! Era quase como ser pedida em casamento. OMG! Ok, parei com o surto interno, pois ele deveria estar estranhando já o meu sorriso colgate congelado.

- Eu adoraria!

Não que eu estivesse forçando-o a me convidar... Longe disso! Mas nem seria má idéia... Chega, Bella.

- Então qual o motivo para morarem aqui?

Edward, ou seria Drácula? Enfim, Edward deu de ombros enquanto nós passamos por uma porta e entramos numa cozinha gigantesca.

- Bem, eu sou tipo... o rei deles. Alguns preferem ficar na minha companhia. Geralmente são aqueles que foram transformados por mim, ou por um dos meus mais diretos.  
- Ah. Ok. Você tem tipo um exército então.  
- Não é bem um exército. Eles não vivem ao meu dispor. Apenas... devem lealdade a mim, sempre. E obediência.  
- E cada um tem um quarto?

Ele sorriu, abrindo um armário, parecido com uma dispensa. Lembrei que estava com fome quando vi comida humana ali, aos montes.

- Não é bem assim não. Depois eu te mostro.  
- Certo.  
- Quer comer o que?  
- Qualquer coisa que você queira preparar...

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e ele me beijou na boca, sorrindo em seguida com o nariz grudado no meu.

- Quem disse que eu vou preparar? Tenho cozinheiro para isso... E humano.

OMG.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela era perfeita até comendo. Ou melhor, devorando a comida. Tinha um pouco de molho de tomate no canto de sua boca e eu vi uma ótima oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha. Cheguei por trás dela e beijei sua bochecha, alisando sua barriga.

- Sua boca está suja... Deixe eu limpá-la.

Beijei o cantinho, fazendo um gol bem na trave e passei a língua naquela dobrinha mesmo do canto. Ela gemeu e eu já não sabia se era pelo meu beijo ou pelo gosto da comida.

- Sabe, eu nem gosto de molho. Mas ficou uma delícia em você!  
- Jura?

Bella virou de frente para mim e sorriu, levando a mão na boca depois.

- OMG. Falei de boca cheia na sua frente!  
- Eu não me importo... Se todos os problemas fossem eu ver a carne mastigada aí...

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG! OMG! Será que ele viu mesmo? Morra, Bella! Engoli de qualquer jeito e quase me entalei.

- Bem, quem sabe eu não deixo você usar molho em mim...  
- Hum. Bizarro... Mas interessante.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Minto. Bizarro mesmo. Molho de tomate? Não. Prefiro o gosto único da pele dela.

- Se nós subirmos, eu posso usar algo mais... gostoso em você.  
- OMG. Por que você gosta de me ver sofrer?  
- Eu não gosto.  
- Não? E essa perguntinha foi o que?

Bella envolveu meu pescoço e suspirou.

- Você sabe que eu vou esperar até o dia.

Ela era extremamente deliciosa e eu não conseguiria resistir muito tempo, agora que a tinha completamente para mim. A peguei no colo, segurando suas coxas e passando suas pernas em volta do meu corpo e comecei a andar.

- Onde vamos?  
- Subir.

Beijei sua boca, puxando seu rosto para o meu e tirando o pouco ar que ela tinha nos pulmões. Seus dedos finos apertavam meus ombros e sua marca queimava.

- Hm... Me mata logo...  
- Matar? Não. tenho planos muito melhores para você.

Entrei com ela no meu quarto e me ajoelhei na cama, até deixá-la deitada no colchão.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele me soltou e me olhou com cara de safado. Meu coração acelerou e minha marca parecia estar quase piscando e jogando a isca para ele. Oh inferno! Ou aquilo era miragem que eu via agora, ou ele estava realmente tirando a blusa. E ele tirou. E a jogou ao meu lado. Suas mãos foram para o fecho da calça e eu tremi.

- Va-vai tirar ta-também?  
- Prefere fazer isso por mim?

Aqui jaz Bella Swan. Filha amada, virgem e a escolhida de Mister Drack.

E eu lá era louca em parar para pensar no que fazer? Lógico que não! Quando se tem o Mister Drack prestes a aparecer na sua frente, deve-se fazer de tudo para trazê-lo à tona. Sentei na cama e fiquei bem de frente para ele, que fazia um volume super instigante ali naquele jeans. Abri o fecho e puxei um pouco a calça, vendo uma boxer pretinha lindinha me olhando. Já disse que tinha um volume, né? Ok, era O volume.

- Eu adoro cueca boxer...  
- É mesmo?

Ele me olhou e sorriu daquele jeito torto e gostoso. Ainda bem que eu não era cardíaca.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela mordeu os lábios e tocou o elástico da boxer com seus dedos, provavelmente pensando se puxava ou não. Drack estava pedindo para sair, desesperadamente. Mas o problema maior, é que ele pedia também para entrar. Vocês devem imaginar onde, certo? Pois é, minha situação era bem delicada.

- Posso?

E ela pergunta?

- Deve.

Senti a cueca abaixando e sua boca abrindo, encarando Drack.

- Eu tinha... meio que... me esquecido... de como... ele... OMG... Era.  
- Bem, ele nunca esqueceu de você.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Morro, mas morro feliz. Uma mão de Edward alisou meus cabelos e eu o olhei, de olhos fechados.

- Ele precisa muito... muito mesmo... de um tratamento.

Deus! Deus! OMG! Porra, Bella, chega! Faça algo que preste! Que se dane, coloquei tudo logo na boca e ele apertou os dedos nos meus cabelos. Assim nem eu chego até o final disso.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Sua boca quente me deixava louco e sua língua agora contornando minha glande, mais ainda. Eu poderia perder a cabeça (pelo amor de Drácula, não é a de baixo!) e machucá-la de tanto tesão que sentia, mas consegui me controlar e soltei seus cabelos.

- Isso...

Continuei de olhos fechados, sentindo seus lábios pressionando Drack, indo e vindo.

- Eu espero... que você não tenha treinado isso...  
- Eu?  
- Shhh... Depois você fala!

Alisei seu rosto e dei Drack na boquinha novamente. Ela riu e revirou os olhos, lambendo-o com vontade.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Era impressão minha ou ele agora estava controlando os meus movimentos. OMG! Vou morrer entalada assim. Drack era... digamos... grande e grosso demais. Não que eu já tenha provado outros. Mas eu sabia que ele era potente. Edward agarrou de novo meus cabelos, mas dessa vez, ele me levantou da cama tão rápido que eu só notei quando ele já estava beijando minha boca.

- Boquinha perfeita...

Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu percebi que ele mesmo tinha continuado a brincadeira lá embaixo, agora gemendo enquanto eu sentia algo molhando minhas pernas.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela afundou o rosto no vão do meu pescoço e me beijou ali, sussurrando baixinho, com seus lábios roçando na minha pele.

- Levita comigo?

Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para retribuir uma boca tão maravilhosa.  
.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Yay! Eu estava quase que voando. Meu namorado levita! Levantei meu rosto e sorri para ele, que tinha aquela expressão séria mais que ao mesmo tempo era sexy e perfeita. Ele beijou minha testa e veio até minha boca, me dando selinhos e me olhando nos intervalos.

- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também. Amo Mister Drack também!

Edward riu e estalou os ossos do pescoço, girando a cabeça para os lados e depois voltou a me olhar, sorrindo.

- Deixe-me aproveitar um pouquinho de você agora...

Senti meus pés tocarem o colchão e nós deitarmos, ele vindo por cima de mim e subindo minha blusa. Sua boca chegou no meu pescoço e eu tremi com os chupões que ele começou a me dar ali, um após o outro. Sua mão tocou meu umbigo e foi descendo, chegando ao fecho da minha calça. Ele abriu aquilo ali com maestria e levantou puxando-a junto.

- Não precisaremos dela por enquanto.

Meu jeans voou até o outro lado do quarto e um arrepio passou pela minha virilha quando ele me tocou ali.

Aproveita, Bella, aproveita! Relaxei e deixei ele abaixar minha calcinha. Eu não era santa mesmo, né? Para que fingir...

- Linda.

Edward falou baixo, me fazendo sentir seu hálito frio bem próximo "dela". Aquilo era super maldade. Eu não consegui me controlar e deixei um gemido sair pela boca quando ele me beijou ali, bem ali... usando perfeitamente a boca, a língua... OMG.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela se contorcia e gemia baixinho a cada lambida minha. Seu gosto era o melhor de todos, sem dúvida. Dei uns tapinhas com a ponta da língua no clitóris excitado e senti suas mãos agarrando meus fios de cabelo.

- OMG...

Ela era tão irresistível! Subi lambendo seu corpo pois precisava muito chegar até aquela boca rosada. Tirei seu ar, beijando-a de língua e sentindo agora seu corpo todo colado no meu. Seus mamilos excitados tocavam meu peito, me dando vontade de comer cada pedacinho dela. Era um perigo ela estar ali sozinha comigo...

- Você não tem noção de como me faz perder a cabeça...

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele falou, estreitando os olhos e sussurrando, me olhando como se eu fosse alguma coisa comestível. Meu corpo tremeu e o calafrio mais sinistro de todos percorreu minha espinha quando eu senti Mister Drack me tocando lá embaixo, perto da entrada. OMG. Fudeu. Ou não. Bem, era para fud... Deixa para lá.

- Edward...

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela tocou meu peito com as mãos abertas, tentando me empurrar. Eu sabia o motivo disso. Eu sabia que Drack estava querendo abrir passagem por aquelas coxas que o impediam de continuar. Seus olhos diziam que não, então eu não podia continuar. Eu era fraco quando se tratava de Bella Swan.

- Ok.


	15. Chapter 15

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Óh senhor protetor das virgens untadas! Me ajuda numa hora dessas, por favor! Maldito herdeiro! Maldita profecia! Ok, eu sou uma pessoa forte, eu resisto bravamente. Edward deitou a cabeça nos meus seios e suspirou.

- Se eu fosse humano, já tinha morrido.  
- Desculpa...

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Sua voz saiu baixa, num fio apenas e aquilo fazia meu corpo tremer de remorso por tê-la deixado se sentir assim. Levantei a cabeça e beijei seu queixo.

- Está se desculpando porquê?  
- Por isso. Estou fazendo o Mister Drack sofrer, né?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele revirou os olhos e torceu a cara.

- Sofrer? Meu amor, isso é refresco para ele. Mister Drack é de aço... Não sofre à toa.

Eu tive vontade de rir, mas aí ele apoiou as mãos no colchão e levantou o tronco, beijando minha boca e depois minha testa.

- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas por nada. Eu te amo do jeitinho que és.  
- Ok.

Edward levantou e andou até uma porta, que parecia ser a entrada de um closet. Quando ele abriu eu percebi que estava certa, mas era tipo um closet gigante, onde ele entrou e eu o perdi de vista. Logo depois ele voltou com uma túnica nas mãos e me entregou.

- Vista.

Quando eu peguei a túnica, meu braço quase caiu de tão pesado que aquilo era. Olhei-a com atenção e vi que era em veludo preto com um bordado dourado nas pontas.

- Fios de ouro. Nunca foi usada.  
- Por que?  
- Porque ninguém nunca a mereceu.

Ele sorriu e me levantou, vestindo a túnica em mim, pelas costas e me beijando o rosto.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela ficou perfeita na túnica, como se estivesse embrulhada para mim. Bem, eu podia visualizá-la como um presente mesmo. Presente esse que eu abriria em poucos dias. Literalmente.

- Eu posso ficar com ela?  
- Lógico. Estou te dando, não emprestando.  
- Obrigada! Vou ter que pagar excesso de peso no aeroporto... Mas obrigada!

Ela sorriu brincalhona e pulou no meu colo, beijando meu rosto várias vezes até começar a arfar. Suas últimas palavras me fizeram refletir um pouco, sobre o fato dela ter que ir embora. Eu ainda não sabia como resolveria isso.

- O que foi, Edward?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele estava com uma expressão preocupada, como se estivesse com o pensamento bem longe dali. Quando eu o chamei, ele franziu a testa e sorriu do seu jeito torto.

- Ok, nós temos só que combinar uma coisinha...  
- O que?  
- Eu não me chamo Edward, querida.

OMG. Realmente. Ele era... ele era... Um impostor! Gostoso, mas impostor.

- Esqueci que até no nome você mentiu...  
- Bem, não ia ser legal eu me apresentar por aí como Conde Drácula, não acha?  
- E é assim que você quer que eu te chame? De Drácula?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela torceu a cara e revirou os olhos, envolvendo meu quadril com suas pernas.

- Algum problema?  
- É muito pomposo. Drácula. Me sinto sem importância perto do "Drácula"...

Bella estava fazendo bico ou era impressão minha?

- Me chame como quiser... Pode ser até de Totó.

Ela riu e fez um gesto engraçado com a mão, como se estivesse chamando um cachorrinho. Depois me toquei que ela estava era me zoando, isso sim. Fomos interrompidos, quando senti um dos meus me chamando lá no covil. Coloquei Bella no chão e amarrei sua túnica na frente.

- Quer conhecer o covil?  
- Agora?  
- Sim. Preciso ir até lá.

A pequena balançou a cabeça, mordendo a boca de nervoso e eu beijei seu rosto.

- Senti saudades desse cheiro.  
- OMG, estou fedendo?  
- O cheiro do seu cabelo, Bella.  
- Ah. Ok.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Tive vontade de perguntar se meu cabelo estava fedendo, mas resolvi ficar quieta e de boca fechada. Aquilo pareceu ser mesmo um elogio. Nós entramos no elevador e Ed... Drác... droga. Edward apertou o último botão, que dava para o térreo.

- Eu estava pensando... O que vou dizer para meus pais quando minha barriga começar a crescer?

Ele alisou minha mão com seu polegar direito e ficou sério.

- Conversamos depois sobre isso.

Descemos no térreo, o mesmo lugar por onde entrei no castelo e andamos por um corredor até uma porta que parecia ser super pesada. Quando ela fechou-se atrás de nós, ficou tudo escuro até as lamparinas das paredes se acenderem.

- Não tenha medo.  
- Ok.

Me borrei quando vi a escada íngreme que descia.

Eu desci com Edward pela escada estreita, onde paredes frias nos apertavam. Ao chegarmos lá embaixo eu me deparei com um tipo de cripta gigante. Era menos iluminado ainda do que a escada, mas o que surpreendia mesmo era o tamanho. Em volta de todo o lugar, nas paredes, haviam buracos, e eu vi vários vampiros ali, deitados. Dava para perder de vista a imensidão que aquilo era.

- Ow. Quando... você falou em covil, eu achei que fosse que nem lá na Inglaterra...

Ele riu, alisando meu braço arrepiado e me puxou mais para perto, falando com a boca grudada nos meus cabelos.

- Lá eu estava só de passagem.

Comecei realmente a me sentir desconfortável quando alguns vampiros resolveram sair de suas _"tocas"_. Alguns eram extremamentes carrancudos e bizarros.

- Eles sabem quem eu sou, né?  
- Lógico.

Edward sorriu grande e depois beijou minha testa.

- Todos sabem. Você é como se fosse... a rainha deles!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela franziu a testa e eu não contive minha gargalhada. Bella não era tão durona como gostava de aparentar. No fundo, ela era apenas uma menina sonhadora. Fui com ela até a sala escura, sabendo que já teria que explicar-lhe para o que servia.

- Jasper?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

O vampiro loiro saiu de dentro de uma sala 100% escura e fechou a porta, vindo falar com Edward. Eu nem tinha condições de entrar ali, já que não enxergaria um palmo à minha frente.

- Ele está aqui dentro.  
- Já vou entrar. Fique aqui com Bella, ok?

Como assim? Ele ia me largar ali com o loiro estranho?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Bella segurou minha mão e eu tive que parar antes de entrar.

- Eu já volto.  
- Não posso entrar?  
- Não.

Talvez ela não estivesse esperando minha resposta negativa, mas seu rosto ficou sério e ela abaixou os olhos.

- Eu já volto, Bella. Não é assunto ali dentro para você...

Beijei sua mão e entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

De que me adianta ser rainha se não posso ditar nenhuma regra? E nem desobedecê-las? O vampiro loiro encostou na porta e cruzou os braços, provavelmente distraído nos seus pensamentos, já que parecia nem notar minha presença ali.

- Seu cabelo está legal hoje!

Eu tentei quebrar o clima, mas acho que não funcionou, já que ele me olhou com uma cara mais estranha do que a sua de sempre. Ok, né? Parei. Esperei impaciente durante uns 15 minutos, até que a porta abriu e Edward saiu, olhando para o loiro.

- Assunto resolvido.  
- Ok.

Eles meio que trocaram informações só pelos olhares e então nós começamos a caminhar na direção de onde viemos.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela era teimosa. Nós subimos para meu quarto e a deixei tomar um banho para dormir. Quando ela saiu, veio se deitar ao meu lado, engatinhando e sorrindo que nem criança arteira. Revirei meus olhos e a puxei pelo quadril para cima de mim.

- Essa cara... É de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa.  
- A minha cara? Claro que não!

Ela sorriu, mordendo os lábios. Era a hora dela me pedir qualquer coisa que eu seria incapaz de negar.

- Bem... Já que você tocou no assunto... O que foi aquilo lá naquela sala?  
- Hum.

Alisei seu rosto, colocando seus cabelos que caíam nas bochechas para trás das suas orelhas. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito, cruzando as mãos embaixo do queixo.

- Não é nada muito agradável, Bella.  
- Eu não posso saber?  
- Lá é onde ficam os recém-transformados.

Falei, suspirando e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu fui resolver um problema. Um deles não estava aceitando muito bem a nova... vida.  
- Não estava aceitando?

- Não. Às vezes a pessoa não aceita. Eu mesmo, logo no início, demorei muito para entender, aceitar, me acostumar. Mas alguns... A gente sabe que não serve para isso, que não vai mudar nunca. E às vezes é melhor acabar com o problema, do que a pessoa se tornar o problema.  
- E oq eu você fez?  
- Quando isso acontece, eu preciso decidir se mato ou não.

Tive medo de contar-lhe isso, pois desde o infortúnio com Tanya, eu não sabia como ela poderia reagir. Mas Bella apenas balançou de novo a cabeça.

- Você o matou?  
- Sim. É melhor para quem foi, e para nós que ficamos.  
- Ok.

Ela me surpreendeu, quando se aninhou mais no meu colo e fechou os olhos.

- Confio em você.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Os dias seguintes passaram rápidos enquanto eu ficava ali. Já tinha aprendido a dormir em cima de Edward e preciso admitir que era melhor do que qualquer colchão existente na face da Terra. Nesse dia, quando acordei, ele estava alisando minhas costas, traçando uma linha no caminho da minha espinha, para cima bem devagar e depois mais devagar ainda para baixo. Sorri levantando a cabeça e encontrando seus olhos nos meus.

- Bom dia, princesa.  
- Hum... Bom dia!

Beijei sua boca que parecia nunca perder o gosto bom de sempre e ele rodou comigo, me colocando embaixo do seu corpo.

- Parece que alguém fica mais velha amanhã, né?  
- OMG! OMG!

Ele tocou no assunto logo de manhã? Assim eu surto antes do tempo!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela ficou histérica e me envolveu com as pernas, puxando meu corpo para baixo.

- Como vai ser?  
- Bella, você tem certeza que é isso que quer?  
- Lógico! OMG, como você ainda duvida disso? Quer morrer?

Morrer seria algo meio difícil de me acontecer, mas eu ri, apertando suas coxas e animando Mister Drack. Só que por enquanto não era a hora dele.

- Ok. Tudo vai ser feito como manda o figurino.

Beijei sua testa, deixando minha boca parada um pouco ali, sentindo sua pele quente e suspirei. Eu só queria o bem dela, mas era óbvio que eu estava explodindo de felicidade por enfim, poder tê-la.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Não preciso dizer que passei o dia todo nervosa e suando, né? Tipo, já é uma situação esperada e complexa, a perda da virgindade... No meu caso então, era triplamente tudo isso, porque meu namorado era o DRÁCULA! Como competir com... bem... digamos que milhares de mulheres desde... Melhor não pensar.

- Bella?  
- Eu!

Uma vampira entrou no quarto sorrindo e se aproximou de mim.

- Sou Olga. Vim te preparar.  
- Me pr-preparar? Ok.

Perdi a voz e achei melhor só concordar com a cabeça, sorrindo de tremer os lábios. Olhei no relógio e eram 22hs. Passei por um ritual como se eu fosse alguma noiva no dia de seu casamento. No final, depois de tomar meu banho, a mesma túnica que ele me deu, me esperava nas mãos de Olga.

- Vista-se, ok?  
- Só com isso?  
- Você não precisará nem disso na hora, certo?

Tudo bem, mas ela não precisava ser tão direta, né? Quando o relógio marcou 23h30 ela abriu a porta do quarto e fez um gesto para que eu saísse na frente.

- Vamos?

Fui andando com minhas pernas quase falhando.

Ela me levou pelo elevador até o térreo. Nós entramos no mesmo corredor por onde eu passei quando cheguei no castelo. Dessa vez, no lugar do tapete vermelho, estava estendido um branco coberto com pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Estava tudo muito escuro, mas Olga me guiava segurando-me a mão. Quando paramos na mesma porta por onde passei para reencontrar Edward, ela parou e beijou minha mão.

- É uma honra trazê-la até aqui.

Impressão minha ou ela fez reverência à mim? OMG. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer e apenas sorri.

- Basta entrar. Ele está esperando.  
- Ok.

Olga sorriu e virou-se, indo embora pelo corredor até virar lá no final e então, eu ficar sozinha ali. Respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta. O local cheirava a âmbar... Tinha algo floral, misturado com baunilha também, mas bem fraco. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e olhei em volta. Edward não estava ali como ela tinha me dito. Fiquei mais tensa ainda, com medo dele ter desistido disso tudo e aí que suei mais ainda.

- Bella.

Meu nome foi pronunciado do jeito mais perfeito e sensual que eu já tinha ouvido. Senti um sopro no meu pescoço, mas ele não apareceu. Eu sabia agora que ele estava invisível, brincando comigo.

- Vou ter que dar para o vento?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Apareci na frente dela e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Eu amo você.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

O.M.G. Tinha um Drácula se ajoelhando aos meus pés e beijando meu ventre.

- Eu hoje te faço minha mulher, minha rainha e a mãe do meu herdeiro.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Levantei quando vi lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos. Eu não queria fazê-la chorar. Beijei cada um de seus olhos e a peguei no colo, caminhando até o outro aposento ali ao lado. A cama feita para esse momento esperava ali, há séculos.

- Eu te amo muito, muito! Sou totalmente louca por você!

Ela falou baixinho, afundando a cabeça no meu pescoço enquanto eu caminhava com ela. Coloquei-a em pé e tirei sua túnica, deixando-a cair lentamente no chão. Ela ficou extremamente vermelha, assim como sua marca, que hoje queimava até em mim.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele sorriu e agradeci por não ficar me olhando por inteira. Edward so me olhava nos olhos, fazendo o mesmo que fez comigo, deixando sua túnica negra cair no chão. Eu era diferente dele, não conseguia não olhar. Até porque ele também não tinha vergonha, o que me deixava com mais facilidade para dar uma conferida no material.

- Oi Mister Drack!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Bella cumprimentou-o, me fazendo rir. Beijei sua boca, trazendo seu corpo para junto do meu, deixando Mister Drack sentir sua pele quente. Guiei-a pelo quadril até deitá-la na cama e subi em cima dela.

- Vai doer?  
- Nunca.

Beijei seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar e gemer baixo. Senti sua respiração acelerar desesperadamente e então o relógio bateu as doze badaladas mais esperadas desses séculos.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Edward beijava delicadamente meu pescoço e alisava minhas coxas, me fazendo tremer. Virgem ou não, eu precisava dele agora! Senti sua boca tocar meus seios e sua mão abrindo minhas pernas. Deixei um gemido alto escapar quando ele me tocou com os dedos, provavelmente notando como eu estava molhada e tirou a mão.

- Princesa... Este é Mister Drack.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ajoelhei, colocando só a cabecinha na sua entrada perfeita e deixei ele entrar um pouquinho.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Respira, Bella. Senti Mister Drack entrando devagar em mim. Edward estava ajoelhado, fazendo movimentos curtos, como se só colocasse um pouquinho e tirasse de novo. Eu ia era morrer assim.

- OMG... Vem logo...  
- Calma...

Ele fez mais algumas vezes o mesmo movimento e então parou, saindo da posição e apoiando as mãos no colchão, sem deixar seu corpo tocar no meu. Era como se ele fizesse flexão em cima de mim. Sua cabeça abaixou e ele beijou meu rosto, falando perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu quero ela bem ensopadinha e piscando para mim...

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Bella suspirou, alcançando minhas costas e tentando me puxar. Deixei Drack entrar mais um pouco e seus olhos se fecharam por reflexo. Ela mordeu os lábios, gemendo, me dando motivo para continuar, então deixei Drack satisfazer-se de uma vez, entrando mais, deslizando para dentro dela, até tocarmos nossas barrigas.

- OMG!

Um tremor passou pelo seu corpo e ela soltou um suspiro forte, deixando a boca aberta.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele... ele fazia... OMG... movimentos... entrando e saindo. Mister Drack era maior do que eu pensava e parecia que eu não tinha lugar suficiente para ele ali. Fiquei tensa e Edward beijou minha testa, sorrindo.

- Relaxa. Pare de se contrair, não está doendo...  
- Lógico que está!  
- Não, não está.  
- Quem é a virgem aqui?

Ele riu sem parar os movimentos e beijou minha boca, me calando. Drack saía e entrava e agora Edward segurava minha coxa esquerda, levantando-a um pouco. Eu surtei quando a sensação gostosa triplicou naquela hora.

- Como sabe... que não está... doendo?  
- Você nasceu para mim, Bella. Nada que eu faça é capaz de machucá-la.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela já nem estava mais ligando para o que eu estava falando. Seus dentes pareciam morder seus lábios com tanta força que eu tinha medo que começassem a sangrar. Mister Drack agora já sentia Bella apertando-o aos poucos a cada estocada que fazia. Ele quis aumentar o ritmo, e nós começamos a dançar mais rápido. Aquele barulho molhado que Drack fazia sempre que visitava alguma fêmea, dessa vez era diferente. Era música para meus ouvidos, era sinfonia. Vinha misturado com os suspiros e gemidos de Bella, que enroscava os dedos nos meus cabelos, sem conseguir falar.

- Dr...  
- Oi amor.

Ela revirou os olhos, gemendo e me puxou pelo pescoço, laçando seus braços em volta dele, sem parecer querer me soltar. Beijei seu queixo, sua boca aberta, sua orelha. Diminuí o ritmo totalmente, estocando agora bem lentamente, deixando-a sentir todas as sensações que Drack podia proporcioná-la. Seus braços apertavam mais meu pescoço cada vez que eu voltava a entrar até o final.

- Isso... é bom...  
- Não princesa... Isso é ótimo.

Drack sabia que ela já estava pronta, no limite e deu a última cartada. Meu ritmo agora era impossível para um humano. Era... a cereja do bolo. Ela começou a arfar e foi me mordendo, contraindo-se, apertando Mister Drack, que agora já podia relaxar também, feliz.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Morri e fui para o céu. Não, minto. Ainda estou indo. OMG! OMG! Cansa ficar tremendo por quase 5 minutos! Isso foi literalmente foda. Senti Edward saindo bem devagar de dentro de mim e sentia também meu corpo exausto, mole, pronto para me jogar para o lado e acordar no dia seguinte.

- Você...

Ele começou a deslizar pelo meu corpo, para baixo, na direção "dela".

- Foi...

Me arrepiei quando ele deu um beijo lá, apenas um beijo, e subiu de volta, sorrindo para mim.

- Perfeita.  
- Ok.  
- Descanse...  
- Ok.

Edward riu, mordendo minha bochecha e deitou ao meu lado, me puxando pela barriga e encaixando atrás do meu corpo.

- Estarei a noite toda aqui.

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de desabar.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela dormia angelicalmente, com a respiração calma e a cabeça no meu braço. Eu podia facilmente ficar imóvel por horas naquela posição, apenas observando-a. Alisei delicadamente seus cabelos, tirando os fios que cismavam de cair em seu rosto e beijei seu ombro nu, vendo seus pêlos ali do local arrepiarem.

- Você é toda perfeita...  
- Hm...

Eu falei sem querer que ela acordasse. Falei apenas para que eu ouvisse minha própria voz dizendo isso, mas pelo visto ela acordou. Bella virou o rosto para me olhar e sorriu enquanto abria os olhos.

- Você também!

Em poucos segundos ela já estava elétrica, rindo e levantando para então pular em cima de mim. Sua boca procurou logo a minha e seu corpo tão quente já me excitava novamente.

- Bom dia, princesa.  
- Bom dia... Mister Drack!  
- Ok, você pode falar comigo também...  
- Bom dia, lindo!

Ela falou mordendo os lábios e envolveu meu pescoço com os braços quando me levantei da cama.

- Onde pensa que vai?  
- Pegar algo para você comer. Lembra que é humana, né?  
- Lembro. Mas estou sem fome... Fica aqui um pouquinho...

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Fiz minha melhor cara de choro e lógico que funcionou. Ai dele também se não funcionasse! Ele tinha acabado de tirar minha virgindade... Acho que eu merecia no mínimo alguns segundos de sua atenção!

Edward sorriu e me empurrou para a cama, caindo por cima de mim e me beijando. Sua mão já começava a alisar minha coxa e eu começava a sentir coisinhas legais.

- Hoje é seu dia, então eu faço o que você quiser. Feliz aniversário!  
- OMG!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

O que? Olhei para ela, achando que tinha dito algo errado.

- Meu aniversário!  
- Não é?  
- É! Eu até tinha esquecido disso já.

Bella era simplesmente hilária. Como uma pessoa consegue esquecer do próprio aniversário? Ela revirou os olhos e enroscou as pernas no meu quadril.

- Aquilo... foi bom.  
- Aquilo?  
- Você sabe... O que fizemos...  
- Hum, sei. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Abaixei o rosto e encostei minha boca na sua orelha, sussurrando bem devagar, sentindo seu corpo tremer.

- Até porque nós ainda vamos repetir muito isso... hoje.  
- Ok.

Beijei sua orelha e seu pescoço, dando-lhe um chupão ali que ficaria rosadinho por um bom tempo. Então voltei a olhá-la nos olhos e por um momento eu fiquei sério, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que isso.

- Eu te amo tanto. O que quer fazer hoje? Algo especial?  
- Não sei... O que tem de bom por aqui?  
- Além de mim?  
- OMG! OMG! Eu sei o que eu quero!

Bella era ligada em 220v sempre! Ela conseguia emendar uma coisa na outra com uma facilidade absurda. Eu até me assustei com os seus "OMGs".

- O que?  
- Uma festa! Daquelas que a gente só vê em filme, sabe?  
- Você quer que eu dê uma festa aqui, hoje?  
- Qual é! Você é o Drácula! Pensa que me engana? Estala os dedos e pronto!

Eu meio que fui obrigado a programar uma festa para mais tarde então, já que ela me pedia com aquela cara de criança pidona e aniversariante. Eu não tinha como negar. Suspirei e me dei por vencido.

- OMG! Uma festa num castelo! É o sonho de toda criança!  
- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso...  
- Ok, é o meu sonho, dá licença?

Beijei seu rosto, respirando o perfume de sua pele e ri.

- Agora sim você admitiu.

Ela riu e se soltou de mim, enroscando-se nos lençóis, até parar e me olhar de um jeito estranho.

- Essa parada da gravidez... Acontece muito rápido?  
- Bem, é uma gestação diferente da gestação humana. É um pouco mais acelerada.  
- Ok.  
- Qual o problema?  
- Nada... É só que... Acho que estou com fome.

OMG.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele afastou o lençol que estava cobrindo minha barriga e ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos, me deixando até sem-graça com aquilo. Eu estava pelada, ok?

- Está tudo bem com a minha barriga?

Perguntei mas não recebi resposta. Ele colocou uma mão ali e ficou parado. Aquilo estava era me deixando apavorada agora. Mal perdi a virgindade e já estava prenha?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Era muito cedo para eu ter certeza, mas eu sentia alguma coisa ali. Um poder emanando de seu organismo. Eu sabia que nosso herdeiro estava a caminho.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Edward continuava com a mão parada no meu ventre, olhando sério para minha barriga. Será que minha fome era tão aparente e minha barriga estava fazendo barulho?

- Edward?  
- Shhh.

Ok. Mandou-me calar a boca. Minhas amigas sempre me avisaram que depois que se era comida a primeira vez, as coisas nunca mais eram iguais. Cadê o_ "princesa"?_ Agora era apenas_ "shhh".__  
_

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Bella cruzou os braços, emburrada e deu um tapa na minha mão.

- Está me deixando sem graça...  
- Bella querida... Só estou tentando ouvir nosso filho.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Hein? Engasguei com minha própria saliva com aquela afirmação bombástica! Então eu estava mesmo prenha? Ele sorriu e subiu pelo meu corpo, esfregando o seu em mim e me esmagando com o peso dele.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, Isabella?  
- Eu estou gr-grávida?  
- Não era o que queria?  
- Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era o sexo...

Falei brincando e ele riu, beijando minha boca e enfiando a mão por dentro dos meus cabelos já bagunçados.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela parecia estar me levando na brincadeira. Eu tinha mesmo certeza de que Bella já estava grávida. Segurei seu rosto delicadamente entre minhas mãos, roçando meu nariz em sua bochecha quente e macia. Sentia ela sorrindo e se agitando embaixo de mim, usando as mãos para arranhar minhas costas.

- Você é um puta de um gostoso! Uau!

Era praticamente impossível ficar 5 minutos ao lado de Bella e não rir de alguma coisa que ela falasse ou fizesse. Eu gargalhei e beijei sua boca com força, tirando-lhe o ar e acariciando seus seios arrepiados.

- Não falarei o mesmo porque você e a palavra _"puta"_ não foram feitas para serem usadas na mesma frase. Mas considere-se super gostosa.

Ela gemeu baixinho conforme eu sussurrava para ela e beliscava seus mamilos durinhos.

- Edward, eu estou mesmo grávida?  
- Eu tenho quase certeza que sim. Mas é cedo para saber. Talvez em uma semana eu já possa confirmar.  
- O bom é que nem preciso de ginecologista para isso, né? Tenho meu aparelho de ultrassonografia particular!  
- Ok, você ainda vai me matar com essas piadas ridículas.  
- São hilárias!  
- Claro. Ingênua.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele riu e beijou minha testa, parando com os movimentos gostosos nos meus seios. Eu queria mais... E mais... Ow, e mais Mister Drack também!

- Melhor te arranjar comida. Se meu herdeiro nascer magro que nem você, não será legal.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela revirou os olhos e me empurrou, levantando da cama e correndo pelada para o banheiro.

- Vou tomar banho antes de comer!

Ficar vendo as duas bolotas de bunda gostosa dela se mexendo fez Mister Drack se animar total. Merda! Eu precisava alimentá-la...

- Pode voltar a dormir, Drack. Não tão cedo... Não tão cedo...

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu poderia viver eternamente dentro daquele banheiro dos deuses! A banheira com vários sais para banho maravilhosos à minha escolha me chamava sempre a atenção. Mergulhei na água morna e fechei os olhos, pensando em Drack... Edward.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Quando voltei com a bandeja, não acreditei que Bella ainda estivesse no banho. Ela no mínimo estaria toda enrugada, isso se não tivesse mofado. Coloquei a bandeja na cama e abri a porta do banheiro, encontrando-a deitada de olhos fechados na banheira.

- Alguém dormiu aqui?  
- Não...

Ela abriu um olho só e sorriu feliz. Me aproximei, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado e beijei seu ombro cheio de espuma.

- Vem comer.  
- Me comer?  
- Posso pensar nisso também...

Mordi sua orelha e coloquei as mãos dentro da água, pegando-a no colo e tirando-a à força de lá. Ela esperneou, cruzando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu tive que rir enquanto Bella balançava as pernas.

- Meu banho de rainha!  
- Depois eu deixo você voltar para lá...  
- Depois você podia é vir junto comigo!  
- Quando foi que ficou tão tarada?  
- Eu sempre fui, ok? Nem adianta dizer que foi enganado!

Ela era super cara-de-pau em ser tão direta desse jeito. Lógico que eu sabia que ela sempre foi tarada. Na nossa relação, era Bella na maioria das vezes, quem agarrava o companheiro.

- O que é isso?

Bella olhava para dentro do copo com a vitamina, torcendo o rosto. Ela achava que eu fosse dar veneno ou algo assim?

- Vitamina de banana com alguma outra coisa...  
- Que coisa?  
- Eu não sou bem um perito em frutas, querida.  
- Você já foi humano um dia, né?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Edward revirou os olhos e inclinou-se sobre mim, sorrindo safado e beijando meu pescoço. Eu definitivamente esqueceria daquela comida...

- Tem alguns séculos já que eu não sou humano...  
- Ok.  
- Pode tomar que é bom. Meu cozinheiro trabalhava num dos mais famosos restaurantes de Paris.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela fez bico e bebeu a vitamina, fazendo cara de quem gostou logo em seguida.

- Ow. É bom!  
- Jura?

Bella tinha ficado com aquele bigodinho de leite em cima da boca, o que aguçou muito meu apetite. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e passei a língua pelo caminho do leite.

- Hm... Muito bom _"mesmo"_.

Ela devorou a comida e a vitamina em poucos minutos, me deixando abobalhado com a velocidade.

- Isso porque você não estava com fome, certo?  
- Eu não tenho culpas de estar grávida!  
- Eu não dei certeza da gravidez... Só falei que é bem provável.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Mas eu já sentia coisas diferentes acontecendo comigo.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

- Pega mais para mim?

Eu começava a me assustar. Não era uma criança que ela estava gerando... Devia ser algum monstro. Com muita paciência, a deixei no quarto e desci para pegar mais comida. Na volta, enquanto subia as escadas, senti Emmet me seguindo.

- Dracul!

Ele veio com aquele seu sorriso cínico e meteu o nariz quase dentro do copo da vitamina.

- Eca.

Dei-lhe um tapa na nuca por ter feito isso e fui subindo as escadas.

- Que troço é esse?  
- Comida. Coisa que não nos interessa.  
- E a noite hein? Foi boa?  
- Foi ótima.

Não que isso também o interessasse, eu estava apenas sendo educado. O curioso continuou me seguindo até chegarmos na porta do quarto.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Emmet?  
- Não. Só estou feliz. Vamos ter nosso herdeirozinho?  
- Aparentemente sim.

Pelo sorriso no rosto dele, eu poderia muito bem me perguntar se o filho seria mesmo meu, pois Emmet parecia deslumbrado.

- Quer entrar no quarto também, Emmet?  
- Posso?

Se eu não estivesse segurando a bandeja com a comida para Bella, eu teria dado um soco nele, mas deixei essa passar. Apenas o olhei de cara feia, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta.

- Ok, isso foi um não, certo?  
- Tchau, Emmet.  
- Tchau...

Isso é o que acontece quando a gente mora muito tempo com uma pessoa. Intimidade é uma merda.

- Edward? É você?

Inacreditavelmente, Bella tinha voltado para a droga da banheira, que exercia algum tipo de imã nela. Coloquei a bandeja em cima da cama e fui até o banheiro. Ela tinha um tom de voz preocupado e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão. Parei na porta e fiquei observando-a imersa num banho de espuma.

- Sou eu. Quem mais seria?  
- Hã... Um dos cento e oitenta mil vampiros que tem por aqui?

Ela respondeu, me olhando como se eu fosse retardado.

- Ah sim. Verdade. Me desculpe, sou um lerdo.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele era tão lindinho me tratando como se eu fosse a dona da razão...

~ * Edward PDV * ~

- O que eu falei sobre sair um pouco daí? Vou começar a sentir ciúmes...  
- Entra aqui!  
- Amor, você não estava com fome? Vem comer...

Ela revirou os olhos, mordendo a boca e jogando a cabeça para trás. Combinação perfeita que deixava Drack com vontade de fazê-la gemer também. Ok, respirei fundo e voltei para o quarto, esperando por ela, que vinha rebolando nua, cheio de espuma grudada no corpo.

- Você não presta, né senhorita Swan?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele estava sentado na beira da cama e me puxou pelo braço quando me aproximei, me fazendo sentar no seu colo.

- Não.

Droga! Eu achei que ele fosse me agarrar ali e me deitar por cima da bandeja mesmo, mas ao invés disso Edward me olhou sorrindo e alisando minha franja.

- Está feliz?  
- Muito!

Ele beijou minha boca e eu desfaleci nos seus braços. Como uma língua podia ser tão perfeita e sagaz? Edward enterrava os dedos nos meus cabelos e me fazia cafuné no mesmo ritmo que sua língua brincava com a minha. Já estava molhadinha... e não era por fora.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela gemeu baixinho e eu me lembrei do objetivo de tê-la tirado da banheira.

- Ok. Coma e depois a gente volta a brincar.

Passei um braço em sua cintura e com a outra mão puxei a bandeja para perto de nós.

- Edward... E meus pais?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele me olhou sério e torceu a boca, fazendo aquele biquinho irresistível.

- O que tem?  
- Bem... eu vou voltar prenha para casa, né?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela vai voltar? Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente. Bella me olhava esperando por uma resposta minha e eu não sabia muito bem como tocar no assunto sem assustá-la.

- Bella... Você percebe que as coisas mudaram, certo?  
- Que coisas?  
- Você estar grávida de um vampiro é uma delas.  
- Eu sei...  
- Eu não tenho intenção de deixá-la voltar.

Ela estava engolindo um pedaço da torrada e tossiu, quase se engasgando. Eu sabia que isso seria um problema...

- Oi?  
- Bella, veja bem...  
- Não. Veja bem você. Como eu vou ligar para meus pais e dizer que não volto mais? Ficou louco, Edward?  
- Ok, não surta.  
- Não estou surtando!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu estava surtando horrores! Como assim ele não quer que eu volte para casa? Tipo... Minha casa! OMG, meus pais iriam me caçar e depois comer meu fígado. No mínimo. Perdi totalmente a fome, já que agora estava em pânico pensando nos meus pais me querendo em casa e em Edward me querendo aqui.

- Bella... Nós ainda vamos conversar sobre isso.  
- Edward! Eu tenho passagem de volta! Não posso simplesmente ligar para minha mãe e dizer _"Ei mãe, obrigada por tudo, mas eu fico por aqui agora com meu namorado vampiro e meu bebê. Ah é, a senhora vai ser avó! Bjs!"_

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Não sou um vampiro qualquer...  
- Ah. Ela vai ficar muito mais feliz quando eu disser que é o Drácula!


	16. Chapter 16

Finalmente o grande dia da Bella!!

* * *

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu comecei a imaginar vários métodos de tortura que minha mãe faria comigo quando soubesse da minha gravidez. Do filho do Drácula. Agora eu realmente não queria mais ir para casa.

- Bella, olha só.

Edward me deixou sentada na cama e levantou, andando de um lado ao outro do quarto.

- A situação é um tanto quanto complicada. Essa gestação não é igual a uma gestação normal, onde geralmente a mulher espera 9 meses para ter o bebê. Vai ser um pouco mais rápido do que isso.  
- Rápido? Quão rápido?  
- Considerando a forma como nós amadurecemos mais rápido do que os humanos... Eu acho que uns 4 ou 5 meses.

Wow! Era rápido mesmo!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu sabia que era muita informação para que Bella assimilasse logo, mas eu me preocupava com ela. Não só em ter que mudar radicalmente sua vida, como o fato de ser mãe de um vampiro. Eu não sabia ainda como ajudá-la a lidar com tudo isso.

- Amor, nós resolveremos tudo juntos, ok? Mas veja bem, não é muito lógico você voltar para casa e sua barriga começar a crescer. Você não tem como inventar desculpas por lá.

- Mas você... quer que eu more aqui? Para sempre?  
- Eu adoraria. Mas lógico que isso é uma escolha sua. No entanto, eu prefiro que durante a gravidez, você fique aqui, Bella.

Ela mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que fazer. Imagino que sua cabecinha estivesse pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. A pressão era muita em cima de uma garota que mal tinha completado 18 anos. Agachei à sua frente e beijei seus joelhos.

- Com você aqui, longe dos seus pais, eu vou poder cuidar melhor de ti. Nós podemos pensar em alguma coisa que te faça ter que ficar na Romênia por uns meses. Algo como... um curso?  
- Mas eu perderia o colégio, Edward. Eles nunca iriam aceitar! Eu não posso chegar para meus pais e dizer que vou tirar umas férias de 5 meses. Eu não sou dona do meu próprio nariz ainda...  
- Sim, mas vcê percebe que não há outra solução, certo?  
- Você não pode voltar para Londres?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu não sabia o que fazer! Edward suspirou e baixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas minhas pernas.

- De qualquer forma você não poderia morar com seus pais. Se você quer que eu vá para lá, eu vou. Mas entenda Bella... Você não pode ter contato com outras pessoas nessa gravidez.  
- Parece que eu vou ter que fugir de casa então...

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Minha Bella bipolar agarrou meu pescoço e jogou o corpo em cima de mim, fazendo-nos cair no chão. Ela sorriu e me beijou apressada. Deixei que ela aproveitasse bastante, já que eu era inteiramente dela e dei-lhe um tapinha na bunda.

- Não me bate que eu gamo mais!  
- Você não existe...  
- Hum e por falar nisso, como vão os preparativos para a festa?

Preparativos? Ela sabia que eu não tinha tido tempo para isso ainda, né? Minha mente estava presa ali, com ela e a possível gravidez. Bella revirou os olhos com o meu silêncio e saiu de cima de mim, levantando toda atrapalhada.

- Mentira que você nem viu nada ainda?  
- Bella, eu mal fiquei longe de você por enquanto... Logo mais eu resolvo, ok?

Retiro o que disse. Não estava mais concentrado na gravidez e sim no corpo nu dela. Mister Drack deu sinal de vida, se animando como criança que via um brinquedo e eu sorri sedutor, jogando a isca para minha presa.

- Que foi? Pode parar com essa cara... Sexo só depois que você agir as coisas da festa!  
- Mesmo?

Não lhe dei ouvidos e puxei-a pela cintura, jogando-a em cima da cama e subindo em cima dela. O corpo delicado de Bella estava entre meus joelhos e ela me olhava entendiada.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Resista, Bella! Resista! Todo mundo sempre fala que nenhum homem resiste à greve de sexo, certo?

- Sério que você quer que eu vá resolver a festa?  
- É que eu quero muito isso! Muito mesmo!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, assoprando um ventinho frio na direção dos meus seios. OMG.

- Por favor?

Edward estreitou os olhos e sorriu cínico, beijando minha boca rapidamente e levantando da cama.

- O que você não me pede que eu não faço, né?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo de todos e isso já me satisfez. Eu digo a mim. Mister Drack não gostou muito da situação. Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse andar sozinho, me expulsaria do quarto e continuaria a brincadeira com ela.

- Sossega, rapaz! Pelo visto você nasceu para sofrer!

Falei com ele enquanto saía do quarto e fechava a porta. Uma grávida normal tinha desejos por comida. Mas a minha, logicamente não poderia ser normal. Ela tinha desejos por festas!

- Animado, Dracul?

Alice estava passando por mim, quando soltou sua piadinha, dando um olhar ligeiro para Drack. Ah sim, ele ainda estava _armado_, claro.

- Fique na sua.

Como se já não bastasse ter me feito perder a moral na Inglaterra, Bella tinha vindo fazer o mesmo aqui.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Enquanto Edward foi cuidar da _minha_ festa, eu peguei meu celular e tentei imaginar quando daria uma ligação para minhas amigas. Porque tipo, eu precisava contar a elas que tinha dado, né? E não apenas isso, mas eu também estava provavelmente grávida. Ok, essa parte eu talvez esconda. Disquei o número de Angie e esperei ela atender.

_- Mentiraaa! Garota, estou morrendo de saudades!__  
_- Oi Angie! OMG, eu também! Calma, não dá tempo para histerismo... Deixa eu falar e você repassa para Jess depois. Transei!

Esperei pela comemoração dela, mas não veio nada. Como assim?

- Angie?  
_- O.M.G. Estou boba!__  
_- Isso é bom ou ruim?  
_- Depende. Foi com quem, sua louca?__  
_- Ora! Com o Edward! Com quem mais seria?

Aí sim o histerismo começou. Afastei o celular e mesmo assim ainda ouvia ela gritando.

_- Você conseguiu achá-lo?__  
_- Lógico! Eu sou persistente! Enfim, nós estamos super bem, ele me ama, eu o amo e vou até ganhar uma festa!  
_- Festa?__  
_- Longa história. O importante é que finalmente consegui o que queria! Avisa a Jess, ok? Eu ligo outro dia!  
_- Ok. Traz um amigo dele para mim!__  
_  
Com caninnos ou sem? Esqueci de perguntar.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Emmet não parecia entender que minhas ordens, _não_ eram de brincadeira. Ele me olhava confuso, coçando a cabeça e estreitando os olhos.

- Mas como eu vou fazer para arrumar uma festa para amanhã?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia. Sugiro que se apresse!

Dei um tapinha no seu ombro depois de lhe passar todas as informações e me preparei para voltar ao quarto.

- Não, sério. O que eu vou fazer?  
- Emmet, você tem centenas de vampiros que não fazem porra nenhuma da vida à sua disposição. Use-os para alguma coisa útil!

Ainda ouvi ele resmungando sozinho enquanto me afastava. Eu estava era me divertindo, pois sabia que ele ia ter que sofrer para preparar uma festa para amanhã. Bem... Bella _é_ ou não é o máximo?

- Gatinha?

Abri a porta do quarto e procurei por ela, indo até o banheiro. Juro que se a encontrasse novamente dentro daquela banheira, iria afogá-la ali mesmo. Mas não. Bella estava ainda nua, de frente para o espelho, observando seu corpo.

- Oi!

Ela sorriu brincalhona quando me viu e se virou, agarrando meu pescoço. Deslizei minha mão pela linha da sua coluna, arrepiando aquela pele macia e beijei sua testa.

- O que estava fazendo?  
- Imaginando como ficarei com barrigão.

Ela não tinha como ser mais perfeita, né? Fiz com que ela virasse novamente para o espelho e a abracei por trás, alisando sua barriga reta.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar mais linda do que já é.

Bella mordeu os lábios e eu beijei sua clavícula, apertando seu corpo no meu na intenção de guardá-la e protegê-la para sempre. Senti sua boca beijando meu braço e Mister Drack na mesma hora acordou.

- Sabe, tem alguém aqui com saudades da senhorita...  
- É? Eu estava pensando em bater um papo com ele mesmo.

A safada ficou na ponta dos pés e rebolou, esfregando a bunda em mim, ou melhor no Mister Drack que quase bateu palmas. Subi minhas mãos, alcançando seus seios e encaxei-os nas minhas palmas perfeitamente, massageando-os enquanto brincava com o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Que tal usarmos a banheira _agora_?

Perguntei baixinho no ouvido dela, largando um de seus seios e explorando seu sexo úmido e pedinte. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e jogou-a para trás, apoiando em mim. Peguei Bella no colo e caminhei para a banheira. Tirei minha calça e sentei-me num canto, trazendo-a para meu colo.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG que ele estava entrando de novo em mim! Aleluia! Segurei forte nas bordas da magnífica banheira e deixei meu corpo descer com o movimento que Edward fazia em minha cintura. Ele quase fechou os olhos e deu uma gemidinha tesuda, mexendo o quadril embaixo de mim.

- Dói, princesa?  
- Um pouco...

Também, né? Com tudo aquilo dentro de mim, era difícil eu não sentir uma dorzinha sequer. Minha _borboletinha_ ainda era novata no assunto. Ele alisou minha barriga e meus seios, brincando com meus mamilos e desencostando da parede da banheira para se aproximar do meu rosto.

- Me avise se eu machucá-la, ok?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela mordeu os lábios e concordou, já ofegante. Segurei sua nuca e beijei sua boca com calma, descendo uma mão até sua bunda para apoiá-la melhor em mim. Eu tentava fazer movimentos controlados, lentos, para que ela fosse se acomodando com Drack dentro.

- Ahn...

Qualquer som que saía daquela boca era motivo para me deixar extremamente louco. Arranhei sua pele do pescoço com meus dentes quando Bella me abraçou, jogando a cabeça em meu ombro. Seu corpo dançava no meu colo lentamente e depois de alguns minutos, eu me deixei deitar até encostar de novo na parede dura da banheira.

Bella parecia envergonhada agora em cima de mim, pois sequer me olhava nos olhos. Ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto eu ajudava-a nos movimentos e o contato das suas mãos quentes no meu peito me excitava ainda mais.

- Olha para mim, Bella.

Ela levantou o rosto, extremamente corada e mordendo os lábios. Apertei suas coxas macias em volta do meu corpo e estoquei com precisão e rapidez um pouco, fazendo-a quicar sobre mim e gemer deliciosamente. Suas mãos saíram do meu peito e foram segurar novamente nas bordas da banheira enquanto ela ofegava de olhos cerrados e boca aberta.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG! OMG! OMG! Estou... cavalgando? Me proteja que hoje eu posso morrer, senhor! Eu sentia Edward tocando bem fundo em mim e Mister Drack parecia deslizar com dificuldade, como se não houvesse mais espaço algum para ele dentro da minha _borboletinha_. A água clara da banheira me deixava ver perfeitamente o movimento do abdômem dele subindo e descendo conforme entrava e saía de mim. Aquela visão era... OMG! Surtante!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela aumentou os gemidos e eu já podia sentir Drack ser violentamente apertado com o orgasmo dela. Segurei sua cintura e troquei nossa posição, empurrando-a para trás até eu estar por cima, bombando agora mais livremente e um pouco mais rápido. Bella tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos segurando meus cabelos quando eu gozei.

- OMG.

Ela voltou a me olhar, lânguida e com um sorriso calmo.

- OMG para você também.  
- Você falou OMG? OMG!

Ela surtou com minha brincadeira e cruzou as pernas em meus quadris, me puxando mais e beijando minha boca.

- OMG! Eu adoro falar isso, né?  
- Uhum.

Depois de escutar un 20 _OMG_ eu finalmente ganhei um beijo decente, com direito a língua, saliva, chupões e Mister Drack no ponto novamente. Ela me olhou horrorizada, me fazendo gargalhar.

- Ele não dorme não? Tipo... Nem cansa?  
- Não. Ele está sempre ao seu dispor.  
- OM...

Antes de ouvir o resto da gigante frase, calei sua boca com outro beijo e me afastei um pouco dela.

- Eu não sei se você sabe... Mas eu não preciso respirar.  
- Aham.  
- E nem morro afogado.  
- Ah.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele podia ser mais explicativo, né? Porque eu não estava entendendo direito o que ele queria dizer com a aula sobre respiração. Edward sorriu meio cínico e foi chegando para trás, afastando-se cada vez mais de mim. Senti suas mãos nas minhas coxas, subindo para minha virilha e tocando _nela_.

- Ow...  
- Isso significa que eu posso ficar o tempo que for preciso... debaixo d'água.  
- É me-mesmo?

Seus dedos brincavam comigo naquela região que eu achava que estava cansada mas que imediatamente voltou a se excitar.

- Você me quer debaixo d'água, Bella?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Sua boca tremeu para que a palavra saísse.

- Qu-quero.

Mergulhei na água cheia de sais para banho, encontrando seu sexo aberto para mim e seu clitóris inchado.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

O fato dele ter sumido, me deixava tensa pois eu sabia que a qualquer momento sentiria... OMFG! Senti!

- Edward...

Eu sabia que ele estava me escutando e provavelmente se deliciando com meu gemido em forma de seu nome. Sua língua dava leves tapinhas no meu clitóris e um dedo seu ficava circulando a minha entrada, me dando vontade de mais e mais. Edward substituiu a língua pela boca toda, literalmente _me chupando._ Senti a baba começar a escorrer pelo canto da minha boca e meu corpo tremeu quando sua língua me penetrou, entrando e saindo _dura_ de dentro de mim.

- OMG!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Adorava a sensação de ter minha língua sendo sugada por seu sexo, sentindo-a se contorcer de prazer. Uma de suas mãos alcançou meus cabelos, com desespero enquanto eu agora chupava apenas o seu grelinho.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Aquele definitivamente era um dos melhores dias da minha vida! Senão o melhor! Ele fazia algo com a boca que não dava para explicar, apenas me fazia ter arrepios pelo corpo todo. Quando voltei a ser penetrada pelo seu dedo, porém agora bem mais rápido do que antes, meu corpo não resistiu e começou a tremer. Edward só voltou a aparecer quando eu finalmente relaxei, quase escorregando de vez e me afogando na banheira.

- Gostosa... Ela é super gostosa...

Ele falou, me beijando e me segurando as costas e pernas para saírmos da banheira. OMG, eu não sou de ferro! Espero que ele esteja querendo dormir!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

**[...]  
**

Deixei Bella dormindo tranquilamente e fui verificar os preparos para a festa. Bati na porta do quarto de Emmet e ele me mandou entrar logo em seguida, abrindo um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Você vai ter que me agradecer por séculos!  
- Por quê?  
- Por armar uma festa fantástica em tão pouco tempo!  
- Não, Emmet. Na verdade, você quem tem que agradecer por eu aturá-lo por tanto tempo.

Sorri, dando um tapinha em seu ombro e me sentei na beira da sua cama, cruzando os braços e gesticulando para que ele me deixasse a par da situação. Emmet puxou uma cadeira e sentou também, sorrindo como uma criança prestes a entrar num parque de diversões. Lógico, mulheres por todos os cantos sempre era sinônimo de lazer para ele. Para mim também, mas... isso era passado.

- Então, preparado?  
- Preciso me preparar? Emmet, quero uma festa, não a 3ª Guerra Mundial.  
- Pô, Dracul... Deixa de ser chato e siga meu raciocínio.

Seu o que? Ok, essa eu queria ver. De camarote.

- Certo, eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas e tudo mais e decidi por fazer uma festa a fantasia.  
- Fantasia?

Isso é o que acontece quando você pede para um vampiro de milhares de anos, porém, com mentalidade de criança, para preparar uma festa. De adultos. Eu sorri, tentando disfarçar minha decepção, mas ele revirou os olhos.

- Qual é, Dracul! Anime-se! Festas a fantasia são super legais e as pessoas se divertem muito! E considerando que é para Bella, né...

Bella. Fantasia. Festa. A ficha caiu e percebi que teria que tirar o meu chapéu para Emmet. Sua cabeça-de-vento, enfim, foi usada. O sorriso dele se intensificou ele levantou num pulo, totalmente elétrico.

- Só falta você e Bella decidiram o que irão usar para que eu possa providenciar e...  
- Emmet! Calma. Tudo bem, a idéia foi ótima. Não precisa enlouquecer antes da hora, ok? Vou decidir isso e aviso.  
- O baile começa às 21hs.  
- Perfeito. E parabéns pelo trabalho.

Dei um tapinha na sua nuca, um gesto que por mais que fosse irritante, eu sabia que o deixava feliz. Nem todos ganhavam tapas na nuca vindos de mim.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Bella ainda estava dormindo. Subi devagar na cama e apreciei suas costas nuas. Ela estava deitada de bruços com o lençol cobrindo apenas seu quadril. Suas lindas pernas estavam enroscadas no edredon e seus pêlos foram arrepiando conforme eu tocava nela.

- Amor...

Soprei em seu ouvido, até que seus olhos abriram-se lentamente. Ela mordeu os lábios e deu um sorriso bobo, enquanto esfregava os olhos com as mãos.

- Oi!  
- Vamos acordar? Tem uma festa para acontecer mais tarde e preciso da sua opinião.

Falei enquanto beijava seus ombros e deslizava alguns dedos pela sua espinha, sentindo seu corpo tremer toda vez que eu chegava aos seus furinhos em cima da bunda e voltava subindo até sua nuca.

- Hm... Vou acordar... Minha opinião em que?  
- Que fantasia você gostaria de usar?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG! Ele falou em fantasia? Tipo, de fantasia mesmo?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Em menos de 2 segundos, Bella estava pulando na cama - pelada - como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria.

- OMG! Festa a fantasia no castelo? OMG!

Realmente, Emmet era um gênio. Ela se jogou no colchão, sentando-se e dobrando as pernas enquanto parecia estar pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha medo disso.

- Ok, tenho a fantasia perfeita para nós dois!  
- Nós? Você vai escolher a minha fantasia também?  
- Não! Eu já escolhi!

Eu me sentia ridículo. Não só pela roupa que eu vestia, como pelo fato de que quando contei a Emmet qual seriam as nossas escolhas, ele teve a idéia mais absurda de todas. Eu teria recuso, lógico. Mas Bella estava ao meu lado quando Emmet contou e ela pirou totalmente com aquilo.

Nós estávamos fantasiados do casal mais famoso do musical mais visto de todos os tempos. É. Eu era Erik, o Fantasma. Bella era a doce e encantadora Christine. E Emmet deu a idéia ridícula de nós dois só chegarmos na festa quando esta já estivesse lotada, fazendo uma aparição marcante, ao som da música tema do musical. Eu era um infeliz mesmo.

Não podia negar que Bella estava incrivelmente linda e sexy naquele vestido com um corpete justo que exibia seu busto de uma forma... tentadora. Era fato que eu mataria em segundos o primeiro que olhasse para aquela parte do seu corpo.

- Amor, sorria! Você é o anfitrião!

Como poderia sorrir se eu estava fantasiado de uma porra de um cara que deveria ser deformado e nada, nadinha, sociável?

- Fala a verdade... Você me vê mesmo como o vilão, né?  
- Eu te vejo como o maior gostoso de todos os tempos!

Nós descíamos as escadas do castelo até chegarmos ao salão principal onde acontecia o baile. A nata da sociedade romena estava toda lá embaixo, boquiaberta, admirando o lindo e elegante casal que desfilava pelo veludo vermelho que forrava os degraus.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Sabem quando eu comentei sobre o dia mais feliz da minha vida? Bem... Isso definitivamente está completando o dia! Edward estava tão, mas **tão** perfeito naquela roupa, naquele porte elegante e naquele jeito de andar dele, que minha calcinha ficava molhada só em olhá-lo. OMG, foco Bella!

- Eu já disse no quarto, mas volto a dizer. Você está divina.

E para incrementar, ele sussurrava desse jeito no meu ouvido, alisando minhas costas com uma pegada para lá de surtante. Minha risada foi tão inesperada que eu mordi a língua.

- Eu digo o mesmo.  
- Estou divina, Bella?  
- OMG, não! Gostoso. Másculo. Macho. Nada de divina...  
- Eu já entendi, princesa.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Beijei seu rosto, suspirando contra sua pele e sorri quando Emmet se aproximou.

- Bom trabalho, Em.  
- Verdade! Parabéns pela festa, Emmet! Está tudo lindo demais!  
- Eu sabia que você ia gostar... _my queen_.

Ele era exagerado demais. Precisava mesmo fazer reverência a ela? Algumas pessoas não deveriam entender porra nenhuma, né? Segurei sua nuca discretamente e o fiz se recompor, sussurrando para que só ele e Bella ouvissem.

- Quer parar com o show, Emmet? Reverencie depois, se quiser.  
- OMG. Quem é aquela?

Eu olhei para onde ele olhava e vi uma loira entrando no salão. Lógico que no mesmo instante eu soube que ela era uma vampira, com seus lábios pintados num batom mortalmente vermelho e seus cabelos presos no alto, com fios escapando pelo penteado. Chamei-a mentalmente até nós e Emmet engasgou quando ela parou na minha frente. Ela sorriu e usou de um cumprimento adequadamente de época, segurando a saia do seu vestido e agachando-se levemente.

- Aos serviços do rei. Estou aceita?  
- Com certeza!  
- Emmet.  
- Desculpe.  
- Seu nome?  
- Thais.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Não gostei. Que parada é essa de "aos serviços do rei"? Se tinha algume disponível para Edward aqui, esse alguém era _eu_! Preciso desenhar? A tal de Thais me olhou e eu fiz minha melhor cara feia para ela, protegendo meu patrimônio ao deitar a cabeça no braço de Edward.

- Que roupa linda! Sempre amei o musical!

Bem, pelo menos ela era inteligente e tinha bom gosto, né? Foi impossível não sorrir - sem soltar de Edward.

- Obrigada.  
- Está de passagem ou veio para ficar, Thais?  
- Para ficar. Estou há tempos à procura do castelo.

Entendem o que eu quero dizer agora? Que mulher fica tranquila ao ouvir uma outra dizer que está há tempos procurando pela casa do _seu_ namorado? Apertei o braço de Edward e ele me olhou confuso.

- Posso dar uma palavrinha com você, _amor_?

Procurei frisar bastante essa palavra e puxei Edward para longe dali, deixando-a sozinha com Emmet, o que eu imaginava que não seria ruim para ela.

- O que foi?  
- Sério, vai parar de dar bola para ela ou não?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Concentrei-me nas palavras que saíam da boca de Bella, pois pareciam algo tipo língua alienígena. Ela estava com ciúmes de Thais? Passei meus dedos pela sua testa, tentando desfazer aquela ruga nervosinha que tinha se formado ali e sorri.

- Quem foi que disse que estou dando mole? Sua imaginação? Bella... Curta a festa, princesa. Ela é _sua_.  
- Bem, não gostei dela dizer que está aos seus serviços!  
- Então é por isso?

Prendi minha gargalhada que quis sair, para que os convidados não tomassem conta da nossa conversa.

- Bella, isso é jeito de se falar. Entre nós ainda existe uma certa... Pompa.  
- Aham, sei.  
- Eles obedecem a hierarquia, Bella. Talvez seja bom você se acostumar, pois ainda ouvirá muito isso.

Beijei sua boca devagar, segurando-a pela nuca e depositei um outro beijo e sua testa, grudando a minha na dela.

- E é bem capaz que comecem a te tratar assim também, sabia? Eu não estava brincando quando disse que você era a _minha_ rainha.  
- Eu não sou vampira.

Podia ser bobagem de minha parte, mas ela disse isso, parecendo não gostar de ser humana. Realmente devia ser bobagem, impressão minha. Desci minha mão até sua barriga, tocando-a de leve, com uma pitada de esperança de sentir alguma coisa ali.

- Você pode não ser, mas há de carregar no seu ventre, o ser mais poderoso depois de mim.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Certo. Se ele queria me fazer esquecer da loira dando em cima dele, ele conseguiu na hora em que tocou minha barriga. Como Edward podia ser tão quente e tão delicado ao mesmo tempo? Eu olhei sorrindo para ele e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Mesmo com sapatos de salto, eu ainda ficava alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele, o que o fez me carregar pelo salão.

- Preciso confessar que adoro quando você faz isso.  
- Isso o que?  
- Se pendura assim em mim.

Uma de suas mãos alisava minhas costas enquanto andávamos. Nós voltamos para perto de Emmet e Thais e eu percebi que não tinha motivos para ciúmes, pois os dois já tinham engatado um papo onde aparentemente, eu e Edward estávamos sobrando.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Deixei aqueles dois a sós e peguei a mão de Bella, caminhando devagar com ela para o centro do salão, onde alguns casais dançavam ao som da orquestra. Ela me olhou surpresa, levantando a sobrancelha e mordendo os lábios.

- Concede-me esta dança?  
- Como se você precisasse mesmo pedir...

Parei bem no meio e puxei meu braço, levantando e girando minha mão, fazendo o corpo delicado dela rodopiasse e viesse parar em meus braços. Bella revirou os olhos e trouxe as mãos até meus ombros.

- Quando eu penso que não tem como ser mais gostoso...  
- Eu te amo.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Ele queria me emocionar? Porque me olhando do jeito que ele fazia agora, ao som de uma música linda, e me guiando elegantemente pelo salão, Edward só podia mesmo estar querendo me ver debulhada em lágrimas. Notei que ele estava ali comigo e ao mesmo tempo prestava atenção a tudo que acontecia ao nosso redor. Sempre atento, sempre ligado. Alisei seus cabelos, puxando seu rosto para baixo e beijei sua boca.

- Hm...

Pude sentir as mãos dele largando minha cintura e seus braços me envolvendo num abraço apertado. Tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir meu coração bater acelerado como uma resposta pelo seu toque. Como tudo que está perfeito demais sempre acaba sendo estragado, veio de relance a lembrança de que minha viagem estava acabando e eu teria que voltar para casa em 2 dias.

- O que foi?

Edward me perguntou enquanto eu pensava no final da viagem e eu suspirei, sem querer respondê-lo. Sabia que ele não me queria em Londres, mas eu não tinha opção. Era a minha casa, meus pais. Eu não tinha como simplesmente surtar e nunca mais aparecer.

- Nada.  
- Seu coração mudou o ritmo, ou seja, _é_ alguma coisa.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Bella deu de ombros, me deixando tenso por não saber cada coisa que se passava naquela mente.

- Você sabe que minha volta está chegando.  
- E você já decidiu que irá voltar mesmo?  
- Aham.

Ela balançou a cabeça com uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto e abaixou os olhos. Teria sido tudo diferente se eu tivesse matado Renée em qualquer uma das vezes onde senti vontade. Pelo menos mãe ela não teria.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Nós tínhamos parado de dançar já e enquanto saímos do meio do salão, eu pegava tudo que é comida que passava por nós. Edward estava calado desde que confirmei minha volta para casa e quando paramos num canto, onde dava para observar todo o ambiente, toquei no assunto de novo.

- Está chateado?

Terminei a pergunta me entalando por ter falado logo depois de engolir um pedaço de canapé.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu mal a tive em meus braços e ela já se colocava em perigo desse jeito. O rosto de Bella ficou rapidamente vermelho enquanto ela tossia e lacrimejava. Dei um leve tapa em suas costas e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Respira.  
- OMG. Quase morri!  
- Melhorou?

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu sorri com aquela cara de desespero. Tudo por causa de um pedaço minúsculo de canapé.

- Querida, eu posso te proteger de acidentes, assaltos, tombos... Mas de se engasgar com a comida... iSso não está ao meu alcance...  
- Você acha graça, é?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Parece que o destino agia mesmo contra mim, não querendo que eu aproveitasse os prazeres de Mister Drack. Se eu morresse, faria questão de voltar nem que fosse como assombração! Mas Mister Drack e Edward eram meus e ponto final. Ele desfez o sorriso irônico e voltou a ficar sério.

- Lógico que não estou chateado. Apenas apreensivo, pois não poderei ir contigo agora, só daqui a alguns dias.  
- Você vai se mudar de novo para Londres? Jura?  
- Bella, ficarei lá até você se sentir confiante para sair de casa e ficar aqui comigo. Não te deixarei sozinha lá. Mas, não quero ficar muito tempo. O herdeiro tem que nascer aqui, ok?

Concordei apenas balançando a cabeça. Eu seria forte e encontraria um jeito de viver aqui com ele.


	17. Chapter 17

Cont. da Festa!

* * *

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Eu dei a festa que ela pediu, do jeito que ela queria, mas mesmo assim sentia que Bella não estava mais tão radiante como há algumas horas atrás. O brilho dos olhos dela estava fraco e me parecia que ela segurava uma vontade de chorar ou algo do tipo. Eu conhecia cada trejeito dessa garota e sabia que quando ela não olhava muito nos olhos, mordia excessivamente os lábios e não falava muito, era porque tinha alguma coisa errada. Também não precisava ser muito inteligente para descobrir o motivo daquilo tudo. Ela tinha ido ao banheiro e eu fiquei conversando com Emmet e a nova vampira da área, Thais. Ela era totalmente o oposto do grandalhão. Inteligente, clássica e ponderada, mas inacreditavelmente, estava dando bola para ele.

- Como nos encontrou, Thais?  
- Acredite, passei por muitos obstáculos até chegar aqui. Mas nada que uma boa pesquisa não faça.  
- Consigo levantar um carro em cada mão!

Meu Deus, o que foi isso? Emmet já era retardado de nascença, claro, mas essa foi... terrível. Nós o olhamos, vendo um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto e eu não consegui evitar minha mão de ir até sua nuca e lhe dar um tapa. Raciocina, moleque! O tapado coçou a cabeça, talvez pensando na burrice que tinha falado, no meio de uma conversa adulta e arrancou uma gargalhada de Thais. O que? Ela achou graça naquilo?

- Um em cada mão? Nossa! Precisa me mostrar depois!

E o mundo está mesmo perdido... Suspirei desanimado em ficar segurando vela, já que a loira agora passava a mão pelos músculos do braço de Emmet. Bella então apareceu longe, saindo do banheiro e caminhando devagar e distraída na nossa direção.

- Bella não parece muito animada, Dracul. Eu juro que fiz o que pude pela festa...  
- Não é por causa da festa que ela está assim. É por ter que voltar para casa.  
- Ela _vai_ voltar?  
- Parece que sim.  
- E você deixará? Porque bem... e o Júnior na barriga dela?

Quem deu o direito daquele imbecil chamar meu herdeiro de Júnior? Dei mais um tapa nele, que me olhou sem entender. Claro, porque na mente de Emmet ele deveria ter me feito um imenso favor em escolher o nome do meu filho, né? Thais riu discretamente e foi logo alisar o local que eu bati. Ah parou! Desisto disso aqui! Caminhei na direção da minha coisa linda e gostosa e envolvi sua cintura com meus braços.

- Não gosto de você assim. Quer subir?  
- Não... Deu tanto trabalho preparar isso tudo, eu quero ficar.  
- Então pare de pensar no amanhã, ok? Por que não tenta aproveitar o momento, meu anjo?

Beijei sua testa, depois seu nariz e desci até sua boca, encontrando sua língua ansiosa pela minha. Bella se esticou, cruzando os braços em meu pescoço e me beijou calmamente.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu tinha mesmo nascido com a bunda virada para a lua. E ela devia estar cheia no dia, porque minha sorte era gigantesca. Estar nos braços de Edward, numa festa maravilhosa e dentro de um castelo perfeito, era sem dúvidas, muita sorte para uma só pessoa. Ele alisava minhas costas devagar enquanto nos beijávamos e me fazia esquecer por uns minutos dos problemas que eu ainda tinha para resolver. Por fim, nós paramos o beijo e ele me olhou com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

- Eu ainda não sei como deixarei você ir. É mais forte do que eu.  
- Eu sei.  
- Vou mandar uma cavalaria contigo, enquanto eu não chegar lá.

Eu ri da cavalaria e depois fiquei séria pensando se ele estava mesmo falando a verdade. Tudo bem, não seria nada mal andar com um bando de homem – morto – gostoso atrás de mim, mas mesmo assim, chamaria um pouquinho de atenção.

- Eu acho que posso me virar sozinha, Edward.  
- Pode? Nos seus sonhos, né?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Bella torceu a cara, insatisfeita pela minha proteção excessiva. Mas se ela estava decidida a voltar para casa, seria então do meu jeito.

**Música (Pink - Lady Marmalade)**

Eu me assustei com o gritinho que Bella deu quando uma música começou a tocar. Como a pessoa que até então estava para baixo, se anima de uma hora para outra? Ela me deu um sorriso safado e deu alguns passos para trás, segurando a saia do vestido.

- Eu amo essa música! DJ, solta o som!

DJ? Puxei um garçom que passava por mim, pela gravata e o encarei com fúria.

- O que colocaram na bebida dela?  
- N-não s-s-sei senhor.

Já que ele quase se mijou, achei melhor soltá-lo antes que desse um show em pleno salão. Era melhor me preocupar com a _minha_ Bella que parecia achar fazer parte do Moulin Rouge. Me aproximei dela novamente e fui agarrado por suas mãos agitadas, que me alisavam o peito enquanto Bella rebolava de um jeito sensual que eu ainda não conhecia.

- O que te deu?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Oh yeah baby! Essa é a hora de mostrá-lo que só existe eu de gostosa no mundo! Edward me olhava surpreso enquanto eu largava seu corpo gostoso e passava as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, me sentindo o alvo de todos os olhares ali no salão. Ou eu iria apanhar mais tarde, ou iria ser altamente agarrada. Por ele, claro!

- *Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ce soir)?

Edward sorriu e me deu um puxão pela cintura, colando meu corpo no seu e se movendo eroticamente comigo. Ele encostou a boca na minha orelha e deu uma mordidinha no meu lóbulo arrepiado, suspirando e falando com uma voz extremamente rouca.

- Não apenas dormir, princesa.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Não sabia direito o que tinha dado nela, mas uma coisa era certa. Mister Drack estava batendo palmas para a performance de Bella. Ela tremeu quando eu pressionei meu quadril em seu corpo, mostrando o meu _estado_ com aquela simples... dancinha.

_* A famosa frase da música, que significa: "você quer dormir comigo (esta noite)?"_

* * *

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG, ele se animou rapidinho! Gargalhei internamente por conseguir acordar Mister Drack tão facilmente e me soltei de Edward. Calma que a festa está só começando.

- Onde pensa que vai?  
- No banheiro!  
- De novo?

Eu corri pelo salão antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. A verdade é que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir ao banheiro, só queria mesmo era torturá-lo um pouco para que quando subíssemos o poderoso Drácula estivesse uma fera!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Foi automático estender o braço e pegar a garrafa de vodca que estava passando. Eu sei que aquilo não tinha a menor graça para mim, mas no momento me fazia bem achar que estava me embebedando. Levei um tapa nas costas e me controlei para não rosnar de encontro ao defunto. Era Emmet.

- Sem querer ser chato mas... está um pouco visível a situação... er... aí embaixo.

Quando ele olhou para Drack foi que eu me dei conta da situação.

- Da próxima vez que você ousar voltar os olhos para ele, Emmet... Ficará sem globo ocular.

Saí rápido do salão para não assustar as pobres senhoras cujos maridos não deviam dar mais no couro – alguns nunca funcionaram mesmo. Se ela achava que podia simplesmente fugir de mim, estava altamente enganada. Eu sentia o cheiro de Bella a quilômetros de distância. Fui seguindo seu rastro até parar na entrada para a cozinha. Típico. Deveria estar comendo. Entrei ali e encontrei-a sentada em cima de uma das mesas que ficavam no meio da cozinha, balançando as pernas no ar enquanto segurava uma bandeja de canapés. Os empregados quando me viram quase tiveram algum tipo de AVC e se retiraram do local. Eles achavam o que? Que eu estava lá para fazer uma boquinha?

- Com fome, senhorita?  
- Aham! Eu já vou voltar para lá. É que me deu uma vontade do nada de comer canapé de salmão.  
- Do nada?

E minhas suspeitas sobre a gravidez só aumentavam ainda mais. Levantei um pouco seu vestido e afastei levemente suas pernas me colocando entre elas, segurando Bella pelo quadril e puxando mais para mim. Então levei minha mão até sua nuca e trouxe seu rosto para beijá-la, enquanto segurava a bandeja e colocava em cima da mesa, livrando a mão dela.

- Hm...

Ela gemeu baixinho e envolveu meu corpo com suas pernas delicadas. O calor do seu corpo no meu era tão excitante e aquele seu gemido era tão erótico, que eu seria capaz de possuí-la ali mesmo na cozinha, se não fossem os funcionários entrando e saindo toda hora.

- O que foi esse seu "showzinho"?

Perguntei após afastar meu rosto do dela, para que Bella pudesse respirar. Ela era tão afoita que seria bem capaz de esquecer de algo tão fundamental.

- Gostou?  
- Lógico! Não só eu, como _ele_ também.

Rocei o volumoso Mister Drack na perna dela, fazendo-a morder os lábios e ficar com as maçãs do rosto coradas. Senti suas mãos agarrando minha bunda e me puxando mais para ela.

- Assim, tenho uma dúvida.  
- Pergunte então.  
- Quando eu ficar grávida, de barrigão e tudo mais, nós vamos poder... fazer, você sabe...  
- Sexo? Claro que sim! Só precisarei ter mais cuidado.  
- Ok!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Dúvida esclarecida, agora eu nem me importaria de ter que parir uma dúzia de herdeiros se ele quisesse.

**[...]**

Hum, ok. Talvez eu tenha exagerado na comida. Ou melhor, nos canapés. Enquanto a festa chegava ao seu final, com os convidados já cansados e indo embora, eu continuava desabada numa poltrona super confortável, que provavelmente deveria ser do século XV ou algo tão antigo quanto meu namorado. Estava absimada em ver como Emmet ficava tão diferente perto da vampira novata no pedaço. Ele parecia uma criança olhando um carrossel girar.

- Pensativa?

Edward me perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado e alisando meus cabelos. O toque dele era tão bom ali na minha cabeça que eu apenas encostei em seu ombro e fechei os olhos.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela estava realmente cansada. Nem foi preciso muito cafuné para que Bella dormisse encostada em mim. Peguei-a no colo, passando meu braço por baixo de suas pernas, segurando suas costas e fui ter com Emmet, que estava agora abraçando a cintura de Thais, num canto do salão.

- Desculpe interromper a graça dos pombinhos...  
- Edward! Meu rei!

Estranho. Se nós ficássemos bêbados, eu juraria que Emmet tinha caído no alcoolismo. Ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros e me deu um aperto como se fôssemos melhores amigos. Olhei torto para o imbecil.

- Está me estranhando, Emmet?  
- Não, parceiro! Só quero te dar boa noite.

Parceiro? Sério, se eu não estivesse segurando Bella, teria dado-lhe um soco que ele passaria pela parede e pararia no outro cômodo.

**- 3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone**

Me livrei de Emmet, que cismava em me chamar de Edward, me deixando profundamente irritado e subi as escadas com Bella ainda dormindo nos meus braços. Ignorei as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na festa e fui cuidar da minha princesa. Abri a porta do quarto com um gesto de cabeça e entrei, colocando-a delicadamente na cama. Ela tinha caído num sono tão profundo que mesmo eu mexendo em seu corpo para tirar sua roupa, Bella não acordou.

Suspirei quando a vi nua, inocente em meio aos lençóis e travesseiros. Controlei Mister Drack que queria a qualquer custo pular na cama para brincar de trem-fantasma e puxei o edredon, cobrindo-a para que não sentisse frio no meio da noite. Eu precisava tomar um banho gelado antes de ir me deitar, para não acordá-la.

Quando saí do banheiro, enrolado na toalha, encontrei dois olhos curiosos em cima de mim. Bella tinha acordado e apoiava os cotovelos na cama, de barriga para cima ainda, na mesma posição que eu a tinha deixado. Seus olhos pareciam pesados e eu sentia que ela estava prestes a capotar novamente.

- O que a Bella adormecida está fazendo com esses olhos arregalados?  
- Tive um pesadelo.  
- Teve? Quer me contar?

Deitei-me de lado perto dela, segurando em seu queixo e virando seu rosto para mim. Ela jogou os lábios para baixo, fazendo cara de choro e me abraçou, grudando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

- Eu sei meu anjo, mas é você quem quer ir. Não esqueça que por mim, te trancaria aqui para sempre.

Beijei seus cabelos enquanto sentia suas lágrimas molharem minha pele. Eu nunca me incomodava com nada vindo de Bella, então por mim ela poderia até tentar me afogar em lágrimas, que ainda assim, eu estaria ao seu dispor. Destino é uma coisa engraçada, não? Para quem só iria cumprir uma profecia, estar agora apaixonado era bem surpreendente.

- Edward...  
- Eu quero esquecer... Preciso de você...  
- Eu estou aqui, amor.

Apertei seu corpo com meus braços, fechando meus punhos em suas costas e respirei fundo contra seus cabelos maravilhosamente cheirosos. Ela deu uma risadinha fraca, fazendo com que seu corpo balançasse no meu e levantou o rosto.

- Querido, preciso desenhar? Eu quero você fazendo _coisinhas_ comigo.  
- Coisinhas? Bella, se eu alisar sua cabeça você dorme. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?  
- Uhum.

Ela mordeu os lábios e passou a mão em Mister Drack por cima da toalha mesmo, fazendo-o bater continência automaticamente. O rapaz vivia preparado para qualquer situação.

**- The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)**

Eu ainda não tinha entendido o que acontecia com Bella. Primeiro foi lá na festa, que do nada deu um estalo nela e a garota começou a dançar sensualmente ao som daquela música... convidativa. E agora, ela simplesmente levantou da cama em poucos segundos. E eu achava que Bella estava sonolenta.

- O que você pretende, princesa?

Ela sorriu safada e mordeu os lábios, olhando para baixo e notando que estava completamente nua.

- Bem, acho que vou ter que deixar meu streap para outra hora...

Falou um pouco tímida quando percebeu que seus planos tinham murchado e ajoelhou na cama, engatinhando na minha direção e me dando uma visão extremamente privilegiada de seus seios.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Mas era muito ruim que eu ia mesmo ficar sem fazer nada com aquele homem super gostoso só de toalha do meu lado! O sono que eu sentia tinha ido embora milagrosamente e eu já estava toda animadinha. E... molhadinha também. Edward me tratando daquele jeito carinhoso só me deixava mais excitada ainda, em saber que ele era meu protetor, meu alicerce, meu porto seguro. Parei de me movimentar e olhei para ele, que passava o polegar no canto da boca, como se estivesse limpando a baba ou talvez, do jeito que ele era irresistível, me excitando mais ainda. Porque a cara que ele fazia era absurdamente sexy.

- Me possua...

Eu sabia que era completamente desajeitada, mas pelo menos nenhum homem resistia a um pedido desse e com Edward não foi diferente. Ele sorriu de um jeito cínico e segurou com as duas mãos em minhas coxas. De repente então ele as puxou, fazendo eu me desequilibrar e cair para trás, de costas no colchão e aberta para ele, que veio subindo em cima de mim enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Ela estava apressada e arrancou a minha toalha, caindo na gargalhada enquanto a jogava no chão de qualquer jeito e puxava-me pelo pescoço, me forçando a esmagá-la embaixo de mim.

- Animadinha, né?  
- Cala a boca e me beija!

Essa outra personalidade de Bella estava fazendo meu lado selvagem aflorar e eu achava bom ela não reclamar depois. Invadi sua boca ao mesmo tempo que invadi seu corpo, enterrando fundo Mister Drack em sua intimidade extremamente ensopada e arrancando um gritinho dela. De prazer, lógico, pela cara de safada que ela fez.

- Está bom assim?  
- Está...

Sua boca se abriu e seus olhos fecharam apertados, enquanto ela gemia baixinho e se mexia junto comigo, roçando a sola do pé esquerdo em minha cintura. Abaixei minha cabeça para poder beijar seus seios, alternando entre os dois com lambidas e pequenas mordidas. Eu saía e entrava devagar de dentro dela, sentindo suas paredes me apertarem a cada estocada. A forma como o corpo dela concebia o meu, num encaixe perfeito, me tirava do sério.

- Você é deliciosa demais.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Edward me falou, arranhando os dentes no meu pescoço e como eu senti alguma coisa fina contra minha pele, percebi que ele estava com os caninos expostos. Segurei em seus cabelos e puxei para poder olhar em seu rosto e ele estava tão gostoso daquele jeito, que senti meu orgasmo vindo imediatamente.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

- Mas já?

Ela tremia embaixo de mim, agora gritando para que todo o castelo ouvisse e eu fui obrigado a acelerar os movimentos para que Mister Drack pudesse acompanhá-la. Ele era eficiente, lógico, então nunca ficava para trás.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

- OMG!

Eu estava parando já de tremer quando senti algo envergar dentro de mim e me tocar em lugares... não tocados antes.

- OMG!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

É. Mister Drack jogava baixo, muito baixo. A coitada entrou em um orgasmo após o outro e eu consegui alcançá-la, urrando de desejo sobre seu corpo, enquanto Bella me apertava com suas pernas e agarrava o lençol com as mãos.

Esperei ela parar de tremer e saí devagar de dentro dela, beijando seus seios e descendo a minha boca por todo seu corpo. Retraí meus caninos e gostei muito de saber que isso dava esse tipo de... reação em Bella. Eu usaria minhas armas outras vezes. Parei de beijá-la quando ouvi um som que mais parecia com um ronco e olhei para cima. Bella estava dormindo já, totalmente acabada. Peguei-a novamente no colo e a coloquei na posição certa, com a cabeça no travesseiro e me deitei ao seu lado.

- Eu te amo para sempre.

Falei baixinho para não acordá-la, passando meus dedos pelo seu braço e fazendo seus pêlos arrepiarem. Eu a protegeria de qualquer coisa que fosse, com unhas e dentes. Ela não só estava carregando meu herdeiro - e eu tinha certeza disso - como ela tinha sido feita para mim. Unicamente para mim. Acomodei seu corpo pequeno em meus braços e afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo o movimento que seu peito fazia com sua respiração leve.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu tinha desabado de sono e cansaço logo após ter gozado. Parecia que meu corpo só tinha se animado exclusivamente para brincar com Edward e então depois, perdi as forças. Mas quando ele me pegou no colo eu meio que despertei, só não abri os olhos, pois queria continuar dormindo.

- Eu te amo para sempre.

Ele me falou, alisando meu braço e me deixando mais apaixonada do que eu já era. Como se realmente isso fosse possível. Eu esqueci meu medo em me separar dele na mesma hora, pois eu sabia que sempre o teria para mim. Deixei meus pensamentos se afastarem e me permiti cair mais uma vez no sono, dessa vez, sonhando com coisas mais alegres, como nosso possível filho. Ou filha.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

**[...]****  
**  
Sempre dizem que tudo que é muito bom, uma hora acaba. E para mim essa frase se encaixava perfeitamente no dia de hoje. Eu observava Bella terminar de arrumar suas malas e ainda era difícil aceitar que ela fosse embora. Eu sabia que isso já era conversa antiga e que ela tinha decidido ir, mas era difícil demais para mim, saber que ela estaria tão longe. Os últimos dias da sua viagem tinham sido extraordinários e nós pudemos aproveitar bastante a companhia um do outro.

- Me ajuda a fechar?

Bella me pediu, pulando em cima da mala que parecia ter diminuído, já que eu via uns pedaços de roupas saindo de dentro dela. Aproximei-me com um sorriso no rosto e segurei em sua cintura, tirando-a dali de cima e colocando seus pés perfeitos no chão.

- Quer parar de balançar meu herdeiro?  
- Que? Ei, nós não sabemos se estou grávida...  
- _Ainda_.

Cutuquei a ponta do nariz dela e olhei o relógio na parede. Em menos de 15 minutos o médico estaria chegando para consultar Bella e finalmente dar seu parecer. Eu só estava fazendo aquilo, para deixá-la mais tranquila, pois na verdade eu tinha certeza que ela estava grávida. Bella nos últimos dias tinha dobrado de apetite e comia cada coisa tão estranha que me assustava. Na noite passada ela resolveu comer um sanduíche de atum com manga. Sério, eu sei que estou há séculos sem ter essas necessidades humanas, mas não lembrava de ter comido algo tão pavoroso como essa combinação, enquanto estava vivo.

- Ok, acho que estou com tudo arrumado já.  
- Está sim. Só falta uma coisa...  
- O que?

Apontei para minha boca e ela abriu um sorriso lindo, pulando e pendurando-se em meu pescoço para me beijar.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Eu estava quase cagando de tanto medo em ter que abrir minhas pernas para um cara que nunca vi na vida. Sério. Quando o tal médico chegou para me consultar, eu agarrei a gola da camisa de Edward e obriguei-o a não sair do meu lado. Tudo bem que o médico era vampiro bem pegável chamado Carlisle - sério, isso é nome? - mas mesmo assim, eu me sentia altamente violada. Exames para lá, exames para cá... suspiros de Edward e pigarros do médico, eu finalmente pude respirar aliviada depois que ele terminou a consulta.

- Vocês querem a boa ou a má notícia?

O bonitão loiro nos perguntou, guardando seus instrumentos que ele imediatamente higienizou. Eu olhei para Edward e notei que minhas mãos suavam.

- Como assim, "má" notícia? OMG, sou erétil!  
- Estéril, anjo. Estéril. E você não é.  
- Ah sim. Isso aí mesmo que eu quis dizer. Mas não é isso, né doutor?  
- Não Bella. Você é perfeitamente saudável. Preferem que eu comece com a boa notícia?

Eu acho que nem estava em condições de responder.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Bella tinha surtado, esfregando uma mão na outra, sem sangue algum no rosto. Sim, ela estava mais branca do que eu. Abracei-a e alisei seu braço, voltando minha atenção para Carlisle. Ele já era um bom amigo e súdito há séculos e sempre se preparou para poder fazer a grandiosa consulta na escolhida.

- Conte-nos.  
- Então... Bella está gravidíssima. Com a gestação indo a mil maravilhas e bem rápido.

Com aquelas palavras eu não consegui conter minha felicidade e dei um grito, levantando e puxando Bella junto comigo. Peguei-a no colo e beijei cada milímetro do seu rosto delicado, sentindo as lágrimas dela escorrerem de seus olhos. Minha emoção era tanta que demorei alguns minutos para perceber que ainda tínhamos a má notícia para ouvirmos. Parei com a comemoração e me sentei, trazendo-a ao meu colo e envolvendo sua cintura.

- Qual é a má, Carlisle? Fale de uma vez.  
- Bem, você esperava por um herdeiro, certo?  
- Sim.  
- Vai ganhar três.  
- Puta que pariu, que porra é essa?

Bella tinha uma boca bem suja.


	18. Chapter 18

Tri-Gêmeos? Tadinha da Bella!

* * *

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. Eu estava fazendo exatamente o que o médico havia mandado. Eles ficaram um pouco assustados quando eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, totalmente sem ar.

- Bella, sente-se por favor...  
- Não dá. Edward, tem 3 crianças dentro de mim! Você entendeu? São 3! 1 é diferente de 3. OMG! OMG! Me fudi!  
- Amor, eles são vampiros... Significa que possuem uma super audição...

Parei. Quer dizer que meus filhos já estavam aprendendo palavrão? OMG! Eu sou um péssimo exemplo! E... OMG!

- Edward! OMG! OMG! Ewwww!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Quis perguntar a Carlisle se a gravidez afetava também os neurônios, mas achei melhor ficar quieto. Bella me olhava agora apavorada e com as duas mãos na cabeça, balançando-a de um lado ao outro.

- O que foi, anjo?  
- Vem cá!

Ela me puxou pela camisa para longe de Carlisle e colou a boca em meu ouvido, cochichando.

- Eles então estavam ouvindo nossa transa?  
- Eu posso me meter?  
- OMG, viu só? Até sussurrando vocês conseguem ouvir!

Olhei para Carlisle e pedi socorro com os olhos. Ele sorriu e veio me ajudar, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Bella e olhando com tranquilidade.

- Por mais que eles possuam uma audição... perfeita, são extremamente novos e ingênuos para entenderem o que se passa aqui fora.  
- Eu não quero saber. Sem s-e-x-o até eles nascerem!  
- O que?

Ela enlouqueceu, só pode! Enquanto Bella surtava, achei melhor liberar Carlisle antes que minha escolhida o tirasse do sério. Deixei Bella no quarto e fui acompanhá-lo até a saída, aproveitando para tirar algumas dúvidas com ele.

- Tem idéia de quanto tempo a gestação vai durar?  
- Bem, são trigêmeos, então será uma gestação mais curta do que se fosse apenas um. Receio que daqui uns 2 meses você esteja sendo pai.

OMG. Pai. Quis chorar com essa palavra, mas fui forte e sorri agradecido.

- Essa gravidez não é perigosa, né?  
- Acho muito difícil que seja, Dracul. Bella é saudável e seus genes são perfeitos.  
- Certo, obrigado.  
- Depois marcamos o parto dela, basta me chamar.

Enquanto eu olhava Carlisle ir embora, senti do nada um tapa na minha nuca e estava tão distraído que virei-me com fúria em resposta àquele atrevimento. Dei de cara com uma Bella emburrada, descalça e descabelada. Ela ainda batia o pé no chão.

- Você tem noção de que me deu um tapa?  
- Aham. Pois eu te digo porquê te dei um tapa! Porque você me enganou! Me disse que tinha que fazer 1 filho comigo! 1!

Ok, aquela cena era extremamente hilária. Eu acabei gargalhando na frente dela e estreitei meus olhos.

- Bella, eu vou te pegar de jeito se você continuar falando disso...  
- Hein?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Edward sorriu de um jeito safado e estalou os ossos do pescoço. OMG, ele ia mesmo me pegar. Não sei se isso era algo bom ou ruim, mas de qualquer forma, achei melhor correr. Eu bati nele, né?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Mas que coisa mais patética era aquela? Tinha uma gazela correndo descoordenada pelo salão. E o pior de tudo era ela realmente achar que podia correr de mim. Eu só não a alcancei logo porque estava rindo demais e me divertindo muito em ver um par de pernas afoitas para lá e para cá. Por fim, para cessar a brincadeira e poupar meus filhos de uma montanha-russa, eu a agarrei, envolvendo meus braços em sua barriga e vire-a de frente para mim. O seu rosto que antes estava pálido, agora ganhara a cor vermelhinha que eu tanto amava.

- Minha gazela...  
- Sua o que? Edward, você além de me transformar em chocadeira, agora vai me xingar?  
- Desde quando você é chocadeira hein?

Tirei-a do chão e cruzei suas pernas em volta do meu corpo, subindo as escadas com ela. Eu queria era jogá-la na cama e aproveitar um pouquinho mais daquele corpo gostoso.

- Você é minha princesa!  
- Ah sim, claro! Princesas antigamente ganhavam castelos. Hoje ganham filhos! Oh que vantagem!

Ela era dramática demais, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Eu só conseguia rir.

- Tudo bem. Queres um castelo?

~ * Bella PDV * ~

O louco sorriu e começou a gritar energicamente para toda a cidade ouvir.

- E te dou esse castelo, Bella! Eu te dou todos os castelos do mundo, se for preciso!  
- Até mesmo os que já têm dono?  
- Lógico! Basta matá-los se não quiserem me vender!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

E enquanto ela me fazia uma lista dos lugares onde haviam castelos bonitos, eu a distraía até chegarmos ao quarto.

Quando eu finalmente entrei com ela no quarto e me aproximei da cama, a gazela percebeu meu plano e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço, fingindo dormir.

- Bella, sei que está acordada...  
- Mmmm.  
- Vou ser obrigado a te fazer cócegas?

Ela levantou a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados e eu já ia começar com as cócegas, mas então ela se agitou tanto que eu a coloquei no chão.

- Tudo bem, eu p...  
- OMG!

Vi a gazela correr para o banheiro e se atirar quase que dentro do vaso, vomitando sem parar. Ela era tão linda grávida... Um pedacinho do céu.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Estava um trapo, sentada no chão do banheiro e com o cabelo grudado na cara, quando vi Edward se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto. Sério que ele está achando alguma coisa aqui engraçada?

- Acho que alguém não vai ter como viajar hoje.  
- O que? Eu? Eu vou sim!  
- Bella...  
- Edward...

Hora de mostrar força, Bella! Levantei do chão, quase chorando ao sentir minhas carnes trêmulas e empurrei-o para fora do banheiro, saindo junto com ele.

- Você sabe que eu preciso ir, por favor...  
- Não percebe que você só vai piorar, Bella? Os vômitos serão frequentes, você vai se sentir indisposta, vai querer atenção... Acha mesmo que seus pais não irão notar essa mudança?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

O que minha gazela estava fazendo? Ah não, ia começar a chorar? Bella mordeu os lábios e algumas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Era horrível vê-la assim tão vulnerável.

- Vem comigo, por favor...

E ela não precisou dizer mais uma palavra. Eu era frouxo.

O resto daquele dia foi super corrido para mim. Eu tinha prometido que voltaria com Bella, mas eram tantos problemas para serem resolvidos que eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria viajar junto com ela. Sentei numa poltrona, observando Bella se olhar no espelho.

- Para que está se olhando tanto? É linda desde que nasceu.  
- Quero ver se já tenho barriga!

Aquilo até chamou minha atenção, já que não tinha me tocado nisso ainda e desci meus olhos pelo seu corpo, até chegar ao seu ventre. Não. Nem parecia que ela tinha comido tanto.

- Acho que você terá que esperar um pouquinho mais, meu anjo.

Bella me olhou e fez bico com carinha de choro. Não era sexy e nem tinha nenhum apelo sexual, mas me deixava doidinho. Gesticulei para que viesse até mim e ela veio como uma gatinha manhosa, mordendo seu lábios lindos e sentando-se de lado no meu colo.

- Está com raiva mesmo de serem três?  
- Não.

Sua resposta foi tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi. Beijei sua bochecha e puxei seu rosto para ela me olhar.

- Está sim.  
- Bem... não vou dar conta nem de um... quem dirá de três né?

Eu realmente não podia adivinhar como seria Bella, como mãe. Até então ela sempre foi super infantil. Não de um jeito ruim, pois eu gostava da personalidade dela, mas as coisas agora começariam a ficar diferentes.

- Bella, você vai se sair bem.  
- Quem disse? Não sei nem trocar fralda...  
- Eu estou dizendo.

Envolvi seu corpo com meus braços e a beijei na boca, massageando sua língua tão incrivelmente macia. Bella era minha profecia e eu era totalmente dependente dela. Como se apenas o contato de nossas bocas não bastassem, levantei-me com ela no meu colo e coloquei seu braços finos em volta do meu pescoço, como eu gostava.

- Por isso preciso de você do meu lado. Porque eu vou ser péssima, eu sinto isso.

Ela falou e sorriu tristonha. Dei um tapa na sua bunda e a joguei na cama, delicadamente claro.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Edward me olhava com uma expressão fria e calculista. Ui.

- Quer parar com isso? Você vai ser uma ótima mãe!  
- Vou mesmo?

Ele sorriu e subiu em cima de mim, beijando de leve minha testa e depois a ponta do meu nariz.

- Vai sim.  
- Você não vai gostar mais deles do que de mim?  
- Bella, vai ser um amor completamente diferente. Na verdade...

Meu príncipe parou e ajoelhou na cama, com meu corpo ainda entre suas pernas. Ele agora olhava para minha barriga e então pousou uma mão ali.

- Eu já amo os três que estão aqui dentro. Eu amo vocês quatro.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Beijei sua barriga e deitei minha cabeça ali, com a esperança de que conseguisse ouvir alguma coisa e eu posso dizer com toda a certeza do mundo, que eu senti meus filhos. Olhei na mesma hora para Bella, que estava de olhos fechados mexendo nos meus cabelos.

- Eu estou ouvindo...  
- Hã? O que?

Ela levantou a cabeça assustada, totalmente estabanada e sentou na cama, me olhando curiosa.

- O que ouviu?  
- Bem, eu estava ouvindo nossos filhos. Sentindo, para ser mais exato.  
- OMG.  
- Pois é.

Bella tocou sua barriga, alisando-a e sorriu. Era um gesto tão doce, tão inocente, que eu podia ficar horas ali contemplando-a.

- Ei pessoal, por favor, não fiquem gigantes que nem o Emmet, ok?

Não pude deixar de rir daquilo e depois iria me lembrar de bater na madeira. Filhos com o tipo do Emmet não seria bem a minha cara. E por sinal, que porra é essa de "gigantes que nem o Emmet"? Ela transou comigo porra! Pare de pensar besteira, Edward! Drácula! Porra! Meu nome não é Edward!

- E por favor, me avisem quando estiverem com fome. Não saiam sugando meu sangue aí dentro.

Bella era peculiar, totalmente.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

**[...]  
**  
Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o meu tempo ali acabou. Edward de alguma maneira conseguiu me convencer de ir depois de mim apenas, pois tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Eu agora estava então no aeroporto, carregando meus três pirralhos na barriga, morrendo de fome - a última vez que comi foi ao chegar no aeroporto - e já com saudades do meu príncipe.

- Me promete que não vai me largar prenha por aí e procurar uma virgenzinha?

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Meu choque foi totalmente lógico, já que eu tinha uma garota maluca pendurada em mim, falando coisas bizarras.

- Que outra "virgenzinha" eu poderia procurar, anjo?  
- Sei lá. Eu até agora não tenho muita certeza desse papo de profecia... Pode ser tudo invenção sua para poder... Você sabe...

E em pleno aeroporto, Bella fazia um gesto de "fuck" com a mão. Quando finalmente soltei seus braços de mim, coloquei-a no chão e beijei seus cabelos. Despedir-me dela era muito difícil. Eu sentia necessidade constante de protegê-la.

- Eu chegarei em 2 dias, ok? Fique tranquila que não te trocarei por nenhuma outra. Nem mesmo se for mais bonita que você.

Claro que a última frase foi só para provocar, mas eu me esqueci que Bella estava grávida e os hormônios em ebulição. Levei um tapa na cara - que eu não senti - e ela falou tão alto que todo mundo olhou.

- Mantenha Mister Drack dentro das suas calças, Edward!  
- Sim senhora.

Meu alívio era ninguém saber exatamente quem era Mister Drack. Bella então olhou mais uma vez o seu cartão de embarque e percebeu que estava quase atrasada. Ela me beijou rapidamente na boca e saiu correndo para o portão. Uma verdadeira gazela.


	19. Chapter 19

Voltando Para Londres!

* * *

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Foi extremamente difícil me despedir de Edward, mesmo sabendo que estaríamos juntos em poucos dias. Quando entrei no avião e senti que deixávamos o solo, meu coração ficou apertado e tive vontade de chorar. Não era exatamente por medo ou saudade dele, e sim por ter que deixar aquele lugar lindo e as lembranças de lá. Todos os meus dias tinham sido perfeitos, eu não tinha nada para reclamar.

_"Tripulação, pouso autorizado."_Estava tão mergulhada em meus pensamentos que só fui me dar conta em como o tempo passou rápido, quando já estávamos preparados para pousar. Ao desembarcar no aeroporto, me senti super nervosa pelos meus pais. Eu não poderia nem cogitar a hipótese da minha mãe descobrindo sobre a gravidez e ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de como esconderia isso dela.

- Bella! Oh Bella!

Ao me ver, ela correu na minha direção como se tivesse ficado alguns anos sem me ver. Sério, que exagero de pessoa! Fui agarrada e sufocada com um abraço.

- Que saudades do meu bebê!  
- Mãe... estamos em público...

Ela só me soltou depois que conferiu se meu rosto estava inteiro. O que ela esperava? Que eu voltasse com alguma orelha ou olho faltando?Foi só ela me soltar de vez e me olhar o corpo todo, que sua sobrancelha esquerda levantou e eu não gostei daquilo.

- Tem algo de diferente em você... Mas não estou vendo...  
- Diferente?

Que porra de voz fina foi essa, Bella? Escreve logo na testa que está prenha, é mais fácil! Dei um sorrisinho amarelo para ela e fui na direção do meu pai. Esperava que ele tocasse em algum assunto legal para minha mãe esquecer minha... "diferença".

- Pai! Que saudade!

Pulei no colo dele e beijei seu rosto. Mentira total. Nem lembrei deles dois direito durante a viagem.

- Também senti saudade querida. Você está bem?  
- Mas que praga é essa dos dois me fazendo perguntas estranhas? É claro que estou bem!

Desci do colo dele e dei uma voltinha, tentando parecer o mais magra possível.

- Viram? Estou inteira! Duas pernas, dois braços, dois olhos e assim por diante! Até perdi uns quilinhos na viagem...  
- Mesmo? Te achei mais encorpada...  
- OMG, pai! Está me chamando de GORDA?

Fiz um escândalo no aeroporto para que ele se arrependesse de prestar atenção em mim. Algumas mulheres que passavam perto de nós o olharam assombradas.

- Não se diz para uma mulher que ela está GORDA!  
- N-não! Eu n-não qu-quis dizer isso...

- Não adianta tentar consertar, pai! Você me odeia, me chama de baleia... Quer mais o que agora? Cara, eu sou muito infeliz!  
- Renée, o que houve com ela?  
- Se vira. Não fui eu quem a chamei de gorda.

Minha mãe respondeu na lata e saiu andando na nossa frente. Ponto para a coroa!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Minha mente estava trabalhando incansavelmente e eu me sentia desconfortável com Bella sozinha em outro país. Eu tinha plena consciência que ela era peculiar demais e isso era o mais medonho. Eu nunca sabia o que poderia acontecer com ela e o que ela poderia aprontar. Assim que cheguei em casa, resolvi chamar Emmet e Alice para tomar umas providências. Eles entraram em meu quarto, me olhando desconfiados e eu sorri.

- O que foi gente? Fiquem felizes! Vocês farão uma bela viagem!  
- Ah não.  
- O que? O que foi Alice? Do que Alice sabe que eu não sei?

Emmet... era... não tenho palavra para descrevê-lo. Digamos que ele seja único.

- Nós vamos para Londres, Em. Não percebeu? Edward está nos castigando de novo...  
- Isso não é castigo. Londres é uma cidade tão maravilhosa e cultural! Não concorda, Emmet?  
- Tanto faz. Posso levar minha garota?

Eu e Alice nos olhamos e em seguida o fitamos.

- Quem é sua garota?

A baixinha perguntou ao mesmo tempo que eu e ele deu um sorriso convencido, alisando o peitoral que ele parecia estufar agora.

- Quem mais poderia ser? A loiraça... Thais!  
- A novata? Deus, Em, você não perde tempo mesmo hein...  
- Não se mete, anã... Não se mete. Deixei-me ser feliz!  
- Ok, calem-se vocês dois! Emmet, não me importa quem você irá levar, desde que você coloque essa sua bunda grande dentro de um avião para Londres em aproximadamente... 1 hora.

Os dois fizeram um tipo de careta e saíram resmungando do meu quarto. Ainda fui atrás deles e os alcancei no corredor, ainda resmungando e falando mal de mim.

- Não quero confusão, ouviram? Não levem muita gente com vocês. E não deixem que Bella os veja.  
- Por que não?  
- Porque ela pode achar que os mandei para ficarem no meu lugar. Na verdade, não sei. Bella pode achar que eu resolvi demorar um pouco mais aqui. Mas estarei indo semana que vem.  
- Ok.  
- Deixe conosco! Somos invisíveis!

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Foi uma barra ter que despistar os meus pais quando cheguei em casa. Minha mãe queria ver as fotos dos museus que eu disse ter visitado e eu... bem... OMG! Lembrei que esqueci minha máquina digital bem em cima da cama do hotel! Oh que cabeça a minha!

- Eu ainda acho que você deve ligar para o hotel e pedir para eles enviarem para cá. Nós pagamos o frete!  
- Mãe, o hotel que fiquei é super sinistro, ok? Sério mesmo. Essa hora eles já devem ter vendido minha máquina para comprar crack na esquina!

Fiquei com dó da cara de horrorizada que ela fez. Talvez eu tenha exagerado só um pouquinho.- O que... o que... que que você disse Isabella?

A coroa começou a se sentar, só que não tinha nada atrás dela e acabou caindo no chão. Precisei me controlar muito para não rir do tombo e a ajudei a se levantar. OMG, minha mãe era uma banana!

- Eu disse... ah! Você entendeu. Mas fique tranqüila que não me droguei não!

Eu só dei para um vampiro – ou melhor, o rei dos vampiros – e engravidei, mamãe... Mas me drogar, nunca! Pensei olhando e sorrindo para ela, enquanto a colocava de pé. A grávida era eu e ela quem tinha vertigens?

- Bella, como você não me contou isso antes? Deveria ter se hospedado em outro lugar e não ficar num pardieiro desses!  
- Ok, sem estresse mãe... Estou viva.

Ela demorou algumas horas para se conformar com meu hotel do crack, mas como já era passado, não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer. Só ficou com cara de bunda para mim, mas com isso eu já estava acostumada. Aquela noite eu ainda sonhei com meu príncipe. Que estávamos dentro da banheira linda dele e eu recebia morangos na boca ao mesmo tempo em que era massageada por ele. No dia seguinte, assim que acordei, saí para ir até a casa de Angie. Ela e Jess estavam me esperando lá para saberem todos os detalhes da viagem.

- OMG, fala logo! Calma. Ele é... grande?  
- Ele quem? Mister Drack? Se for... então é sim. Imenso! OMG, que saudade!

As duas me olharam como se estivesse boiando no assunto e então eu me dei conta de que elas não conheciam – e se dependesse de mim nunca conheceriam – o maravilhoso e inigualável Mister Drack.

- De quem você está falando, Bella?  
- Mister Drack. É o nome do coisinha do Edward. E ele é perfeito!  
- Ele deu nome ao pênis dele?  
- Não é apenas um pênis. Ele é O cara!

Para que eu estava perdendo meu tempo com aquilo? Elas nunca entenderiam. Só que conhecia Mister Drack é que podia ter a mínima noção do poder dele.

As duas continuaram me olhando sem falar nada e eu comecei a achar que estava falando grego.

- O que foi gente?  
- Você vai mesmo ficar falando do... treco dele por muito tempo?  
- Não chame Drack de treco. E foram vocês que tocaram nesse assunto!

Elas reviraram os olhos e eu bufei. Não entendiam a complexidade do caso.

- Conte-nos sobre a festa!  
- Ah, foi perfeita! Sabe, tipo festa de filme mesmo, todo mundo fantasiado, só gente chique e rica... OMG, como é bom ter dinheiro!  
- Bella, quer mesmo nos convencer de que ele mora num castelo? Para né?

Ahhhh! Que raiva delas! Eu precisaria esfregar um dia o castelo naquelas caras branquelas para que acreditassem! Nessas horas batia um amargo arrependimento de não ter tirado uma única foto.

- E cadê o bonitão? Quando ele vai voltar? Ele vai voltar, né? Ou vocês vão namorar pela internet?  
- Claro que ele vai voltar! Semana que vem ele chega aqui.

Suspirei e mordi meus lábios quando senti uma leve vontade de vomitar. Não podia dar bandeira na frente de ninguém. Levantei devagar e elas me olharam sem entender.

- Preciso ir embora.  
- Mas você acabou de chegar!

O vômito veio na garganta e voltou, me deixando até tonta. Senti meu corpo gelado e sabia que tinha que sair dali o mais depressa possível.

- Eu sei, mas preciso ir.

Não dei chances delas falarem mais nada e corri para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas com pressa e chegando na rua. Meus joelhos fraquejaram quando o vento frio bateu em meu rosto e eu ia cair, se não fossem mãos fortes me segurando.

- Ei Bella... Venha.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Emmet.


	20. Chapter 20

...

* * *

~ * Bella PDV * ~

[...]

Quando abri meus olhos, identifiquei na mesma hora onde estava. Era o quarto que havia sido de Edward quando ele morava em Londres. Mas o que eu estava fazendo ali é que me deixava em dúvida. Levantei da cama e vi um copo d'água no criado-mudo.

- Bella?

Um rosto delicado apareceu na porta e eu vi que era Alice. E então eu consegui lembrar de tudo! Que tinha saído da casa de Angie passando mal e minhas pernas fraquejaram. Lembrei de sentir mãos fortes me segurando e ver o rosto de Emmet sorrindo para mim.

- Você está bem, Bella?  
- Sim, estou.

Ela sorriu um pouco sem graça e entrou no quarto, aproximando-se de mim. Acabei me dando conta de que nunca tinha tido uma conversa direito com Alice, mas ela parecia ser simpática.

- Você estava passando muito mal quando a encontramos. Vomitou um pouco na rua e depois a trouxemos para cá.  
- Estou lembrando. Edward já chegou? Onde ele está?  
- Hum, ele não veio ainda, mas nos mandou para ficarmos por perto caso você precisasse.

Fomos interrompidas pelo riso de Emmet, que entrou correndo no quarto e sentou-se na cama, me olhando com cara de garoto levado.

- Ele vai nos matar quando souber!

- Vai matá-los? Como assim?

Alice revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na nuca do grandão, que reclamou e esfregou o local. Era engraçado esse jeito dele, bobão. Até parecia mesmo que tinha sentido dor.

- Edwa... Dracul tinha dado ordem para que não aparecêssemos para você.  
- Ah não? Ele queria que vocês me espionassem?  
- Não! Só não queria que você ficasse triste por ele não ter vindo... Ele nos mandou para te proteger, Bella.  
- Pois é, e quando eu vi que você estava passando mal, tinha que te proteger, né? Aí fui te segurar. Imagina se eu deixasse os herdeiros baterem de cabeça no chão?! Edward me mataria de qualquer jeito!

Mas ele não tocaria num fio de cabelo deles! Não se dependesse de mim! Afinal, eles tinham me salvado de um bom tombo que podia prejudicar os bebês. OMG!

- OMG! Que horas são? Meus pais vão me matar se eu não voltar para casa!  
- Já passam das 22hs.  
- OMG! Me levem embora agora!

Eles se apavoraram porque eu me apavorei. Mas minha mãe já estava muito de pé atrás comigo por causa do lance lá do hotel do crack, então eu não poderia dar muito mole.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Estava há mais de 4 horas tentando ligar para Emmet e Alice, mas nenhum dos dois me atendia. Os celulares chamavam até a ligação cair. Eles geralmente não eram assim, então estava bem óbvio de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Ou melhor, eles tinham aprontado.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

No caminho para minha casa eu ouvi dois toques de telefones diferentes, o tempo todo. E nem Emmet, nem Alice, muito menos Thais – sim, ela tinha ido com o garanhão dela – pareciam dispostos a atender e aquilo já estava me irritando.

- Vocês querem que eu atenda?  
- Não!

Os três gritaram para mim e depois que perceberam a grosseria, se calaram automaticamente, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

- Mas tem alguém querendo falar com um de vocês, provavelmente!  
- Deixa tocar. Estamos ocupados.  
- Ok.

Sorri em resposta e fingi que tinha me conformado com aquilo. Só que eles esqueceram que eu era uma mulher grávida de três bebês! Três! Qualquer coisa me irritava profundamente! Quando os vampiros fodões menos esperavam, eu agarrei um dos aparelhos, que estava jogado no console que dividia os bancos e atendi.

- Alô?

_- Você tem 1 nova mensagem. Para ouvir, tecle asterisco._- Me devolve isso, Bella!  
- Ei! Não toquem em mim ou vou contar ao Edward!

Os bobinhos me olharam apavorados e ficaram quietos. Apertei a tecla do asterisco para ouvir a tal mensagem do insistente que estava ligando. Minha surpresa foi ouvir a voz de Edward, bastante irritado.

_"Olhem só, eu não quero mais saber o que está acontecendo. Só estou avisando que assim que pisar em Londres, cabeças irão rodar, literalmente. Estou há algumas poucas horas tentando falar com os três irresponsáveis e não estão me atendendo. Vocês tem certeza absoluta que preferem falar pessoalmente? Darei 5 minutos para um de vocês me retornarem a ligação. Começando a contar,agora."_Uau! Fiquei excitada! Será que se eu pedisse, ele falaria assim comigo na nossa próxima noite de sexo selvagem?

- Ahn... gente... Sem querer ser chata, mas... Acho melhor alguém ligar para Edward...  
- Hein? O que foi?

Eles me olharam apavorados e eu senti até que Emmet deu uma vacilada na direção. Alice arrancou o celular da minha mão e colocou no ouvido.

- Edward?  
- Ele deixou uma mensagem...  
- Droga! Ele desconfiou!  
- Eu falei que não ia dar certo nós ficarmos ignorando as ligações...

Thais abriu a boca e eles a olharam. Então a novata pelo menos era mais inteligente que os outros dois! Alguém salvava ali no grupo. Alice imediatamente apertou umas teclas e devia estar ouvindo a mensagem, pois sua boca abria-se devagar.

- Estamos mortos. Ei! Quanto tempo já se passou? Droga, Emmet! Meu celular travou! Liga rápido para Edward!  
- Por que?  
- Porque senão vamos morrer, imbecil!

Ele pisou no freio e quase me fez sair pelo vidro, já que eu estava sentada no meio do banco traseiro.

~ * Edward PDV * ~

Faltavam exatos 30 segundos para o prazo que dei a eles acabar. Então meu celular tocou e eu fiz um charme, demorando a atender. Quando ficou faltando apenas 5 segundos, atendi a ligação.

- Oi.  
_- Não me mata! Não me mata! Já acabou o tempo?_Emmet estava desesperado e isso era super divertido.

_- Deixa eu falar com ele!__  
__- Shhh! Fica quieta!_Mas hein? O que a voz de Bella estava fazendo no meio da ligação? Ou melhor, por que eu estava escutando Alice brigar com Bella?

- Emmet?  
_- Sim!__  
_- Passe o telefone para Bella, por favor.  
_- Ok.__  
_

~ * Bella PDV * ~

_  
_Emmet me olhou assustado e sorriu, entregando o celular para mim.

- Ele quer falar contigo.  
- OMG, Emmet! Era para você negar que ela estava aqui! Imbecil!  
- Fica quieta, Alice!

~ * Edward PDV * ~

_- Oi amor! Que saudades! OMG, quando você vem?__  
_- Oi meu anjo. Queria ouvir sua voz, agora me faça um favor. Passe para Emmet, sim?  
_- Er... Oi, mestre.__  
_- Você é retardado? O que eu disse sobre ficar invisível?

_- Desculpe seu humilde servo, meu senhor. Eu só quis ajudar.__  
_- Pare de falar igual um imbecil! Quero saber por que Bella está com vocês!  
_- Ah sim. Ela passou mal, foi. Eu a agarrei na hora!__  
_- Emmet?  
_- Sim!__  
_- Cuidado com suas palavras, pois quando você diz que agarrou a minha mulher, você pode estar assinando seu atestado de óbito.

~ * Bella PDV * ~

Emmet jogou o celular no colo de Alice e deitou a cabeça no volante, inconsolável.

- O que foi agora?  
- Não estou bom com as palavras hoje. Edward quer me matar!  
- Que droga, Emmet! Você só piora as coisas!

Alice resmungou e pegou o celular para falar com Edward. Sério, quanto eles pagariam por aquela ligação?

- Oi... Dracul. Não, está tudo bem agora. Ela passou mal então resolvemos intervir, já que ela estava sozinha e na rua. Sim, está bem. Certo, vou passar para ela.

Alice me entregou o celular e olhou de cara feia para o grandão. Eu estava era com vontade de rir daquela cena.

- Viu só, Em? Não é difícil falar as coisas certas.  
- Me deixa.

Nós já estávamos chegando em minha casa, então eu tratei de me apressar para falar com Edward.

- Quando você vem?  
_- Daqui alguns dias. Você passou mal? O que sentiu?__  
_- Não foi nada... Eu estou bem!

Emmet, Alice e Thais me olharam torto. Eu não tinha culpa em não querer deixar Edward preocupado. Ele estava tão longe, o que poderia fazer? Nada.

_- Bella, já que você já sabe que eles estão aí, me prometa que vai procurá-los se precisar de alguma coisa, ok?__  
_- Ok.  
_- Prometa. Sei que é cabeça-dura.__  
_- Certo, eu prometo! Que coisa...

O carro parou e eu suspirei ao olhar minha casa. Gostava tanto de ficar na companhia deles que não tinha a menor vontade de entrar.

- Edward, preciso desligar.  
_- Tudo bem. Eu te amo, princesa.__  
_- Eu também.

Droga! Já estava chorando! Eu queria tanto ele ali comigo para acalmar essa droga de hormônios que me deixavam assim... Suspirei e desliguei o telefone, entregando-o para Alice e me despedindo deles.

Entrei em casa e agradeci por meus pais não estarem na sala vendo televisão. Fui o mais silenciosa possível até meu quarto e entrei no banheiro. Estava tomando banho quando minha mãe bateu na minha porta e entrou, sem ao menos esperar eu autorizá-la.

- Bella, posso saber onde a senhorita esteve? Você deixou seu celular em casa e eu fiquei que nem uma louca te procurando!

Oh cara. Eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele para ter que ficar ouvindo sermão de mãe. Desliguei o chuveiro e saí do Box, percebendo que ela me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Mãe, eu cheguei em casa já tem bastante tempo, ok? Não tenho culpa se você não notou.  
- Você está diferente.

OMG. Será que eu já estava com barrigão? Olhei de relance no espelho, mas não vi nada demais. Sorri para ela e depois fiz cara de idiota.

- Eu sou diferente, mãe!  
- E eu estou falando sério, dona Isabella!

Ok, ela quase não me chamava desse jeito. Será que mães eram capazes de descobrir uma gravidez só em olhar para a gente?

Aquilo era algo bem desconfortável, minha mãe ficar me olhando pelada, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Bem... Edward gostou!

- Ih mãe, você anda estressada...

Tentei desconversar e puxei a toalha, enrolando-me nela e fugindo para o quarto. A megera veio atrás de mim, de braços cruzados e não me deu sossego. Eu comecei a ficar com medo de brigar com ela, me alterar e o enjôo vir. O que faria se tivesse que vomitar na frente de minha mãe?

- Bella, eu sei que você aprontou – mais ainda – nessa viagem. Conheceu alguém, não foi?

Não. Na verdade, eu já tinha conhecido, só fui atrás dele.

- Eu? Não.  
- Minha filha, você transou?

OMG! Que pessoa mais indiscreta! Ela me olhava de olhos arregalados e cara feia. Eu pensei que seria melhor contar essa verdade logo do que mentir e deixá-la suspeitando.

- Transei.  
- Isabella Swan! Eu quero saber quem foi o canalha que fez isso contigo, onde e quando?  
- OMG, mãe! Não sou mais criança, ok? Você não tem o direito de exigir essas informações.  
- Você que pensa que não tenho!

Eu ia começar a respondê-la quando meu pai entrou no quarto sem entender nada. Ótimo, era só o que faltava mesmo! Reunião no meu quarto, comigo vestindo uma maldita toalha!

- Posso saber que gritaria é essa entre as duas?  
- Ah pode, claro! Sua filha andou transando por aí e não quer dizer com quem.  
- OMG, mãe!  
- Calma. Bella não é virgem?

Eu vou gritar, eu vou gritar, eu vou gritar! Dei um grito histérico enquanto corria para a cama e me enfiava embaixo do lençol

- Não! Eu não sou virgem porque eu dei na viagem, ok? E vocês dois não tem nada com isso! Agora querem sair do meu quarto e me deixar em paz?

Na verdade eu falei com a cabeça escondida pelo lençol. Não tive coragem de olhar para meu pai depois dessa. Eu ouvi ele resmungar alguma coisa e falar com minha mãe, mas não dava para entender perfeitamente o que era.

- Nós iremos conversar amanhã, ouviu mocinha?

Não respondi e só abaixei o lençol depois que fecharam a minha porta. Eu precisaria pensar numa solução rápida, pois não daria para morar naquela casa por muito tempo. Minha mãe soube que eu transara só em me olhar, imagina quando minha barriga começasse a crescer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ta ai o novo Cap.. **

**Bjkas....**

**

* * *

**

~ * Bella PDV * ~

OMG! Acordei suada e com uma sensação estranha, incômoda na barriga. Sentei-me na cama, procurando respirar até conseguir me acalmar e foi então que eu senti. Chutes. O relógio marcava 01h00min e enquanto me levantava, sentia meu coração acelerado.

- Nossa, vocês já estão pesando...

Falei com meus botões, ou melhor, com meus bebês, tateando a parede do quarto para acender a luz. Precisava ir ao banheiro e jogar uma água no rosto. Quando finalmente encontrei o interruptor, eu estava de frente para o espelho do quarto e quase desmaiei com a imagem que vi refletida.

- OMG, me abduziram, só pode!

Pisquei algumas vezes para ver se não estava sonhando, mas não. Eu estava lá, em pé, com uma barriga que começava a ficar roliça. Tudo bem que eu não entendia muito de assunto de gravidez, mas se eu visse alguém com esse corpo na rua, eu com certeza pensaria em gravidez. Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que pude e abri a porta do meu quarto. Dava para ouvir o ronco do meu pai, então sabia que eles estavam dormindo. Passei pelo corredor, na ponta dos pés e desci a escada devagar. Quando alcancei a porta de casa, saí correndo pela rua. Eu não podia ficar ali, ou minha mãe descobriria no momento em que me olhasse de novo.

Eu estava grávida, enjoada e assustada, já que era madrugada e eu estava sozinha. Rezei para que chegasse inteira até a casa de Edward e parei de correr quando não tive mais fôlego.

- Você está bem?

Levei um susto com a voz que surgiu atrás de mim. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos e rosto simpático. Ela me olhava de um jeito curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

**- Sim, eu estou.**

Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi desde que conheci Edward, era nunca confiar em estranhos na rua. Dei as costas a ela novamente e continuei andando, esforçando-me para manter o controle, apesar de estar com uma baita vontade de sentar e chorar mais ainda.

- Não parece que você está bem... Quer ajuda?  
- Não, obrigada.  
- Eu não vou te assaltar ou nada do tipo, ok? Só estou querendo ajudar uma grávida.

OMG. A situação estava terrível mesmo! Era tão visível assim? Olhei para ela e suspirei, tentando sorrir.

- Desculpe, eu não estou bem mesmo. Só preciso chegar na casa do meu namorado.  
- Eu te ajudo. Sou Alice. Ou Anne se preferir. É assim que costumam me chamar.

E com certeza seria assim que eu a chamaria. Duas Alices na minha cabeça seria confusão na certa! Ela caminhava ao meu lado enquanto contava que era nova na cidade. Quando eu perguntei o que uma garota da minha idade estava fazendo de madrugada na rua, ela me surpreendeu.

- Ok, você vai achar que eu sou maluca, mas... Estou procurando por vampiros.  
- Hein?  
- Eu sei que você vai dizer que vampiros não existem e tal, mas eu gosto de acreditar que eles existem sim.

OMG. Ela tinha era acertado na loteria. Em cheio.

**Se fosse em outra ocasião, ou até mesmo se eu fosse outra pessoa, o mais inteligente a se fazer era sair correndo para bem longe da pessoa louca que acreditava em vampiros. Só que eu era um pouquinho diferente da maioria das pessoas. Sorri para a menina e apertei a mão dela.**

- Eu sou Bella, muito prazer. Pode me ajudar a ir até a casa do meu namorado?  
- Lógico!

Nós começamos a caminhar em silêncio e ela me olhava toda hora de um jeito estranho.

- Então, para quando é o bebê?  
- Eu não sei.

Pois é. Tentei ignorar a cara com a qual ela me olhou, provavelmente me achando alguma maluca. O que eu podia fazer? Seria mais bizarro ainda se eu dissesse que nasceria logo, né?

- Você não me achou estranha?

Ela me perguntou e eu tive que segurar o riso. Mais estranha do que eu? Impossível!

- Não.  
- Nem o fato de... eu achar que vampiros existem?  
- Oh! Não mesmo!

**Talvez se ela soubesse quem eu era e quem eu conhecia, seria capaz até de me carregar no colo, mas achei melhor ficar quieta. Também havia o fato de eu não saber se podia simplesmente sair contando por aí para qualquer pessoa que vampiros realmente existiam. Parecia até que eu podia ver a cara de raiva de Edward, me desaprovando e passando um sermão.**

- É aqui.

Eu falei quando chegamos na porta da casa dele e ela suspirou, olhando fixamente para lá.

- É tão linda... Parece sobrenatural.

Ok, a garota de fato era mais louca do que eu. Não foi preciso tocar campainha nem nada, pois assim que coloquei meus pés na calçada, Alice apareceu lá na porta e veio até nós. A baixinha olhou curiosa para Anne, que sorria.

- Bella? Você está bem?  
- Não muito... Sabe, a gestação está... rápida.

Eu queria era poder dizer que minha barriga cresceu em poucas horas, mas não podia fazer isso na frente de Anne. Virei-me para ela e estendi a mão, esperando o mesmo gesto.

- Obrigada pela companhia, Anne. Você pode ir agora que eu ficarei bem.  
- Tem certeza?

Ela não era ingênua, pois olhava para Alice de um jeito bem curioso e quando Emmet apareceu, aí mesmo que foi difícil fazê-la ir embora..

**- E aí? Reunião de calcinhas aqui fora? Wow, Bella! Isso cresceu rápido!****meu****Edward.**

Eu olhei pasma para ele. Será que Emmet viu que tinha uma estranha ali com a gente? Ela no entanto, não deve ter se tocado de nada, já que babava enquanto olhava para ele. Tinha medo da reação dela quando visse o

- Oi! Eu sou Alice! Ou Anne...

Ela praticamente se jogou em cima dele e eu não consegui controlar a risada. Alice – a vampira – revirava os olhos, provavelmente já acostumada com aquela cena e Emmet sorriu convencido. Ele adorava mesmo ser admirado.

- Prazer. É amiga da Bella?  
- Sim.

Ela é? Eu não me lembrava muito bem disso, mas deixa para lá. Pedi ajuda para Alice com os olhos e ela entendeu, passando a mão por dentro do braço do grandalhão e puxando-o para dentro do portão.

- Emmet, vamos entrar? Bella deve estar cansada...  
- Eu estou mesmo. Anne, obrigada mais uma vez pela companhia.  
- Não quer que eu fique um pouco contigo?  
- Não precisa, eu estou bem agora.

Me despedi dela e entrei com eles, olhando de vez em quando para trás e vendo a garota parada ainda lá no portão. Alguma coisa me dizia que ela não sairia tão cedo de lá.

**Alice e Emmet fizeram eu me sentar numa poltrona confortável e logo Alice sumiu, voltando rapidamente com um copo d'água nas mãos.**

- Bella, o que aconteceu?  
- Você ainda pergunta? Basta olhar um pouco mais para mim!

Levantei da poltrona apenas para mostrar o que estava querendo dizer. Emmet riu da minha desgraça enquanto Alice apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Eu entendo. Acho melhor avisarmos Dracul sobre sua... barriga.  
- Eu acho melhor mesmo! Não posso voltar para casa assim.

E não dava mesmo! No mínimo minha mãe quando visse a barriga, me obrigaria a fazer um aborto. Agora imagine a reação de Edward ao saber que minha mãe queria abortar os seus herdeiros...

- Dracul, sou eu. Bella está conosco aqui. A situação está um pouco fora do controle, já que ela está com uma barriga de uns 5 meses.

Enquanto Alice falava ao telefone com Edward, eu me preocupava em tentar sentir alguma coisa. Emmet estava com o rosto grudado na minha barriga, tentando ouvir, parecendo uma criança grande.- Ei, Bella... Eles já te amam, sabia?

Meu coração deu uma pequena pausa para voltar acelerado com a revelação. Emmet parecia mesmo poder ouvir alguma coisa ali dentro. Ele alisou minha barriga e beijou a pele perto do umbigo, levantando a cabeça e sorrindo para mim.

- Eu serei o tio deles. Fatão! Ninguém encostará nesses moleques!

Alice olhou para nós dois e colocou a mão sobre o telefone.

- Emmet, Dracul disse para você não ousar chamar as crianças de "moleques" novamente. E Bella, ele quer falar com você...

Ela me entregou o telefone e eu suspirei ao pegá-lo. Ouvir a voz dele com certeza me faria bem. Fechei os olhos e fingi que ele estava ali ao meu lado, falando pertinho do meu ouvido.

- Oi.  
- Princesa... Está se sentindo bem?  
- Melhor agora. Quando você vem, Edward?  
- Amanhã eu estou chegando aí... Agora quero que me escute, ok? Vá deitar e faça repouso...  
- Mas eu estou me sentindo bem! Fiquei um pouco tonta mais cedo, só que já passou...  
- Bella, você está numa gravidez totalmente diferente do normal e não pode ir a qualquer médico caso passe mal. Além do mais, eu não estou aí, então, por favor, me prometa isso.

**Não era algo que eu podia negar, né? Ele pedindo com tanto jeitinho e ainda por cima prometendo que chegaria amanhã, me deixava caidinha. Resolvi prometer do jeito que ele queria e quando desligamos, acompanhei Alice até o quarto que fora de Edward. Ela arrumou a cama para mim e enquanto eu me ajeitava lá, trouxe algumas coisas para comer.**

- Sei que gravidez dá fome, então achei melhor arranjar alimentos para você...  
- Nossa! Você é rápida mesmo!

Na bandeja que ela trouxe tinha desde mingau até bolo. Quanto tempo eu demorei tomando banho? Duas horas? A vampira era simpática comigo, mas não era exatamente a minha melhor amiga. Alice deixou tudo ali para mim e avisou que iria para seu quarto, que qualquer coisa eu deveria chamá-la. Concordei e fui tomar o mingau que inacreditavelmente, estava delicioso! A baixinha tinha mãos de fada!- Oi, posso entrar?

Eu tinha terminado de raspar o prato de mingau quando uma voz doce ecoou pelo quarto. Era a vampira de Emmet. Sim, eu acho que ele já tinha feito-a de propriedade. Não que ela parecesse reclamar, claro.

- Pode.  
- Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?  
- Não, estou ótima mesmo. Obrigada.

Thaís sentou-se na beira da cama e ficou me olhando, como se quisesse puxar algum assunto.

- Eu sei que você não perguntou minha opinião, mas eu realmente acho que Dracul te ama muito. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser tão carinhoso com alguém, do jeito que é com você.  
- Mas você o conhece há pouco tempo...  
- Sim, mas eu conheço a fama dele. Não esqueça que ele é nosso rei.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Precisava admitir que Edward era a coisa mais maravilhosa que tinha acontecido na minha vida. Ele podia ser ruim com os outros, mas comigo ele era extremamente carinhoso. Suspirei e me deitei, pensando que faltava pouco para estar novamente em seus braços e acho que acabei pegando no sono.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

**Eu nunca me cansaria daquela imagem. Bella dormia como um anjo em minha cama e eu me aproximei sem fazer barulho algum para não acordá-la. Curvei-me lentamente e encostei meu rosto em sua barriga, que realmente já estava muito grande. Não precisaria mais de nenhum médico para me dizer como meus filhos estavam. Eles se comunicavam perfeitamente comigo.**

- Edward?

Ela estava sonhando, mas ao se mexer acabou acordando. Seus olhos me fitaram e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo brotou em seu rosto.

- Oi anjo. Como está a gazela da minha vida?  
- Melhor agora! OMG!

Acho que Bella demorou alguns segundos para processar a situação. Quando ela se deu conta de que eu estava realmente ali, levantou da cama com uma agilidade que eu nem sabia que ela tinha.

- OMG! OMG!

Minha gazela pulou no meu colo e encheu meu rosto de beijos. Sua intenção era inocente, mas isso não fazia a mínima diferença para Mister Drack, que estava com saudades.

**Beijei sua boca, aproveitando para matar a saudade de cada centímetro daquela região e percorri seus lábios com minha língua, deixando seu corpo delicado tremer ao menor contato com o meu. Ela depois me olhou com um sorriso maroto e jogou-se para trás, sabendo que estava segura em meu colo.**

- Eu te amo demaisssss!

Ok, de onde veio aquilo? Sentei-me com ela na cama e beijei sua testa, levando uma mão até sua barriga para sentir meus herdeiros. Bella voltou os braços para meu pescoço, quase me enforcando.

- Nunca mais me deixe tanto tempo sozinha!  
- Não deixarei mais, tenha certeza.

Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo, contemplando a barriga. Fiquei preocupado com ela, pois por mais que estivesse feliz em me ver, eu não sabia exatamente como cuidaria de toda a situação. Bella tinha pais e por mais que eu não gostasse deles, eu sabia que ela se importava.

- Você sabe que não pode voltar para casa, certo?  
- Uhum.  
- Eu sinto muito, anjo.  
- Você? O que você fez?  
- Entrei na sua vida. Acha que fico feliz em tê-la que obrigar a fazer determinadas escolhas?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

**Tudo bem que essa situação não era exatamente o que eu sonhei quando era mais nova, até porque nunca achei que fosse conhecer e engravidar de um vampiro. Só que eu não estava infeliz, se era isso que Edward achava. Eu me sentia a mulher mais realizada do mundo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22

* * *

**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella me olhava sorridente, bagunçando meus cabelos o máximo que podia. Eu sabia que ela estava animada com a minha chegada, mas quando parasse para pensar, ficaria depressiva como ficou lá na Romênia. Por mais que ela me amasse, ainda assim Renée e Charlie eram seus pais e isso nunca mudaria.

- Como vamos fazer com você? Sabe que é perigoso continuar na mesma cidade que eles.

- Eu sei...

- Bella, com o seu sumiço, vão achar que você foi seqüestrada. E isso seria horrível, pois não teríamos muito sossego.

- E o que devemos fazer então?

- O melhor é tentarmos fazer parecer uma fuga sua. De um jeito que seus pais acreditem e não tentem procurá-la.

Ela me olhou com a boca em formato de beiço, de um jeito irresistível. Beijei seus lábios, alisando sua nuca e deixei que ela afundasse o rosto em meu pescoço, abraçando-me com suas mãos pequenas.

- Só me diga o que fazer e eu faço.

- Tudo bem. Antes, vamos cuidar um pouco de você, ok?

Bella levantou o rosto e eu sorri maliciosamente para a gazela indefesa. Talvez minha frase não tenha sido correta. Eu deveria ter dito algo como "cuidar de mim". Joguei-a para trás, de costas no colchão e puxei suas pernas de forma a esticá-las.

- Ohhh, acho que Mister Drack sentiu saudades da minha borboleta!

- Ele sentiu saudades de você inteira.

- Ui tigrão! Vem matar a saudade então!

Ela era hilária! Se ainda existia algum controle em mim, agora já tinha evaporado. Fato que Mister Drack sofreu bastante nos últimos dias. Foi quase como uma desintoxicação. O problema é que dessa droga ele não iria se livrar nunca!

- Princesa, se tiver vontade de vomitar, segure, ok? Espere terminarmos isso.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Eu só não dei uns tapas nele porque estava muito necessitada de Mister Drack. Quem é que pode conseguir segurar o vômito?

- Farei o possível.

Ele sorriu e tirou a blusa, jogando a peça de roupa na cama, que eu peguei para sentir seu cheiro. As mãos do meu vampiro foram até o fecho do seu jeans e ele abaixou um pouco, deixando a cueca aparecendo. Tentei puxar mais, só que ele me impediu e terminou de fazer o serviço, finalmente tirando tudo e exibindo um M. Drack perfeitamente rígido. OMG, quanta saudade!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Já era possível escutar tudo que se passava dentro daquela barriga e eu ainda não tinha dito para Bella, mas descobri o sexo dos bebês no momento em que a toquei. Portanto, precisei me concentrar e parar de pensar nos meus filhos, para poder fazer um pouco de amor com minha gazela. Tirei sua roupa devagar, beijando cada pedacinho que eu encontrava de seu corpo, causando-lhe um arrepio atrás do outro.

- Você vê como seu corpo me ama?

Falei, deslizando meus dedos pela sua coxa arrepiada e fazendo Bella soltar suspiros pesados. Em seguida, aproveitei que ela já estava relaxada e envolvi meu quadril com suas pernas, penetrando-a de início com meu dedo.

- OMG!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

O vampiro voltou animado mesmo! Ele rodava o dedo dentro de mim, fazendo eu me contorcer de acordo com seus movimentos e OMG! Assim eu vou chegar rápido demais e...

- OMG, Edward!

Ele sorriu e tirou o dedo quando viu que eu já estava arrancando o lençol da cama com as unhas.

Edward finalmente realizou meu desejo e trouxe o magnífico Mister Drack para meu interior, deslizando devagar, como se tivesse alguma dificuldade pelo caminho. Eu sentia que era capaz de revirar os olhos milhares de vezes com a sensação prazerosa de estar cheia de Edward.

- Perfeita como sempre...

Ele sussurrou para mim enquanto colocava tudo e parou, ficando imóvel por alguns segundos e então voltando a se mover, rebolando conforme estocava em mim. Apertei seus braços quando ele me puxou mais para baixo, cravando em mim e me fazendo gemer de prazer. OMG ele era foda – no duplo sentido – demais!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Abaixei-me para saborear aqueles seios perfeitos enquanto deslizava por dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo me apertar a cada ida e vinda. Bella gemia baixinho e aquilo me deixava mais louco ainda. Mordisquei os mamilos e ela fechou os olhos para aproveitar, enquanto arranhava as unhas em meu pescoço.

- Eu vou... gozar...

As palavras quase não saíram de sua boca, mas deu para entender perfeitamente. Ela nem precisava ter avisado, pois seu corpo já emitia os sinais do orgasmo se aproximando.

Aumentei o ritmo para alcançá-la e fui agraciado com seus espasmos. Bella se contraía enquanto eu ainda bombava forte e rápido para gozar também.

- OMG, estou no céu!

Gozei e ri ao mesmo tempo, vendo-a soltar as pernas de mim e parecer um corpo sem vida ali na cama. Beijei sua boca lentamente, saboreando seus lábios e alisando seu rosto. Apoiei minha testa na sua e fiquei respirando o mesmo ar que ela por alguns segundos, esperando que minha gazela voltasse à realidade.

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar...

Foi o suficiente para que os olhos cor de chocolate se arregalassem, me olhando fixamente. Ela sorriu, esperando pela notícia e eu tinha certeza que surtaria.

- O que foi? Fala!

- Quer saber o sexo dos nossos filhos?

- Hein? Você sabe?

Levei minha mão até sua barriga mais uma vez e alisei o umbigo, sentindo meus herdeiros ali dentro, dormindo angelicalmente.

- Eu sei.

- OMG. OMG! Lógico que quero saber!

Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa e então eu resolvi que já era hora de contar. Sabia que se tivesse feito isso antes do sexo ela ficaria tão empolgada que Mister Drack não iria conseguir se divertir.

- Bem... Nós seremos pais de 2 meninas. E elas terão um irmão.

Bella fez um escândalo quando eu contei sobre os sexos dos bebês. Eu já sabia que ela iria surtar, claro, mas não achei que fosse tanto assim. Para uma pessoa grávida de trigêmeos que tinha acabado de fazer sexo, ela até que estava bem disposta. Primeiro agarrou meu pescoço, pulando em cima de mim e nos derrubando no chão. A sorte foi ela cair sobre mim, lógico. Depois que me babou de beijos por todo o rosto, ela brincou de pular na cama por uns 10 minutos seguidos. Sério, eu cronometrei, pois estava ficando tonto em acompanhá-la com meus olhos.

- Vamos nos acalmar agora? Que tal? Eles não são pipoca para pularem numa panela, Bella.

- OMG, claro que não!

Ela sentou rapidamente na cama, fazendo uma expressão de profundo arrependimento.

- Nem quero que eles nasçam sequelados!

- Eu não acho que eles nascerão sequelados, meu anjo. Eles são vampiros, entende?

- E você ainda não me explicou direito como isso é possível. Eu sou humana, né?

Eu estava dando uma volta por aquele quarto que foi usado por mim durante tantos anos, enquanto eu via Bella crescer. Era bom estar de volta, eu me sentia em casa apesar de tudo. E minha gazela ali, sentada na cama de pernas dobradas, me olhando com seus olhos brilhantes, era tudo que eu poderia querer.

- Você é humana, mas é como se tivesse sido feita especialmente para mim. Para gerar meus filhos, Bella. E eu já te disse isso.

Eu precisei olhar melhor para ver que Bella estava chorando. Falei alguma coisa errada? Voltei para a cama e ela ficou novamente em pé no colchão, envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços quando eu me aproximei.

- O que foi, anjo?

- Nada! Gravidez, né? Hormônios... Eu fico tão feliz do nada...

Gargalhei com aquela pessoa estranha que havia sido reservada para mim. Ela era única. Puxei-a para mim e beijei sua boca, mordiscando de leve seu lábio inferior.

- Vamos para onde você quiser! Eu posso ir agora!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

E eu iria mesmo, nem estava mais preocupada com o que meus pais fariam. Depois de um tempo eles acabariam cansando de me procurar e eu poderia apenas mandar uma carta ou algo assim, dizendo que estava bem.

- Você tem certeza? Não quero que faça nada por impulso para se arrepender depois.

- Eu tenho certeza!

- Alguém sabe que você está aqui?

- Não...

E eu lembrei da menina que tinha me ajudado a chegar aqui. Será que ela seria um problema muito grande caso meus pais divulgassem fotos minha nas embalagens de leite?

- Talvez tenha uma pessoa, mas ela pareceu ser legal. Só é um pouco que nem eu...

- E o que isso significa?

- Ela é fã de vampiros!

Sorri alegremente ao lembrar de como eu era quando ficava sonhando com Drácula – ou qualquer outro de menor porte – me mordendo. E não é que o Drácula em carne e osso – e Mister Drack (músculo) – apareceu para mim?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Se a garota fosse realmente parecida com Bella, eu teria problemas na certa. Achei melhor verificar se a informação era verdadeira e fui lá embaixo, deixando Bella no quarto. Ela tinha dito que a garota parecia ter ficado maravilhada com a casa e eu achava ter visto mesmo uma adolescente circulando o local quando cheguei.

Abri o portão e olhei em volta, mas como era tarde, não havia ninguém por ali. Lógico que uma menina da idade de Bella não ficaria no meio da noite espiando uma residência qualquer.

- Oi!

E pelo visto eu estava completamente enganado. Virei-me de costas e vi uma garota morena sentada na calçada, com uns livros no colo. Ela era mesmo igual Bella. Não, minto. Ela parecia ser pior.

- Oi... Não está tarde para uma garota da sua idade ficar por aqui?

- Está? Não sei, eu gosto da noite.

- Gosta é?

- E também estou preocupada com uma amiga que trouxe até aqui, sabe? Você poderia me dar notícias? Ela se chama Bella.

Eu estava virando um banana! Em outra época o Drácula aqui simplesmente espantaria a criança para bem longe, mas não, eu apenas suspirei e coloquei-a para dentro. A tagarela disse se chamar Alice ou Anne, eu poderia escolher. Quem é que tem dois nomes? Além de mim, claro.

- Bem Anne, eu vou deixá-la ficar aqui até amanhecer e então você deve voltar para casa, ok?

- Tudo bem. Como ela está? A Bella...

- Bella está bem. Obrigado por ajudá-la.

A garota estava apenas... me encarando. Ou melhor, me observando. Ela era quase uma especialista, eu arrisco dizer. Seria prático desconversar e deixá-la ali com suas suspeitas. Eu tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes durante todos esses séculos. O problema era que eu tinha um Emmet na minha vida e aí as coisas nunca podiam ser tão simples como deveriam.

- Volte aqui, loira gostosa!

Aconteceu muito rápido, mas Thaís estava correndo, ou melhor, meio que levitando enquanto Emmet corria atrás dela, com os caninos expostos e a boca ensangüentada. Então percebi que Thais tinha sido mordida e pior, Thais estava só de lingerie.

- Vem me pegar, ursão!

Oh senhor, aquilo era o juízo final! Eu tinha mesmo que presenciar tal cena?

- OMG.

Só então me dei conta de Anne, que estava observando tudo com olhos arregalados e boquiaberta. Quando os dois pervertidos perceberam que tinham público, eles pararam e nos olharam curiosos.

- Hey Dracul!

Contei até 250 para não matar Emmet na frente da adolescente.

- Oh, ela já sabe que somos vampiros?

Não, só 250 não iria funcionar. Eu teria que chegar aos 1.000. Depois de cuidar de Anne, claro. Ela tinha desmaiado

- Hum, ela com certeza não é que nem eu. Poxa, eu nunca desmaiaria com uma descoberta dessas! Eu iria era aproveitar!

- Sei. Tipo como fez comigo, né? Em pé na sua cama, olhando apavorada em volta...

- Você estava invisível e eu achava que era um tarado.

Ela batia os pés lá no alto da escada enquanto eu colocava Anne mais confortável numa poltrona. Precisaria esperar a garota acordar para explicar a situação. Eu tentaria apenas hipnotizá-la e fazê-la acreditar que tudo tinha sido um sonho, mas Bella implorou para que eu contasse a verdade. Pelas palavras dela, "toda garota merecia ter um sonho realizado".

- Isso é sério?

Anne perguntou ainda atordoada quando acordou. Ela segurava um copo d'água entre as mãos e nos olhava um pouco assustada. Por baixo daquele medo, havia um sorriso. Típico. O que acontecia com a geração de hoje? Que tanto eles gostavam de vampiros? Éramos o que? A nova moda depois de RBD?

- Bem sério, Anne. E eu preciso que você prometa nunca contar nada a ninguém.

- Não contarei. Até porque se contar, serei chamada de maluca...

- Verdade. Bella é conhecida como louca até hoje por suas amigas.

- Eu estou aqui ouvindo, Edward.

- Eu sei.

Olhei para ela e sorri docemente. Minha gazela estava com a testa enrugada, enfezadinha.

- Eu te acho completamente maluca, anjo. Veja bem, você conhece um cara que diz ser vampiro e fala que você faz parte de uma profecia que inclui engravidar do filho vampiro dele. E você está aqui hoje, grávida de três. É louca ou não?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Mas era muito abusado em me chamar de louca! Se ele estava querendo testar meus hormônios em ebulição, ele estava conseguindo.

- Olha aqui, seu...

Um vulto deslizou até mim e Edward me envolveu em seus braços. Ele tinha muita sorte de ter um Mister Drack no meio das pernas, porque se fosse outro, eu com certeza teria chutado bem no alvo.

- É louca, mas é minha. Você não me deixou terminar a frase, gazela... Eu amo esse seu jeitinho louco de ser. Quem mais se penduraria em meu pescoço e grudaria que nem carrapato?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela riu de um jeito bobo e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto eu andava com ela até o quarto. Bella estava com os braços em volta do meu pescoço, pendurada em mim, daquele jeito que tinha me conquistado.

No dia seguinte, eu tinha enviado Emmet para tomar conta da casa de Bella. Assim que os pais dela não estivessem mais em casa, nós iríamos até lá para pegar as coisas que ela precisava. Só que eu tinha esquecido o fato de que Bella tinha simplesmente fugido no meio da noite, então logicamente, não seria um dia tão normal.

Eu estava olhando-a dormir tranquilamente e delineava o contorno de seus quadris com o toque de minha mão. De vez em quando tocava em sua barriga apenas para ficar sentindo meus herdeiros ali se mexendo. Precisei parar de babar por ela quando o celular tocou e era o nº de Emmet.

- O que foi?

- Cara Edward, acho bom fazer logo alguma coisa, porque os pais da Bella estão procurando por ela. Já até ouvi a mãe comentar algo sobre polícia.

- Certo, Em. Eles podem até procurar a polícia, mas esta não fará nada antes de 48 horas. É procedimento padrão. Só certifique-se de me avisar assim que a casa estiver vazia.

- Ok.

- E Emmet?

-Sim?

- Eu não sou "cara".

- Pô cara... Ok. Foi mal chefe.

Eu nem sabia para que ainda perdia meu tempo corrigindo aquele estrupício, pois sabia que nunca funcionaria mesmo. Acordei Bella, que roncava um pouco alto e ela me olhou sonolenta.

- Não fui eu...

- Foi sim. Que coisa feia, Bella.

- OMG, Edward! Não fui eu não!

Eu só estava brincando com ela, mas pelo visto a gazela doida tinha levado a sério. Tive que rir e beijei sua testa levemente.

- Ok, esquece. Preciso avisá-la que seus pais já estão te procurando.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG. Pronto, começou! Eu só esperava que eles escolhessem uma foto bonitinha minha para colocar nas caixas de leite.

- Minha mãe vai querer usar a foto de quando eu tinha 11 anos... Que eu estava de aparelho nos dentes... OMG. Ela adora aquela foto, eu sei, mas queima filme total!

- Você acha? Eu te achava fofa naquela época.

- Fofa?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

O que foi que eu falei de errado? Bella tinha arregalado os olhos e passado a mão pela barriga, para em seguida cair no choro. Eu podia lidar com qualquer coisa, mas histeria de grávida não era bem a minha praia.

- Bella, eu disse quis dizer fofa no sentido de lindinha. Não fofa no sentido de gorda.

- Eu não era gorda?

- Claro que não! Você sempre foi magra quase que nem palito!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele estava se referindo ao passado, o que significava que atualmente eu não era mais magra. OMG, é muita tragédia para uma pessoa só!

Ele sorriu daquele jeitinho sensual sombrio que só meu Drácula conseguia fazer e abraçou-me pela cintura, levantando-me da cama.

- Eu só te acordei para avisar que é melhor se arrumar. Seus pais podem sair de casa a qualquer momento e então a gente vai para lá, ok?

- Eu ainda não entendo para que precisamos ir lá... Minhas roupas não vão mais servir mesmo...

- Não é apenas pelas roupas, Bella. Tem certeza que você não possui nada que queira levar?

Bem, pensando por um momento, eu tinha sim muitas coisas, principalmente minhas fotos. Se eu teria que me distanciar da minha família e meus amigos, eu pelo menos guardaria as fotos para poder lembrar deles.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela finalmente concordou comigo e foi se trocar. Aproveitei para ir conversar com Alice e quando cheguei lá embaixo, me dei conta de que nossa convidada – ou intrusa – ainda estava lá.

- Anne! Bom dia.

- Oi, bom dia.

Eu precisava logo ter uma conversa séria com ela, não adiantaria ficar prolongando. Sentei-me ao seu lado e expliquei toda a situação. Anne durante nossa conversa parecia cada vez mais com Bella com toda a sua obsessão por vampiros e isso felizmente ajudava bastante.

- Então, você acha que pode manter segredo sobre tudo isso?

- Claro!

Tinha sido fácil demais convencê-la e como diz o velho ditado, quando a esmola é demais, o santo desconfia. Estudei um pouco sua expressão e ali naquele sorriso realmente havia algo mais. Uma intenção por trás do silêncio que eu queria comprar. Dinheiro, talvez.

- O que você quer em troca, Anne?

- Tanta coisa! Ok, eu quero um beijo seu, quero ver seus caninos e quero virar uma vampira também!

Certo. Ela talvez fosse mais pirada do que a própria Bella. Eu pensei nos pedidos e vi que beijo era impossível. A não ser que Emmet quisesse isso, mas eu não beijaria outra que não fosse Bella. Virar vampira... Não era uma hipótese nem um pouco questionável. Eu não gostava de transformar quem eu não conhecia, ainda mais sendo uma adolescente.

- Te deixo ver meus caninos.

- Só?

- É pegar ou largar...

- Eu posso contar a todos sobre vocês.

- E pode terminar internada num hospício. Acredite, não se vê caninos como os meus todos os dias.

Eu sorri e esperei pela resposta que eu sabia que seria positiva. Ela não tinha muitas opções. Anne deu de ombros então e balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, que seja. Me mostre!

Expus meus caninos e abri a boca, vendo a garota olhar admirada e esticar a mão para tocá-los nas pontas.

- Uau!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23

* * *

**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~ **

- OMG! O que é isso?

Eu estava muito concentrado em não afiar meus dentes na mão de Anne e acabei não me dando conta de que Bella tinha descido. A gazela louca estava pulando em cima de mim e me batendo. Ou tentando.

- É só eu ficar prenha que você já sai ciscando para cima da primeira fã de vampiros?

- Eu não estava ciscando, Bella.

- Ei, e eu não sou doida!

Nisso eu precisava discordar. Ela era um pouco doida sim, mas minha gazela também era. Bella passou na minha frente e encarou Anne, cruzando os braços e se achando a toda poderosa.

- Escuta aqui, você não tem vergonha não? De ficar dando em cima de um cara praticamente casado?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Se eu estava com um corpo de quem parecia ter engolido uma melancia, então eu iria tirar proveito daquela situação. Empinei a barriga para frente o máximo que pude e fiz minha melhor cara de sofrimento.

- Olhe só para mim! Grávida de trigêmeos e ainda tenho que ver meu namorado ser assediado? Seus pais não lhe ensinaram bons modos?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ok, ela era linda e eu a amava, mas era completamente, totalmente, INSANA! Sorri sem graça para Anne e puxei Bella pelo braço, me afastando com ela até estarmos fora do campo de visão e audição da minha nova fã.

- Lindinha, o que você está fazendo?

- Ora, não se faça de ingênuo, Edward Drácula Cullen!

- Hein?

Ela me olhava enfezada, como se eu fosse algum criminoso ou coisa pior. Eu só esperava que meus filhos não nascessem puxando essa parte da personalidade dela.

- Você misturou os nomes ou foi impressão minha?

- Ei! Quem tem dupla personalidade aqui não sou eu!

- Eu não tenho dupla personalidade, Bella. Eu apenas usava um nome fictício, que aliás, você já devia ter deixado de usar há tempos comigo.

Bella me olhou de outra forma e começou a fazer cara de choro, o que já era suficiente para me deixar desesperado. Eu não gostava de vê-la chorar, não mesmo. Puxei a gazela para um abraço e beijei sua cabeça.

- Meu anjo, eu só estou tentando comprar o silêncio da garota. Nada além disso, ok?

- Eu não tenho culpa por ter nascido desse jeito, eu só esperava que você me amasse em troca do oxigênio que eu produzo para você respirar.

Ela não estava mesmo fazendo o que eu achava que ela estava fazendo, né? Afastei-a um pouco e a olhei nos olhos. Bella se desfazia em lágrimas, mas dessa ela não iria se safar.

- Você por acaso está citando a fala de quando encenou uma árvore na peça da escola?

- Eu estou?

- Bella, eu estava lá. Você tinha 6 anos, meu anjo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Tudo bem, vamos ao plano B.

Por que vampiros precisavam de uma memória tão eficiente? Eles não podiam simplesmente esquecer as coisas? Eu nem sei como eu conseguia lembrar algo dos meus 6 anos! Dei um sorriso e uma piscadinha sexy para o vampiro carrancudo. Será que se eu levantasse a blusa funcionaria? Ah não... esqueci da minha melancia.

- O que eu posso fazer se vivi tão intensamente aquele papel de árvore que a fala entranhou em meu cérebro? Ela faz parte da minha essência!

- Jura? Que estranho... Eu lembro exatamente de você chorando horas antes da peça começar, porque queria ter ficado com o papel da pedra.

Ele estava perdendo a noção do perigo. Irritar uma grávida de trigêmeos vampiros não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer...

- Vocês se importam?

- Sim! Xô!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu tampei a boca da gazela antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. Anne nos olhava de um jeito não muito legal.

- Fale, Anne.

- Eu posso ser louca, mas vocês são muito piores. Então eu apenas vou embora, ok? Sério, se eu soubesse que para conhecer um vampiro eu precisaria passar por isso...

- E o que te faz achar que vou deixá-la ir? Sem ter certeza que ficará calada?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ui, ele encarou a garota e aquilo me excitou!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu precisava mesmo ter muito sangue frio, pois era difícil me concentrar numa ameaça enquanto Bella estava atrás de mim apertando minha bunda.

- Eu não vou falar nada sobre vocês para ninguém! Eu só quero ficar longe dela...

E eu nem precisava perguntar o motivo, né? Balancei a cabeça e apontei o caminho para a porta, deixando que Anne saísse daquela casa. Virei-me imediatamente para Bella, que estava sorrindo e piscando.

- Por que está apertando minha bunda?

- Estou com tesão.

- Não seria eu que deveria apertar a sua bunda?

- Ok!

Bella era um caso perdido mesmo então eu não precisava me preocupar tanto. Deixei-a ali por alguns minutos e fui procurar por alguém que estivesse disponível. Felizmente, encontrei Thais que parecia sempre estar disposta a ajudar. Eu realmente não entendia como Emmet tinha conseguido segurar alguém como ela. Digo, eles eram incompatíveis, já que ela tinha algo que ele não tinha: cérebro.

- Quer que eu siga a garota e descubra onde ela mora?

- Impressionante! Sim, eu quero.

- Eu já imaginava. Farei isso agora.

E um milagre tinha acontecido! Pela primeira vez em todos esses séculos, eu não precisei dar ordens. Eu iria torcer muito para que a convivência com Thais acrescentasse em algo para Emmet. Talvez ainda houvessem esperanças, certo?

Enquanto resolvi deixar Anne por conta de Thais, me preocupei em levar Bella rapidamente até sua casa. Emmet tinha ligado avisando que os pais dela haviam saído e aquela era nossa oportunidade. Assim que chegamos, encontramos com o meu fiel e imbecil escudeiro, que estava...

- O que é isso, Emmet?

- O que?

- Essa roupa ridícula?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Putz, Emmet era o mais maluco de todos! Acho até que ele ganhava disparado de mim... O vampiro tinha vestido uma blusa e calça camufladas... Daquelas de exército mesmo!

- Eu estou disfarçado.

Ele piscou como se fosse super esperto em usar aquele disfarce e eu vi que Edward rosnou feio para ele. Segurei sua mão e puxei-o para dentro de casa antes que ele matasse Emmet ali mesmo em plena rua.

- Ele não pode estar falando sério... O que existe dentro daquela cabeça?

- Deixa ele para lá, Edward.

- Eu tento, mas ele sempre me faz lembrá-lo de sua incompetência!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Até admito que Emmet nunca me deixava na mão, mas no entanto, ele era tapado demais. Uma criança era capaz de cumprir ordens e entendê-las melhor do que ele.

- Bella, nós não podemos demorar muito, ok? Seus pais podem voltar a qualquer momento.

- Eu sei, vou tentar ser rápida.

Subi com ela até seu quarto e ajudei-a a colocar algumas roupas dentro de uma mala. Notei que a maioria eram roupas... digamos... pequenas e tive vontade de perguntar como ela pretendia usá-las com a barriga que só tendia a aumentar. Lógico, que eu pensei e fiquei por isso mesmo, pois não era louco de fazer a pergunta. Eu tinha amor à Mister Drack e gostaria que ele ainda tivesse vida sexual ativa.

- O que você está olhando, Edward?

Eu olhava a barriga dela, tentando imaginar quanto mais cresceria e deformaria minha gazela.

- Estou vendo como você é gostosa...

- Ah bom!

Não era exatamente uma mentira, pois com barriga ou sem, ela sempre seria gostosa aos meus olhos. Era apenas uma forma de não irritá-la, se é que me entendem. Grávidas não podem sequer cogitar não estar atraentes.

- OMG eu não tenho como levar tudo que gostaria...

- Leve apenas o necessário, Bella. Depois eu darei um jeito de buscar o resto.

- Eu.. Ok.

Ela sentou na beira da cama e ficou com o olhar um pouco perdido, pensativo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e puxei-a pela cintura, beijando de leve sua bochecha e fazendo-a se sentir protegida como deveria sempre ser.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos ali em sua cama, abraçado a ela, que passava a mão pela barriga o tempo todo e suspirava.

- Edward?

- Sim.

- Você não irá enjoar de mim não, né?

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Bella tinha tirado tal pensamento tão absurdo. Levantei-a por debaixo dos braços e coloquei minha gazela sentada em meu colo. Apesar de seu peso ser totalmente inexistente para minha força, eu já podia notar uma diferença ali. Ela estava um pouquinho mais pesada.

- Por que você acha que eu poderia enjoar, Bella?

- Sei lá.

Ela deu de ombros e fungou. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que lágrimas estavam prestes a virem à tona ali, então tratei de evitar aquilo e beijei sua testa com carinho.

- Isso nunca aconteceria, meu anjo. Já tive muitas chances de enjoar...

- É que... Tenho medo de que...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~ **

Era um motivo besta e eu me sentia uma imbecil agindo daquele jeito, mas minhas emoções pareciam ter vida própria agora.

Edward continuou me olhando, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e esperando eu continuar. Só que eu travei e mordi os lábios.

- Medo de que, Bella?

- De... Quando eu tiver os bebês, não ter mais importância para você.

Fechei meus olhos para não ter que ficar olhando para ele, pois sabia que agora provavelmente, Edward estaria fazendo uma carranca pelo que eu disse.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Aham... Estou.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela ainda por cima mentia extremamente mal. Bella tinha fechado os olhos e abaixado a cabeça para não me encarar. Isso era sinal de que ela tinha plena consciência da besteira que havia dito.

- Bella, eu não te amo só por você estar esperando filhos meus. Eu te amo por você ser a pessoa que é. Achei que já tivesse percebido isso. Não é como se eu tivesse me apaixonado ontem por uma pessoa que mal conheço. Entende? Você entende que eu te vi nascer e crescer? Que foi por sua causa que eu mudei totalmente minha vida?

Parei um pouco para estudar sua reação e ela estava calada, me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. Bem, minha tentativa de evitar um possível choro, não deu muito certo. Beijei suas mãos delicadamente e continuei.

- Claro que no começo era apenas uma questão de interesse, mas eu hoje te amo, princesa. Não quero que você tenha dúvidas, de que se fosse preciso, daria minha eternidade por ti.

Ela começou a abanar o rosto com as mãos e arregalou os olhos. As lágrimas escorreram em seguida e Bella fez uma careta para mim.

- OMG! Você não sabe que grávidas choram por qualquer coisa? Para que ficar fazendo discurso romântico para mim? Quer me matar?

- Acho que minha gazela está de volta, certo?

Ela abriu um sorriso e eu tive minha resposta. Bella pulou do meu colo como se não tivesse barriga alguma atrapalhando e voltou a arrumar suas coisas em velocidade surpreendente. De repente ela parou e me olhou com um ponto de interrogação desenhado no meio da testa, colocando as mãos na cintura meio que deformada.

- Vai ficar aí olhando para o dia de ontem ou vai me ajudar?

Eu ri e levantei para fazer o que a donzela estava pedindo. Incrível como ela tinha a coragem de falar assim comigo... Incrível!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~ **

Encontrei vários livros que em outras épocas, tinham sido como bíblias para mim. Livros de vampiros, todos eles. Passei a mão pela capa de um dos exemplares e relembrei noites e mais noites que eu havia passado sonhando com um vampiro entrando pela minha janela e me mordendo.

- Do que você está rindo?

Edward perguntou e eu o olhei. Não é que eu realmente tinha conseguido o meu próprio espécime em extinção? E o que era o melhor de tudo: ele ainda por cima era o próprio Drácula, em carne e osso! Ok... talvez não tanta carne... A não ser que seja carne morta. Isso conta, certo?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella me olhou com uma expressão meio faminta e em seguida, encarou Mister Drack. Ah, entendi qual era a fome dela.

- Vamos embora?

Ela pigarreou e lambeu os lábios. Será que dava para não me excitar? Eu só queria sair logo daquela casa antes que os pais dela voltassem.

- Ok, podemos ir.

Saímos rapidamente de lá e Emmet veio conosco embora. Ao chegar em minha casa, me reuni com Alice e os outros e fiz com que todos arrumassem logo as coisas para podermos partir o mais breve possível.

- Bella?

Chamei por ela ao entrar no nosso quarto e não encontrá-la ali. Sua voz veio do banheiro e fui até lá, encontrando uma Bella nua se olhando no espelho. De costas, ela continuava a mesma gazela linda e delicada de sempre.

- Como podem crescer tão rápido?

- O que?

- Eles...

Cheguei por trás dela e beijei seus ombros, um por um, passando meus braços pela sua cintura e abraçando-a. Era um pouco chato que sua barriga estivesse crescendo a cada minuto e não me deixasse mais ver todo seu corpo de frente pelo reflexo do espelho. Mister Drack teria que se conformar apenas com o tato.

- Sim, eles estão crescendo rápido. É normal, Bella, considerando "o que" eles são.

Deixei que ela tomasse seu banho e em seguida fosse escrever uma carta para seus pais. Bella tinha dito que gostaria de deixá-los tranqüilos pelo menos, sem acharem que ela tivesse sido seqüestrada ou coisa pior. Partiríamos de Londres durante a madrugada, então deixei que ela descansasse o resto do dia para fazermos uma boa viagem.

- Você vai mandar mesmo Emmet colocar a carta na caixa de correspondência?

- Lógico que vou. Durma, ok?

Assim que ela pegou no sono, mandei Emmet levar a carta e fui preparar o restante das coisas.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~ **

OMG! Quando Edward disse que eu engravidaria, não lembro dele ter dito também que eu viraria um monstro!

- Bella, é só um jantar... Para que tanta demora?

- Você ainda pergunta? Eu não tenho nada para vestir que fique decente! Mais fácil me enrolar na cortina do quarto mesmo!

- Meu anjo, você entende que somos só nós dois em casa, certo?

Ele queria me estressar! Desde quando isso era motivo para eu andar desleixada? Ou vestida que nem uma melancia embrulhada?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me olhou de um jeito que eu tinha certeza de que estava sendo amaldiçoado. O castelo não era grande o suficiente para a fúria de uma mulher grávida. De trigêmeos. Vampiros.

- Não me pressiona, Edward! Não funciono assim! E... OMG!

- E o que?

- Acho que... estou... parindo!

OMG.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~ **

Eu sabia que ia parir os pirralhos ali mesmo quando senti que alguma coisa queria sair e não parecia que ia esperar. Cravei minhas unhas nos braços de Edward quando ele me pegou no colo e correu comigo para a cama. Nem o colchão maravilhoso e os travesseiros de plumas que tínhamos foram capazes de conter meus gritos.

- Cadê a merda do médico, Edward?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu nem precisaria chamá-lo, pois os próprios gritos de Bella já alertaram Carlisle. Eu tinha decidido há alguns dias, que o melhor era ele permanecer no castelo nessa última etapa da gestação. Ele entrou correndo no quarto para averiguar o estado dela e constatou que era hora. Desci com Bella nos braços até o andar de baixo, onde havia preparado um centro cirúrgico apenas para a ocasião. Como era competente, Carlisle já tinha tudo preparado ali.

- Vá ficar ao lado dela, Dracul!

Não era bem essa a minha intenção. As expressões que ela fazia estavam me deixando extremamente tenso. E a cada novo grito que ela emitia, eu me sentia culpado por Bella estar naquela situação.

- Ei anjo...

- Anjo o cacete! Tira esses demônios de mim!

Ela agarrou meus cabelos e puxou-me com muita força. Talvez meus herdeiros estivessem passando um pouco de seus poderes pelo cordão umbilical, eu não sei.

Puxei um banco e sentei ao seu lado, alisando seus cabelos que já estavam grudados em seu rosto delicado. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e aquilo doía em mim também. Bella me olhava com medo enquanto eu procurava demonstrar o máximo de confiança que podia, para acalmá-la.

- Promete que não sairá daqui?

- Nem precisa pedir. Está prometido desde que você nasceu.

- Eu não quero morrer, Edward... Não deixe-me morrer, ok?

- Eu não deixaria, princesa.

Seus olhos foram lentamente perdendo o foco e eu sabia que a anestesia já estava fazendo o efeito esperado. Bella ficou cada vez mais grogue até que dormiu de uma vez por todas.

- Carlisle?

- Sim?

- Não preciso te fazer entender que a quero sã e salva, certo?

Ele engoliu em seco a acenou com um gesto de cabeça. Acho que tinha entendido. O corte em seu ventre foi feito precisamente, expondo coisas que eu não fazia muita questão de ver. Não quando se tratava do interior da mulher que eu amava. Tentei me focar apenas em olhar seu rosto sereno e beijar-lhe o tempo todo. E então não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse o primeiro e mais magnífico de todos os choros. Eu teria trigêmeos, mas mesmo sem olhar naquela direção, não havia dúvidas de que aquele, era meu herdeiro, o herdeiro do meu trono.

- Quer ver?

Carlisle perguntou e me levantei rapidamente, aproximando-me do prodígio que agitava braços e pernas no ar, com as pontas dos caninos de fora, querendo sangue.

- Drácula.

Falei ao deslizar os dedos por sua testa pequena e perfeitamente rígida.

Meus seguidores mais fiéis eram os únicos que tinham permissão para estarem ali no centro cirúrgico e Alice foi a escolhida por mim, para pegar Drácula. Aquilo significava para nós o mesmo que entre os humanos, a escolha de padrinhos significaria. Ela me olhou surpresa e sorriu, correndo até Carlisle e tirando o bebê de suas mãos.

- Sempre o servirei e morrerei por ti, senhor.

Seus lábios tocaram a testa de Drácula e ela o levou para o berçário montado num canto. A essa altura eu já não ligava mais para ver Bella por dentro. Minha única preocupação era tirar logo os outros dois de dentro dela e trazê-la de volta o mais rápido possível.

- Quem será essa?

Carlisle brincou ao tirar a primeira menina, que no momento que abriu os olhos, eu parecia estar vendo Bella. Sorri ao olhá-la e lembrei de uma conversa que tinha tido com minha gazela, onde lhe dei o direito de escolher os nomes das meninas. Aquela, diante de tamanha beleza e por ser tão parecida com a mãe, eu daria o nome de...

- Afrodite.

Fiz um sinal para que Emmet se aproximasse e o retardado veio todo se tremendo.

- É sua, Emmet.

- Tenho medo de deixá-la cair.

Enquanto ele segurava Afrodite todo desengonçado, Carlisle ia tirando minha terceira criança e não menos especial.

- Trate de ficar mais confiante então, porque você ganhou duas.

Pela cara que ele fez eu achei que fosse desmaiar com minha filha nos braços, mas olhei duramente para o imbecil e ele se recuperou num piscar de olhos.

- Claro, me desculpe. Sou uma parede de aço que protegerá sempre as duas.

Eu quis rir, porque Emmet estava mais pálido do que já era, só me controlei para que ele não perdesse a confiança ainda mais. A minha terceira criança tinha olhos frios e cruéis, o que devo dizer que me deixou maravilhado. Ela não podia ser qualquer uma. Ela merecia um nome justo àqueles olhos.

- Ártemis, como era a deusa da caça.

Emmet a pegou com a outra mão e andou devagar até o berçário, como se estivesse se equilibrando. Quando Carlisle terminou o procedimento e começou a costurar Bella, pude voltar ao meu lugar a seu lado.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Turvo. Era como eu via tudo ao meu redor. Pisquei um milhão de vezes até que minha visão voltasse ao normal. Meu corpo estava doendo que era uma desgraça! Ou melhor, minha barriga estava doendo.

- Edward!

Ele apareceu mais rápido do que eu esperava, com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Tive medo de morrer e não poder mais olhá-lo.

- Que bom ter você de volta, princesa.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

O sorriso de criança que ela deu quando me viu me deixou bem mais aliviado. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado na cama e me curvei para beijá-la. Bella gemeu, provavelmente sentindo os pontos da cirurgia e eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Quer ver seus filhos?

- OMG, eu sou mãe! Tinha esquecido!

Quem consegue esquecer uma coisa como essa? Fui buscar as crianças e Emmet veio junto, já que eu não dava conta de carregar três.

- Ei Bella, elas são super gatinhas!

- Ficou maluco, Emmet? Edward, se ele tocar nas minhas filhas, vai virar vampiro sem pinto, ouviu bem?

Ela era louca de pedra mesmo. Emmet me olhou apavorado e eu o tranqüilizei com um olhar.

- Bella, ele é como um padrinho de nossas filhas. Só é retardado, mas não as quer mal.

- Não sou retardado...

O olhei.

- Ok, talvez eu seja um pouco...

E sorri. Coloquei as duas meninas nos braços de Bella e segurei Drácula perto dela. Eles eram incrivelmente sagazes, pois no momento que a viram, esticaram as mãos minúsculas e deram aquela gemidinha que bebê costuma fazer.

- Colocou os nomes que eu queria nelas?

- Sim, caíram como uma luva. Esta é Ártemis e esta, Afrodite. Ela tem seus olhos, vê?

Meu anjo ficou ali, chorando e babando as crias como uma perfeita mãe. Ela ainda olhou Drácula em meus braços e sorriu feliz, segurando a mão dele.

- Meu mini Edward.

- Não começa a apelidá-lo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24

* * *

**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

A recuperação dela estava sendo melhor do que eu esperava e dois dias após o parto, Bella já era quase uma gazela saltitante novamente. Algo como o líquido da placenta tinha sido quase como um cicatrizante vampírico para ela. Se a moda pega...

- Edward!

Corri até o quarto dos bebês para encontrá-la de pé entre os berços, com um charmoso beiço e uma cara de choro. Eu achava que os hormônios da gravidez fossem embora junto com a barriga, mas depois acabei descobrindo uma tal de depressão pós-parto. Nada agradável.

- Que foi?

- Eu sou uma péssima mãe... Não! Eu sou a única mãe do mundo que não consegue amamentar os filhos...

- Bella, você não consegue porque eles não tomam leite, meu anjo.

Ela debruçou no berço de Drácula e eu a abracei por trás, observando o descanso do herdeiro.

- Você sabe que eles não são humanos, Bella. Não pode querer tratá-los com simples bebês.

- Então você deveria deixar-me amamentá-los com meu sangue... Já que não pode ser meu leite. Daria no mesmo, não?

- Eu não tenho certeza.

E era a pura verdade. Até então os recém-nascidos estavam sendo alimentados com mamadeiras de sangue. Eram quase que descartáveis, já que a cada mamada eles destruíam a borracha do bico com os dentes. Tomando isso como exemplo, eu não ficava muito confortável em deixar que mordessem Bella.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward me tratava como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Ora, eu já tinha dado e já tinha até parido! O que mais faltava para ele me considerar adulta?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- OMG, Edward! Mini-Edward sorriu? OMG, ele sorriu! OMG!

Bella esqueceu por alguns segundos de seus pontos da cesariana e começou a pular ao lado do berço. Não. Mini-Edw... Puta que pariu! Drácula não tinha sorrido, ele estava apenas bocejando.

- Sim, amor. Ele sorriu, agora pare de pular.

Não quis contrariá-la, lógico. Já bastava o problema todo da amamentação. Ela afastou-se de mim e foi sentar numa poltrona encostada na janela, onde provavelmente, como toda mãe, iria passar algumas horas durante as madrugadas, velando o sono dos filhos.

- Estou preocupada.

- Está? Com o que, meu anjo?

Aproximei-me dela e vi a ruga que surgia em sua testa. Bella me olhou com uma expressão triste e eu tive medo que fosse a tal da depressão.

- Bella?

- Eles são assim frágeis por enquanto só. Depois serão mais fortes que eu... Acho que sou a única mãe que não vai ter como proteger os filhos e sim o contrário.

- Essa é sua preocupação?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhou tranqüilo e agachou na minha frente. Lógico que era minha preocupação. Eu mal conseguia andar sozinha...

Edward riu. Ele tinha noção do quanto me deixava pior ainda só em rir? Qual era a graça na minha total falta de jeito para... tudo?

- Princesa, primeiro você deve ficar ciente de que eles não são frágeis nem mesmo agora.

- Ah que ótimo! Então você está dizendo que eu não sirvo para nada nem enquanto eles são bebês?

- Quem foi que disse que você não serve para nada, Bella?

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos frias e encostou a testa na minha. Ficar a centímetros de sua boca sem beijá-lo sempre fora uma tarefa difícil.

- Você serve para mim. Sempre.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela era a coisa mais linda e especial que eu tinha, como podia sequer cogitar a hipótese de não servir? Bella tinha sido quase que projetada para mim.

- Então me deixe fazer algo por eles...

- O que você tem em mente?

- Sangue!

O único problema dela era ser mais teimosa que um burro de carga quando empaca. Voltei a olhar os berços e vi que os três estavam acordados e agitados. Afrodite era a mais calma e seria a escolhida para se alimentar de Bella.

- Eu deixo, mas apenas se for Afrodite.

- Não podem ser os três?

- Se você quiser morrer, sim.

Ela concordou com minha condição e eu fui pegar Afrodite. Seus olhos vermelhos não negavam a fome que já sentia, mas ela absurdamente linda e assim como a mãe, passava uma imagem angelical.

- Ei querida... Está vendo aquela doidinha ali? Sabe quem é, né? Que tal o papai deixar você sentir o gosto de sua mãe?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

OMG, ele era perfeito falando com nossos filhos! Me dava até vontade de fazer mais alguns... Edward sorriu quando chegou e se ajoelhou aos meus pés, me entregando uma de nossas filhas. Era ela tão linda... Tão perfeita, como ele.

- Tome cuidado. E dê apenas do seu pulso. O sangue é mais vigorante nessa região.

Ele ajeitou Afrodite numa posição confortável para nós duas enquanto eu prestava atenção em cada gesto. Minha vida tinha mudado totalmente, numa proporção que mesmo sonhando, eu nunca poderia acreditar que fosse possível.

- Vou cortar a pele de leve agora... E... pronto.

Eu sou forte, eu agüento. Afrodite pressionou as pontas dos dedos minúsculos contra meu pulso e então eu senti a pontada afiada de seus caninos, que mesmo sendo pequenos, machucavam bastante.

- OMG, é o inferno!

- Eu posso tirá-la. Quer?

- Não.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Deixei que Afrodite bebesse do sangue, enquanto Bella se esforçava para não gemer de dor. Os caninos dos bebês eram extremamente finos e com certeza machucavam muito mais que os meus ou de qualquer outro vampiro.

- Anjo... Saiba que sempre estarei aqui. Para vocês quatro.

Ela agüentou firme e forte o tempo que deixei nossa filha ali. Só vi duas lágrimas rolarem de cada olho, mas Bella não emitiu som algum. Quando achei que já era o suficiente, tirei Afrodite de seus braços e a levei de volta para o berço.

- Isso foi...

- Bom?

- Doloroso. OMG!

Eu ri da cara de sofrimento e a peguei no colo. Bella foi reclamando o caminho todo até nosso quarto, do quanto era dolorido e de como ela nunca mais ia fazer aquilo.

- Edward? Quero perguntar uma coisa...

- Sim?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me colocou na cama e fez menção de levantar, mas eu imediatamente o puxei pelo pescoço para cima de mim.

- Fica aqui um pouco...

- Posso ficar eternamente.

Sua boca tocou a minha devagar e minhas mãos entraram pelos seus cabelos revoltados. Eu sentia o seu corpo colado ao meu e me lembrava de como era bom ter Mister Drack presente.

- O que queria perguntar?

- Então... O que vai acontecer com as crianças? Tipo, conforme forem crescendo? Eles vão envelhecer que nem humanos envelhecem?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella tinha tocado num ponto importante da situação, o qual eu ainda não havia esclarecido para ela, justamente por medo que a gazela surtasse.

- Bem, eles crescem como você. Faz parte da metade humana deles. Eu precisarei calcular a melhor época para... matá-los.

- Hein? Hein?

Surtou, não disse?

- OMG, Edward! Vai matar meus filhos? Que tipo doentio de pai você é?

- Calma... Não é o que está pensando. Eu preciso mordê-los, para matar a parte humana deles e impedir o envelhecimento, Bella. Entende?

- Não.

- Meu anjo, é preciso que isso aconteça. Eu não farei mal a nossos filhos.

- Tem certeza?

Beijei suas bochechas vermelhas e quentes, sentindo sua respiração ofegante pela preocupação. Era lógico que eu tinha certeza.

- Bella, de uma vez por todas, entenda que eu te amo e amo nossos filhos. Vocês agora são tudo o que prezo. Além do mais, não farei isso tão cedo. Só daqui alguns anos, até eles atingirem um tamanho e idade vampírica adequada.

- Ok. Eu te amo.

Seus braços finos enroscaram em meu pescoço e ela fez o biquinho mais lindo e perfeito do mundo. Impossível não beijar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu fiz durante todo esse tempo, né? Por isso achei melhor dar um pouco de tranqüilidade para os dois, caso estejam achando que morri._

_Mãe, pai, eu estou feliz. Muito feliz. Vivo num lugar maravilhoso com o homem dos meus sonhos. _

_Eu nunca disse adeus e por muito tempo me senti mal por isso. Saibam que não foi ingratidão minha, mas é algo que eu não posso explicar os motivos. Acreditem, não estou desamparada. Edward sempre esteve presente em minha vida e me ensinou a amar, ser amada e cuidar de minha família. _

_Não darei mais notícias, essas são minhas últimas palavras dirigidas a vocês. Eu espero sinceramente que um dia possam me perdoar pelas escolhas que fiz e que então vivam suas vidas o melhor possível, sem guardarem rancor ou olharem para trás._

_Sua filha, hoje e eternamente._

_Bella._

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Anjo, está pronta?

- Sim... Já terminei aqui.

Ela me olhou sorridente e divina. Minha gazela eterna.

Bella parecia estar ficando cada dia mais linda. Ela andou até a porta, onde eu estava parado esperando por ela e me deu o braço.

- Você está perfeita.

- Eu sou, baby. Eu sou...

- Hum... Modéstia não tem feito muito parte do seu vocabulário, apesar de tudo.

Minha gazela gargalhou e jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros, caminhando comigo até o início da escada, para fazermos nossa entrada triunfal no salão, onde os convidados esperavam. Aquela não era uma festa qualquer, no entanto. Todos os convidados eram vampiros, dos mais simplórios aos mais renomados. Era uma apresentação informal que eu decidi fazer, da minha família à sociedade.

- Mãe, se Ártemis me jogar no teto mais uma vez, eu juro que não responderei por mim!

- Não fiz nada... Foi corrente de ar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu não tinha certeza se um dia iria fazer com que Ártemis virasse uma boa garota. Ela sempre era o meu pesadelo, aprontando por onde passava e fazendo as pessoas odiá-la cada vez mais. Seus olhos negros sorriram para mim, tentando parecer inocente.

- Hoje eu não perderei meu tempo com suas brigas. Matem-se.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella revoltou total e nos deixou sem reação.

- Mãe? Se ficar chateada hoje, não fará minha noite feliz...

- OMG, Drácula! Você é igualzinho ao seu pai! Na época que ele era carinhoso, claro.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Provoquei Edward e consegui sua atenção do jeito que queria. Ele puxou-me pelo pescoço e voou escada abaixo comigo, até pararmos diante dos convidados.

- Retire o que disse, Bella gazela.

Sua boca quase encostava na minha enquanto ele sussurrava e me olhava enérgico.

- Retirado, Dracul. Eu te amo!

A festa estava perfeitamente decorada, graças a Emmet, que parecia mesmo ter gostado desse lance todo de organização de festas. Apesar de ser Ano Novo, era de se esperar que a decoração não fosse branca, certo? Toalhas pretas e douradas cobriam as mesas, enfeitadas com castiçais de ouro com filetes em prata que reluziam no salão escuro.

- Bella! Ele fez ou não fez um bom trabalho?

- Sim, ele fez!

Thais estava radiante pela eficiência do seu vampiro, que até como padrinho das meninas estava se saindo melhor do que a encomenda. Ela me abraçou e saiu após ver Emmet conversando com outra mulher.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tinha seguido Drácula até uma das varandas do castelo, pois ele andava pensativo nos últimos dias. O céu não possuía quase nenhuma estrela naquela noite que nos cobria, deixando apenas a lua nos iluminando e eu achei que seria uma hora propícia para uma conversa de homens.

- Pai, você não consegue passar despercebido...

- Eu não queria isso, só estava te observando.

Ele riu sem olhar para trás e então me aproximei, apoiando os cotovelos na sacada. Eles tinham crescido rapidamente e eu sentia que em breve precisaria fazer.

- É verdade que minha mãe foi tipo... prometida para você?

- Sim, é verdade. Esse não era um assunto para ser tratado agora, mas é verdade.

- E como foi? Tendo que vê-la crescer?

Drácula me olhava curioso agora, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Ele tinha mesmo nascido para ser líder, para um dia tomar meu lugar e ser dono disso tudo.

- Foram os melhores anos da minha existência. E assim será contigo também. Um dia eu lhe direi quem é sua escolhida e você terá que viver à espera dela, entende?

- Sim, mas e se eu não gostar dela? Ela pode não ser que nem a mamãe.

- Você irá gostar, eu garanto.

Puxei-o pelos ombros e beijei sua testa, agradecendo mais uma vez por tudo que eu tinha conquistado.

- Irá gostar do que, posso saber?

Minha gazela apareceu na porta da varanda e sua imagem era de uma deusa. Bella era com certeza absoluta a minha transformação mais perfeita. Ela tinha mantido todas suas qualidades humanas e deixado para trás todos os defeitos. Ela era amável, compreensiva, sagaz, forte e uma ótima mãe.

- Estou dizendo ao nosso filho que ele irá gostar da escolhida dele, no tempo certo.

- Ah sim, verdade! E querido, por favor, não espere muito tempo para contar-lhe a verdade, muito menos extermine uma vampira na frente dela, no mesmo dia em que ela descobrir tudo.

- Quem faria tal coisa, mãe?

- Seu pai.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eles riram e eu ri junto, feliz por tudo estar dando sempre certo. Pouco antes do ano virar, minhas meninas juntaram-se a nós. Afrodite parecia estar com um pedaço da barra do vestido faltando e Ártemis possuía tecido da mesma cor do vestido de Afrodite, embaixo das unhas. Coincidência, não?

- Anjo, já disse o quanto a amo?

- Todos os dias nesses 5 anos, mas pode continuar dizendo por toda a eternidade.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Os primeiros fogos começaram a estourar no céu quando a gritaria da comemoração começou. Entrávamos em um novo ano, com as esperanças de uma eternidade feliz, renovadas. Bella pendurou-se em meu pescoço do jeito que sempre fez e que eu adorava. Ela sempre seria a gazela da minha vida. Ou morte.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Sim, nós fomos **ligados pelo destino**. E eu espero que você um dia também seja.

******® FIM ®**


End file.
